


Familiar Husband

by Chengyaaan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Regret, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan
Summary: Wooseok realised that he wasn't happy. He wasn't satisfied with the life he has with his husband and his two adopted children. He regretted his life choices.What happens when he is given a chance to change those early decisions? What happens when he chooses someone else, another man, another future that looked so much better than what he has now?* Very heavily based on the kdrama called "Familiar Wife" *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the beginning. If you have watched the drama, you would know where this story is headed. However, this chapter will just set out the background for the real plot. I don't know how far I would go in following the original plot of the story so maybe there will be surprises. If you haven't watched the drama, I hope you enjoy the ride.

Wooseok turned to his side as his phone alarmed for the third time that morning. He was reaching out for his phone when he accidentally hit Seungyoun's face. 

"Ugh, turn off the alarm," Seungyoun mumbles and Wooseok hits his face again because what did it look like he was doing? 

When he finally found his phone, Wooseok quickly snoozed his alarm again until he realised that it was already 7:19am, if they don't get up now and get the kids ready, they'll be late. 

He shook Seungyoun's shoulder, saying rushingly, "Seungyoun-ah, wake up, it's 7:20am already, Seungyoun-ah!" 

The older tried to ignore him, but grudgingly got up from the floor when he was pushed off the bed by the smaller male. 

The house was like a jungle from then on, Seungyoun running around trying to pack the various fruits and snacks Wooseok was shouting over while he himself was trying to dress for work. 

"Seokie, where's my dress shirt?"

"I don't know, try the wardrobe?"

"Not there,"

"Try the hanger outside,"

"Not there either,"

"I don't know Youn, where was the one you used yesterday?" Wooseok asked exasperatedly.

"You didn't wash any of my other ones?"

"Aish, did you think I had time last night to do any laundry?" Wooseok shouted back, already stressed from trying to get their two boys into their uniforms. 

"Hyeongjun-ah, help Dohyon put on his shoes, eomma is just going to change as well, okay?" Wooseok asked the older of the two, hoping that they wouldn't trip on their shoelaces in their attempt.

Their mornings had always been like this for them, Wooseok wasn't sure why they could never be organised and wake up on time. Grabbing his own uniform from the chair, Wooseok quickly changed, frantically trying to put all his things in his bag as he hears Dohyon cry from the other room.

"Seungyoun! Dohyon's crying," Wooseok shouted.

"What?"

"Dohyon- crying- go help him," Wooseok said hoarsely, as he looked for their bus tickets.

Wooseok saw the older running past their room to their children, warmly asking them, "Aigoo~ aigoo, why is our Dohyon-ie crying? What? You can't find your favourite shoes? Let's go look fo…"

Wooseok couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, mind running, realizing that it was already the 21st and that he needs to stay behind for a general meeting at work today so he wouldn't be able to pick the kids up from school. 

Grabbing Seungyoun's briefcase from the corner of their room, he rushed to the living room where their two children sat making funny faces with each other, the younger no longer crying. Wooseok urged the two boys to take their school bags when Seungyoun rushed past him, taking his briefcase from Wooseok's hand and giving the younger a brief peck on the lips. 

"I've gotta go, I can't be late for the third time or else my manager's going to crack it," he quickly said, hopping as he put one of his shoes on. 

"I can't pick the kids up today remember, can you pick them up?" Why is their bags so light? Wait, where is their lunch boxes?

"I don't know, I don't know when we'll finish," the other says, looking for his wallet.

"Text me, I need to tell their teacher's if no one can pick them up,"

"I can't hear you,"

"I said text me," Wooseok said, running to grab the two lunch boxes left at their kitchen bench.

"Yah, make sure you text me!" He shouts again as the other ran out of their apartment with a quick, "Yes, yes, bye bye, bye kids!"

__________________________________________________

Wooseok managed to bring the kids to school on time, however he missed his bus to work so he had to run to try and make it. He was still ten minutes late though despite his efforts, hair a mess and uniform all scrunched up. 

He managed to get off from another lecture by buttering his manager up with empty compliments and many apologies. Minhee, one of the few people in his workplace he considered as a friend, quickly motioned for him to follow as they all got ready for their work. 

"Aigoo, you guys woke up late again. You're lucky she's in a good mood today," the younger muttered, as he placed their cleaning supplies onto each of their cleaning trolleys. 

Wooseok sighed, it was only 8:45 in the morning and he was already exhausted. He wasn't sure how his life ended up this way. With him getting married at age 18, adopting two children four years after that because Seungyoun just wanted to have kids so much, even though they were already struggling to pay their rent. Him not being able to finish his final year for his uni course because it was just too hard, to now with him working as part of the cleaning service in a fancy hotel they could never afford to stay in even just for a night. 

"Yah, are you wallowing in your own sadness again Wooseok-hyung? You're going to have wrinkles on that pretty face of yours permanently if you don't stop," Minhee babbled on, as he walk ahead of Wooseok to the first room he was scheduled to clean. 

"Please, my clothes may be a mess but my face will always be perfect," Wooseok said, feigning the self righteousness he used to always have and making the younger giggle. 

"Yes, yes, the fairest of them all, Princess Wooseok," 

The two laughed at how ridiculous they sounded. Though Wooseok knew that he was attractive, he no longer had the mentality of a pretty boy who got everything he wanted because of his visuals. Back then in college maybe, but now he has grown up so much, have experienced so much to be so naive.

__________________________________________________

Wooseok sat anxiously at the back of the room, feet tapping rapidly as he tries to look like he was paying attention to the speaker at the front and not at his phone which he had been checking every ten seconds. Wooseok recieved two scam messages about electricity offers, a missed call and a weird "how is he?" message from one of his best friends, which Wooseok thought was meant for someone else, and a random friend request from someone he doesn't know throughout that day. But not a single thing from Seungyoun.

To: Younie  
Hey, just reminding you that you need to pick the kids up, okay?  
Sent 2:20pm

Time passed and he could barely focus on the video being played on the big screen at the front. 

To: Younie  
You can pick them up, right?  
Sent 2:34pm

To: Younie  
Seungyoun, you need to let me know if you can't okay  
Sent 2:37pm

To: Younie  
Cho Seungyoun, at least reply with something, I need to let their teacher's know if they need to go to the after school daycare  
Sent 2:48pm

It was ten minutes before school finishes and Seungyoun has not yet messaged him anything, so he hoped and prayed to the Buddha that it meant he was able to pick them up.

Half an hour into the presentation was when Wooseok's phone began vibrating. At first he tried to ignore it, but it vibrated again and so he forced himself to make an excuse to go out and pick up the call. 

As he looked at the phone screen, Wooseok realised that it was from the school. 

"Hello Mr Daehwi, I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up your call before, I'm actually at a meeting right now…"

'Ah yes, sorry Mrs Cho, I got your message from before, and we've tried ringing Mr Cho regarding the kids, but he hasn't been picking up and our after school carer is actually sick today so the kids can't stay here right now," Hyeongjun's teacher, Mr Daehwi, said softly. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, I'll try calling him as well, he might just be a bit late, I'm so sorry again," 

Wooseok ended the call, and took a deep breath before going to his call logs recent list. Wooseok tried massaging away the headache he was having as the phone call to Seungyoun rang. 

Honestly. Seungyoun was a good man. He was a great father and Wooseok knew how much the other man loved their children. How he would sacrifice his own life for them. But it was times like this where Wooseok wondered whether he was raising the kids alone. 

As the phone continued to ring, Wooseok's patience began to stretch. Really. Today. It was only one day, one day where couldn't pick the kids up. Seungyoun had never needed to pick them up from school because Wooseok knew that his work place was closer and so it would be easier if he were to be the one taking them home. But for this one day, why can he not do it instead. 

As the call went to voice message, Wooseok recorded a chaste, "Seungyoun, pick up your phone," before hanging up.

Another message from the school notified Wooseok that all staff would be leaving in 20 minutes and that the children would be left unattended by then. 

To: Younie  
Seungyoun, are you on the way yet?  
Sent 3:39pm

Wooseok tried calling the other again, hoping that this time he would pick up. No luck.

To: Younie  
Seungyoun, the kids would be alone at school if you don't pick them up in 20 minutes  
Sent 3:41pm

Another call. Wooseok didn't even know whether he was fidgeting because he was so angry, frustrated, stressed, worried, or maybe all. Another voicemail.

To: Younie  
Cho Seungyoun, don't even think about coming home tonight  
Sent 3:43pm

__________________________________________________

Wooseok was cutting some carrots when he accidentally cut himself with the knife. It wasn't a big cut, but he couldn't help but go on his knees, hands raised above his head on the chopping board, still holding onto the carrot and knife. He was so tired. He was so, so tired. And angry. And upset. And worn-out. And he just didn't know what he was doing any more. 

He had to hastily leave his workplace to pick up the children, despite his manager's threat of halving his pay if he left in the middle of the meeting. He knew they couldn't afford to lose anymore money, but the children came first before anything, and so he left the building pushed purely by the maternal instincts that screams that he can't let his babies be scared and left alone. There was some sort of accident on the way that caused heavy traffic, so he had to get off the taxi and run the rest of the way to the school.

On the way back, the traffic had become worse, so Wooseok carried the growing Dohyon and their two school bags as Hyeongjun tried his hardest to keep up with his mother's big strides, but of course his little 6 year old feet couldn't match the man's steps and so it took longer than Wooseok wanted for them to reach the hotel. He was sweaty and had two hungry children along with him, and despite all his efforts and sweet talking, his manager just would not let him go back into the meeting. Wooseok left the hotel, with Hyeongjun and Dohyon, so close to the edge he was surprised that it was only then, when he accidentally cut himself whilst chopping carrots, that the tears flowed.

He must've been sobbing pretty loudly as he felt two sets of arms wrapping around him in a hug. When Wooseok opened his eyes, he saw Hyeongjun letting him go but then he held onto Wooseok's cheeks instead, his own eyes teary.

"What's wrong eomma? Why are you crying?" The little six year old asked, as Dohyon, whose face was pressed against his side, shook his tiny head, trying to mask the sniffles that escaped him every now and then. 

These sight made Wooseok want to cry even more, but he didn't, because he couldn't let his babies go to bed sad. His precious angels. God, he loved them so much.

"Nothing Hyeongjun-ie, eomma just accidentally cut himself trying to make dinner," Wooseok said gently, letting out a soft laugh as his oldest gasp and ran out of the room to get what he assumed was their first aid kit. Little Dohyon-ie pulled on his arm, to inspect the injured index finger and began blowing onto it like how their father always did when they scrape their knees. It always made them feel better and so he hoped it would also help his eomma. Hyeongjun came back with a pink polka dotted bandaid and placed it gingerly over their mother's wound. Wooseok smiled warmly as the two placed gentle kisses over the bandaid, again just as how their father would to any boo boo. He lets out another soft laugh. As much as they were his angel babies, they were also very much Seungyoun's little gentlemens. 

They waited for half an hour before Wooseok made the boys eat their dinner without Seungyoun. It was getting very close to their bedtimes and they still needed to wash up. Washing up wasn't too hard, thank Budhha and Wooseok managed to put the two into their bed by 8pm. He showered the two with kisses and wished them sweet dreams and good night, and the two boys showered him back with as much love as they could give back. 

The moment with the boys really warmed his heart, but bending over them for a good five minutes gave him a sore neck. He could not wait to get into bed.

Wooseok left the boys' room and saw the mess that they call their home. He sighed. The wall clock showed that it was 8:09pm. He guessed cleaning up for ten more minutes was not too much. Picking up toys from the floor, spare socks, random pillows, Wooseok couldn't help but think that there was no point in cleaning up. The place would be a mess again come the morning. It was only when he was halfway done that he heard the quiet beeping of their safety lock being opened. 

He thanked Budhha that it was a soft plushie that was in his grasp as he threw the toy at Seungyoun's face as the other entered frantically into their apartment. 

"How dare you come in here."

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok with shock. Palms out as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. 

"Why would you even dare. Get out." Another toy flew towards Seungyoun.

"Listen Seokie, I-"

"Get out." This time it was a towel hurled towards the other. 

"Get out right now. I don't want to see your face. Get out." The younger said, turning to go to their kitchen in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Wooseok, let me explain." 

Somehow, those words ticked Wooseok off so much, causing him to turn and threaten the other with a "Shut it. If you say one more word you'll need a bigger bandaid than that one on your temple." 

Seungyoun's eyes grew wide at that, he knew Wooseok very well and knew that the smaller man was not joking. "Yah, how could you say that." He tried making the atmosphere a little lighter, but it didn't work for Wooseok. 

"I said shut it." Can't he just leave him alone already?

"Let me explain."

"Shut it! I don't want to hear you!" Wooseok screamed, he was breathing hard. He didn't care if he woke up their neighbors with how loud he was being, he was just so angry. 

"Do you know how much I ran today? There was traffic and I had to get off the taxi to get there." Seungyoun truly looked guilty and upset, he opened his mouth but Wooseok wouldn't let him interrupt.

"The school was calling saying the kids will be all alone outside of school and you weren't answering your phone. While my manager was breathing down my neck about halving my pay,"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell me?" Wooseok asked, he could feel his eyes tear up. Shit. He didn't want to cry right now.

"Was it that hard to send a single text? Was it hard to make a phone call?"

"Did I adopt them on my own?" Wooseok asked the other man again in a scream, "Why do I have to take all the responsibility!"

There was silence for a moment after that, only the ticking sound of the clock could be heard as the two looked at each other.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. Just now, I was so surprised when I saw your missed calls-" Seungyoun began, but Wooseok couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just now? You just checked now?" His blood pressure was surely raising at an alarming rate.

"I texted you and called you and tried to reach you all day long… And you just realized now?" Wooseok asked, ending his question with a laugh.

"Y-yeah," Seungyoun wasn't sure what to say next, the Wooseok in front of him looked like a mad man craving for blood. "I'm sorry?"

"How dare you say that you piece of junk!" Wooseok screamed, throwing the first thing he could get hold of. This time Seungyoun wisely listened to Wooseok's words and hastily ran out of their apartment, closing the door just in time before the flying apple made contact with his head. 

Wooseok's knees gave up under him not a minute later, him sitting on the floor, wrapping his arms around himself. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to go to sleep even if he tried. Wooseok was usually good at keeping things to himself and he didn't really like talking to people about his feelings. But Seungyoun and him have been having fights like this even more now a days and he has been finding it very hard to grab hold onto his sanity by the way things have been going. 

Deciding that it wasn't healthy to keep all his feelings bottled up, he called Seungwoo, one of his longest and most reliable friend. The phone call was a mess, when he heard his hyung's voice greeting him, he just broke and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Useok? Hello? Are you alright?" The older asked worriedly.

"Hyung… Come… Seungyoun and I… freaking Seungyoun," Wooseok couldn't form proper sentences, just words in between his sobs.

He could hear Seungwoo sigh from the other side of the call and the older reassured Wooseok that he and Yohan will come over quickly with soju. 

___________________________________________________

As promised, the two arrived with bottles of sojus and side dishes. Wooseok had finally stopped crying by the time they were there, but he was still sitting on the floor surrounded by the mess that he himself created. The two didn't mind the mess, their houses weren't any better. They each took Wooseok's hand and guided him to the kitchen table, setting up their drinks and food. Yohan opened the first bottle of soju and handed it to Wooseok. The other downed the whole bottle in one go, Yohan looking at him like he did magic.

"Wah, Seungyoun-hyung must be in big trouble," the younger said, handing Wooseok another bottle. 

Wooseok took one gulp, looked at the bottle as though it had all the answers in the world, before placing it down the table.

"I think I want a divorce," he finally said, sounding tired.

The others looked at him, shocked. They were speechless for a moment, before they found their voices.

"What?"

"Why? What did Seungyoun do this time?" Seungwoo asked, trying to understand the younger's thoughts.

"Is he having an affair?" Yohan asked in a whisper. 

The oldest of the three hit the youngest on his shoulder, sighing exasperatedly. 

"What type of question is that. Seungyoun might be a hopeless idiot, but he'll never cheat on Wooseok," Seungwoo said confidently, before doubt showed in his eyes and he looked at Wooseok worriedly. 

"Is he though?"

Wooseok just stared at nothingness as he shook his head with a soft "no".

The two friends took a sigh of relief at that, but then wondered why the middle would want a divorce.

"What is it then Useok-ie?"

Wooseok sighed, trying to find the right words.

"I… I just- I can't live like this anymore. Back then when we were dating, even during the start of our marriage, I always felt so warm, so giddy whenever I saw his face. Freaking butterflies and rainbows inside me whenever he smiled." Wooseok looked down, remembering his feelings back then. How his heart would always feel like it would explode with happiness whenever they interacted.

"But now... I can't even stand his face anymore. We just end up shouting at each other all the time. We're always stressed, or tired, or angry, around each other. And I just…" Wooseok took a deep breath.

"It's not the same anymore. I don't know what to do." He finished his rant with a whisper.

"Yah, that's just inevitable in every marriage." Seungwoo said, trying to reason with the younger. "Look at me and Yuvin, sometimes I feel like ripping his head off when he gives Dongpyo cheese even though he's lactose intolerant." 

"Yeah, but then the next minute, you see them tongue fighting at the corner of the room when the kid's not there," Yohan added, giggling when the oldest punched him on the shoulder. 

"Anyways, what I was saying was that, obviously there's ups and downs in every marriage. You guys are just at one of the down moments right now," Seungwoo said with a smile, hoping his advice would make Wooseok feel better. 

"No, this isn't just a moment Hyung, it's been going on for so long," Wooseok lowered his head on the table. "It feels like we're not living our life together, we're just tolerating each other."

"You guys know how he used to always buy me flowers, always randomly babbles on about how pretty I am. Now he doesn't even notice when I buy a new perfume, or when I dress up for him," Wooseok listed on.

Seungwoo and Yohan looked at each other again before Yohan placed his hand softly on Wooseok's knee.

"Sweetie, when was the last time he touched you?" 

Wooseok blew off at the that question. "Exactly! I don't even know. I can't remember the last time we had sex. Or even just kissed properly. He couldn't keep his hands off me back then, heck we could even do it every night when he's determined. But now? He's always tired after work when I try something, and when he tries to initiate it I'm never in the mood because I have so much to do in the house." Wooseok couldn't believe that he was openly complaining about such things to anyone, even if it were to two of his best friends. 

"Oh, Useok honey, we know how frustrating that can be." Seungwoo said sweetly, "and I understand how hard it is to do so many things in the house, having to look after the children, and even working on top of that." 

"But you need to understand as well that Seungyoun also has a lot of responsibilities to do." Seungwoo paused to let the message sink into Wooseok's mind. "He must also be stressed with all that's happening,"

"And equally frustrated, it's a miracle he's not cheating on you," Yohan added once again, face being pushed aside by Seungwoo.

"Not helping," he mutters to the younger before turning again to Wooseok, "Anyways, I know right now, it feels like you're the only one doing all the work in this relationship, but you mustn't forget how hard he's been working all these years for you and the kids."

Wooseok was still angry, but he couldn't help the tightness in his throat when he was reminded of this. He knew that they both jumped into life way too early, too in love to think of the consequences. And that yes, he had sacrificed so much of his early adulthood because of that, but so did Seungyoun. 

"Where is he anyways?" the older asked, looking at the direction of their bedroom.

Wooseok looked away, a bit ashamed of how he reacted that day.

"I don't know, I sent him away."

Yohan clucked his teeth at that, "Sometimes, hyung, you're a bit too-"

The younger stopped at the glare Wooseok was sending him with.

"No, but honestly though, how is he?" Seungwoo asked, with Wooseok getting annoyed at how worried he sounded.

"I don't know Seungwoo-hyung, I thought you guys were here to hear how I am and not about him," Wooseok complained.

"Wooseok, you're husband was just in an accident today and you don't even care about where he is right now?"

This made Wooseok turn to Seungwoo. What?

"Yeah, I tried to call you and even messaged you about it, remember?" Seungwoo said, and something about a random how is he? message swirled into Wooseok's mind.

"Wait, you didn't know?"

Wooseok shook his head.

"Well, you know the big accident that happened today? The one that caused so much traffic?"

Wooseok nodded, yes he remembered, he had to get off the taxi because walking was faster based on how slow the traffic was going.

"Yeah well, Yuvin was on his way to pick Dongpyo up early for a dental appointment," Seungwoo waffled on, "But anyways, apparently the accident was at that intersection where there's only one lane, that's why there traffic was so bad, and it was a three way crash with some other cars rear ending."

"Apparently Yuvin saw that one of the car that rear ended was from the company Seungyoun is working in? And that he thought he saw him unconscious and being taken in by the ambulance?" Seungwoo ends, not really sure if he should continue. 

"That's why I asked you if he was… Wooseok where are you going?" Seungwoo asked, as the other stood to get his jacket and shoes.

"I need to look for him," 

"There's no point looking for him now, it's 11o'clock at night, it's pitch black outside and it's raining. He's probably just crashing at a friend's place or something,"

"Or a brothel- Ow, Hyung I was kidding!"

"No, but what if he's out in the rain, and what if he's injured."

"He's a grown man, Wooseok he can look after himself."

"Yeah, and plus he was obviously well enough to leave the hospital if he was able to go home before you kicked him out," 

"Yohan, sometimes you just can't control your tongue can you," Seungwoo sighed at the youngest.

"I may have had a bottle or two before coming here," he confessed, and so Seungwoo stood up and started cleaning up their bottles and plates.

"You have been through a lot today, Wooseok, you need to rest. I'm sure Seungyoun is fine, he'll come back tomorrow and you guys will have to talk it out. Quit thinking of this divorce idea. You guys are soulmates." 

Seungwoo forced the younger to take off his shoes and pushed him to his bedroom, tucking Wooseok in the bed. 

"Aigoo, look at how bloated your pretty face is from all that crying. Sleep, okay? Make sure you guys talk properly tomorrow." The older said, patting Wooseok's hair.

"I'll lock the door on my way out, hopefully Yohan won't be a pain," Wooseok said out loud as he pushed the youngest out the door.

"Night, Useok!" He said before the beeping of the door signaled their exit.

Wooseok felt better from Seungwoo's sweet talk. But then his mind started thinking about what happened that day and guilt started to sink in his heart. 

Wooseok used to have a problem when he was young, where he was always cold despite how many layers of clothing and blankets he covered himself with. And he realised that now, despite the doona's and blankets, he felt cold again as he laid in bed. He hasn't been cold in a long time. Not since he met Seungyoun. 

He turned to the space where Seungyoun usually slept in, now empty and cold without the man's presence. He couldn't sleep that night. He stayed up hoping the older would come home. He struggled to keep his eyes open, hoping to see the other rest at the empty side of their bed. The clock beside their bed said that it was already 2:58am.

Seungyoun didn't come home that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok reminisces on some of the decisions he made in life. The decisions he had taken that the led him to the present.

His morning alarm rang, but Wooseok didn't really need it. He didn't need to be woken up, because he hadn't slept at all. The space beside him was still empty as he sat up in bed, not liking how quiet it was. 6:32am, their bedside clock showed. He looked at his phone. No new messages.

To: Younie  
Come home already  
Sent 6:33am

He was able to shower properly, finally using the Blue Rose body wash Seungyoun bought him a few months ago. Wooseok was angry when the other brought it home, why buy scented soap when he could buy five regular soaps with the same amount of money? Plus he didn't need a body wash, using it will just increase their water bill too. But Seungyoun insisted that Wooseok keep it because sometimes he needed to treat himself, he said. And because the smell reminded him of the younger one, so he just had to buy it for him. Truthfully, Wooseok thought the older secretly bought it for himself, but this morning when he was looking for shampoo, it was still in their bathroom cupboard, with the little pink polka dotted bow on the lid, unopened.

It smelled like normal rose scent to Wooseok, not really sure where the blue came into play, but he appreciated it now anyway. He wished he had just let go and said thank you when Seungyoun gifted it to him, instead of screaming and fighting with him about it.

Walking out of the shower, Wooseok looked at himself in the mirror. He was blessed with symmetrical features and naturally soft skin, but he could tell that all the crying plus no sleep made the dark circles under his eyes even more prominent. Wooseok looked at his phone, 6:51am. He had plenty of time to get the kids ready. Since he smelled nice, he might as well try to look pretty too.

Finding his make up bag, Wooseok searched for the peachy eye shadow Seungyoun liked. Personally, when he was in college, he preferred darker, more dramatic eye makeup. He knew he had pretty eyes and wanted to flaunt it. Even with hair colours, he liked having blonde hair because everyone's attention always seemed to go to him whenever he entered the room. Or his red hair, which was the reason why he got the nickname Princess Wooseok from, as people always commented how he reminded them of the little mermaid. But all those things faded away when he began his relationship with Seungyoun.

____________________________________

_He was still sixteen at the time, Seungyoun had already celebrated his seventeenth birthday a few days prior. They were sitting at Wooseok's parent's living room at a quiet Saturday morning, trying to finish a project that was due on Monday. Scratch that. Wooseok was trying to finish the project, while Seungyoun just laid his head against his own arm, staring intently at the other._

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Seungyoun asked._

_Wooseok chuckled, "Literally everyday," he replied, blushing nonetheless at the compliment. He has always heard the whispers at the school halls about his beauty, but whenever it came from Seungyoun's mouth, his heart always does a mini somersault inside him._

_"No, but like, have I ever told you how beautiful you are like this, no makeup, bed hair and all, totally relaxed?" Seungyoun asked again with so much affection._

_Bed hair? Wooseok moved to look at his reflection in the mirror, before Seungyoun stopped him by grabbing his hands and then intertwining their fingers together._

_"Yah, didn't I say you looked beautiful even with it," Seungyoun teased, eyes crinkling into crescents. "Now, you didn't answer my question."_

_Wooseok fought hard not to smile with him, enjoying how their hands fit perfectly together, and instead opting to pout at being teased at, "I don't know, probably."_

_"Probably? Well, just in case I didn't," Seungyoun repositioned himself, leaning forward, so close to Wooseok's face that the latter could count every lashes that held onto the older's eyes, eyes that held so much love._

_"Kim Wooseok, you look so beautiful right now, and I can't wait to be able to wake up seeing this face of yours everyday, for the rest of our lives together."_

_Wooseok scrunched his nose at how cheesy the older sounded, but he couldn't help the smile creeping up his face and the overwhelming happiness that filled him as he, too, thought about their future together._

_"Ugh, do you know how cringey you sounded,"_

_Seungyoun let out a laugh, smiling so much his eyes were almost closed, "It's not cringey if I mean it,"_

_Wooseok pushed the older's chest away, finding it hard to breath when he could feel the others cool breath against his skin._

_"Well, too bad I like my makeup," Wooseok said, teasing the other back and focusing on the project again._

_A sigh escaped Seungyoun and the younger's eyes went back to the others face trying to see why. Seungyoun was still just looking at him, at all of his facial features._

_"I know you do," he whispers, a small smile still on his lips despite the sigh._

_Wooseok looked away, trying to look like he was doing the project and not waiting for what Seungyoun wanted to say. When the older didn't continue, he took a peak once again just to see the other still looking at him with so much warmth in his eyes. Wooseok wanted the other to keep talking though, partly because he liked being complimented at but mainly because he genuinely enjoyed listening to the others voice._

_Wooseok pursed his lips, humming as though in deep thought. "Say, if a guy was to still wear makeup because he wants to, which type do you think would look the best on him?" Wooseok asked, trying not to sound too curious._

_Seungyoun chuckled at that, "Well, if a guy was to wear makeup because he wants to, I think he should go for natural colours," he answered._

_"Natural colours?"_

_"Hmm! Like…" Seungyoun looked around, trying to find a nice natural color, his eyes finally setting on the fruits that was displayed on the middle of the table._

_"Like peach!" He said proudly._

_"Peach?"_

_"Peach!"_

_"Peach?"_

_"Yes, peach," Seungyoun confirmed, his toothy grin infecting Wooseok and causing the younger to smile back with him._

_"Hmm, yes. Peach would look so well against your skin tone," Seungyoun whispered as he lifted his hand towards the younger's face, pushing Wooseok's hair away from his eyes, "Peach would make the warm brown in your eyes pop out even more,"_

_Wooseok was trapped in the other's warm gaze. It was there, at that moment, in Seungyoun's eyes, where he could see his future, so warm and filled with love and everything he ever wanted, and he couldn't look away._

_"But I don't have any peach colored makeup though," he whispered dumbfoundedly._

_He could feel Seungyoun's breath once again as he chuckles at his words, his hand resting at the Wooseok's cheek as he makes a promise to the boy in front of him._

_"I promise I'll work hard. I'll work so hard so that I can buy all the makeup, all the flowers, all the things you've ever wanted and deserved when we grow up together," the intensity at which he vowed this, coupled with his earnest eyes, left no room for doubt in Wooseok's mind that he wanted to be with this boy for the rest of his life._

_"Okay,"_

_Wooseok wasn't really sure what he was agreeing for, but all thoughts vanished from his mind once Seungyoun leaned closer until their lips touched._

__________________________________

Wooseok walked to their children's room, hoping that they were already awake, but based on how quiet it was, they were probably still fast asleep. Opening the door quietly, Wooseok took a peek into the room. Surprisingly, the two boys were already awake, with Hyeongjun already dressed in his school uniform, the other half way through dressing.

"Then your other arm goes through that hole-no not that one, that's for your head," Hyeongjun said patiently, helping the other put his arm through the sleeve.

"Put your socks on now while I put mine on too," the older handed a pair of red socks to the younger, and started bending down when the younger gently shook his shoulder. Hyeongjun looked up to see Dohyon shaking his head while giving back the socks.

"Hyon-ie, you have to wear that one, you only have two pairs of that orange socks and you already wore them this week." The older insisted.

Wooseok sighed as he watched the two. Seungyoun insisted on buying five pairs of the orange socks, saying it was the best colour out of the others, but Wooseok reasoned with him that it would look like the kids wore the same pair of socks everyday and just took two pairs for the boys.

Dohyon shook his head again, pouting, looking like he was about to cry. The older scrambled quickly to hush the younger, patting the younger's cheeks. "No, no, we mustn't cry again this morning Hyon-ie, remember? We have to be good so eomma won't cry again." Wooseok wondered if he heard correctly.

Dohyon blinked once, twice, three times, seemingly trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes. When Hyeongjun was sure he wasn't going to cry, he took the red socks and ran to their drawers. As the other looked through all their pairs of socks, Dohyon looked around their room until he saw his mother looking through the door. He tilted his head to the side, before smiling so widely his eyes were almost closed. Then he waved with his tiny chubby hands, silent as ever. Wooseok smiled warmly as he opened the door further and walked towards his babies.

"Hyon-ie, there's no more orange, but I have this nice blue ones, you like blue too right?" The older asked loudly as he grabbed the socks and turned just as Wooseok reached Dohyon.

"Oh!" Hyeongjun said surprised, before running to Wooseok, joining in with the family hug. "Good morning, Eomma," here said, face squished by his mother's side.

Wooseok laughed at how cute his sons were and ruffled their hair affectionately. "Aigoo! Why are you guys up so early this morning?"

The boys stayed in the hug for a second more before letting go and looking down at their hands.

"We couldn't sleep last night," Hyeongjun said sheepishly, "Appa didn't come give us our good night kisses," he ended with a frown, while Dohyon insistently pointed at the corner of their room.

"And because there was a spider in the room," Hyeongjun voiced out Dohyon's concern.

Wooseok felt bad that the boys didn't get a goodnight sleep. Usually, Seungyoun would come and wish them goodnight after Wooseok tucks them into bed, even when he comes home late, he always makes sure to go to their rooms and kiss them goodnight even when they're already asleep. But Wooseok didn't even let Seungyoun do that last night.

"Eomma, you look so pretty today," Hyeongjun said suddenly, pulling Wooseok out of his train of thoughts. His little angel was looking at him, eyes wide open, full of wonder.

"I mean, you always look pretty, but today you're even more extra pretty!" The little boy said, eyes crinkling into crescents. Dohyon nods at his other side, reaching up to poke at Wooseok's cheek.

Wooseok couldn't help the laugh that escaped him from being complimented. His little angels were such sweet talkers, something they obviously learnt from their father.

"Wah, you even looked prettier now when you laughed, eomma! How can that be?" Hyeongjun said with do much marvel in his eyes.

"We need to take a picture to show to appa later!" The little boy said, hands going through Wooseok's pockets, until he finds their mother's phone.

"Quick eomma, quick!"

Hyeongjun squished his cheeks against Wooseok and Dohyon stood up on the bed to lean his head on top of his mother's.

Their positions seemed awkward, but the genuine smiles and twinkling stars present in the boys eyes made the picture so much more meaningful. They looked so happy, the three of them, but the picture was not complete without the most special man in their lives. Wooseok made the picture as his phone wallpaper, promising to himself that he will make all four of them take a family picture that night.

The time was 7:32am, and so Wooseok urged the boys to fully get ready for school.

Their morning went in a breeze, he can't believe how much easier it was when they weren't running around screaming in the morning. Wooseok knew he should enjoy it, but he can't help the little voice at the back of his head saying it was too quiet, too lonely.

Wooseok was on the bus on his way to work when he looked at his phone again. It was 8:07am and still no messages from Seungyoun. He let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed at the other, but he reminded himself that it was him that pushed the older away last night. Instead, he looked once again at the picture of him and his sons. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them.

___________________________________

_They were twenty-one years old, three years into their marriage and also their uni courses. They weren't rich, but they were living comfortably for the past three years, able to stay on top of their finances as they juggled their uni life and part time jobs. Wooseok was the one in charge of going over their bills and expenses, and with the way things were going, he thought they would be able to save up enough money to go on a little holiday in one or two years. With both of them working, they were able to pay all their bills and have a little bit left over every fortnight. Those little bit left over, though, became less and less as the year progressed, and Wooseok didn’t know the reason why. When he investigated a little more, he found that Seungyoun’s pay was decreasing every fortnight, even though the latter was working the same hours. Wooseok wanted to ask Seungyoun about it, but thought otherwise because he didn’t want to feel over controlling. But their funds grew smaller and smaller, and he was finding it hard to pay for everything as well as buy their general grocery needs._

_So he tried to talk to Seungyoun about it, and the other reacted slightly alarmed, apologising profusely before promising to work harder. The older worked for longer hours from then on bringing home more money, but it still didn’t seem like the full amount of his pay._

_He first confided to Seungwoo, who had been there with him since they were eleven. He was the first one he talked to when he met Seungyoun, the first to know of their relationship and the first to know of their marriage plan. The older had always been by his side in all those occasions so he thought going to him would be a smart idea._

_“Useok, honey,” the older looked at the other worriedly, “you do know how suspicious that sounds right?”_

_Wooseok sighed, it’s not like the thought never passed Wooseok’s mind before, but he just couldn’t accept the thought of Seungyoun cheating on him._

_“I know, I know hyung, but Seungyoun would never do that,” he said and he firmly believed it too. Seungyoun’s reactions whenever he brought it up always seemed off but his expressions always only showed disappointment towards himself for not providing enough for them. Never guilt, or shame. And Seungyoun’s eyes was like an open door to his soul, Wooseok would definitely be able to see if he was hiding an affair from him._

_“Well, does he at least go home straight away after work or uni-” Wooseok was about to interrupt the older, but Seungwoo continued on, “I know, I know Useok-ie you don’t control his life, but you need to just be more aware sometimes,” he looked at Wooseok gently, “you know, just to be sure.”_

_Wooseok understood where Seungwoo was coming from, but Seungyoun had never given him a reason to distrust him and so they continued to live on, the idea of their holiday looking more and more like a dream._

_It wasn’t until Wooseok realised that some of Seungyoun’s hoodies kept disappearing, that he began to taste the bitter taste of jealousy at the back of his throat. At first, he thought Seungyoun just misplaced them, left them at uni or at work and so he didn’t mind. But then he realised that a specific orange hoodie, that Wooseok sometimes wore to bed with, began missing and he couldn’t keep it in any longer._

_That orange hoodie was a special item that Wooseok cherished greatly. It wasn’t his, it was Seungyoun’s, and it was the first thing he ever lent to the younger when they first met. He remembered how grateful he was when the other made him take it before he left because it was raining outside. And remembered how the hoodie provided the warmth he needed that night specifically because he felt cold and lonely when his crush for two years didn’t confess to him like he thought he would. Ever since then he held onto that hoodie close to his heart, and when he started getting to know Seungyoun, he found great satisfaction whenever he was told by the other to keep the hoodies he had been borrowing because they looked much cuter on Wooseok instead. And so, the thought that Seungyoun was letting another person keep his hoodies pushed Wooseok to wait and hide in the corner of the street where Seungyoun worked, until the older finished his shift._

_Wooseok felt stupid, as he followed the other from a distant, heading through their usual route to their apartment. He was going to call out to the other, feeling the weird looks other people from the streets were giving him as he followed his husband. But then Seungyoun took a left turn four blocks away from their place, and Wooseok was rooted in his place out of shock before he quickly followed the other, hoping he didn’t lose him already. By the direction they were heading to, Wooseok realised they were going to the poorer areas of the city. Not only the poorer area, but also the more darker, shadier, area where he would never expect Seungyoun to go to. He felt uncomfortable, as he walked passed a few suspicious looking bars, hiding his face further in his hoodie as he felt the eyes of a few drunk men sitting at the front of the bars._

_“Where are you heading to pretty flower boy?” one of the gross looking men asked and Wooseok felt a shiver run down his spine, whether from the cold air or from fear, he wasn’t sure. He kept going instead, quickening his pace as he was not keeping up with Seungyoun’s larger steps. Wooseok already knew where the other was heading too, all the clues he had has been pointing to the obvious._

_But when he turned the corner where the other went, it wasn’t a shady building with pictures of beautiful men and women that he saw, it wasn’t even a house where a secret lover was waiting for Seungyoun. No. What Wooseok was standing in front of was an old and worn out building, filled with the voices of children playing inside its gates. Seungyoun hadn’t been spending his time going to a brothel, he had been walking all the way to this side of the city to go to an orphanage._

_Wooseok didn’t know what to do. He was standing outside of the gate, unsure of whether he should enter the place. The cold air blew against him, and he shivered once again. But then he heard the loud, whole heartedly laughter that he had grown to love from inside, and so, without thinking, his body moved to be with the man that his heart belonged to._

_The first thing his eyes set on was the broad shoulders and the large back of his husband. Seungyoun was crouching down talking to someone who Wooseok couldn’t. Seungyoun let another laughter out as he nods excitedly to whoever was on the floor in front of him. Wooseok thought maybe it was a puppy or a kitten, the way Seungyoun was behaving now was how the older usually acts around cute animals. But then as he moved closer, he could begin to make out the conversation his husband was having, “ast time I said if you guys were good that I’d bring some sweets right? Have you been good?” the older said cutely._

_Of course, they were in an orphanage, of course Seungyoun was speaking to a child. When he was right behind Seungyoun, his eyes were able to see the small body of a little boy, with poodle like brown hair, looking sweetly at the man in front of him. He nods softly, smiling as the older man praises him and hands him a lollipop. The interaction was so sweet, he couldn’t help but smile as the small child struggled to open the wrapper, looking at Seungyoun again with a pout before the older takes the lolly back with a chuckle and unwrapping it for him._

_Wooseok looked at the child once again, wanting to know his name and how Seungyoun befriended him. The boy looked like he was around the age of two, a mop curly brown hair on top of his head, big expressive round eyes and a shy smile that no one could resist. The boy was tiny, almost drowning in the ridiculously oversized orange hoodie that he was wea- wait, that’s his special hoodie. He let out a soft gasp as he realised how much better it looked on the child. Was that how Seungyoun meant when he would let him take his clothes._

_The soft gasp made the boy look up, big round eyes now focusing on him. Seungyoun turned to look as well, choking on his own spit when he realised that Wooseok was standing behind the entire time._

_“W-Wooseok-ie,” the older stammered, eyes darting around, looking very flustered._

_Wooseok chuckled, finding the flustered Seungyoun cute, and decided to tease the other for a bit. “Yah, why didn’t you tell me that you’ve been going here after your shifts? Huh? This whole time I thought you’ve been cheating behind my back.”_

_“Wh-what? No! Never!”_

_Panic ran through Seungyoun’s eyes, quickly taking hold of the others hand and holding them firmly, “Seok-ie, you know I’d never do that to you,” he whispered, eyes pleading for the younger to listen to his reason._

_There it was, yet again, the open door to his soul. Wooseok could clearly see how genuinely worried the other was regarding what he said. He felt so stupid for doubting this man in front of him._

_“I know,” Wooseok said honestly, “I was being an idiot for assuming things.”_

_Seungyoun shook his head, “No- no, definitely not. I should’ve told you,” he insisted, the relief evident in his eyes when he realised that the younger was not angry with him. He sighed, looking down, “This is where some of my pay had been going too as well,” he said, not able to look at Wooseok’s eyes. “They were all getting sick, and they didn’t have enough funds to buy medicine so…”_

_The younger looked around the place, then to the boy staring up at them with curiosity, “And what about your hoodies?”_

_The other looked up at that, ready to explain everything the other asked for._

_“Winter is coming and all the kids here gets cold easily,” Seungyoun began, “And like I said, they all only just got over the flu.”_

_“I don’t need all those hoodies anyways, I’ve got plenty still at home.”_

_“And I only donated my ones, promise, yours are all at home. I would never give away anything that belongs to you,” he said earnestly._

_Wooseok didn’t know what he did to deserve such a kind hearted, caring and loving man. Of course he would donate to the children when he realised he could, of course he would. That was just the sort of man that Seungyoun was. All those extra hours he worked without complaining just so that he could help cover their own expenses as well as to help the children. He was doing good deeds and yet what was Wooseok thinking._

_“Ahjussi was only helping,” the little boy added and Wooseok turned his attention to the boy._

_“And who might you be?” he asked as he bent down to the boys eye level._

_“Hyeongjun-ie,” the boy said slowly, “Hyeongjun-ie, two years old, room F at PDX Orphanage,” the boy- Hyeongjun, finished._

_Seungyoun laughed, bending down as well. “Hyeongjun-ie here got lost a few weeks ago, and was walking around like a lost puppy at the road near our place.” The elder said warmly, patting the boy on the head. “Good thing he knew the name of the orphanage and we managed to get him back home.”_

_The boy smiled proudly at Seungyoun, looking back at Wooseok with puppy dog eyes, “Ahjussi have been helping,” he repeated, hands reaching for Wooseok’s hand, mirroring Seungyoun’s action from before. “Been very, very helpful,” he continued, trying to find the right words to say from his limited vocabulary. “Don’t be angry at Ahjussi.”_

_If those actions and words don’t warm the coldest of hearts, Wooseok didn’t know what could. He wasn’t even angry at Seungyoun. So he just smiled and nodded at the little boy. Seungyoun moved closer and gave Wooseok a soft kiss on the cheek, softly whispering “I love you,” before moving back away._

_The little boy watched the two adults quietly, before gasping and taking hold of Seungyoun’s hand as well, shaking it. “Ahjussi! Ahjussi! New brother yesterday!” Little Hyeongjun-ie said excitedly, “So small, cute baby!” the little boy could barely keep himself from jumping._

_“Come see! Come see!”_

_What they were greeted with as little Hyeongjun pulled the couple into the building was a tiny baby, maybe a week old, covered in a blue blanket. A father, was holding the baby in his arms when he saw the three come closer to them._

_“Father Dongwook,” Seungyoun said, smiling as he bowed bowed, Wooseok followed after._

_“Seungyoun!” the Father returned, smiling back as he turned his attention to Wooseok, “and you must be the beautiful Wooseok?”_

_The younger didn’t know how to respond to that, so he bowed respectfully again. The father laughed gently as the baby in his arms began crying._

_“Oh, Dohyon-ie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying child?”_

_The couple looked at each other as the father struggled to settle the baby. Little Dohyon wouldn’t stop moving and crying despite all the father’s gentle swaying and soft words. Slowly, Seungyoun moved closer, letting go of Hyeongjun’s hand and going to the father with a small smile on his face._

_“Can I try Father?” he asked, arms ready to hold the small child._

_Father Dongwook looked at the other man and then at Wooseok before smiling and handing over the child._

_Dohyon let out a soft cry as Seungyoun took him in his arms, and then another, but a few moments later the baby stopped crying and settled in the nook of the man’s arms._

_“Aw, you’re so cute, aren’t you?” Seungyoun whispered to the little baby._

_He looked so happy, Wooseok thought. Seungyoun’s face was glowing and he was holding the baby so carefully, so gently, as though he was afraid to hurt the child._

_Seungyoun gasped and looked up at Wooseok, “Seok-ie look at how small his hands are!” he said as he moved closer._

_“I want to see! I want to see!” Hyeongjun exclaimed, Wooseok laughed and took the child in his arms so that the boy could also see. “Ah, tiny nails, tiny nails!”_

_It was then, when he was huddled closely with a little boy, who was wearing his special orange hoodie, in his arms and with Seungyoun, who was cradling one of the cutest baby he had ever seen, that Wooseok felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and contentment. It felt like it was just the four of them that existed in that moment, and yet the moment felt so complete and perfect, that he could feel tears pricking his eyes._

_Seungyoun was making funny faces at the baby as Hyeongjun laughed in his arms, and Wooseok couldn’t keep looking at this perfect moment because he didn’t want to be disappointed when it ends. What his eyes settled on instead was on Father Dongwook, who was looking at them with caring eyes, and when he made eye contact with Wooseok, he only raised an eyebrow in question._

_Wooseok looked back at Seungyoun, eyes twinkling like stars as he looked at the baby. He then smiled warmly at Hyeongjun, as the boy talks animatedly about something, before he looked at Wooseok._

_There, in Seungyoun’s eyes, he saw his future once again. This time though, it no longer only had the two of them together, but two small boys clothed in orange and blue was also with them as a family._

_Okay, he thought._

___________________________________

Working as a cleaner was tough work. Seungyoun was against it when he first started at the job, especially when the older noticed how tired the younger was whenever he came home. But they both knew they needed more money and this was the only job Wooseok could quickly get hold off without having to do extra studying.

Truthfully, Wooseok hated it when he first started. It wasn’t the actual cleaning he didn’t like, he was a hard worker and didn’t mind to get his hands dirty. It was the degrading looks he would receive when a guest at the hotel realised that he was there to clean for them. Wooseok’ learned to humble himself after all the things he had experienced in life, but his pride could never fully ignore the change in people’s interaction with him when they find out that the pretty man in front of them will be cleaning the toilet for them. Nonetheless, Wooseok kept on working at the hotel for the sake of his family, and now found it a little bit more tolerable.

He had just finished cleaning his fourth room and was about to go for his lunch when he checked his phone. It was 12:09pm and still no message or calls from Seungyoun. Wooseok began feeling worried, it was just like yesterday. What if Seungyoun was in an accident again?

To: Younie  
Younie, please call me when you ca-

Wooseok felt another body collided with his and he accidentally dropped his phone because of it. He grabs his phone the floor quickly before bowing and whispering a soft “sorry”. He was trying to run away from the situation as quickly as possible, embarrassed as it was probably his fault since he wasn’t watching where he was going. He almost got a way, when a voice stopped him.

“Wooshin?”, Wooseok turned to look at the man before him.

"Jinhyuk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, what? I'm updating a day after? What a miracle.  
Anyways, the real drama begins next chapter, I originally wanted it to be part of this chapter, but this went longer than I expected so next chapter it is.  
Is it evident how much Wooseok genuinely loves Seungyoun and their children? I hope it was. I hope I was able to express that in these chapter.  
Because it makes the coming chapter's even more painful if you guy's understand that :)  
Pray for me so hopefully I can manage to finish and upload the next chapter soon. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok meets someone from his past, someone who would not leave Wooseok's mind in the present.

“Wooshin?”

“Jinhyuk?”, Wooseok asked, eyes squinting as he looked at the other.

Lee Jinhyuk stood before him, the same set of straight eyebrows, same big smile on his face, but now with a more respectable hair style and a well fitted suit that shows off his broad shoulders. He looked so well put together, Wooseok was glad he had time this morning to take a proper shower and put on some makeup

The other man laughed, a sound Wooseok has not heard in a long time.

“Wow Wooshin, it is you!” Jinhyuk excitedly said, “You haven’t changed one bit, still pretty as ever.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes good naturedly, Jinhyuk was always full of compliments. The compliment was nice though, it helped him not feel as self conscious of how he looked compared to the other.

“Well, I’m glad you remember me,” Jinhyuk said, smiling at Wooseok just as he used to, “How have you been?”

Wooseok thinks about how he has been in an emotional mess recently, and forces a smile on his lips, “I’m good, I’m good.”

Jinhyuk just kept smiling, eyes never leaving the smaller man as he nods, “That’s good,” he said.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?"

____________________________________

They sat at the restaurant that was located in the hotel, the older insisting they have lunch together to catch up since they haven’t seen each other or a long time. Wooseok was a bit wary though, he probably can barely pay for any of the meals on the menu but he couldn’t find any excuse to reject the others invitation without hurting Jinhyuk’s feelings. 

“Arighty, I’m starving. What do you want to eat?” Jinhyuk asked as he looked at the menu, “Oh, they have Bibimbap… Ddukbokki… Japchae… and, oh!” the other looks at Wooseok pointing at the menu.

“Look, they even have spicy chicken feet and spicy pork feet!” 

This takes Wooseok’s attention, looking over the menu to find those said dishes. Spicy chicken and pork feet were his most favourite dishes in the world. He used to be able to eat so much no matter how spicy they were.

Jinhyuk watches the other look over the menu with much more interest now, “You haven’t changed one bit have you, Woshin-ah? I can’t believe those two are still your favourite dishes,” he teased.

“I can’t believe you still remember,” Wooseok throws back, looking back at the other, smiling. 

“Of course.”

____________________________________

Wooseok remembered how Jinhyuk ate a lot of food back then when they were in high school. But he was so surprised to see just how much the other had ordered at that moment.

“Wow Jinhyuk, how can you eat so much food and not be obese,” the younger asked.

The other laughs at this, whilst shaking his head. “I’m not going to eat all of it, I just want to have a taste of everything,” he said, “What about you?” 

Wooseok looks at the menu and was tempted by the spicy chicken feet. He’s craving them now and he hasn’t had some in a long time, but looking at the price of the single meal hurts their wallet too much.

“Oh no, that’s okay. I’m not that hungry anyways, I’ll just have some of yours if you aren’t eating all of them.”

“Yah, no way, I’m not gonna share mine,” Jinhyuk said teasingly, but when he saw the embarrassed look in Wooseok’s eyes, he back-tracked, “I was just joking Woshin-ie, of course you can have some of mine.”

“No, no, no,” Wooseok quickly looked at the menu again, embarrassed for even suggesting to share Jinhyuk’s food, as if he’s leeching of his friend. Wooseok finds and orders the cheapest meal on the menu, although the price would still leave a sting in their wallet despite it being the cheapest.

“That’s all? Don’t you wanna try their spicy chicken feet?” Jinhyuk asked, surprised.

“Ah, no, that’s alright, I haven’t had it in so long, Seungyoun can’t eat them, my taste buds has probably weaken and I won’t be able to eat it.” This was probably true, Seungyoun couldn’t stand spicy food, so whenever Wooseok prepared their meals, he would always have to refrain himself from adding too much spices.

Something in Jinhyuk’s eyes changed for the briefest second at the mention of Seungyoun’s name, before a cheeky smile smile replaced it. “Yah, you’ve never said no to spicy chicken feet in front of me and you bet I’ll try my hardest that you never will. Come on, have some,” the other pushed. “Don’t worry, my treat.”

Wooseok looks at Jinhyuk, who’s eyebrows were knit together, looking back at him imploringly. He felt his resolution waver, and the offer of letting his friend take care of him was tempting. Plus, when would he be able to ever afford eating at this fancy restaurant ever again?

Wooseok hesitated for a bit, before softly nodding his head, smiling gratefully at his friend, who in return smiled back brightly.

____________________________________

Eating with Jinhyuk was fun. They fell into old rhythm and was able to banter easily, talking about old school friends and their family. Wooseok enjoyed the other’s company, he hasn’t really had any chance to be with other people outside of his family and two best friends. It was nice to socialise.

A plate of spicy pork feet was placed on their table that was already covered with other dishes. Jinhyuk pushed the plate towards Wooseok, and the younger just looked at it confusingly before continuing to eat his chicken feet. 

“Yah, are you not going to accept the pork feet? I ordered it for you after all.”

Wooseok raised his eyebrows, “What? No, it’s okay. You’re already paying for the chicken feet. You eat that,” he said as he pushed the plate back towards the other.

“Nah Wooshin-ie, I’m full already. Go eat it, please. It looks like you’ve lost weight without trying.”

Wooseok looks at the food, and then he looks back at Jinhyuk. Puberty had been good to Jinhyuk, from what he observed, it seemed that he had grown even taller than how he was in highschool. He also was no longer lanky, it was obvious he had muscles by the way he was able to fill his suit better. His face even, has become more structured and full, healthy looking. Wooseok guessed that’s what happens when one has an abundant amount of money to live with.

Wooseok smiled and took a bite of the meal. The explosion of flavour that his tongue was greeted with was a wonderful surprise. It stung his tongue and he needed to quickly take a sip of water to douse the feeling, but he enjoyed it. He was already full but he kept eating the meal, finishing it all because why waste such good food? He looked over at the other who was watching him with amusement in his eyes.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Wooseok teased as he ate the last spoonful of pork feet. 

“Keep eating Jinhyuk, look how much food is left.”

In front of Jinhyuk was four meals that have been picked here and there, some more eaten than the others. 

“I told you, I’m not hungry anymore,” the other said, before signalling the waiter to take away the barely eaten dishes. Wow, so that’s how the rich eat. 

“So, how was the States?” 

Jinhyuk left their school to go to America halfway through their tenth year in highschool. Ever since then, he had not seen or even heard of the other. 

“It was cool, it was cool,” the other said, eyes unfocusing as he thinks about his experience in the other country, “They have very different attitudes and way of living compared to here.”

“Hmm,” Wooseok takes in what his friend said, “Well, you’re back here now. Are you back for good?” the younger wondered.

“Back for good, yep,” Jinhyuk smiles as his eyes focuses back to Wooseok, “Abeoji wanted me to take over the business.” 

“Oh,” Wooseok wondered what their business was, it must be very successful seeing how well off Jinhyuk seemed. But he didn’t want to seem nosy, so he kept silent about the subject, thinking of another topic to talk about.

Good thing Jinhyuk could feel the awkward silence that was settling in, “Plus, I got home sick as well.”

Wooseok jumped into the change of conversation, nodding his head as if he actually understood what missing home felt like.

“Missed my family and friends here,” Jinhyuk continue.

“I missed you from time to time too.”

Wooseok was drinking water when he heard this, and for some reason started choking on it like an idiot. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. That was such a straightforward sentence. 

Jinhyuk just kept watching the other, a soft smile on his face, “Especially at winter. That’s when we first met, you know.”

“I’m glad I met you guys. Even though Seunggook hated me back then.” 

Wooseok squinted at the other. Who the hell is Seunggook? And then he remembered.

“Ah yes, I mean no, of course he didn’t actually hate you,” Wooseok said trying hard to stop the laughter from escaping his mouth. 

“Yes he did. But oh wells, he was nice still anyways. He still allowed me to hang out with you a lot back then.”

The younger nodded, they were indeed close back then, were very close before he met... 

“Right, you mentioned Seungyoun before, must mean you guys are still together?” Jinhyuk asked with curiosity, and with something else Wooseok couldn’t decipher. 

“Married, actually, with two kids,” Wooseok couldn’t help the proud smile that was forming on his as he thinks about his family. 

Jinhyuk raised his eyebrows, smiling with genuine happiness for Wooseok. 

“Wow, really? Lucky him,” Jinhyuk shook his head, “Now I’m even more jealous of the guy,” he said light heartedly. 

“You know,” Jinhyuk said, looking at Wooseok as he rested his head on his hand.

“Back in the days, I had a massive crush on you.”

Wooseok stopped breathing for a moment.

“You knew, right?”

____________________________________

Wooseok was stripping a bed and was throwing away the random rubbish that were left in the room when Jinhyuk’s voice echoed in his head.

_ “I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?” _

Wooseok shook his head, feeling like an idiot as he stood in the middle of the room, arms reaching out towards the bin, magazines and newspapers still in his grasp, frozen like a statue. He didn’t know what to make of the confession he received from his old friend.

____________________________________

Wooseok was grabbing his bag from his locker as he listened to Minhee talk about a hot guest that was staying in the room he cleaned. 

“And, oh my God, he saw me glancing at him. It was so embarrassing, but then he…”

_ “I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?” _

Wooseok was pulled away from the thought when he felt a pain at his forehead as the younger flicked him. “Yah Hyung, why are you zoning out instead of listening to my dilemma. Now I have to start again from the beginning…”

Why did he suddenly tell him that now, Wooseok wondered. 

____________________________________

Wooseok stood at the corner of the gate, waiting for his sons to come out of their classes. They were let off earlier that day and so he was a little bit early. He looked around the school yard, the public school that Hyeongjun and Dohyon was going to was a P-12 one. That means that the school teaches students from prep to year 12. That’s why one half of the school looked like a normal primary school, while the other half looked a lot like Wooseok’s old highschool. 

_ “I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?” _

Jinhyuk’s voice had been present in Wooseok’s mind since he heard the other say that to him. Truth be told, he had suspected that the other liked him back in highschool. Seungwoo and Yohan used to tease him so much back then when the other would walk past them with a greeting to Wooseok. His actions too, had been quite obvious. that he wanted to court the younger.

_ “I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?” _

But the older never confessed to him. Never actually spoken the words he had just told Wooseok, 12 years later. Wooseok wanted him too. Wooseok had been waiting for him to confess to him since they were 13. But nothing ever happened with Jinhyuk.

____________________________________

_ Wooseok was getting off the bus as he arrived to school. It was a chilly winter morning, and he huddled himself even more in his bright yellow scarf, trying to keep himself warm. It was the start of the third term of the year. Wooseok spent the first week of their school holiday hanging out with Seungwoo and some of their other friends, while he and his family went away for the second week at his aunt’s place. Wooseok was excited to let Seungwoo know of how he and his cousin Hangyul caught a few fish at a pond near the younger’s place. Wooseok was heading to the old peach tree where he and Seungwoo always meet before school, when he noticed three students crowding over a figure on the floor. And then, one of the students standing started kicking the figure, which turned out to be another student, based on the cry of pain he let out. Wooseok was about to go and stop them, when someone else walked confidently towards the three juniors. _

_ “Yah, quit picking on someone half your size,” the boy said. Wooseok didn’t recognise who the boy was, and it seemed that the others didn’t either. There were three of them versus one of him, and they could have easily ganged up on the other guy, but the boy in front of them had so much confidence, so much presence, so much gut, that they decided to go and leave the figure on the floor instead. When they left, Wooseok watched the boy helped the smaller student off the ground, whispering something that Wooseok couldn’t make out. _

_ Ever since then Woooseok was aware of the presence of the boy, who Wooseok learned a few days after, was named Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk was apparently a new transfer student at the same year level as him. Even though the boy transferred in the middle of the year, when everyone else had already made their groups of friends, he was able to easily make many friends and became popular thanks to his bright personality and friendly nature. _

_ Wooseok too, though he would feign ignorance when pointed out, was one of the most popular student in their year level. While other kids started experiencing the awkward stage of life that was called puberty, with all the acne and random growth spurts and emotional feelings, Wooseok seemed to have maintained his perfect stature and beauty. Everyone was aware of this, and he knew deep down that he enjoyed the fact that they do. Secretly, Wooseok also hoped that Jinhyuk would notice him too. _

_ He had heard of so many other students talking about the new kid. How he was so friendly, how he was so smart, how he was obviously going to such a good leader one day. Wooseok had also heard of some girls talking about how good of a boyfriend he would be, how he’d probably spoil them a lot, and based on Wooseok’s first impression of the other, Wooseok thought the same. The interest he had for the other somehow grew into attraction fuelled by what everyone was saying, but apart from the respectful greetings here and there, the two had barely any interaction together. _

_ This had led Wooseok in wanting to emphasise his beauty even more. He started taking interest in makeup and dyeing his hair lighter brown. Thankfully Wooseok had Seungwoo, who reminded the boy to remain grounded, otherwise he would have kept going on that path until he could no longer recognise his own self. _

____________________________________

“Yah, come on, Useok! Dongpyo-ah has been begging to have the boys over to hang out,” Seungwoo said as he maintains his grip on the yourgers arm. 

“Hyung, we both know that Hyeongjun and Dongpyo probably spent the entire day together already, they’re in the same class,” Wooseok said.

“So? How about Dohyon-ie? Come on Useok-ie, I bought an ice cream cake. Dongpyo can’t even eat it!”

Hyeongjun and Dohyon’s attentions were caught by those words and begged their mother to let them stay just for a little while. Seungwoo knew he hit the jackpot because how can Wooseok ever say no to his children? 

Wooseok loved having his hyung and he knows that the other just wanted to cheer him up by keeping him company. But at this moment, Wooseok only wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. 

____________________________________

  


_ It had always been just the two of them, Seungwoo and him, ever since they were eleven. Everyone knew that if there was Seungwoo, then Wooseok must also be around. And if there was Wooseok, then Seungwoo must not be too far either. _

_ It had always been just them, until they stumbled upon a younger boy who was ducking behind a trash bin, as he hid from a group of bullies. Wooseok realised that it was the same boy who Jinhyuk rescued, and he felt the need to protect the other just as how Jinhyuk did. _

_ “Hey kid, come with us, we’ll help keep them away from you,” Wooseok whispered, surprising Seungwoo. In all honesty, Wooseok just wanted a way to get closer to the new boy, and he had seen the younger student hanging out with the other a few times, so maybe he could help. _

_ The boy didn’t seem like he believed the older, but when his bullies found him, instead of attacking, they took a look at Wooseok and Seungwoo instead before deciding to back down. The youngest boy looked at the back of his bullies and then to the two older males in front of him. From then on the younger stuck closely behind them. _

_ “So, you’re pretty close with Jinhyuk, right?” Wooseok asked nonchalantly, acting like he didn’t need to fight himself from smiling at just saying the other’s name. _

_ “Hmm, yeah. He helped me a lot on my first day here,” the younger said. After talking and spending time with the younger, Wooseok learned that his name was Yohan and that he was two years younger than him. _

_ “I was being picked on and he told me I should take some self defense classes or something,” Yohan continued, “So I started taking Taekwondo lessons!” _

_ “That’s great Yohan-ah,” Seungwoo said, asking the younger more about how his lessons had been going. _

_ Wooseok nodded his head as though he was listening, but really he was thinking about how he can redirect the conversation back to Jinhyuk. Truth be told, Jinhyuk had somehow managed to wedge himself into the deepest part of Wooseok’s mind, despite the fact that he had never actually spoken to the other. Even though Wooseok appeared confident, he never had enough courage to actually talk to the new boy, especially since they just don’t have friends from the same circle. Wooseok opted in making up conversations and situations inside his head instead, thinking of scenarios where the other would approach him, or maybe he would be the one going to the other, and- _

_ Wooseok was shaken out of his thoughts after landing on his bottom. _

_ “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there,” a voice Wooseok has been listening to from a far said. _

_ Wooseok looked up to see the very boy he was thinking of extending his hand out for Wooseok to take. Jinhyuk gently helped the younger get back on his feet before slowly letting go of Wooseok’s hand. _

_ “Um, I- ah, hi, sorry again, um,” the other stuttered, clearly flustered. Wooseok found it cute, though internally he too was panicking. They stood there looking at each other for a while, before Seungwoo pretended to cough while Yohan tried not to giggle. _

_ “Jinhyuk-hyung! This is Wooseok-hyung and Seungwoo-hyung,” the youngest said excitedly. _

_ The other was obviously not listening to the younger, nodding absentmindedly as he kept looking at Wooseok. Wooseok didn’t know what he expected from their first real interaction, but what was happening at that moment was so far from what he imagined. The silence between them was beginning to feel awkward and Seungwoo once again saved the day by pretending to cough. _

_ The reverie that Jinhyuk was apparently stuck in quickly vanished upon hearing the sound, and he shook his head as he smiled at the others, friendly as ever. _

_ “Right, hello there... um, Wooshin-shi and Seunggook-shi, right?” Jinhyuk asked, dread evident in his eyes as he realised that he probably butchered their names. _

_ Seungwoo was about to correct the other before Wooseok stepped on his foot and nodded cheerfully. The other can call him whatever he wants as long as he keeps talking to him. _

_ Jinhyuk sighed in relief, thinking he actually got their names right and was about to start a proper conversation when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of their first class. _

_ “Ah, well, it was nice meeting you Seunggook-shi. Bye, Yohan-ah,” _

_ Jinhyuk lastly looked at Wooseok and said a quick, “see you later, Wooshin-shi,” before running quickly to his first class. _

_ Wooseok just stood there smiling like an idiot, waving his hand goodbye even though the other won’t see it. _

_ “What kind of a name is Seunggook? Is he like deaf?” Seungwoo complained, earning a smack on his chest from Wooseok, “And why the heck do you keep trying to injure me ?” _

_ Wooseok huffed, “Don’t be so mean, Hyung,” he said as he watched Jinhyuk until he couldn’t see him any longer. _

_ “Wait, does our Useok-ie have a crush on a certain someone?” Seungwoo asked in surprise, as Yohan giggled at the thought. _

_ “Jinhyuk and Wooseok, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-” _

_ “Oh my God, shut up Yohan!” Wooseok said, covering the younger’s mouth, blushing like a fool. _

_ ____________________________________ _

_ Slowly but surely, interaction between Wooseok and Jinhyuk began to increase. Wooseok wouldn’t call them close friends per say, because they could never speak to one another properly without embarrassing themselves. Jinhyuk kept referring to the two by “Wooshin” and “Seunggook”, and the whole school for some reason thought that it was just Wooseok’s and Seungwoo’s new nickname, and began calling them by it. Seungwoo was pissed about it, finding his nickname stupid, but Wooseok actually liked his. People became even more envious of him when he started hanging out with Jinhyuk more. He wasn’t just the pretty and smart Wooseok anymore, he became Jinhyuk’s close and pretty friend called Wooshin._

_ Wooshin became his alter ego, someone that was perfect, who everyone wanted to be. Wooshin was loud and friends with everyone, even though Wooseok appreciated being with just Seungwoo and Yohan more. Wooshin always looked amazing, his makeup always on point, even though Wooseok couldn’t wait until the end of the day when he can scrape the cake that was on his face off. _

_ But there were also times when Wooseok liked being Wooshin. Wooshin always received many gifts and compliments from girls and boys alike, and Wooseok loved swimming in their adoration. Even Jinhyuk had even gifted him expensive and pretty gifts, like a rose shaped gold necklace for his 14th birthday, Wooseok couldn’t deny how he loved pretty things. _

_ Everyone liked Wooshin more, everyone wanted to be with Wooshin more, except for Seungwoo who insisted on calling Wooseok by his actual name. Wooseok had asked the older to just call him by his nickname, and the older compromised by doing so just when Jinhyuk was around, but Seungwoo didn’t want the younger to lose sight of who he truly was. _

_ “I’m still me,” Wooseok had said frustratingly one day, as they stood in front of the old peach tree, waiting for Yohan to arrive. “It’s just my name that’s changed.” _

_ Seungwoo looked at his friend standing in front of him, eyes lined with eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, blonde hair parted stylishly to the side. He doesn’t think that Wooseok’s name was the only thing that had changed. _

_ “Fine, whatever you want. You’re still Kim Wooseok to me anyways. Nothing can change that,” Seungwoo said despite the irritated look on the others face. This expression soon changed into a sweet smiling one, and the older didn’t have to look to know that Jinhyuk was walking towards them. _

_ Everyone liked Wooshin, everyone wanted to be with Wooshin, everyone was jealous of Wooshin because they knew that he was probably going to be asked out by Jinhyuk. _

_ But that never happened. _

____________________________________

  


“Yah, Kim Wooseok, why do you keep zoning out on me,” Seungwoo asked as he saw Wooseok look at nothing in particular for the fourth time. The children had finished eating and was playing at the living room in Seungwoo’s home. 

“I’m just tired Hyung,” Wooseok said, and truthfully, he was. 

“Was your manager being strict with you guys at work again?” 

At the mention of work, Wooseok was reminded of his catch up lunch with Jinhyuk, and Wooseok decided that talking about Jinhyuk’s sudden confession might help take it off his mind.

“No, but,” Wooseok was thinking of a way to bring up the subject, “Guess who I saw today at work?”

“Ooh, did you manage to see that really pretty model, what was his name again? Kim Ming- something?” 

Wooseok shook his head, confused. Were they talking about advertisements while he was zoned out? Why was Seungwoo asking about a random model.

“You idiot, he’s the one doing all the advertisements for your hotel. He’s hot news in the media right now,” Seungwoo said, as if Wooseok cared about it.

Wooseok clearly didn’t and decided to just go straight to the point.

“No, it wasn’t that model. Actually, it was Jinhyuk.”

There was no recognition in Seungwoo’s eyes upon hearing the name for a few seconds, before it registered in his brain and he nodded slowly, smiling as he remembers the mentioned name.

“Ahh, Lee Jinhyuk! I almost forgot that guy,” Seungwoo laughed, “How is he?”

Wooseok wasn’t sure how Seungwoo would react to the mention of the other, but he was relieved that his best friend seemed happy to hear off their old friend.

“He’s good, he still referred to you as Seunggook,” Wooseok said, laughing as Seungwoo made a sour face upon hearing the cursed name. “No one has obviously ever told him that he’s been calling us the wrong names, he still thinks you just plainly hate him for nothing.

“I never hated him,” Seungwoo insisted, “Alright? I never said I hated him. He just seemed so dense.”

“Like had he never realised even after looking through three years worth of school year books?”

Wooseok couldn’t help laughing anymore, he loved the way Seungwoo get riled up by the past. 

“Anyways, like I said, I never hated the guy,” Seungwoo said, “Especially since, if it wasn’t for him, I would have never met my Yuvin-ie.”

Ah, that’s right. Seungwoo and Yuvin met at a school concert during their highschool days . Yuvin went to a different school and was only there because he was the main vocalist in his band that was performing for the concert. Jinhyuk was the one that gave Seungwoo and Yohan the concert tickets, and when the older heard the powerful voice of the main vocalist, he couldn’t help gushing to Wooseok all about it the day after when they walked home after school. 

“Plus, if I didn’t meet Yuvin then I would have definitely never gone on that holiday at Yeongdeok-gun where we found our Dongpyo,” Seungwoo kept going, looking over to his son affectionately.

If Wooseok thought that the older was lying about not hating Jinhyuk, then he would never doubt that the other was telling the truth now. He can clearly see how grateful Seungwoo looked, how the older truly believes that it if weren’t for that day then he would not have the family has now.

“Yah, you act like you two would have never crossed paths without Jinhyuk,” Wooseok teased.

“We never would have!”Seungwoo said with resolution, despite laughing along his friend, “We’re not soulmates like you and Seungyoun. I would’ve just continued my life being alone, whereas you two would surely meet even in another lifetime.”

Upon hearing Seungyoun’s name, Wooseok realised that he never got to send his message after bumping into Jinhyuk. What he was greeted with when he looked at his phone though was notifications upon notifications of missed calls and messages full of apologies. Wooseok felt bad for not noticing the messages and calls earlier, and he quickly told Seungwoo that they needed to go home.

____________________________________

  


Home was in the fourth level of a residential building that doesn’t have functioning elevators, forcing them to always take the stairs. Home was a small, two bedroom apartment, that has heating systems that sometimes don’t work in the middle of winter when they needed it the most. Home was the place where Seungyoun was as he waited for his family to return. 

When Wooseok opened the door to their apartment, the first thing he saw was Seungyoun placing one of their cushions nicely on old their couch. The apartment looked presentable, it seemed the older had cleaned the place while he and the kids were at Seungwoo’s place. The other looked tired, dark circles evident under his eyes, hair slightly too long, wearing an old white shirt and old baggy pants that were not in his size. It was such a contrast to the expensive suit and styled look that Jinhyuk had, Wooseok thought disappointedly. 

The children then pushed their way in, and once they saw their father, they ran towards him full of excitement.

“Appa!” Hyeongjun shouted in delight, running into his father’s arms. Dohyon followed after with his shorter legs, hugging onto Seungyoun’s side. 

Seungyoun’s face was filled with a smile so wide, with eyes filled with so much love, and Wooseok couldn’t describe the sight before him with any words other than beautiful. The moment was so precious, so heartwarming, so full of warmth that Wooseok felt guilty for comparing Seungyoun with another man that doesn’t have this. This sort of love.

Dohyon gasped, grasping Seungyoun’s face with his tiny hands. Seungyoun looked confusingly to his son before Hyeongjun once again voiced out Dohyon’s thoughts.

“Appa, you have a boo boo!” the little boy said as he pointed at the band aid that was on Seungyoun’s temple. This made Wooseok move from his spot, walking quickly to the older as their children pulled Seungyoun’s face to place kisses over the bandaid. 

“Haha, wow I feel so much better, thank you Hyeongjun-ie and Dohyon-ie,” Seungyoun said sweetly, before his eyes returned to Wooseok.

“How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Wooseok asked, turning the older around and looking at every part of him to make sure he was alright. 

Wooseok didn’t even realise he was shaking until Seungyoun took hold of his hands and held them still. He couldn’t look at Seungyoun in the eyes, until the other took hold of his chin and made Wooseok look at him.

“Wooseok-ah, I’m alright. You don’t have to worry,” Seungyoun said, “Just banged my head a little bit, that’s why I couldn’t answer my phone.”

Guilt crept up Wooseok throat at what happened yesterday, “Look, I’m sor-”

“No, don’t do that,” Seungyoun shook his head fervently, “Don’t apologise, it was my fault.”

“I was trying to get back to the company quickly and wasn’t driving safely. I’m thankful that I only got whiplash, I heard that one of the passengers at the threeway crash, the one in the hyundai, got stuck and they couldn’t get him out before he…”

Seungyoun stopped himself, throat feeling dry. Wooseok knew where he was going and didn’t want the other to say it. Didn’t want to think of what would have happened if Seungyoun just drove a little bit faster that day, if he left earlier and was the one driving at that intersection at that moment.

“Anyways, let’s forget about it,” Seungyoun said too loudly, obviously trying to change the topic. “Because I felt so bad for not picking the kids up yesterday, guess what I brought home today,” Seungyoun looked at the children who were clapping and jumping happily. 

That night they had a whole roasted chicken, something they very rarely eat as it is quite expensive. The children looked so happy, so excited to eat because they only ever get to have meals like this on special occasions. Wooseok knew he should be happy too, that he should be more appreciative of Seungyoun’s way of apologising. But as he watched his children happily sharing one of the chicken legs together, he couldn’t help but think of how little their meal was compared to the dishes upon dishes that he and Jinhyuk had that afternoon. 

Seungyoun gingerly placed the other chicken leg on Wooseok’s plate. Seungyoun was the only person Wooseok knew that hated this part of the chicken. It worked well with their relationship though since Wooseok’s favourite part of chicken, like any normal person, was chicken legs and obviously the feet. He always loved it when the older gives him the leg that was meant for him, but that day, Wooseok didn’t want to have Seungyoun’s leftovers. 

“That’s okay, I’m not hungry,” Wooseok said as he didn’t touch the chicken leg.

Seungyoun looked at him worryingly, perhaps thinking that the younger was still angry at him.

“No, no, honestly, I’m not hungry. I had a big lunch today.

“Are you sure? It’s your favourite…”

Wooseok just nodded. The older gave him a look that he couldn’t decipher, before he shrugged and took the chicken leg off Wooseok’s plate.

“Oh wells then, that just means Dohyon-ie gets more chicken leg!” Seungyoun shouts happily as he transfers the leg to Dohyon’s plate. The boy screamed like a dolphin, his appreciation very evident to anyone who was watching. 

____________________________________

  


That night, the boys were tucked in their bed by 7:49pm. They got their goodnight kisses from both their eomma and appa and fell asleep peacefully after that.  
Seungyoun was already in bed when Wooseok finished changing into his sleep wear. When he got onto the bed, Seungyoun turned and wrapped his arms around the younger. He could smell the familiar smell of Seungyoun, feel the steady beat of his heart, feel the warmth he always associated with the man that was embracing him.

“I love you,” Seungyoun whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Wooseok’s forehead.

After the events that happened that day, it was there, in Seungyoun’s arms, did Wooseok feel like he was finally at home. He felt all the stress leave his body, all thoughts and worries being replaced by sweet dreams of his happy family. But just before he fell deep into unconsciousness, a thought floated across his mind, a quiet _“I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?”_, before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok don't do this to Seungyoun!!!  
I'm sorry this took forever to write, I didn't really feel motivated to write this chapter, because its like the quiet before a big storm.  
This stretched out longer than I wanted, I'm not even sure if I was able to express the development of Weishin's relationship.  
And sorry if the last part felt rushed, I just wanted to finish this chapter because it kept dragging.  
Anyways, thank you again for reading <3 enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_ It was July 21 2010 when his cousin Hangyul moved to the same school as Wooseok. Hangyul’s dad found a job nearer the city and managed to find a house near Wooseok’s neighbourhood. The night before his first day at the new school, Hangyul slept over at Wooseok’s place because he wanted to go to school with his hyung. _

_ “Wooseok-ah, you’ll be taking Hangyul to that soccer game you’ve been talking about tomorrow, right?” Wooseok’s mother asked as she checked up on the boys. _

_ “Yes, eomma,” Wooseok said as he puts on his eye liner.   
_

_ “Hyung, since when did you start wearing makeup?” Hangyul asked, watching his Hyung torture himself with the pencil. _

_ “Why, do you want me to do your makeup?” _

_ “Ew no, I’m too manly for those stuff,” the younger said, puffing his chest out. _

_ Wooseok just rolled his eyes at the younger, “Manly my ass, you’re like eleven.” _

_ “And you’re only fourteen,” Hangyul fired back, sticking his tongue. Wooseok looked at the younger wondering how they could be related. _

_ “What soccer game was auntie talking about?” _

_ “Oh! It’s the final of the district soccer championship. Jinhyuk-ie’s the captain and he’s really really good. I’m sure we’re going to win!” Wooseok prattles as he finished applying his lip balm. _

_ “Is this Jinhyuk your boyfriend?” Hangyul asked, making Wooseok choke on air. _

_ “It’s Jinhyuk- HYUNG to you,” Wooseok said once he got over his coughing fit, “And… no he isn’t.” _

_ “Then why are you blushing, Hyung?” Hangyul teased, going to his hyung and poking his sides. _

_ “Ayiiee, Wooseok-hyung has a boyfriend,” Hangyul sang, dodging quickly the smack that Wooseok was going to give him. _

_ “Shut up! No he isn’t,” Wooseok repeated, though he wished it was true. He’s been waiting for the other to confess, he was sure Jinhyuk returned his feelings, and so Wooseok thought it was only a matter of time before the moment happens. _

_ Hangyul’s cheekiness soon dwindled as they got off the bus just outside the school. Wooseok could tell that the younger was feeling anxious about being the new kid and was going to try to calm the other when they heard running footsteps behind them. _

_ “Hyung! Hyung!” It was Yohan, “Wooshin-hyung, guess what I fou-” _

_ The younger must’ve tripped on the uneven pavement as he fell mid through his run. He was just behind Hangyul, and so in his attempt to not fall, he had clung onto the other’s back pack, pulling Hangyul along with him to the ground. _

_ Though the weather that morning was nice and warm, unfortunately it was raining the day prior and the ground was wet with mud. _

_ “Ugh, I think I have a concussion,” Hangyul said, sitting up. Yohan just groaned along, staying on the floor. _

_ They looked like they belonged in a pigsty, literally. Their whole side was covered with mud and Wooseok could do nothing but roll his eyes. He did offer his hands and pulled them up off the ground. _

_ “Wow, that hurt,” Yohan complained stretching his legs, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to pu-” _

_ “What was that for?!” Hangyul shouted, looking at his dirty clothes, “Far out, I just bought this as well.” _

_ Yohan looked at the other, clearly offended by the way the other yelled at him. “I didn’t do it on purpose, geez. You don’t need to be a dickhead about it.” _

_ Hangyul shook his head, not backing down. “I’m the dickhead? Who was the one running into people like a mindless idiot.” He looked at his pants again, trying to wipe the mud off, “Tch, it won’t come off. First day at a new school and I look like I don’t shower.” _

_ “Hmmph, serves you right for having a rotten personality,” Yohan said, trying to clean himself up as well. _

_ “Rotten personality, you…” Hangyul approached the other menacingly, and Yohan quickly hid behind Wooseok as barrier. _

_ “Hyung, he’s being a bully,” Yohan complained to Wooseok, and Wooseok could do nothing but stay in place as the two dance around him, with Hangyul trying to catch the other, and Yohan trying his hardest not to be caught. Eventually, Wooseok got tired of their cat and mouse game and made the two walk to school with at least two metre distance from each other. _

_ “Hyung, who is that person? Why does he keep following us?” Hangyul asked, glaring at Yohan. _

_ “My name is Kim Yohan, and I’m one of Wooshin-hyung’s best friends,” Yohan answered on behalf of Wooseok, who was starting to get a headache from listening to the two. _

_ “Who the heck is Wooshin? Dumbass.” _

_ “Hyung?!” Yohan looked at Wooseok, waiting for the older to defend him. _

_ “Hangyul, stop it,” Wooseok said, massaging his temple, “You guys are giving me a headache, honestly.” _

_ “Well, if Kim Yo-dork was watching where he was going then we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Hangyul said snarkily, smirking at how Yohan fumed from the nickname. _

_ “Ugh, whatever! I hate you, you… you... Ugh, whatever, I hate you!” Yohan shouted, muttering “bye hyung” to Wooseok before running off into the school. _

_ “Yah! Yohan-ah?” Wooseok called out to the other, but Yohan was already out of sight.   
_

_ Wooseok groaned. He knew how sensitive the younger was and that he was definitely going to cry because of Hangyul’s comments. _

_ “Good riddance. Thought he’d never leav-” _

_ “Lee Hangyul, that was too much,” Wooseok said seriously, making the younger stop. The two then walked in silence to the school office, where Hangyul needed to be at for his orientation. Wooseok left the younger and went on his way to meet Seungwoo at the old peach tree, thinking that his day could not get any worse. _

_ ____________________________________ _

_ Wooseok was wrong. His day definitely became worse. _

_ As he waited for Seungwoo under the old peach tree, a bird skillfully managed to aim right at Wooseok’s right shoulder when it was doing its business, leaving his sweatshirt sticky and disgustingly stinky. He tried to wash it off in the school bathroom, but the green stain that remain left Wooseok no choice but to not wear it. Thankfully, the weather that day was warm, and even though he was wearing a loose v-neck shirt, he was able to survive without the sweatshirt. _

_ Then when he walked back to the peach tree, he managed to trip on the base off a poster stand in the middle of the court yard. Other students were around at the time, looking at the poster, which also meant that they caught Wooseok tripping like an idiot. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Wooseok looked at the poster as well, waiting until the other students left. They didn’t for a while, and Wooseok was forced to actually read what was on the poster. It was for a school concert that was happening later that day, Wooseok remembered hearing people talk excitedly about it, especially for the band BY9 or something, but he was not really interested in those sort of stuff. Finally, the others lost interest on the poster and went on their way, and Wooseok ran to the peach tree to complain to Seungwoo about the horrible day he was having. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ “And oh my God hyung, they could not keep their mouths shut,” Wooseok complained yet again to Seungwoo as they walked towards Wooseok’s first class, “Like how could they even hate each other that much when they barely knew each other for five minutes.” _

_ Wooseok found the older waiting for him at their meeting place and Wooseok didn’t waste any time and delved into the drama that happened just fifteen minutes ago. Wooseok’s first class was the closest from the peach tree, that’s why Seungwoo always walked him to his class. But as they arrived, they spotted another person waiting by the door, fidgeting every now and then as though he was nervous. _

_ Seungwoo could sense that the other was there for an important reason, so instead of walking him all the way to the classroom door, Seungwoo said a quick “See you later, good luck” to Wooseok before going to his own class. _

_ Wooseok slowly walked towards the other, who was still unaware of the others presence. Wooseok cleared his throat, making the other jump in surprise. _

_ “Oh God, you scared me Wooshin-ie,” Jinhyuk said as he clutched on his heart. _

_ Wooseok just laughed softly at the other, finding all of his mannerisms and behaviours so adorably cute. “What are you doing here, Jinhyuk? Isn’t your first class at building A?” _

_ “Ah, well, um, yes- wait,” the other stammered before picking up on something, “How’d you know where my first class was?” _

_ It was Wooseok’s turn to be flustered, he didn’t know how to explain himself without revealing how he had practically memorised all of Jinhyuk’s timetable. _

_ Wooseok scratched the back of his neck, cheeks lightly flushed with pink. _

_ "Um-" when he looked back up to Jinhyuk, he noticed the others eyes were glued to his neck line. Wooseok shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable under the others gaze. The other finally realised that he was staring. _

_ "I like your collarbones,” Jinhyuk said, “I mean, you have very pretty collarbones, no wait-” _

_ The older stopped trying to organise what he meant to say. “I think you’re very pretty, Woshin-ah,” he finally said. _

_ Wooseok fought hard not to smile too much as he heard this, “Thank you,” he said cutely. _

_ Yes, finally, the time has come. Butterflies were flying around inside Wooseok, and he didn’t know how he was able to stay still. _

_ Jinhyuk didn’t say anything after that, just looked back at Wooseok, looking equally flushed. Wooseok waited, and stared at the other harder. Come on, say it, he thought. _

_ “Are you free this evening?” Jinhyuk finally said. _

_ Wooseok bit his bottom lip, acting like he had to think about his schedule. But really he was screaming internally, he was so close, Jinhyuk was so close to asking him out. _

_ “What if I said no?” Wooseok teased. _

_ Jinhyuk’s face fell as he heard that, disappointment clear in his eyes, he was going to back track before Wooseok giggled. _

_ “I’m just kidding! Yes, yes I have nothing planned for later.” _

_ Jinhyuk’s eyes brightened at that, clearing his throat as he scratches his hair, mustering up the courage he needed. _

_ “That’s great! Um, well… I was just wondering if maybe… you see, I was able to get two tickets for the school concert… and...um,” Jinhyuk stumbled again. Wooseok was leaning forward, willing the other to finally say it. _

_ “And I was wondering if you would want to come with me?” the other finally asked. _

_ Wooseok couldn’t help it anymore, his cheeks rose up as he smiled, overjoyed by the question. The other smiled back, realising that the other was not going to reject him. Wooseok laughed, not in a mocking way but with genuine giddiness. Jinhyuk laughed with him too, not sure why the other was laughing in the first place, but glad that the other seemed happy. _

_ “I would love to Lee Jinhyuk.” _

_ “Great! I’ll meet you in front of the Hall entrance by 6pm,” Jinhyuk said excitedly, “Don’t be late.” _

_ “I wouldn’t dare be.” _

_ Wooseok had been waiting for this moment for almost two years. He waved as the other left, waiting one, two, three seconds after before jumping up and down in excitement. _

_ What just happened? Did Lee Jinhyuk really just asked him on a date? _

_ Date. It’s there first date. Wooseok hid his face in his arms and screamed in delight. _

_ As Wooseok prepared to run, a black and white ball flew past his head, just narrowly missing hitting his face. _

_ “Woah! I’m so sorry dude, we didn’t mean to kick the ball at you,” one of the boys from Jinhyuk’s team shouted, “You alright?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah! I’m great! Ecstatic even!” Wooseok shouted back, throwing the soccer ball back to the boys. _

_ He couldn’t wait. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ Wooseok went home straight away after school. He had to get ready for his date. _

_ After taking a nice relaxing shower, Wooseok stood in front of his wardrobe, trying to pick out the perfect outfit. Damn, he should’ve asked Seungwoo to come help him. Yohan as well. _

_ What colour should he wear? What was Jinhyuk’s favourite colour? Wooseok realised he didn’t even know. Never mind, he can ask him tonight. Oh my God, he is actually going to meet up with Jinhyuk tonight. Just the two of them, not with any of their other friends. Just Jinhyuk and Wooseok. _

_ Wooseok finally chose a silky pink long sleeve, that had a deep v neckline, showing his collarbones. He knew how Jinhyuk liked them, so why not let him see them again. Wooseok wondered if he should bring a jumper, but a cliched thought floated in his head of Jinhyuk offering him his own made him decide not to. It was lovely outside anyways, he didn’t need it. _

_ Now his hair. Should he do it up? No. He wanted to look cute. Keep it fluffy it was then. His hair was no longer the vibrant red he had dyed it a few months ago, now it looked more like a natural reddish brown, but it still looked nice so Wooseok wasn’t bothered. _

_ The make-up took forever. Wooseok wanted to grab everyone's attention and do some fancy dramatic make up but it never matched nicely with his outfit. In the end, he chose to put on soft and glittery pink for his eyeshadow and lip tint just a shade darker than his normal lip color. _

_ Looking at himself in the mirror. Wooseok knew he looked good. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that Jinhyuk might not, because Jinhyuk liked Wooshin, and Wooshin would never wear such simple makeup. Frustrated, he wiped his face and tried again. But ended up leaving his house with the same sort of look that didn't fit Wooshin's character. _

_ "Eomma, I'm just going to the school concert with my friends, alright," Wooseok said as he walked past his mother on his way out. _

_ "Alrighty, sweetie," his mother said as she looked up from what she was doing, "Oh Seok-ie, you look lovely!" _

_ Wooseok smiled, happy that he was able to confirm that he looked good, he was about to leave when his mother interrupted him. _

_ "But sweetie, is that all you're going to wear? I heard that it's going to rain tonight?" _

_ The image of Jinhyuk sheltering him with his jacket over his head as they run through the rain to find cover flashed before Wooseok's mind. He wouldn't mind if that happened. _

_ "It's alright eomma, we'll be inside," he said, "Bye, I'll see you later!" Wooseok quickly added as he closed the front door. _

_ As he boarded the bus, Wooseok tried to calm the anticipation that was bubbling inside him. He probably looked like an idiot smiling at nothing as he walked to the bus stop, just as he was right then as he stood in the bus. Wooseok looked at the time, 5:15pm his phone showed. He had plenty of time before six. _

_ As he looked around the bus, he noticed an ahjussi who was standing awfully close to a girl who was maybe a year younger than him. She was also probably on her way to the school concert as well, he was sure he'd seen her in school before. _

_ The bus turned around the corner, and everyone standing swayed due to gravity. Wooseok could see how the older male leaned even closer to the girl, but said nothing about it. As the bus took in more people, Wooseok along with the other passengers standing inside moved further into the bus. Wooseok was closer now to the ahjussi and the girl, and he can clearly tell how uncomfortable the girl looked. _

_ The bus then drove over a pothole, and everyone standing slightly lost their footing as the bus shook. _

_ The moment was quick, but Wooseok saw. As everyone grappled to stay upright, the older male's hand touched the girls bottom. It wasn't even subtle, his hand stayed in place a second too long and squeezed. The girl, obviously having felt the man's hand, turned to look at him. _

_ “Excuse me but what do you think you’re doing?” the girl asked, looking disgusted. “You think you can just touch my butt like that?” _

_ “I didn’t touch your bottom,” the older man answered back, “My hand grazed them because the bus was shaking.” The man shook his head as he turned to face away from her. _

_ “No, you grabbed them like…” the girl looked around, feeling uncomfortable as the other passengers started paying attention. “You grabbed them like this,” the girl shouted, showing how the man did it. _

_ “I told you I didn’t,” the man denied again, then when he noticed how the other passengers started looking at him disgustingly, he decided to change tactics. _

_ “Aish, how dare you yell at your elder, huh?” the man shouted back, “I told you I didn’t, so stop making a fuss and drop it.” _

_ “Did anyone see me touch your bottom? Tell them to come out if there are any.” _

_ The girl fumed, looking around the bus to see if anyone did. The passengers closest to them looked around as well, not having seen the incident. It seemed that no one but Wooseok did. _

_ “Are you sure you’re a student?” the older man asked arrogantly, feeling confident since the girl had nothing the back up her accusation. “Maybe you’re just a gold digger who rips off money by framing people and picking a fight?” _

_ The other passengers gasped upon hearing this and the girl looked back at the older man, clearly offended. _

_ “What? No, I’m not!” she denied, but the other passengers had obviously started judging her. She looked around the bus again to see if anyone could help her out when she made eye contact with Wooseok. She must’ve seen something in his eyes because she recognised that he saw everything with just one look. _

_ “Wooshin-sunbae, you saw right?” she asked, they must’ve had mutual friends, how else could she know his name. _

_ “He did it on purpose, didn't he?” _

_ The ahjussi then turned his attention to Wooseok and the look he gave him truly scared Wooseok. _

_ “Um, yeah I did,” Wooseok said, he wasn’t very big and if in a fight, the ahjussi could clearly bash him. _

_ “I, um-” the man moved closer as Wooseok tried to talk, looming over him threateningly. _

_ “Weh, you guys know each other, right? You’re probably in it with her,” the older spat out, “Youth these days, do you two just go around ganging up on poor innocent men trying to fish out their money?” _

_ The other passengers were now looking at Wooseok and the girl judgmentally, believing what the elder said. _

_ Wooseok opened his mouth to defend himself, but his throat was dry and he couldn’t find his voice. _

_ “We just go to the same school that’s why I know him, and we’re not trying to fish anyon-” _

_ “Right, as if I’ll believe that,” the man interrupted, “Aish, I should report you to the police for false accus-” _

_ “Or maybe we should go and report you,” a voice said calmly from behind them. _

_ One of the other passengers, a boy who was probably around Wooseok’s age but taller and with broader shoulders looked intently at the man. _

_ “I saw you touching her,” the guy said, standing at ease. “I don’t know either one of them so you can’t accuse me of anything,” he continued. _

_ Everyone in the bus started whispering amongst themselves. It was three against one, and even though the elder could argue that they could just be blatantly lying, the confidence that the boy in the orange hoodie held left no space in anyone’s mind to doubt what he said. _

_ “Wow, what a pervert.” _

_ “Oh my God, that’s so disgusting.” _

_ “How dare he deny it when he actually touched her.” _

_ The ahjussi looked around, panicked, knowing he was losing the battle. “No, it’s not true,” he said trying to defend himself, “They- they’re just trying to…” _

_ When he realised that he couldn’t say anything back against the three, he quickly pressed the stop button, exclaiming to the driver that “Excuse me, I need to get off here!” _

_ “Don’t stop the bus,” the taller boy said to the bus driver. _

_ “Head to the police station!” the girl added. _

_ “Yes, to the police station,” the boy echoed. _

_ Miraculously, the driver listened and the bus dropped them off at the police station. _

_ Wooseok looked at his phone, it was already 5:28pm. The bus drove off route and now it would take another ten minutes to get to school from there. _

_ The ahjussi was being held to keep him from running away by two other older men, and them along with the orange hoodie boy and the girl moved towards the door to get off the bus. Wooseok didn’t move from his spot, thinking that since the other boy was there to report, then he would not have to go with them. _

_ “Sunbae, aren’t you coming with us to report?” the girl asked when she noticed him staying in the bus. _

_ “I, uh, I need to be at the school by six,” Wooseok said, feeling the eyes of the passengers judging him. _

_ “It’ll only take five minutes,” the other girl insisted. Aish, Wooseok doesn’t even know her and he thought he had already done enough for a person he didn’t really even know. _

_ Wooseok was going to flatly reject coming when his eyes fell onto the other boy’s fox-like eyes. He was looking at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow in question. _

_ “I don’t...um, you guys don’t need me to…” Wooseok started, but the disappointment in the eyes of the boy in the orange hoodie kept him from finishing. _

_ The boy dropped their eye contact and turned to the girl. “It’s okay, my report should be enough,” he said. _

_ Wooseok didn’t know why but he hated seeing those disappointed eyes, hated that it was directed towards him, hated that he was the one that caused the other to look at him like that. It felt like the other was more disappointed in him than the ahjussi that touched the girl. _

_ “No wait, okay,” Wooseok exclaimed, running to get off the bus, “Okay, fine, I’ll come.” _

_ Wooseok thought a few more minutes spent with them wouldn’t hurt too much, especially when the disappointment was replaced with shining stars as the boy in the orange hoodie smiled. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ Wooseok was shaking his foot out of habit. They have been at the police station for fifteen minutes, giving their formal report. Woooseok didn’t realise it would take this long file the report and has been waiting anxiously for them to finish it. _

_ The girl was the first person they questioned and she went into great detail regarding what happened. When Wooseok was asked after her, he retold the story from his own perspective and supported the girls claims. When he saw the police officer finishing the last sentence of his statement, he quietly asked, "Will it be alright if I leave now that I finished making my statement?" _

_ The police officer nodded, before placing the piece of paper and pen towards Wooseok. _

_ "We just need your full name and signature to certify your statement." _

_ "Ah, right," Wooseok said, grabbing the pen and paper. _

_ "Kim Wooseok," he said aloud quietly as he wrote his name and signed. _

_ When the officer nodded as a signal that he was free to go, Wooseok bowed respectfully before going towards the door. _

_ "Thank you, sunbae," the girl, Jimin according to her statement, said gratefully with a smile. Wooseok nodded, telling her it was all good. _

_ "You sure you want to go out right now?" the guy with the orange hoodie asked. _

_ Wooseok stopped, trapped in the other’s gaze. He knew he had to go now or else he’ll be late but… _

_ “It’s raining outside, you don’t have an umbrella or even a jumper on.” _

_ Wooseok looked out the window, it was indeed pouring outside. He should have listened to his mother. Now he would look like a wet dog when he arrives to the school. _

_ The guy must’ve noticed his dismay. He looked out the window, back to Wooseok, and then out the window again with his eyebrows drawn together in worry. He stood up and walked towards Wooseok, taking off his orange hoodie as he came closer to the smaller male. _

_ “Here,” he said as he placed the hoodie over Wooseok’s head and shoulders. “I think if you run fast enough, you wouldn’t get too wet and get sick.” _

_ Wooseok was enveloped by a woody scent, like sitting around a campfire on a cold autumn night, with a touch of sweet yet citrusy aroma that reminds Wooseok of the honey lemon tea that his mother always made him whenever he was not feeling well. He felt comforted and protected under that hoodie and as Wooseok looked up to the other’s eyes, it felt like a soft candle light lit within him. A warm feeling began spreading from deep within his chest to all his limbs, all the way to his toes and fingers. _

_ The other then stood back, making sure that Wooseok was covered by the hoodie. That wouldn't be too difficult, the hoodie was so large, he was practically drowning in it. When he seemed satisfied with his work, the guy looked back to Wooseok's eyes and smiled. There it was again, shining stars, now with moon crescents framing them. It was beautiful. _

_ "Did you change your mind?" the other asked, "Didn't you have to be at the school by six?" _

_ "You only have five minutes left." _

_ This made Wooseok snap out of his trance, looking at his phone in alarm. _

_ "Ah, yes, I'll get going now then," Wooseok said, bowing to the guy and others. The other chuckled softly, the beautiful sound ringing through Wooseok’s ear. _

_ He took hold of the door handle and looked one last time at the guy who was no longer wearing an orange hoodie, "Thank you," he said softly before running out through the rain. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ Wooseok tried to stay under cover for as far as he could, but there was at least ten metres worth of space where he needed to run under the rain in order to reach the bus stop. Wrapping the hoodie closer around his head, he took a deep breath before making a run for it. He was wet and the wind was unforgiving, but somehow, Wooseok didn't feel cold. He made it under the roof of the bus station and had to wait for another five minutes before the next bus came. _

_ It was dark, it was cold, and people usually felt lonely if they were waiting for a bus alone at 5:58 in the evening, but the hoodie surrounding him gave Wooseok a weird sense of peace and contentment. As if nothing outside mattered as long as he was inside the cocoon of that orange hoodie. _

_ By the time Wooseok reached the school, it was already 6:25pm. He was horribly late and when he entered the entryway to the school hall where the concert was being held, there was no one there waiting. There was no Jinhyuk. _

_ No more Jinhyuk. Wooseok blew it. He had been waiting for this moment for two years and yet there he was, late. Wooseok just stood there for another minute or two, not sure what to do. Maybe Jinhyuk's inside? Should he wait until the end of the concert to see if he was still there and apologise? Wooseok was too focused on contemplating about what he was going to do to notice a figure walking towards him. _

_ "Wooshin-ah." _

_ Wooseok looked up towards the voice and there before him was the boy he had just been thinking about. _

_ Jinhyuk looked great, his hair was styled with gel for once and he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, with the other staying inside his pockets. _

_ "Jinhyuk, I'm so sorry," Wooseok began as he took a step towards the other, "Something happened in the bus on my way here and we had to go to the police station to report and-" _

_ "It's okay, Wooshin-ah, you don't need to apologise," Jinhyuk said softly. _

_ "But now you're not in there enjoying the concert like everyone else," Wooseok truly felt bad. _

_ "No, no, it's alright. Really," the other smiled dejectedly, "I didn't really feel like going in without you so I just gave the tickets to Yohan and Seunggook when I saw that they were still at school." _

_ Wooseok didn't know what else to say apart from sorry, and the other seemed unsure on how to continue their conversation. _

_ "You're makeup looks great," Jinhyuk said, making Wooseok smile. _

_ "Thank you," Wooseok answered back sweetly, "You don't look too bad yourself." _

_ Jinhyuk laughed at that, head tilting back, hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. When he managed to calm down, he looked back to Wooseok with clear intention in his eyes. _

_ This was it, Wooseok thought. He was finally going to ask. Wooseok thought he had missed his chance but here it was, about to happen before his eyes. . _

_ "I was gonna ask this after the concert but umm," Jinhyuk started. "But, um, obviously we aren't in the concert right now so…" _

_ Wooseok watched as Jinhyuk fidgeted in front, obviously finding it hard to ask his question. _

_ "I was going to ask if you would like to be my…" Jinhyuk almost did it, almost. _

_ "I was gonna ask if you wanted to…" _

_ "I mean like, do you want to be my…" _

_ Wooseok leaned forward trying to will the other to just spot out the words. He was ready to say yes. _

_ "Do you want to be…" _

_ Jinhyuk looked at the other, before heaving a big sigh. _

_ "... one of the water boys for our soccer game tomorrow," Jinhyuk said instead, looking down. "I… you… you're such a great friend and I thought maybe you could help." _

_ Wooseok looked at the other, dumbfounded. _

_ Water boy? _

_ Great friend? _

_ Seeing the look on the others face, Jinhyuk back tracked, "I mean, um, you don't have to if you don't want. Actually forget that I even asked," he quickly said, backing away slowly. _

_ "I-uh, I actually have to go somewhere, I'll just see you tomorrow, yeah?" Jinhyuk quickly said, before he rushed out of the place. _

_ Wooseok just stood on his spot, frozen. _

_ What just happened? _

_ What… _

_ Was he not going to confess to him? _

_ He was sure that was where the other was heading towards to. _

_ Did he read their entire relationship wrong? _

_ Was he just deluding himself by thinking that the other returned his feelings? _

_ Great friend? Is that all he was to Jinhyuk? _

_ Wooseok didn't know when the first tear escaped his eyes, didn't know when the second followed along. All he knew was that he had to get away from that place and be alone and covered by his blankets as he cries the night away. _

_ He didn't realise that there was no more buses running at that time of the evening, so he had to walk all the way home. Fortunately the rain had stopped, but the harsh winds stayed to shake Wooseok down to his bones. He hugged the orange hoodie closer to his body, finding solace in the warm and soft fabric. At least, in the midst of this terrible storm, as well as the hurricane of emotions going through him, he was protected by the sense of comfort and care that the hoodie provided. Wooseok clinged on those feelings instead as he drew nearer his home, refused to acknowledge the ache that his heart was feeling. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ A glow of a single candle light in the dark. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ A glow of a single candle light in the dark. _

_ Twinkling stars and moon crescents. _

_ ____________________________________ _

_ Wooseok cried himself to sleep that night. He didn't even change when he got home. He just went to bed and hid beneath his blanket, wallowing in his own sadness. _

_ When Wooseok woke up, he was greeted by the beautiful orange hue of the sunrise through his blinds. Wooseok was never a morning person, he always felt blinded by the morning rays but that morning, it brought a sense of calmness over him. All the crying must've helped him get the sadness out of his system. _

_ Jinhyuk… _

_ Wooseok groaned. No, he didn't want to remember what happened last night. _

_ He threw the blanket over his face to try and hide from the awful memory. But instead of feeling stuffy under the blanket, he found himself immersed in the nice woody scent he now associated with warmth and comfort. He must've forgotten to take the hoodie off last night, he thought. He didn't mind though, it was soft and smelled nice and he didn't know when he started liking the colour orange but he does now. _

_ His alarm finally rang, but Wooseok didn't want to leave his warm bed and blanket and hoodie. After snoozing the third time, Wooseok resigned to his fate. He had to leave his bed, his safe haven. But then he remembers that the special orange hoodie also provided a safe haven for him, so he managed to get out of bed with the comfort of the hoodie around him. _

_ Standing in front of the mirror, Wooseok could tell he looked crap. He didn't even wash his makeup off yesterday and his eyes were swollen from all the crying. He sighed, looking at himself. No wonder Jinhyuk didn't ask him out, who would want someone like him? _

_ For the first time in a long time, Wooseok forewent his morning makeup routine. He didn't want attention at school that day, he didn't want to be seen like this. He just wanted to hide in his special hoodie and be left alone. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ "Useok, what's wrong?" was the first thing Seungwoo said to him the minute he saw the other. The older was waiting for him in front of the old peach tree, when Wooseok approached him, hoodie on, head down. Wooseok didn't have time to answer before another voice called out to them. _

_ "Hiya, Seungwoo-hyung!" It was Yohan. _

_ "Oh, is he a new student?" Yohan asked as he faced Wooseok. _

_ "Hello, I'm Kim Yohan and you are?" the younger asked as he held his hand out to the older. _

_ Wooseok didn't take the other's hand, thinking that the younger was just playing a joke on him. But Yohan's face showed genuine sadness at being rejected, his mouth pouting. _

_ "Yah, quit pouting, you sad bunny," Wooseok said, grabbing the others hand, squeezing it, before dropping it and placing his hand back inside the hoodie’s pocket. _

_ Yohan's face twisted in confusion, eyes squinting so hard, Wooseok was sure that his eyes were practically closed. _

_ "Wooshin-hyung?" _

_ "Are you sick?" _

_ Wooseok looked at the other. _

_ Deep breaths, Wooseok. He chanted in his mind. Deep breaths. _

_ “I hate you,” was all he said before turning around to leave. _

_ Yohan paused for a moment before laughing and running to hold onto Wooseok’s arm. “Oh my God hyung, it is you!” _

_ “Go away.” _

_ “Wow, when’s the last time you left the house without makeup,” Seungwoo asked with a teasing smile as he walked beside the two. _

_ “I hate you too,” Wooseok said, trying to hide in the hoodie. _

_ “It’s not just the no makeup,” Yohan said, looking at Wooseok even though he was literally clinging onto the older’s side. _

_ “It’s also this awesome hoodie! It’s so soft.” _

_ Wooseok tried to push the other away, but the younger was already rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. _

_ “Hmm, smells nice too,” Yohan also added, before stopping abruptly and almost causing Wooseok to trip. _

_ “What the heck, Yohan!” Wooseok whined. _

_ “Hyung~” Yohan sang out, earning a groan out of Wooseok. _

_ Seungwoo turned, eyebrow raised. Watching the two amused curiosity. _

_ “Did Wooshin-hyung borrow the hoodie from a special someone?” Yohan asked, tickling the other. _

_ Twinkling stars and a toothy grin appeared in Wooseok’s mind and he couldn’t help the heat crept up his face. _

_ “No, it’s mine,” he tried to lie, “I’ve had it for a while now, I just don’t wear it to school.” _

_ “Ehhh, that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard,” Yohan said, “Since when did our flowery Wooshin-ie-hyung ever smell so…” Yohan sniffed, eyes looking up as if trying to find the right word to describe the smell, “So… boyish.” _

_ Seungwoo gasped, walking closer to Wooseok and sniffing the hoodie as well. _

_ “Yah!” Seungwoo playfully pushed the younger’s chest, “How dare you not tell me anything about this the minute he gave it to you.” _

_ Wooseok looked at the other’s cheesy grin confusingly. Why would he tell Seungwoo about the orange hoodie guy when he didn’t even know his name. _

_ Yohan gasped, following Seungwoo’s train of thoughts, “Oh my God hyung! Did Jinhyuk-hyung finally confessed?” _

_ The grin on Seungwoo’s face quickly disappeared when he realised how Wooseok’s blushing face fell upon hearing that question. Wooseok shook them off of him and tried to run away from them. _

_ However, he was never a runner and the others soon caught up with him. _

_ “Wooseok, wait what’s wrong?” Seungwoo asked when the other finally stopped running, realising he could never outrun the two. _

_ Wooseok just shook his head, covering his face with his hands. _

_ Seungwoo sighed. “He didn’t ask, did he?” _

_ Wooseok sniffed. Oh no, he didn’t want to cry again. Not here. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ Wooseok could feel the tears gathering from his tear ducts. It’s not working. _

_ “Wooshin-hyung,” Yohan said softly, trying to uncover the others face. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ Campfire in a cold autumn night. _

_ Honey and lemon tea. _

_ “Aw, Wooseok, sweetie,” Seungwoo tried as well, voice full of worry, pushing Wooseok closer to his brink. _

_ Just before the first tear fell, a loud, wholehearted laughter distracted all of them from the current situation. The other two turned their attention onto the guy who was still laughing happily, giving Wooseok enough time to wipe the single tear away and compose himself. Never had he been so grateful to a person who was being so obnoxiously loud, but the laughter seemed genuine and the other’s were no longer looking at him so he was thankful. _

_ Wooseok looked at the person that saved him from an embarrassing outburst. The person was facing away from them, worn out nike shoes with mismatched socks, black shorts that showed strong, toned legs, orange shirt with a big “CHO” in blue print along with the number 05. He had his hands on his knees as he continued laughing, pointing at someone on the floor. _

_ “Ugh hyung, quit laughing and help me up,” the boy on the floor whined. _

_ The guy held his stomach as he offered his other hand at the other. _

_ “Ah, oh god, how did you even slip, Hyeonbin-ah?” _

_ “Shut up, the field is wet from the rain last night.” _

_ “Yah! Cho! Kim! Come here and do some drills before we go over the game plan for later!” Someone shouted from behind Wooseok, Seungwoo and Yohan. The two boys looked towards the sound of the voice, but their eyes landed on the three who was still watching them. _

_ It was him. Orange hoodie guy. But now he was in a sports uniform with a black headband keeping hair off of his forehead. His eyes still twinkled even in broad daylight, focusing first on Wooseok’s face and then the hoodie. Wooseok’s heart sped up as a small knowing smile formed on his face, before he gave a small bow to them all. _

_ The three friends, embarrassed at being caught, quickly bowed back with a polite greeting, trying to get out of the awkward situation as quickly as possible. Wooseok was the first to turn, face most probably pink as he felt the other’s gaze drilled at his back. _

_ “Oh, look hyung,” they all heard as they went on their way. _

_ “That guy has the same orange hoodie as you.” _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ It was the end of the day and their school were buzzing with excitement as they gathered around the school field. Wooseok had been anticipating for this day for so long, but with what happened yesterday, he didn’t know if he could ever face Jinhyuk without feeling his heart break. _

_ He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be there as the waterboy. He didn’t want to be there even just as a great friend. _

_ But Hangyul had forced him to come, pointing out that he promised his eomma that he would take the younger to the match. _

_ So there he was, standing between Sungwoo and Hangyul, with Yohan at Seungwoo’s other side, miserably watching as the two final teams enter the field. _

_ Their school team came out first, with Jinhyuk leading the team. Wooseok didn’t want to look at the other but he couldn’t help but peek at him. Wooseok sighed, he looked so good wearing their pink sport uniform. Jinhyuk was in his element, in his home turf, with their school cheering them on and bringing good energy to the team. Wooseok kept hoping that the other would look for him, would search for him in the midst of the hundreds of students in the field. But he didn’t. _

_ Yohan, along with the rest of their school, cheered loudly as their team ran across the field. The cheer lessened evidently when the other team came out, nevertheless the smaller number of people who came to support them cheered passionately and the boys on the field ran with as much passion and determination as them. Seungwoo nudged Wooseok when a familiar black haired boy jumped around hyping his team and the crowd with loud encouragements. _

_ “Stop eyeing the enemy, hyung!” Yohan hissed, as Seungwoo laughed at the two. _

_ But Wooseok found himself watching player number 5 from the orange team for the entire match. He was engrossed by how the boy had obviously had many opportunities to score goals, but instead of taking the glory, he chose to share the ball around with his teammates instead. Even when one of his teammates were obviously not at the same level as the others, not able to steal the ball from the other team, player number 5 kept passing the ball to him just so that everyone from the orange team had touched the soccer ball at least once. _

_ They were head to head for the majority of the match. But it was clear that the pink team found it more difficult to break orange team’s defence, hindering them from scoring more points. _

_ Orange team won, to Yohan’s disappointment. Wooseok was also sad, seeing Jinhyuk’s frustrated face as they left the field. He wanted to go and comfort the other, but he remembered what happened last night and stayed in place. His eyes found player number 5 though. The other was was cheering with his team, jumping up and down, crescent eyes twinkling as they celebrated their victory. Suddenly, he turned to look at Wooseok, as though he felt the others gaze, and Wooseok didn’t know what to do but to just put his thumbs up as congratulations. The other smiled, mouth open, and Wooseok could just imagine the sound of his laughter amongst the crowd. _

_ ____________________________________ _

  


_ The orange team was chatting happily amongst themselves as they lineup to get into their bus back to school. _

_ Wooseok was walking with Seungwoo and Hangyul when he saw the orange hoodie guy standing at the end of the line talking with the same boy that was with him from before. Seungwoo noticed who Wooseok was watching and made a terrible excuse about forgetting something from his locker and how Hangyul just had to help him get it. Wooseok was going to complain, but Seungwoo’s loud mouth had gathered the attention of the orange hoodie guy. Or to be more accurate, the orange hoodie-less guy. _

_ For some reason he felt attached to the hoodie and truthfully didn’t want to give it back. But he felt guilty for keeping it when he had had so many opportunities to return the clothing to it’s rightful owner. _

_ So, after taking a deep breath and appreciating the warmth it gave him, Wooseok walked towards the guy as he took off the hoodie. _

_ “Um, congratulations for the win,” Wooseok managed to say. _

_ “Thank you! Your school played very well too,” the other had replied, smiling widely. _

_ There it was again. Twinkling stars. _

_ Wooseok opened his mouth to offer the hoodie back, but his mind couldn’t find the right words, couldn’t function properly as he got lost in the stars. He ended up just holding out the hoodie wordlessly like an idiot, making the other break the eye contact as he looked at the clothing. _

_ “Hmm? Oh, my hoodie,” he said, as if he didn’t know already, “You can keep, it’s fine.” _

_ Wooseok wanted to, but thought he should deny as to not make him look crazy. _

_ “No, no, honestly. It looks cuter on you, anyways.” _

_ Wooseok looked down,trying to hide his blush and making the other chuckle. Wooseok wasn’t sure if he heard wrong, but he swore the other had said “cute” under his breath. _

_ The other opened his mouth to say something else, but their captain called him out to go in the bus. _

_ “Hurry up, Cho!” _

_ He yelled a loud “Yeah” before turning back to Wooseok. _

_ “Well then, I guess that's goodbye, Wooseok-shi?” he said, “Right?” _

_ Wooseok’s eyes widened, “How’d you know?” _

_ Another chuckle. “You do know you have a habit of saying what you write down out loud, right?” _

_ “Kim Wooseok,” the other had said, imitating Wooseok’s voice as he pretended to sign papers. _

_ “Oh,” was all Wooseok could come up with before the other was called again by the captain. _

_ “Well, too bad I can’t stay to chat anymore, it was nice seeing you, Wooseok-shi,” the other said before turning and leaving. _

_ “Wai-wait,” Wooseok called out, “I- I didn’t, I didn’t quite catch your name.” _

_ A toothy grin and sparkling stars. _

_ “Cho Seungyoun.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know I keep saying "the dramas coming, the dramas coming", but it never does. I'm afraid this is going to be a really slow burner, I just had to insert this moment in Wooseok's past because this was when everything began.  
I just realised this didn't move the plot at all as well, but this moment is very important, please bear with me.  
Thank you for reading and for the comments. I love going through them whenever I get slumped and feel like giving up on this story lol


	5. Chapter 5

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Wooseok reached for his phone, ready to press the snooze button. Popping an eye open to see the time, he realised that Seungyoun was already awake. 

The other was laying on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Wooseok had always loved his side profile, his chiseled jaw, his soft lips. The shape of his nose, and of course, his eyes. Right now, Seungyoun's eyes looked tired.

"You okay?" Wooseok asked, moving closer to the other. 

"Hmm?" the other turned to look at Wooseok. "Oh, you're awake, I didn't even notice."

"Are you sure you're not feeling unwell or anything?" He asked again as he reached for the others forehead, trying to feel if the older had a temperature. 

Seungyoun just chuckled, closing his eyes and nuzzling onto the younger's arm, "Yeah, just tired. Haven't been able to sleep much this past few nights."

Wooseok watched the other as he laid next to him with his eyes closed, wondering what was keeping the other up at night. 

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask where you ended up staying over the night before?"

"I went to visit eomeoni," the other answered, eyes still closed, "and then she made me stay overnight."

"Ahh," Wooseok nodded, moving his hand down to cup the others cheek, frowning at how hollowed it had become, "We haven't visited her for a while now, how is she?"

Seungyoun didn't answer. Even with his eyes closed, Wooseok knew he looked troubled. He gently rubbed his thumb over Seungyoun's cheek, trying to ease whatever burden he was feeling at that moment. The older visibly relaxed under Wooseok's touch, before sighing and opening his eyes. 

There it was, the open door to his soul. Twinkling stars. The same eyes he fell in love with but with more maturity and experience. Seungyoun opened his mouth to answer when the sound of Wooseok's alarm interrupted him.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Wooseok groaned, reaching and snoozing the alarm again. It was 6:40am his phone showed. Wooseok sighed before turning back to the older as Seungyoun continued talking. 

"Seok-ie, when's your pay day again?"

Wooseok scrunched his eyebrows together at the question, but he looked at his phone again to check the date anyways. 

"Uh, what day is it?" He muttered to himself, "July 23rd. Um, it's still in a week I think. Why?"

Wooseok looked back at the other, who's eyes were moving sure to side as if he's trying to decide whether to answer the question. 

"Youn-ie, what's wrong?"

"Are we alright right now? In terms of the bills and rent?" the other asked worried.

"I think so," Wooseok nodded, thinking back on the last payment he made.

"So we've paid everything for last month?"

"Yes. Why? Did you get a call from the landlord or something?"

"No, no, it's just…" Seungyoun hesitated, biting his bottom lip, hesitant. 

"I was just wondering if we have any spare for-"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Ugh, wait let me snooze this before it drives us insane," he said before turning back on to the other expectantly. 

Seungyoun looked back at Wooseok, eyes searching for something from the younger's eyes, before shaking his head and turning his head to snuggle against Wooseok's hand.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," the older said, voice muffled as he spoke against the younger's hand and the pillow.

"Are you sure?"

The older just hummed, keeping his face against Wooseok's hand for a while, before placing a soft kiss on the younger's palm.

The feeling was nice but it tickled so Wooseok reflexively tried to pull away. He could feel the other smile, holding onto his hand and intertwining their fingers together, closing his eyes again. 

Seungyoun looked at peace, the worry that was etched in the lines of his forehead disappeared and he looked content just laying there, hands connected with the younger. And Wooseok was content just watching him.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Their moment of peace were interrupted by the ringing alarm once again. The older grabbed the phone before Wooseok had a chance to press snooze, looking at the wallpaper with curiosity.

"Wah, what a nice photo, when did you guys take it?"

"Yesterday before school," Wooseok answered, looking over the older's shoulders to look at the picture too.

"So cute," Seungyoun muttered, zooming in on Dohyon and Hyeongjun's face before settling on Wooseok, "So pretty."

Wooseok blushed lightly at the compliment, trying not to sound too happy when he said, "I had makeup on." 

Seungyoun let go of the phone and turned to look at the younger with a soft smile.

"No," he said softly as he took hold of Wooseok's face and drew closer.

"You're always pretty," he said against the younger's lips, before he gently pressed his own for a chaste kiss.

It lasted only for two, three seconds before the older began pulling away.

But Wooseok wanted more.

He took hold of the older's shirt, pulling him back before connecting their lips together again. It didn't take much to persuade Seungyoun to continue, just a quiet moan from Wooseok and the other naturally tilted his head so that their lips fitted perfectly together.

Seungyoun took the lead as always, tongue exploring the younger's mouth, the two savoring the sweet taste of one another as adrenaline pumps through their veins. 

Wooseok's heart was beating so fast, and he needed to breath, but he couldn't get enough of the other.

Seungyoun released his lips, only to attach his own onto Wooseok's jaw, loving how the younger breathlessly moans as he moved further down his neck.

Wooseok's body was getting hotter, wanting more from Seungyoun and he let go of the other's shirt to reach down and cup Seungyoun's-

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Ugh, for the love of God, let me throw the phone to the wall!" Wooseok frustratingly growled, ready to do as he said before Seungyoun grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"I can't buy you a new phone if you do that," The older said, chuckling at Wooseok's pouty expression. "We'll keep going later, it's already 7:10am, we need to get ready."

The younger was going to protest, but his complaints were silenced when the older placed a soft kiss against his lips. Seungyoun smiled lovingly at the younger before getting out of bed, leaving Wooseok breathless and dazed.

  


____________________________________

Wooseok was going to his third room to clean, pushing his cleaning cart, minding his own business, when someone almost bumped into his cart. 

"Sorr- oh! Wooshin-ah!" It was Jinhyuk again. 

_I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?_

"Uh- hello," Wooseok said timidly, awkwardly standing there before remembering that he still needed to clean two rooms before his lunch break. 

"Sorry, I can't stay to talk right now, I've got to get back to work."

"Wait, you work here?"

Wooseok wished the other had let him leave without any questions. Gripping onto his carts handle, he prepared himself for the judgement he was sure he'd see in the other's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a cleaner here," the shame seemed evident in his ears when he heard himself and it took everything in him to look at the others eyes. 

"Oh, cool! Come, let's hang out again then!"

Wooseok looked at the other, confused. There was no trace of deprecation in Jinhyuk's face, no change in the way he looked at the younger. Wooseok remained as Wooshin in Jinhyuk's eyes, no matter what his job was.

Wooseok didn't realise he had been holding his breath until he heaved a sigh of relief, feeling more comfortable around the other. 

Wooseok even chuckled, "I'd love to but really, I'm in the middle of work right now."

"You'll be alright, that's fine," the other had said, grabbing one of Wooseok's arm away from the cart handle. 

"No, Jinhyuk, I really need the pay," Wooseok said, staying at his spot, other hand still holding onto his cart. 

"I'll sort that out," Jinhyuk insisted, trying to coax the other, "Don't worry about it."

Wooseok couldn't help but roll his eyes, Jinhyuk seemed well off, but he can't possibly have any say regarding his pay. He was just about to tell the other off jokingly for distracting him while he's working when his manager's voice shouts at him from the other side of the hallway behind him. 

"Yah, Cho! What do you think you're doing there? Does standing around look like work to you?"

Wooseok quickly pulled his arm away, ready to leave as he bowed to apologise to his manager, "Ah yes, I'm sorry, I'll keep going now-"

"I'll just need, um, Mrs Cho's help with something," Jinhyuk asked, stopping Wooseok from rolling his cart away, "Can he be excused until the end of his lunch time?"

Wooseok looked at older like he'd grown a second head. Did he actually think asking would work? 

His manager laughed as she approached the two, "Ha, who do you think you ar-"

Her eyes widen when she properly saw Jinhyuk, backtracking quickly before bowing and nodding, "Ah yes, sir, of course, that is alright."

The older looked at Wooseok with an _ I told you so _ face before smiling and dragging the younger towards the elevator. 

Wooseok followed the other mindlessly, confused as to what just happened. He finally snapped out of it when he realised that his manager would probably dock his pay for this. 

"Jinhyuk, I really can't afford to skip work," Wooseok said, trying to loosen the other's hold on his arm. 

"They'll pay you for your shift, I promise," the other insisted again, not letting go of the younger as they finally approached the elevator. 

"How-"

"Hello Master Lee, where would you like to go?"

Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk dumbfoundedly, as the other answered the elevator operator.

"Master?" Wooseok mouthed to the other, an eyebrow raised in question.

Jinhyuk looked back at him calmly, as if being called "master" was a normal occurrence for him.

"I'm taking over my abeoji's business, remember?" Jinhyuk reminded him, "By the end of the year he'll be handing over this hotel to me, just to test out how I'll handle the responsibility."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" 

"Nope," the other smiled cheekily at the younger's incredulous expression, "So technically, I'm your boss and if I say that you'll get paid for your shift, then I'm pretty sure you will."

Wooseok just looked at others reflection in the mirror. No wonder he looked so put together, he had to, or else everyone will judge him. Just the thought of inheriting a hotel this big must've put so much stress on the other. If Wooseok hated the idea of people treating him differently for having a low income job, then how people pretend around Jinhyuk just because he was the next CEO must frustrate the other even more. It explained why the other insists on spending time with the younger as well. Having thought of it, Jinhyuk had always been alone the two times he had bumped into him. The older didn't stay in contact with any of his friends either when he left for the States and so he probably had very few people to hangout with. 

And so, Wooseok found it hard to say no when Jinhyuk excitedly suggested shopping as they reached the third floor. 

"I saw this really pretty necklace that reminded me of you," Jinhyuk said as he entered a jewellery shop that Wooseok never even considered stepping in at because he knew he could never afford even the cheapest piece of jewelry in the shop. 

Jinhyuk paused when he noticed that the other wasn't beside him. "What are you doing just standing there, Wooshin-ah? Come on in, I know how much you love shopping!"

Wooseok looked up again the at sign of the shop, feeling like he didn't belong there. But the other dragged him inside and he didn't have a choice but to go with him.

The necklace Jinhyuk was talking about was beautiful. It was a butterfly shaped diamond, that shone so bright under the light, yet was so crystal clear and delicate when placed between Wooseok's collarbone. Wooseok didn't really want to try it on, but Jinhyuk said he wanted to buy it for a friend and wanted to see what it looked like on someone else. 

"Wah, it's so pretty," the younger muttered as he watched the diamond twinkle whenever he moved.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Come on, let's go look for other things," Jinhyuk said as he took hold of the other's arm.

"Wait, let me take this off," Wooseok said as he reached for the clasp of the necklace.

"I've paid for it already, don't worry."

"Don't you want to wrap it up for your friend?" Wooseok asked, not wanting to keep the necklace on in case he forgets to give it back before they part. Or worse, somehow lose it or something. Heaven knows he could work for a lifetime and never be able to pay for the damn thing. 

Jinhyuk just laughed at the question, "Wooshin-ah, you're the only friend I've met since I came back here in Korea. The necklace is for you."

Only him? Jinhyuk was surrounded with friends before he left, he must've felt so lonely before he saw the other yesterday. 

"How long have you been back again?" Wooseok asked as he followed the other. 

"Hmm, maybe around four months?"

"Four months and you haven't reached out to anyone yet?"

"Yah, I didn't have anyone's number," Jinhyuk explained himself, "Plus I was never into social media so I wouldn't have a clue how to find anyone online."

Wooseok was shocked with this information, "Gosh, what have they been teaching you in the States then?"

"Economics and business management," Jinhyuk answered, before casually adding "and underage drinking, substance abuse, lack of gun control, you know boring stuff, but I'm a good boy so I never was into that either."

Wooseok rolled his eyes again at that, the older had obviously not lost his sense of humor all these years.

Wooseok refused to let the other buy him anything else after that, except for a cute black beret that the other wordlessly paid for when he realised that the younger was looking at it for a second or two longer than the other items he suggested. 

It was almost the end of his lunch time when Wooseok paused by the window of a children's stationery shop. Jinhyuk was talking about one of the times where he accidentally went into the wrong class during his final year of university, but Wooseok's attention was no longer on his friend. It was wholly focused on the yellow and blue bag that was displayed behind the store window.

____________________________________

  


_ It was the same bag. The same exact bag. _

_ The bag Hyeongjun wanted so badly for his birthday last year. _

_ It was big with lots of zippers and openings and it had wheels and a handle so it can be pulled around if the contents inside was too heavy to carry. But it wasn't really those features that made the boy love the bag so much, Wooseok knew his little angel didn't care for those fancy things. No, little Hyeongjun-ie wanted the bag because of the yellow square character that was printed all over it. _

_ Both Hyeongjun and Dohyon grew up loving anything that was related to Spongebob, mostly influenced by their father's great voice imitation and his hyperactive and happy-go-lucky personality that greatly resembles the cartoon character. _

_ Seungyoun and Hyeongjun had apparently seen the bag on one of the few occasions where Seungyoun had to buy the groceries when Wooseok couldn't. The young child had apparently spent a good ten minutes just staring at the bag, blinking as he took in the many different Spongebob's and their poses, before Seungyoun promised with good intention that he'll buy the bag for the boy for his birthday. _

_ Wooseok didn't think much of it when he heard their son talk about it excitedly as he helped him take a bath. It was just a bag and Wooseok guessed the young boy deserved to get a new one after using the same school bag for two years. _

_ It was all he talked about for the next few months before his birthday. Whenever they ask the boy if he wanted anything when they go grocery shopping, Hyeongjun would always politely refused, saying instead that "All I want is the Spongebob bag and appa already promised he'd get it for me, so I'll just wait for it, thank you." _

_ Then, as the day of Hyeongjun's birthday came, Wooseok realised their savings decreased, despite the fact that he had yet touched it to pay for their bills. Wooseok's first thought was that someone must've managed to get access to their account and withdrew money from it bit by bit without him noticing. He waited anxiously for the older to come home, fully intending to inform the other of their predicament. _

_ But he wasn't able to, because when Seungyoun came home, he had a big box in his hand, wrapped with plain white paper and an orange ribbon tied in a bow. _

_ Hyeongjun jumped upon seeing the box, knowing fully well what was inside. When he opened the box, Wooseok saw the Spongebob bag that the boy had been talking about. It was just as he had described it. _

_ Hyeongjun squealed happily when he saw the bag. He ran to his father's arms and squeezed his tiny arms around Seungyoun, placing a kiss on his cheeks as he says over and over again, "Thank you, appa! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_ The boy was glowing with happiness, his smile so wide his cheeks looked like they were going to explode. His delight and happiness was so infectious that Wooseok allowed himself forget about their savings trouble, even just for that moment, and let his son's exuberance take over their household. _

_ "Happiest birthday to uri Hyeongjun-ie," Seungyoun said, pressing a big kiss on the young boys cheek. _

_ Hyeongjun laughed as he thanked his father again before he let him go to grab the bag out of the box. _

_ "Look, eomma! Look!" the boy said cheerfully, as he showed the bag to Wooseok. "Look at all the Spongebobs!" _

_ "This is the best present ever," the boy said as he hugged Wooseok, before running to Dohyon. _

_ The children spent the rest of the evening looking over the bag, making funny voices for each of the different versions of the yellow character. They were still filled with joy and excitement, but feeling has died down for Wooseok once he remembered about the problem with their savings. Seungyoun had just finished drying the dishes Wooseok had washed when the younger quietly asked for him to have a talk. _

_ Seungyoun looked at the other with worry in his eyes as he followed him into their room, "Seok-ie, what's wrong?" _

_ "Seungyoun, I don't know what happened," Wooseok began, "I just had a look at our savings this morning and noticed that it's less than what we had last month." _

_ "I haven't paid for the bills yet, and I'm scared that someone might have access to it and had been taking-" _

_ "But we have enough right?" Seungyoun asked, the other not answering, just looking at the other, confused. _

_ "There's enough in our savings for all the bills and things?" _

_ "I- yeah, I think so," Wooseok answered before shaking his head, "That's not what I'm worried about Seungyoun, if someone else is taking our money then-" _

_ "No, no, that was me," Seungyoun took hold of the younger's hand, "The 100,000 won? That was me, that was for the bag. I-I counted before hand though, I made sure we had enough-" _

_ "You spent a hundred thousand won on a bag?" Wooseok asked incredulously. _

_ "I know, I know, it's a lot but Hyeongjun-ie's been-" _

_ "You spent a hundred thousand won on a bag," Wooseok repeated, he could already feel the anger and frustration rising inside him. _

_ "Seungyoun, don't you think we could have used that money for more important things?" the younger asked. _

_ "A hundred thousand won? For a bag that's probably going to break in a year?" _

_ Seungyoun opened his mouth to defend himself, but Wooseok continued on. _

_ "You know how much food we could buy with that money?" _

_ "I'd rather you bought a cake," Wooseok said, trying to keep his voice down, "Look. Look at our son, Seungyoun. It's his birthday and he doesn't even have a cake or a candle to blow with, but you bought him a bag?" _

_ The older looked down, guilt clear in his eyes, "But-but that's all he's been asking for…" _

_ Wooseok let out a frustrated sigh, "And what would you say when he asks for food? I'm sorry son, but at least you have a bag?" _

_ The hurt in Seungyoun's eyes would have made the younger stop his rant, but his frustration continued to rile him up. _

_ "For fucks sake, Seungyoun," Wooseok said as he rubbed his face furiously, "You need to think more carefully. You know we're not rich, we can't afford to buy expensive things like that mindlessly." _

_ Seungyoun remained quiet throughout this, taking in every word the other had said. _

_ His silence somehow annoyed the younger further, and Wooseok had to take a deep breath to stop himself from exploding again. An idea came to his mind. _

_ "You haven't removed the tag off it, right?" _

_ The older shook his head, he had the bag boxed and wrapped straight after buying and so the price tag would still be attached to the bag. _

_ "Okay, go and return it then." _

_ This made Seungyoun look up to the other's eyes, shocked. _

_ "But Wooseok, you saw how happy he was when he got it." _

_ "Return it, Seungyoun," was all the younger said before he turned to leave the room. _

_ The older held onto that younger's arm, stopping him from leaving. _

_ "Wooseok, let him keep it, please," Seungyoun begged. The younger can hear the desperation in his voice but he had to stay strong. _

_ Wooseok turned around and looked hard at the older, "It's not just your money that you used, half of it is mine too. But did you ask me? No." _

_ "You know how I want to give them everything they want as well Seungyoun, but one of us has to think more realistically and not spend everything on things they don't necessarily need." _

_ Seungyoun knew that the other had a point, that he was right and that it was the responsible thing to do, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. _

_ "I-I don't think I can take it from him though, Wooseok," the older looked like he was going to be sick, "I don't think I can bear to see him cry." _

_ Wooseok's expression softened at that, he knew how the older hated bringing sad news to people. How he can't bear seeing people being sad, that's why he tries so hard to make everyone laugh. _

_ "Hyeongjun's a good boy, he'll understand," Wooseok said and be believed that their son would. Hyeongjun had always shown such great maturity for his age, but Seungyoun still looked unconvinced. _

_ "I'm here, I'll help," he offered, knowing fully well how the other was suffering. Seungyoun didn't raise his head to look at the other but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. _

_ They exited the room, with Wooseok pulling the older towards where the children were playing. _

_ Dohyon was clapping excitedly as Hyeongjun carried the bag on his back, walking back and forth across the room and spinning every now and then to make the younger laugh. He was so happy about getting the bag that Wooseok wished Seungyoun had promised him another, more affordable one, he knew the boy would have been happy with anything as long as it came from his father. _

_ The two children turned as their parents entered the room, Dohyon still clapping and laughing, whilst the smile in Hyeongjun's face wilted as he sensed the tension radiating from his parents. _

_ He first looked at Wooseok cluelessly, and then to Seungyoun, before he ran towards him as fast as he could with his little legs. _

_ "What's wrong appa? Do you have a boo boo?" _

_ Seungyoun let out a single sob, shaking his head as he covered his face with one arm, the other hand still holding onto Wooseok tightly for support. _

_ Wooseok sighed. It broke his heart to see the other fall apart at having to do this, especially since he knew that Seungyoun just wanted the best for their children. Wooseok gave the other's hand a tight squeeze, before letting go and kneeling down to be the same eye level as Hyeongjun. _

_ "Hyeonjun-ie, my baby angel," Wooseok began, finding it hard himself to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat as the child turns to look at him. _

_ "It's just about your present," the boy nodded when he heard this, eyebrows knitted together, confused as to how his present is making his appa sad. _

_ "I-I know how much you've been waiting for it, but," Wooseok paused, trying to find the easiest way to let the young boy know, "But we can’t keep it, you see.” _

_ The young boy just blink, “We need to give it back?” he calmly asked and Wooseok nodded, surprised by how well their son was taking the news. _

_ Hyeongjun smiled sweetly with an “okay,” before taking the bag off and holding it for his eomma to take. _

_ “When will we get it back, though Eomma?” _

_ Wooseok paused, Hyeongjun has yet to let go of the bag, looking expectantly at him. _

_ “We won’t sweetheart, we’ll get you another one instead, okay?” _

_ Wooseok saw the realisation in Hyeongjun’s eyes and he gripped the bag more tightly upon hearing that. _

_ “But... it’s my birthday present,” the boy points out, sadness evident in his eyes. _

_ “I know sweetie, I know, but I promise we’ll get you another one.” _

_ The boy’s lips quivered, “But appa promised this one,” he said as he pulls the bag back to his chest. _

_ “Hyeongjun-ie, come on, we need to give it back,” Wooseok repeats, trying to ignore how his son’s eyes began welling up with unshed tears. _

_ The boy shook his head, tears falling down his face because of the motion, moving back and hugging the bag away from Wooseok. _

_ “It’s appa’s present for me,” the young boy insisted, resisting as Wooseok tried to pull the bag from him. In a fit to keep his hold onto the bag, Hyeongjun swung his little arm, smacking Wooseok’s hand away. _

_ “Cho Hyeongjun!” Wooseok gasped, the boy had never been disobedient or talked back to his parents, let alone tried to use force against them. _

_ Hyeongjun looked at his eomma, surprised at his own action, before sobbing and letting go of the bag. _

_ “Appa!” the boy wailed as he goes to Seungyoun, who bends down to wipe the tears off their son’s face. _

_ “I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” Seungyoun said to the little boy over and over again, “I’m sorry Hyeongjun-ah.” _

_ Three year old Dohyon watched the whole situation, not really understanding what was happening but seeing his older brother cry also brought tears to his eyes. _

_ The three of them were crying at the same time, and Wooseok felt like the worst person in the universe but he knew what had to happen. _

_ When they all calmed down and when Seungyoun tucked the boys to sleep because Hyeongjun refused to talk to Wooseok and Dohyon followed whatever his older brother did, Wooseok forced the older to go back to the store that very moment. He knew that his resolve would have broken by tomorrow morning and the bag would never be returned if they kept it overnight. _

_ That night when the two laid into bed, Seungyoun was facing away from the younger, and Wooseok tried to ignore the quiet sniffles that came from the older. _

____________________________________

  


“What are you looking at?”

Wooseok abruptly turned to Jinhyuk, forgetting that he was shopping with the other. 

“Oh nothing, just a bag that my son wanted for his birthday last year,” Wooseok explained.

Jinhyuk brightened at this, “Oh really? How did he react when he got it?”

Wooseok sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at the bag, “Um, we couldn’t really afford it so...” 

Jinhyuk looked at Wooseok, then at the bag, then back at Wooseok again before smiling and simply saying, “Then let’s buy it for him now, then.”

Wooseok shook his head at that, he didn’t want it to look like he was taking advantage of his friend and he wasn’t really sure if Hyeongjun even remembers the bag anymore.

But the other didn’t listen as the younger insisted on not buying the item, and so he ended up purchasing the bag and handing it over to Wooseok. 

“Tell him that it’s a present from uncle Jinhyuk-ie,” the older had said and Wooseok couldn’t do anything else apart from smiling softly with a grateful “Thanks.”

____________________________________

  


Seungwoo and Yohan was going over to Wooseok’s place after Seungwoo picks up Dongpyo from school. 

Before the three came over to their house though, Wooseok excitedly gave the bag to Hyeongjun, sighing in relief as recognition flashed before the boy’s eyes. He was glad that his son seemed to still be happy with getting back the bag, squealing as he showed it to Dohyon. At least Jinhyuk’s money wasn’t wasted. 

As Hyeongjun and Dohyon showed off the bag to Dongpyo in their living room, the three best friends sat in the kitchen, casually talking about nothing in particular as they drink some tea. 

“Ooh hyung! Where’d you get that necklace?” Yohan asked as he saw the diamond sparkling just above Wooseok’s neckline. 

Wooseok’s hand touched the diamond butterfly, forgetting about even having it on.

“Ah, Jinhyuk bought it for me today,” he replied.

Yohan sat up straighter upon hearing this, “Hyung’s back?”

Wooseok nodded and laughed as the youngest clapped and shouted, “Wah, I’ll be getting a free lunch when I see him next then!”

The middle shook his head, at least he won’t be the only friend for Jinhyuk to spend time with now.

“He bought it for you?” Seungwoo asked, his expression neutral but his tone said otherwise.

“Yeah,” Wooseok answered, wondering why it felt like the older was judging him for some reason, “Why?”

“Nothing, nothing,” the older denied, “Is there a special occasion or something? Did the store have a sale?”

“No,” Wooseok answered slowly, “He bought it for me because he said it reminded him of me.”

“And you accepted it?” the older asked. Seungwoo was looking at him like he lost his mind and Wooseok didn’t understand why accepting the gift seemed like a crime to the older.

“Of course I did, is there something wrong with taking it?”

“No, no,” Seungwoo shook his head, “It’s just… maybe you shouldn’t let him buy you things next time.”

Wooseok huffed, not understanding why the other would say such a thing, “Why not? He was just being nice.”

“Don’t mind him,” Yohan said, trying to dispel the growing tension between the two, “He just hates Jinhyuk-hyung, remember?” he tried to joke.

But Wooseok was ticked off by what Seungwoo was insinuating, “No, I want to know why it’s bad to accept a gift from an old friend,” he demanded.

Seungwoo sighed, not wanting to fight with the younger.

“I’m not saying that it’s bad, it just… doesn’t look nice, you know?”

“No I do not know hyung, enlighten me.”

Seungwoo looked exasperatedly at Wooseok, eyes pleading for the younger to drop the subject, but Wooseok would not back down.

“Aish,” Seungwoo sighed, “Imagine, imagine if…” he looked around trying to think of a scenario.

“Imagine if Seungyoun started buying me things behind your back, how would you feel?”

Jealousy burned in Wooseok’s heart, he now understood where Seungwoo was going, but he refused to give the older any satisfaction from being right.

“You guys are good friends, just like how I’m good friends with Jinhyuk,” Wooseok said between gritted teeth, “I won’t have a problem if that ever happens,” he lied.

Seungwoo just sighed, shaking his head. He knew there was no point arguing with Wooseok when he was this stubborn, he just didn’t want his friend to do anything that might ruin his marriage.

“Wooseok, you know that’s not-”

Before the older finished his sentence a loud noise distracted them as the front door was opened a little too forcefully. All the three adults stood in alarm, wondering if there was an intruder in the house, before an ashy blond hair poked his head through the kitchen door.

“Hellooo? Hyeongjun-ah? Dohyon-ie? Where are you boys? It’s your favourite uncle coming to visit you!” 

The boys ran towards the voice, squealing in delight as they welcomed their uncle. 

Of course, Wooseok thought, who else would just unexpectedly storm in through their house uninvited none other than his cousin Hangyul. The younger placed the two bags he was holding, most probably filled with toys, as he grabbed the two young boys in a bear hug. 

Dongpyo stood by Seungwoo’s side as he watched his friends open the bags of toys that Hangyul brought.

“And you must be Dongpyo right?” Hangyul asked the boy, who nodded back shyly.

“My goodness! You have grown so much! You were just a tiny baby the last time I saw you and look at you now!”

Wooseok watched his cousin’s interaction with the children, thinking about how he would be such a great father if only he doesn’t fear straying from his so called “free bachelor life” or whatever the younger called it. Hangyul was screaming aloud as he spun the three children around at the same time, when Yohan made a gagging sound, “Ugh, who invited him?”

This made the other stop his spinning and propping the children gently on the floor as they try to find their balance. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Hangyul said, matching the disgusted tone that Yohan used.

Wooseok and Seungwoo sighed, forgetting about their argument from before. They knew there was no point in continuing as a new argument was sure to arise from the two 99 liners.

“What are you even doing here, anyways?”

“Visiting my nephews. Why are you here?”

“Visiting my godchildren, obviously.”

It was petty jabs like those comments that always riled the two up. They never got over that silly accident when they first met, and Wooseok was surprised that they haven’t cut each other’s throats throughout all the years that they had tolerated each other. They only lasted a good fifteen minutes before the two was back at it again.

“Oh my God! Can you like shut up!” 

“Maybe you should mind your own business when no one is obviously talking to you!”

“Or maybe you should just shut the fuc-”

“Alright! Alright!” Seungwoo intercepted, covering Yohan’s mouth before he could swear in front of the kids, “I think our stay here has been long enough.”

“Come on, Dongpyo-ah collect your things, we’re going home.”

The boy jumped up to get his bag, listening to his eomma as he waved at Hyeongjun and Dohyon and gave Hangyul a high five. 

It was Yohan instead, the twenty-three year old man and not the six year old, that whined at the command, “Hyung, why do we have to go?”

“You can walk home if you don’t want me to drop you off on my way now,” the older threatened, making the man stand up quickly to give the two kids and Wooseok a hug before leaving. 

Hangyul stayed for the evening after the three left. Seungyoun arrived while the younger was still there and the two talked for a good while as Wooseok tucked the boys to sleep. 

The older and Hangyul formed an easy bond when Wooseok and Seungyoun started dating. Hangyul had always looked up to Seungyoun, always thought of him as his role model. It always makes Wooseok laugh whenever he remembers the time when Seungyoun found out that his cousin was younger than them. 

_ "Wait, he's not a hyung?" he had asked in surprise. _

_ Wooseok tried to suppress his smile as he watched for his boyfriend's reaction, "Seungyoun, he's a 99 liner." _

_ The older's mouth slowly dropped open, and he used his fingers to count backwards from 99 to 96, and then counted from 96 to 99 and then back down again as though he didn't know how to count. Wooseok lost it when the older just looked at his fingers like it was lying to him. _

_ "Three?" The older finally said, "He's three years younger than us?" _

_ Wooseok just nodded at the other. _

_ "But he looks so much ol-" the older paused as he saw his boyfriend's face, Wooseok's expression daring him to say anything mean towards his baby cousin. _

_ "...So much cuter!" he said instead, doing aegyo to keep the younger happy. _

By the time he was finished with the boys, Hangyul had already left and Seungyoun even had time to take a quick shower.

Wooseok thought he should fold their laundry first before going to bed, plopping down on their sofa couch which had a pile of their washed clothes. 

“How was your day?” Seungyoun asked as he ruffled the younger’s hair on his way to their fridge for some water.

“Ugh, apart from Hangyul and Yohan screaming at each other? It wasn’t too bad.”

The older laughed as he drank, “I love how Yohan’s always here whenever Hangyul comes for his spontaneous visits.”

“They’re a pain in the ass.”

Seungyoun laughed again, almost choking on his water. 

“Hmmm, I was going to ask,” Seungyoun said when he finally got over his choking fit, “I saw Hyeongjun-ie’s bag, the spongebob one. I thought Hangyul brought it, but when I thanked him he said it wasn’t from him. Was it from Seungwoo? Or maybe Yohan?”

"Jinhyuk bought it," Wooseok answered mindlessly, folding the last shirt and placing it neatly on the pile.

"Jinhyuk?" Seungyoun asked, pausing for a moment to think, "What? From high school?"

Wooseok nodded with a hum, not noticing how the older's expression darkened at the confirmation. 

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, it was," the younger continued, "Did you know his dad owned the hotel I'm working in?"

Wooseok turned his head to look at the other as he waited for the older's response, but Seungyoun had his back towards him, placing the water jug back into the fridge.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's so rich now, like oh my God," Wooseok said flippantly as he put the pile of clothes he folded inside the drawer.

"Good for him."

Wooseok sighed as went to pick up some of the new toys Hangyul had brought from the floor, "Yeah, he hasn't changed a bit."

Seungyoun only hummed in response to that, staying quiet after as he watched the younger put away the bits of things that were on the floor. He stood up after a few minutes, saying that he'll just say goodnight to the kids as he went on his way to their bedroom. 

Wooseok was wiping the dining table by the time Seungyoun came back. Wooseok was considering just leaving the dirty dishes for the morning, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel the weight of the other's head as Seungyoun leaned his chin over the younger's shoulder. 

Wooseok naturally relaxed into the other's touch, enjoying the warmth that came from the older's embrace. He could feel the other shifting his head, his face now nuzzled against Wooseok's neck, before he felt the soft touch of Seungyoun's lips. It was gentle at first, just feather like touches of the older's lips as he kissed along Wooseok's neck. Then his hands started to wander under the younger's shirt, making Wooseok closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of the other's hot touch against his bare skin. His breath hitched when Seungyoun's lips dived lower, peppering kisses to every inch of skin his shirt was allowing him, but pausing just below his neckline.

It wasn't just his kisses that stopped, even his hand stayed in place, and when Wooseok realised that Seungyoun was not going to continue, he opened his eyes to look at the other. 

He was going to tease the older to continue, but was taken aback by the other's angry expression as he looked at the younger's neckline. Wooseok wondered why the other was reacting like that when he looked down to where the other was looking, and saw the silver chain that kept the butterfly diamond in place between his collarbones. 

"Where'd you get that?" the other asked coldly. 

"Jinhyuk…" Wooseok's answer died in his throat as he felt the other's hands forming fists upon hearing the name.

"What else did he buy for you?"

"Just a beret," Wooseok answered again, moving out of the older's embrace to go and grab the black beret, "It's nothing much really, see."

Wooseok hoped seeing the simple item would calm the other down, but all Seungyoun was looking at was the necklace.

"Give it back."

Wooseok blinked when he heard, not sure if heard correctly. 

"What?"

"Give it back," Seungyoun repeated. "Give them both back."

"Wait, why?" Wooseok asked, frustrated at the other.

"Just give it back," was all the other said. 

"No."

"Wooseok, give them back."

"Stop being such a kid!"

"Just give them back to him," the other remained calm. 

"What the heck? This is so unfair!" Wooseok exclaimed. Hating how the other seemed so sure that he has the last say on the matter. 

"No it's not, give them back tomorrow."

"What-now I can't keep any pretty things?"

"It's not about that, Wooseok, you know it's not," Seungyoun's calm appearance finally broke, his voice rising as the other shook head, turning to leave the kitchen. 

"You can't just let another man buy you things!"

"Fine, whatever! Ugh!" Wooseok threw the beret in frustration, accidentally hitting a picture frame, that displayed a drawing Hyeongjun. The frame fell to the floor, its glass cracking into pieces.

Seungyoun rushed to the drawing quickly, going on his knees, trying back against Wooseok, as he tried taking the drawing out of the shards of glass and cutting himself in the process. 

"Tch, look at yourself being upset over a drawing," Wooseok asked mockingly.

"Maybe I should give back the bag too, since he bought it as well. See how you'll feel watching your son cry again."

Seungyoun didn't say anything to that, just stayed on his knees looking down as the other left the kitchen to their children's bedroom. 

He quietly opened their door, hoping not to wake them up as he laid beside them for the night. He can not sleep in the same bed with Seungyoun, his anger still too strong at that moment to ignore.

But it turned out that the kids were still awake. They looked sadly at their eomma as he kissed both their foreheads before laying fully in the bed with them, feeling the weight of the necklace against his chest. 

"It's okay babies, eomma's just going to sleep here for tonight."

Dohyon looked at Hyeongjun one last time before he moved closer to Wooseok, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. 

A few minutes later, a soft whisper from Hyeongjun took Wooseok's attention. 

"Eomma?"

"Yes Hyeonjun-ie?"

"I don't want the bag anymore, please give it back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is hereeee!  
Before the plot really starts moving, I just want to clarify that there is no "victim" in Seungseok's relationship. They're both humans that have flaws, which has contributed to where they are now. Seungyoun is way too idealistic and horrible at communicating with Wooseok and tries to shoulder everything when he can’t. Wooseok on the other hand, has always had "Wooshin" inside of him, someone who likes expensive things and is used to being spoiled, and meeting Jinhyuk again has awaken that side of him which leads to temptation.  
And by the way they have been managing their relationship up to this point tells me that what is to come in future chapters is an important catalyst that can either make or break them. That they need what's to come to test whether they should be together, or if it is best for them to be apart.  
Because you can tell that even though they love each other very much right now, they are both hurting each other in their own way.  
Anyways, I’m very excited for what’s to come, I hope you guys are too <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Eomma, wake up."

Wooseok took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The first thing he focused on were two sets of big doe eyes staring closely at him. Hyeongjun and Dohyon moved a bit further away laughing at how Wooseok's eyes crossed when he tried looking at them from such a close distance. 

Wooseok wondered why the boys were in their room when he remembered that he didn't sleep with Seungyoun, and his body sprang into a sitting position when he realised that he forgot to set his alarm as well. He was ready to race through their morning routine, almost out of the door to grab the boy's school uniforms when Hyeongjun called him out.

"Wait, eomma, wait! It's only… one, two, three...se… seven!" the boy said, squinting at the clock on their wall.

"Seven o'clock and… two… in the morning!" Hyeongjun smiled proudly as he looked back to his eomma. 

Wooseok couldn't help but walk towards his baby and squish his cheeks before giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Aigoo! Uri Hyeongjun-ie is so smart," Wooseok said, hugging the boy as well, "When did you learn how to read the clock?"

Hyeongjun was smiling so sweetly from all the praises. Dohyon pulled Wooseok's sleeve, opening his mouth as though to say something. Wooseok watched him in anticipation, trying to encourage him with supportive nods. Little Dohyon took a deep breath, before closing his mouth and smiling shyly. 

Hyeongjun let out a chuckle, "Wah Hyon-ie, I thought you were going to finally say your first words."

Wooseok couldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed that the four year old didn't. 

________________________________________

_ They've been reassured by plenty of doctors that physically, Dohyon should be able to speak. They've heard the boy make random sounds since he was an infant and he sure as hell can scream at the top of his lungs if provoked, but even a year after the doctors had cleared him, Dohyon had yet to say any proper words.  _

_ "Seungyoun, maybe we should go for a check up again?" It was four days past Dohyon's third birthday and Wooseok finally couldn't keep in the concern he had for their youngest.  _

_ At first he was worried that there was something wrong with the boy despite the doctors denial. They don't know everything do they? But when it was clear that Dohyon was growing and developing physically like any normal boy his age, a new fear crept in Wooseok's heart. What if he was doing something wrong? What if he wasn't being a good parent? _

_ Seungyoun had always pushed those thoughts away, reassuring him that they were doing the best they can and that Dohyon will speak when he is ready. _

_ "Just look at them!" Seungyoun always reminded him, "Look at how they've grown into such good boys." _

_ "We can't be doing such a bad job, right?" _

_ ________________________________________ _

  
  


Honestly, Wooseok didn't know how they had managed to raise such smart and well mannered boys. 

He didn't even have to get their school uniform for them because they were already dressed. Though little Dohyon did have his pants on backwards, but Wooseok was there to help him fix that.

He was glad that they still needed their eomma for things, still needed him to look after them. Everyday he finds himself amazed by how much they've grown and couldn't believe that it had already been four years since they first took them home as their sons. 

If you had told sixteen year old Wooseok that he would have two sons in ten years, he would've laughed his ass off. It's not that he didn't like children, it's just that he didn't think he'd be able to love a child that isn't his. Since he knew at a very young age that he wasn't hetero, he already knew that having biological children would never be possible for him. 

Wooseok's mindset back then was also a little askew. He likened adopting a child to having a new pet. His first and only hamster died just two days after he got him, and so he had never asked for a new pet ever since. He didn't want to be responsible for the life of a tiny animal, let alone a little human being that is literally defenceless and dependent on you for a good twenty years of their life. Just the idea shot daggers of fear to his heart. He truly didn't believe he could be a parent. Especially since he thought he wouldn't feel obligated or attached to them because they're not flesh and blood. 

But now, looking at the two boys putting on their socks in front of him, he would, without even a second thought, call them his, theirs, his and Seungyoun's. Blood related or not, Wooseok had learned that those things don't matter when you form such a deep connection and love for them. That was a revelation taught to him by Seungyoun's mother, for which he would be forever grateful for.

________________________________________

  
  


_ Wooseok was twenty-two, struggling to juggle his final year in uni and the two young children they had decided to adopt. It had only been three months since they took in the boys, but those three months were filled with so many bittersweet moments that Wooseok wasn't sure if he was able to keep a brave face anymore. He knew he couldn't rely on Seungyoun at that moment, he was still suffering from his father's death that happened just a week after they adopted the boys. The older was trying to drown himself with work and uni to keep him from thinking about what had happened.  _

_ Wooseok's saving grace was actually Seungyoun's mother. You would think that she would be the most affected by what had happened, God knows Wooseok wouldn't know what he would do if he would ever lose Seungyoun, but Eomeoni seemed almost at peace.  _

_ "No, I'm glad he's up there now," she had said, when Wooseok asked her about it as he folded their laundry with Eomeoni softly rocking the baby in her arms.  _

_ "He was very sick on his last moments in these earth, I'm glad he's no longer suffering." _

_ "The one thing I do regret," she then continued sadly, Wooseok looked at her attentively.  _

_ "The one thing I regret the most is that he wasn't able to meet your children." _

_ Wooseok watched as she smiled fondly at Dohyon's sleeping face. He was about to correct her. He liked the boys, he had felt some sort of connection with them when they first met at the orphanage, but what Wooseok felt for them resembled more of his feelings towards his cousin Hangyul. He cared for them, would look after them and tend to their needs, but he wouldn't say that they were his children. He kept quiet though, not wanting to ruin the moment Eomeoni was having with the baby. _

________________________________________

_ It was three in the morning, Wooseok had to finish his paper that was due that day. He was tired, he had a headache, and the baby did not stop crying since one in the morning. They had tried everything, feeding him, burping him, changing his nappies, even Seungyoun's cradling, which normally would calm the boy to sleep, was not enough to stop him from crying.  _

_ Wooseok was nearing his limits, he had been barely passing his units and this assignment was a hurdle for the next semester and so he couldn't afford to fail it. _

_ "Seok-ie, what do we do?" Seungyoun asked sleepily. The poor guy has been carrying the baby the past two hours, trying his best to rock the baby to sleep.  _

_ Wooseok sighed, Seungyoun was asking the wrong person. It was moments like this that reminded him how he shouldn't be a parent, since he had no idea how to really look after a child. A real parent would know what to do in this sort of situations.  _

_ A parent.  _

_ Like his parents. Or Seungyoun's eomeoni. _

_ The only other person that could calm the boy, apart from Seungyoun, was his eomeoni. _

_ Wooseok stood up to grab his phone, dialing eomeoni's number in the hopes that she would know what to do. He would've loved for her to come over to care for the young boy, but he knew she lived quite far and that there are no buses at the middle of the night, and so advice through the phone is all he can best hope for.  _

_ "Wooseok-ah? What's the matter?" _

_ A sigh of relief passed Wooseok's mouth, even just hearing her voice brought a sense of calm over him. He was sure she'd know what to do with their situation.  _

_ "Eomeoni," Wooseok started, he was sure that she could hear the baby's cry even through the phone. "Eomeoni, the baby won't stop crying." _

_ "We don't know what to do?" _

_ Seungyoun's eomeoni listed a few things she thought might help, but they were the same things they've tried already and Wooseok's headache was turning into a migraine. _

_ "Have you tried just holding him? Rocking him gently" _

_ "Seungyoun's been doing that for the past two and a half hours Eomeoni," Wooseok said. It seemed even she won't know what to do. _

_ "No, I was asking about you? Have you tried comforting him yet?" _

_ Wooseok didn't reply straight away. He didn't really like holding the baby, too scared to drop it. Besides, on the very few moments where he had to carry the child to change its nappies, it always looked like it would cry, so Wooseok tried to keep the baby carrying to a minimum. _

_ "Eomeoni, I think it would cry even more if I hold it." _

_ He could hear her soft laughter across the phone.  _

_ "Wooseok-ah, he's not an object, remember, he's a baby not an 'it'," she said softly, "and I'm sure he won't, you just don't know yet the power of a mother's touch. He would definitely feel much more calmer if you hold him." _

_ "But…" _

_ Wooseok paused. Not sure whether to say it. _

_ "But I'm not his... I'm not his mother." _

_ Wooseok held his breath as he waited for her response. He didn't want to sound like a bad person to Seungyoun's eomeoni, but he truly do not consider himself as the boys' parent.  _

_ "Wooseok-ah, why did you and Seungyoun adopt them?" She asked softly. _

_ Wooseok thought about the first time he met the boys, the first time Seungyoun held the baby, the first time he carried Hyeongjun to see the baby better, how he felt like they were the only people in the world. He thought about how Seungyoun forced him to go with the older to visit them again, how happy Hyeongjun looked when Seungyoun offered him another piece of candy, how much hair grew from the baby's head in just one week. He thought about how he prepared some sweets for Hyeongjun the next time Seungyoun asked him to go to the orphanage the week after. How Hyeongjun shyly accepted the sweet from Wooseok's hand before smiling so gratefully to him, how the baby's tiny hand gripped his pinky for the first time. Wooseok thought about the two weeks that Seungyoun wasn't able to visit the children because of work and uni, and how he felt a sense of emptiness inside of him as he waited for the older to be less busy. He thought about how Seungyoun visited them when he finally could without asking him to come, and how disappointed he was that he wasn't able to see the boys. Wooseok thought about the time he asked the older to go to the orphanage with him, and how Seungyoun's smile glowed so brightly that it almost blinded Wooseok. He thought about how their weekly visits turned to twice a week, thrice a week, everyday except for the weekends, until it became a habit for them to go to the orphanage everyday after work or uni. Wooseok thought about how Hyeongjun would always get teary eyed and how his lips would quiver whenever it was time to say goodbye. He thought about how it always felt like something was stuck in his throat whenever they say their farewell, how they would always hear Dohyon's cries as they exit the building.  _

_ Wooseok thought about the one time when Hyeongjun talked about how "a nice lady and man came yesterday to look at everyone and said that me and Dohyon was cute", and of how he found it hard to breath as the thought of the two being taken in by strangers and the thought of never seeing them again entered his mind.  _

_ He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but Wooseok realised, as he stood with the phone against his ear at 3:15 in the morning, that he had unknowingly started loving the children.  _

_ "Wooseok-ah?" Eomeoni asked again, "Why did the two of you adopt them?" _

_ "Because I… I love them, we love them," Wooseok whispered. _

_ "And does the fact that they were given birth by other people make that love you have for them any less?" _

_ "No," Wooseok answered without even thinking.  _

_ "You and Seungyoun, you're the only two people those boys have right now, you're the only two people they've ever had. Remember that, to them, you two were the special people that chose them when they were abandoned in that orphanage." _

_ Wooseok looked at Hyeongjun's sleeping body on their bed, and at the crying Dohyon in Seungyoun's arms. He and Seungyoun aren't the special ones, it was the two boys they had taken in that were special.  _

_ "They love you, and you love them. They are your children and you are their parents," Eomeoni said with so much conviction that Wooseok believed her. _

_ "And right now, your son is crying. Go and comfort him Wooseok." _

_ Wooseok moved without thinking, walking towards Seungyoun but freezing once he saw the baby.  _

_ Wooseok was afraid. Afraid of what, he wasn't sure. Afraid that he would drop the baby, afraid that holding him wouldn't make a difference, afraid that it would make the child cry even more, afraid that his love towards him would be rejected.  _

_ Seungyoun looked at the younger, surprised, when he realised that Wooseok came towards them. He knew how cautious the other was around the baby, how more uncomfortable he seemed around him compared to when he is with Hyeongjun. But he could see the love and care in the younger's eyes as he watched the crying Dohyon and so he gingerly offered the baby to him.  _

_ Wooseok looked at the other, fear evident in his eyes, not sure whether he should take him. But the poor child had been crying for hours now, his face red, eyes surrounded with tears, and Wooseok couldn't bear seeing him like that anymore.  _

_ Slowly, he took the small child in his arms. The baby continued wailing as he was shifted but after a few minutes, he slowly settled, nestling his head comfortably on the crook of Wooseok’s arm.  _

_ Wooseok sighed in relief as he wiped the baby’s tears away. Dohyon finally looked peacefully happy as he slept in his arms and he couldn’t believe it was because of him. Wooseok continued cradling the small child when he suddenly felt a hand gently rubbing his cheeks. He looked up to see Seungyoun’s tired but happy eyes watching him.  _

_ “Thank you,” he whispered, wiping a tear that escaped Wooseok’s eyes. He didn’t even realise that he was crying, but he knew that it wasn’t from sadness that had caused the tears.  _

_ Ever since then, Wooseok held his two sons close to his heart. He ended up dropping out a month later, not because it was too hard to look after the boys as well as go to his classes, after all, his mother-in law was happy to look after them when he goes away. No, he couldn’t keep going because it was too hard to leave them behind. He always ended up missing them too much. Going to his uni classes as well as work left him with little time to spend with the boys and so between his sons, uni and work, he chose Hyeongjun and Dohyon over the two.  _

  
  


________________________________________

Wooseok watched as the boys started fixing their bed. He came closer to help when he noticed a spare pillow and blanket neatly folded on the floor. 

“Hyeongjun-ie, were you two cold last night?” Wooseok asked as he pointed at the blanket.

The boy shook his head, smiling. “No, Appa was using it. He slept with us last night!” 

Wooseok looked at the double bed that barely accomodated the three of them. There was a time when the four of them were able to fit and sleep all together on the double bed, but with how big the boys have grown, Wooseok was sure Seungyoun could not have slept with them.

“He slept on the floor on your side,” Hyeongjun added, noticing his eomma’s confused look. “He said he didn’t want to wake you up because you were tired. He was the one that woke up as well so that you can sleep a little bit more.”

Wooseok sighed. That fluffy idiot. He was sure the older would have back pain from sleeping on the cold floor all night. Wooseok looked at the time, 7:11am. Wooseok wondered if the older was still at home. 

Walking into the kitchen, it seemed that Seungyoun had already left for work. It was going to be another abnormally quiet morning again. Wooseok wasn’t sure what to make of this increasing occurrence. He opened their fridge to grab some bread for the boys’ lunches and noticed Hyeongjun’s drawing stuck by a magnet on the fridge’s door. Wooseok took hold of the paper. It was a drawing of the four of them, plus Dohyon’s piglet doll that he used to have back when he was two. It wasn’t overly creative or amazing really, just four stick figure-like drawings all holding hands with each other. It wasn’t even coloured in or anything. But for some reason, Seungyoun loved it. 

Wooseok took the drawing to the living room, intending to find a spare frame he knew was kept in a drawer when he saw the yellow bag with the beret next to it. 

Why the hell was he going out of his way to make Seungyoun happy when the older won’t even let him or their children have nice things they obviously deserve. Wooseok considered going against the older’s wishes but relented, remembering how the older slept on the floor just to be with them. Wooseok released a frustrated sigh, why can’t the man just let go of his pride for once?

Wooseok stomped his way to the bag, inserting the beret as well as the necklace inside and took the whole thing to the table next to their front door so that he won’t be tempted to secretly keep them. But in his haste, he forgot that he was still holding onto Hyeongjun’s drawing and grabbing the bag with the same hand holding onto it had caused the paper to crumple and rip. 

Oh no. 

Wooseok let go of the bag to flatten and fix the paper. It didn’t look too bad except for the big tear that separated the hands of the Seungyoun stick figure with his. 

Shit, where did they keep their tape again?

As Wooseok searched for something to fix the drawing Hyeongjun and Dohyon walked towards him looking ready for school. Wooseok didn’t want them to see what he had accidentally done and so he hid the drawing in between some magazine they kept on their living room table. 

“Oh boys,” Wooseok smiled nervously, “are you both ready? I haven’t finished making your lunches yet.”

Wooseok led the boys to the kitchen, feeling guilty about ruining the drawing and silently promising that he will buy a nice frame for it in the hopes that Seungyoun and the kids won’t notice. 

________________________________________

  
  


With the yellow school bag, along with the beret and necklace, stored in a plastic bag, Wooseok thought of how he can politely return the items to Jinhyuk without offending the other. He had just dropped the children off to their class and now he was on his way to work. 

The bus wasn't as packed as it usually was, maybe because it was earlier and the one he usually takes is more suitable for people. He was seated down as he waited for three more stations before his stop when an elderly man entered the bus. Wooseok stood up, ready to offer his chair to the elderly. 

"If a star becomes a black hole," the old man said as he walked past Wooseok and the chair, "The force generated by it will slow down the Earth’s rotation."

Wooseok, along with other passengers, looked around wondering who the man was speaking to.

"It’ll cause a crack in space and time, which will create a wormhole."

The man started gesturing using his hand and Wooseok thought that the ahjussi was most probably drunk. He figured seating would be the best choice for the elder since he didn't seem very steady on his feet either. 

"Ahjussi, have this seat please," Wooseok called out, hoping that he didn't sound rude. The elderly turned to look at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

"The crack is already opening," the man muttered, not moving from his place. "The moment the force of gravity reaches its maximum, we’ll be able to travel to the past because of wormholes."

Wooseok wondered whether the elder was actually sick. He'd heard of those illnesses that generally starts developing towards older people, illnesses that affect the brain and thought process, and so it made him want to help the elder even more. 

"Ahjussi, you can seat there," Wooseok said more gently, pointing at the chair as he walked closer to the man. 

"Timing is everything," the old man said, looking directly at Wooseok's eyes. Wooseok nodded as though he knew what the other was talking about, sighing in relief as the elder started walking with him to the chair. 

"The moon, what does the moon look like?" The elderly started asking to no one in particular. "It’s round like a plate. The moon is the moon."

"The moon-" 

The bus took a sharp turn and everyone in the bus swayed, taking hold of the nearest pole or handle they can to keep them from falling. 

The old man unfortunately didn't react fast enough and fell to the ground roughly. Gasps from other passengers went through the bus as the driver apologised for the bumpy ride.

"Ahjussi, I'll help you up." Wooseok said, taking hold of the man's hand and guiding him to the seat he had offered. "Right here, yes. Are you okay, ahjussi?"

The old man nodded, and when Wooseok was sure that the other wasn't hurt too badly, he turned to go find a new spot to stand. But the elderly stopped him, taking hold of hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

The elders gaze was completely different from how it had been just a few moments ago. Now it was clear, focused, almost piercing through Wooseok. The old man placed something on Wooseok's hand and pushed his hand close to firmly hold it. It felt like coins to Wooseok, and though it was nice that the elder seemed grateful for his help, he thought that the older should save them and keep his money. 

He was about to kindly reject and return the coins when the old man spoke again. 

"Be careful," he had said solemnly, "every choice- the results…"

The old man looked intensely at Wooseok as the hairs at the back of his neck start raising. 

"Everything can change," the old man whispered, Wooseok could barely hear him.

"It can't always be the same."

Wooseok wasn't sure what to make of the elders words, but he wasn't given enough time to react anyways as the old man released his grip on Wooseok's hand. He stood up, still looking unsteady on his feet, but managing to walk towards the bus door that was currently open. Wooseok didn't even realise that the bus had stopped at a bus station. The elder exited, muttering nonsense again before the bus closed its doors. 

"When a star becomes a black hole…"

Wooseok watched the man through the window as the bus drove away. He laughed, shaking his head as he thought about the weird encounter with the ahjussi. He sure was an odd man. Remembering about the coins that was left on his hand, Wooseok took a closer look on the two coins that was given to him. They were two fifty cent coins, nothing special, until Wooseok realised that they were issued in 2010. There was a big scam that happened towards the end that year, where many fake notes and coins were made and so majority of those counterfeited money were gathered and destroyed. It's rare to find any money that was issued in that year, and so Wooseok thought maybe it was a lucky sign for him to be receiving two coins at once. 

________________________________________

Wooseok at first didn't really take to mind what the old man from the bus had been saying, especially since he didn't seem to be in the right mind at that moment. But he couldn't quite shake the intense look the elderly gave him at the end. 

Everything can change? It can't always be the same?

What does that even mean? 

With his mind full of questions, Wooseok walked into the hotel not looking where he was going. And so, right at the foyer of the hotel, Wooseok accidentally fell on his bum as he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr- oh, Wooshin-ah!" 

Wooseok looked up to see Jinhyuk smiling down at him as he offered him a hand. 

"It seems like the universe keeps pushing us towards each other," the older laughed, "Must be fate or something."

Wooseok laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to respond to the other's comment. Silence fell upon them as Wooseok tried to think of what to say next with Jinhyuk just smiling patiently for the other. Fortunately, an intentional fake cough broke the awkward silence, making Wooseok aware of another person's presence next to Jinhyuk. A beautiful tall man, with fair skin and big eyes looked between Jinhyuk and him, eyebrows quirked in amusement as he waited for the oldest to introduce him. 

"Ah, right! Wooshin-ah, this is Mingyu. One of the most sought out model in the industry right now and the face of our hotel." Jinhyuk said gesturing to the model.

"And this, here, is my good friend Wooshin."

Jinhyuk laid his arm over Wooseok's shoulders as he said this, something he used to do back in the day, which used to make his heart flutter in excitement. 

The model, Mingyu, laughed good naturedly. "Nice to meet you Wooshin-shi," he said as he shook Wooseok's hand. The older tried to ignore how soft the younger's hand was compared to his rougher, more worn out one. 

"I see Jinhyuk-hyung wasn't exaggerating about your beauty. I reckon if I show your headshot to one of my manager's, you'd definitely get scouted right away. What do you think?"

Wooseok's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, laughing, "Aigoo, no thank you. I'm way too old to be a model." He laughed again, he never had an interest in modeling, just the thought of him awkwardly posing in front of a camera makes him cringe.

"Yah, you're not even old," Jinhyuk argued, "But it's good to see you laughing and smiling."

"We've got to go now to discuss about things, talk again whenever, yeah?" Jinhyuk said as he took his arm back from Wooseok's shoulder. The other nodded, waving at the two as they began walking towards the elevator. 

It was only then that Wooseok remembered about the bag of things he was meant to return to Jinhyuk, and he wasn't sure if he would see the other again today so he called out hoping he wasn't keeping them from their meeting for too long. 

"Jinhyuk-ah, wait!"

The other turned around straight away, looking at the younger expectantly. 

Wooseok was never able to think of a way to give the items back gently, but fortunately Jinhyuk noticed him hesitating. 

"Mingyu, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

The other nodded and kept going towards the elevator as Jinhyuk moved closer to Wooseok.

"What's the matter?"

There was nothing that Wooseok could say to the other that wasn't either a straight out lie or a lazy excuse, so he just silently held out the bag to Jinhyuk, who cluelessly accepted it. Jinhyuk looked at the younger, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before frowning once he saw what was inside. 

"We're very grateful and thankful for your kindness, but Hyeongjun didn't really want the bag anymore and-" Wooseok babbled, trying to fill in the silence that fell between them. 

"And, um, I feel bad just leaving it at home unused, so I thought I should return it and maybe you can give it to someone else and-"

"What about the necklace?" Jinhyuk asked, holding the butterfly necklace in question. 

"I- um… well, you see…" 

Wooseok looked everywhere but to the other's eyes, trying to find the right words to say. Thankfully, Jinhyuk seemed to understand and spared his friend the embarrassment of having to say them with a nod.

"That's alright Wooshin-ah, no need to explain," he said with a soft smile, "Though do tell Seungyoun that I truly didn't have any hidden agendas with it."

Wooseok nodded dumbfoundedly and waved back as Jinhyuk waved a "see you" before turning back to the elevator and leaving. 

________________________________________

Wooseok walked to their staff room, mind still thinking of Jinhyuk's words. He knew it. He knew the older didn't mean anything bad when he gave him the necklace. He was only being nice. But Seungyoun just had to blow things out of proportion and read the situation wrong and now things would probably be awkward with Jinhyuk. 

Ugh. Wooseok wanted to vent and let his frustration out. Unfortunately he couldn't ring Seungwoo and complain to him at the moment, but he remembers Minhee was working the same shift as him and though he can be blunt with his words, he definitely was a good listener which is what Wooseok needed right now.

After waiting for a good ten-fifteen minutes with no sign of the younger, Wooseok resigned to asking for the whereabouts instead of just waiting. 

"Hey, Jungmo have you seen Minhee today?" Wooseok asked the younger, who was also close with Minhee.

Jungmo frowned in sadness as he motioned for Wooseok to come closer to whisper to his ears.

"Minhee's mom was on an accident last night and passed away, hyung," the younger explained, "the family wanted to have the funeral straight away so I think he's there helping."

Wooseok gasped at the news, he has fortunately haven't yet had any close family members pass away, but he has witnessed how a death of a parent can really affect someone.

________________________________________

_ When Seungyoun's dad passed away, the older fell into depression for a while. Though he had nothing to do with his father's death, he for some reason blamed himself for his passing. _

_ "If only I- I could've…" Seungyoun had brokenly whispered when he broke down in Wooseok's arms, "If only I could've helped with buying him the proper medicine or- or maybe, if I knew, I would've spent more time with him- helped eomeoni with looking after him before… before…" _

_ But he didn't know. They didn't know. Seungyoun's father fell ill from the horrible flu that hit their area badly just before winter. The same flu that took over the orphanage just before Wooseok met the boys, but unlike how they were able to be remedied by medicine and have their health restored, Seungyoun's father deteriorated.  _

_ Wooseok found out after from Eomeoni that normal medicine didn't really work on Seungyoun's father's side of the family.  _

_ "Something to do with their immune system," she had said. "Even with just a common cold, they'd need a specific cold medicine, I always keep some with me because it's not stocked at every general store." _

_ "It's a good thing they don't get sick often- Seungyoun's the same as his appa, you see," she had mentioned.  _

_ "But when they do," eomeoni looked at Wooseok gingerly, "It gets really bad."  _

_ "Seungyoun thankfully hasn't caught anything since he was seven, that was a terrible time, I don't even want to think about it. But… yeah…" she sighed, "We… I… I thought it was just another cold this time, but…" _

_ Wooseok rubbed her back as Eomeoni tried to compose herself. He really didn't know how she was able to stay so strong.  _

_ "Well, who knew he would go first," she said with a humorless laugh, "when I'm the one with family history of heart disease and dementia and all those bad things."  _

_ Eomeoni smiled bittersweetly.  _

_ "You should have told us," Wooseok said softly, "We could've helped." _

_ Eomeoni shook her head at that, " Oh no, no, no. You guys sounded so happy talking about the kids." Seungyoun and Wooseok had called both their parents a few weeks before they decided to adopt the boys, informing them of their interest and secretly hoping to receive reassurance that they were ready to become parents themselves.  _

_ "We couldn't have ruined your happiness by worrying about us." Eomeoni continued, "Plus we knew how costly it is to raise a family, it would have been too much on your plates." _

_ "Seungyoun would've blamed himself even more if he knew." _

_ Seungyoun blamed himself nonetheless _ . 

________________________________________

  
  


Wooseok decided to pay his respect and condolences straight after work. He had called Seungwoo while he was on the train to ask if the boys could stay with him until he came back. The event was simple, yet full of tears and sadness. Apparently Minhee's mother was on her way to his house to drop off some side dishes when a reckless driver hit her as she crossed the street and drove off without checking if she was okay. Minhee looked collected during the funeral but Wooseok knew that he was hurting.

She just wanted to do something good for her son. It was something so common for a mother to do. Even Wooseok's mom had done something like it in the past.

He called his parents after as he walked to the train station. He hasn't seen them in a while and felt guilty for not spending more time with them. He promised he would bring the boys with him to visit them soon, to which they were excited for.

As he reached the station, Wooseok noticed how oddly quiet it was. It was only 5:48pm according to his phone, a time where the station would be usually packed with workers on their way home. Instead, Wooseok found himself being the only person present. Feeling a bit anxious, he quickened his pace, walking to the platform that would lead him home.

But Wooseok found himself stumped once he reached the platform. The machine that validates the train tickets refused to accept his and after trying for the fifth time, Wooseok sighed frustratingly. 

How was he meant to go home now? Wooseok kicked the machine in the hopes that it would accept his ticket but to no avail. He knew he could just pay for another, but why buy another one when he had bought a daily ticket that should still be valid? 

It was already 6:03pm and he still needed to travel for at least half an hour in the train before he can pick the boys up from Seungwoo's, so he resigned to looking for some changes in his pockets to pay for a one way ticket. At least it only costs fifty cents for them, but when Wooseok inserted the coins into the machine, the flashing "FIFTY CENTS COIN ONLY" seemed to mock him as no ticket came out of the slot. Wooseok stared at the machine for another five seconds before kicking it again in frustration when it didn't return his money. 

Nothing was going his way at all today. He huffed, looking for a fifty cent coin. Luckily, he still had the ones that the old man had given him that morning. He knew they were good luck. 

Once he was able to go pass the machine, he waited at the platform, looking for the train time table. He hoped he hadn't missed the train. 

The next train was to come in two minutes, the screen had said. Wooseok sighed in relief. It had been a tiring day. He couldn't wait to go home. 

As the train finally approached the station, the overhead speakers played out the automatic warning message, and the voice echoed through the empty station. 

"Train now arriving. Please stay behind the yellow line."

Wooseok waited for the train to stop. He had so much things to do when he got home. 

"Remember to always validate your ticket at the start of your journey. "

He shook his head as he entered the empty train, thinking about how the stupid machine wouldn't let him do as what the reminders was saying. 

"Please mind the gap as you enter the eloh kcalb a semoceb rats a nehw-"

Wooseok covered his ears as scratching noises came out of the train speakers. 

"...emas eht eb syawla tnac tI - train now departing. Please stand clear from the closing doors."

The train began moving. 

"We hope you enjoy your journey in egnahc nac gniht yreve -"

The train started gaining speed. 

"Please always hold onto the handles stluser eht, eciohc yreve-"

It kept going faster.

And faster. 

And even faster. 

Wooseok looked out the windows. His heart rate increased as his instinct warned him that something was wrong. The train don't usually go this fast. 

"Please take care in your journey- remember i t c a n 't a l w a y s b e t h e s a m e 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


e m a s e h t e b s y a w l a t' n a c t i r e b m e m er -y en r u o j r u n o y n i e r a c e k a t e s ae l P "

. 

t

s a f si h t o g y l l a u s u t' n o d n i a r t n e h T 

.

G

n

o r w s a w g

n ih t e m o s t 

a ht m ih de nr a w tc n i ts ni s

i

h s a s e s ae r c n 

i e t a r t r 

ae h s i H .sw od ni w e h t t u o d e ko ol 

k o e s o o W

r e t s a f n e v e d nA

r e t s a f d n A

re t s a f g n i o g t pe k tI

  
  


" - E v e r y c h o i c e ,

t h e r e s u l t s 

s e l d n a h e ht o t no d loh 

s y a w l a e s 

a e l P"

d e e p s g n in iag de trb at s ni a r t e h T

  
  


"- e v e r y t h i n g 

c a n c h a n g e 

n i 

y e n r u o j r u o y y oj n e u o y e po 

h e W "

gn i v o m n a ge b n i a

r t eh T

s r o od g n i s o l c e h t m o r f r a

e lc d n a t s e 

s ae l P

g n i t r a

p ed w o n ni a r

t 

  
  


\- I t c a n t a l w a y s b e t h e 

s a m e ..."

  
  


s r e k ae

p s n i a r t e ht fo tuo 

e m ac s e s i

o n g 

n i h c t a r c s s a sr 

ae s i h d e r e v o c 

k o e s o o W

  
  


"-w h e n 

a 

s t a r 

b e c o m e s 

a 

b l a c k 

h o l e

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Wooseok woke up. His heart was racing as he gasped for air. His body was shaking as fear pumped through his veins. He couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. He couldn't remember what lead him to the present, to the seemingly everlasting darkness. He tried to shout for help, for anyone. But he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. Like he was drowning.  _

"Hyung?"

_ Where was he? _

"Wooseok-hyung?"

_ What was happening- _

"Hyung!"

Wooseok opened his eyes. 

It was bright. Too bright. Wooseok couldn't help but to cover his eyes. 

"Goodness, hyung. You scared me, I thought you were having a seizure or something."

Wooseok opened one of his eyes slowly, taking a peak at whoever he was with. Judging by the the strong jawline and big puppy eyes that innocently looked back at him in worry, Wooseok recognised that it was Hangyul.

Or was it? He looked different but Wooseok couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. 

"Yah hyung, was that meant to be a prank because it wasn't funny." The younger asked, pouting.

"Hangyul-ah," Wooseok tried to speak, but his voice came out as hoarse whisper. 

Hangyul squinted as though doing so would improve his hearing. Wooseok coughed, trying to clear his throat but failing. The younger just shook his head, and left the older as he went out of the room. 

The room. He was in a room. 

Wooseok looked around. 

He was in his room. 

He was in his single size bed, wrapped in his favorite red doona. His study table was at the corner of the room facing the window, whilst his dressing table was on the other side, makeup bag placed neatly on top. 

It was just as Wooseok remembered. 

But why does it feel so wrong?

Hangyul came back with a bottle of water, handing it over. Wooseok took it slowly, still confused as to what was happening. 

"It's a good thing I slept over the night, Auntie would be so scared if she found you like that in the morning."

Auntie? His mom? Why would his mom be the first person to find him in the morning?

"Wait, Hangyul. Let's backtrack a bit," Wooseok silenced the younger, "Why the hell are you in my room at…" Wooseok looked at his wall clock, "...7:45 in the morning?"

Hangyul looked at him weirdly, as if he had grown another head. "Hyung did you hit your head or somethi- wait. Did you just say it's 7:45am already?"

"Wooseok-ah, you'll be taking Hangyul to that soccer game you've been talking about, right?" Wooseok's mother asked as she checked up on the boys. 

"Boys, how come you're not getting ready yet?" She asked looking between her son and nephew, "The bus will be leaving in fifteen minutes."

Upon hearing this, Hangyul apologised quickly, running to his bag to grab a random top he had packed a day prior. Wooseok's body also moved automatically after hearing his mother's tone, changing quickly in the first thing he could grab a hold of, which was a loose v-neck and a sweatshirt. This was how their early morning went, as they rushed to catch the bus on time. 

________________________________________

"Hyung?" Hangyul asked as they got off the bus just outside the school. "What soccer game was auntie talking about before?"

Wooseok thought about the question, wondering as well what his mother was talking about. The soccer game rang a bell at the back of his mind. But he couldn't fully place where it was from. 

"I-um, I don't really kno-"

“Hyung!" Someone interrupted him. 

"Hyung!” It was Yohan, “Wooshin-hyung, guess what I fou-”

The younger must’ve tripped on the uneven pavement as he fell mid through his run. He was just behind Hangyul, and so in his attempt to not fall, he had clung onto the other’s back pack, pulling Hangyul along with him to the ground.

The weather that morning was nice and warm, but the ground was wet with mud. 

“Ugh, I think I have a concussion,” Hangyul said, sitting up. Yohan just groaned along, staying on the floor.

They looked like they belonged in a pigsty, literally. Their whole side was covered with mud. Wooseok looked carefully at what was happening. 

Why does it seem so familiar?

Wooseok watched as the two groaned and slowly pushed themselves of the ground. 

“Wow, that hurt,” Yohan complained stretching his legs, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to pu-”

“What was that for?!” Hangyul shouted, looking at his dirty clothes, “Far out, I just bought this as well.”

Yohan looked at the other, clearly offended by the way the other yelled at him. “I didn’t do it on purpose, geez. You don’t need to be a dickhead about it.”

Wooseok opened his mouth. No, they're going to start fighting again. He should interfere so that-

Hangyul shook his head, “I’m the dickhead? Who was the one running into people like a mindless idiot.” He looked at his pants again, trying to wipe the mud off, “Tch, it won’t come off. First day at a new school and I look like I don’t shower.”

“Hmmph, serves you right for having a rotten personality,” Yohan said, trying to clean himself up as well. 

“Rotten personality, you…” Hangyul approached the other menacingly, and Yohan quickly hid behind Wooseok as barrier.

“Hyung, he’s being a bully,” Yohan complained to Wooseok.

Wooseok just stood there, like a rock between the two. His head was reeling, full of confusion. He's been in this situation before. This exact moment has happened already. Right?

Hangyul tried to reach for Yohan but Wooseok stopped him, grabbing hold of his arm. 

"Wait, just wait!" Wooseok exclaimed loudly, making the two quiet, "Can someone please tell me what day it is?"

"Monday, hyung," Yohan said in a whisper. 

"Tch, I meant the date."

"Wah hyung, you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird since morning," Hangyul asked.

If looks could kill, Hangyul would already be on the ground based on the look Wooseok gave him. 

"Just answer the question, Hangyul-ah."

"Fine, July 21," younger answered quickly. 

"July 21, 2010"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking one month to update TT Life got in the way for the first two weeks, then I simply lost motivation the last fortnight. Please shout at me on twitter if I take too long again, my username is the same in all my sns.  
Anyways, over 38000 words and 6 chapters later and here we are, i just realized when i went to watch the drama for guidance that we had JUST finished episode one. The whole SIX chapters was equivalent to ONE episode, holy moly you guys we are in for a long long long drive.  
I'm sorry if this chapter was choppy, I wrote small bits through out the past month so it might not be as smooth as it should be, but I didn't want to take too long editing it, otherwise I might never update lol  
Ps. I love all your comments. Thank you so much for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we continue, just clarifying that the "present" lifetime is in the year 2022 where the two are 26 year-olds. Just to keep in line with Seungyoun and Wooseok's actual birth year of '96.

"July 21, 2010."

Wooseok's mind was clouded with confusion. How can it be 2010? The two must be playing a prank on him because how in the world can it be 2010? 

But everything was different. Hangyul and Yohan looked different. Or they look younger is more like it. He was taller than the both of them. That can't be right. The last time he'd been taller than them was since high school.

Maybe he's dreaming. Maybe this is just a dream. Wooseok looked around, feeling the warmth of the sun as they walked towards the school gate.

"Ugh, whatever!" Yohan's frustrated exclamation brought Wooseok back to the present, "I hate you, you… you... Ugh, whatever, I hate you!” Yohan shouted, muttering “bye hyung” to Wooseok before running off into the school.

“Yah! Yohan-ah?” Wooseok called out to the other, but Yohan was already out of sight. 

Wooseok groaned, remembering it all too well. It's such a shame that the two started hating each other over such a petty thing.

“Good riddance. Thought he’d never leav-” 

“Lee Hangyul,” Wooseok said seriously before sighing, "that's… that's enough now, okay?". 

The two then walked in silence to the school office, where Hangyul needed to be at for his orientation. 

Wooseok stood in front of the office, unsure of what to do. If he was just dreaming of this particular day, then right now he should be… where was he meant to be?

Ah!

Seungwoo-hyung!

If there's anyone he could rely on, it would be Seungwoo. Even if it's just a dream-Seungwoo.

____________________________________

Wooseok was first unsure as to where to find Seungwoo. This day had been one of the many days he lived 12 years ago, trying to remember what exactly happened was quite impossible. Wooseok was trying so hard to remember when a sudden light bulb lit in his mind. He was being an idiot. 

The old peach tree. 

Wooseok ran to their meeting place. He was slightly out of breath as he stood under the old peach tree. Seungwoo was nowhere to be seen. He was meant to meet up with him here right? They always came here every morning to greet each other.

Suddenly, something wet and sticky dripped down Wooseok's shoulder. Wooseok looked up to see a black magpie perched up right above him. 

That's right. 

He got shat on by a bird that day.

Wooseok automatically moved to the bathroom, looking around the school, relieving his past. Everything was exactly the same, it was weird how accurate his dream was. But halfway there he remembered that the damn stain wouldn't wash off anyway. Wooseok sighed, feeling the warmth of the sun as he took off his sweatshirt. He turned back to their meeting place again when he accidentally tripped on the base of a poster stand. Wooseok looked up from the ground at the BY9 poster. Because of it, he had managed to embarrass himself twice in front of the other students. 

"Aigoo, Wooshin-sunbaenim are you alright?" They had asked. 

Wooseok nodded, reassuring them that he was okay, before walking off from the awkward situation. Hopefully, Seungwoo would be by the old peach tree when he gets there.

____________________________________

  
  


“Hyung!” Wooseok exclaimed before running over the other for a hug. Wooseok found the older waiting for him at their meeting place and just the sight of the older gave Wooseok so much relief. It had been a really weird morning and he still wasn't sure if this was even real.

"What's gotten into you?" Seungwoo asked, laughing, but hugging the younger back anyway. 

Wooseok could feel how warm and reliable the other was, he couldn't possibly be imagining all this things, right? 

Seungwoo gave the younger an incredulous look after he was asked "If he was real?", dismissing the question with a laugh as they began walking to Wooseok’s first class. 

"You sure you didn't hit your head this morning?" 

"Hyung! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Wooseok complained.

"Nothing, it's just that you're acting all weird," Seungwoo said, "And are you not wearing makeup?"

Wooseok opened his mouth, ready to nag the older when a cough caught their attention. And there, by the door of Wooseok's classroom, was Jinhyuk, smiling but fidgeting every now and then as though he was nervous. 

Seungwoo looked between the two. After a few seconds, Seungwoo turned to Wooseok and said a quick “See you later, good luck” before going to his own class.

They must've been loud. Wooseok was sure that the other didn't know at first that he was there already. But maybe his mind was just making things up. 

Wooseok slowly walked towards the other, a small smile blossoming from his face as butterflies fly inside his stomach. 

"Hey."

"Hi," Wooseok looked up at the older, finding it adorable how the other brightened upon hearing his greeting.

“What are you doing here, Jinhyuk? Isn’t your first class at building A?” 

“Ah, well, um, yes- wait,” the other stammered before picking up on something, “How’d you know where my first class was?”

It was Wooseok’s turn to be flustered, crap, he did it again. He didn’t know how to explain himself without revealing how he had practically memorised all of Jinhyuk’s timetable. 

Wooseok scratched the back of his neck, cheeks lightly flushed with pink. 

"Um-" when he looked back up to Jinhyuk, he noticed the others eyes were glued to his neck line. 

_ "I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?" _

Wooseok's heart did a mini somersault, now understanding the others intention.

"I like your collarbones,” Jinhyuk said, “I mean, you have very pretty collarbones, no wait-”

The older stopped trying to organise what he meant to say. “I think you’re very pretty, Wooshin-ah,” he finally said. 

Wooseok fought hard not to smile too much as he heard this, “Thank you,” he said cutely.

If today went exactly as it did twelve years ago, then that means that Jinhyuk would finally ask..

“Are you free this evening?” Jinhyuk finally said.

Wooseok bit his bottom lip, internally screaming. It was as though his heart remembered how giddy he felt around the other. 

“What if I said no?” Wooseok teased.

Jinhyuk’s face fell as he heard that, disappointment clear in his eyes, he was going to back track before Wooseok giggled.

“I’m just kidding! Yes, yes I have nothing planned for later.”

Jinhyuk’s eyes brightened at that, clearing his throat as he scratches his hair, mustering up the courage he needed.

“That’s great! Um, well… I was just wondering if maybe… you see, I was able to get two tickets for the school concert… and...um,” Jinhyuk stumbled again. Wooseok was leaning forward, willing the other to finally say it.

“And I was wondering if you would want to come with me?” the other finally asked.

Wooseok couldn't help it. He smiled so wide he probably looked like an idiot. He knew. He already knew that he was going to ask him that. But hearing it again made his heart flutter nonetheless. 

“I would love to Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Great! I’ll meet you in front of the Hall entrance by 6pm,” Jinhyuk said excitedly, “Don’t be late.”

Wooseok blinked. That's right. He was late last time. 

“I'll try not to be.” 

He waved as the other left, waiting one, two, three seconds after before jumping up and down in excitement. 

Is this really happening again? Did Lee Jinhyuk asked him on a date again?

_ "I had a massive crush on you, you knew right?" _

Oh my God. Jinhyuk had just asked him out because he liked him. The confirmation that the other liked him made the moment even more special. This time, he had no doubt niggling at the back of his mind, no insecurities of whether the other would return his feelings. 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief at how unbelievable the situation seemed. 

Wooseok was so blinded by his own happiness that he didn't see the black and white object flying towards his head. Didn't have enough time to react before it made contact with his jaw, causing him to fall on his side. 

Didn't have quick enough reflex to protect his head as he felt the hard ground beneath his cheek. 

Didn't know what was happening before everything wen t b l a c k 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooseok woke up, groaning. His skull felt like it was cracked in two pieces. Not literally, but it sure felt like the worst headache of the century. Not to mention how it felt like he was in Antarctica with how cold he felt. It was dark at first, but his eyes finally started focusing once he opened them. He realised that he was in their room before he had to close his eyes again, shivering. 

He felt the blanket over him move, covering him more and a hand gently pressing over his forehead. The hand was warm and when it moved to cup his right cheek, Wooseok leaned into the touch, finding it soothing. It stayed there for a bit, thumb rubbing small circles before slowly pulling away. Wooseok whined at the loss of touch, instinctively grabbing the hand back in place, opening his eyes to see who it belonged to even though he already knew in his heart who it was. 

Seungyoun was there beside the bed, eyebrows knit together, eyes full of worry as he watched the other. When he realised that the younger was awake he kept his hand on Wooseok's cheek, crouching down so that they were the same eye level. 

"You okay?" The older asked softly. 

Wooseok nodded, but scrunched his eyes close when the movement caused a pang of pain to shoot through his head. 

"Ugh, what happened?"

Seungyoun moved closer, worrying over the smaller figure, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

It took a few minutes to convince the older that he was only suffering from a horrible headache, but when Wooseok tried to sit up just to fall straight back down because the pain was too much, Seungyoun looked ready to carry the other to the emergency department in their pajamas.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, no, no, you are not," Wooseok insisted, "This is nothing that a nurofen can't fix."

Seungyoun looked at the other worriedly, before sighing and nodding in defeat, knowing how stubborn the younger can be. He quickly rearranged the blanket over Wooseok again, before going to grab the said medicine and a cup of water.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Wooseok asked, once he finished taking the tablet.

"You don't remember?" Seungyoun asked back, then explaining further when he saw the blank look in the younger's face. 

"I don't know. When I got home yesterday you were already in bed sleeping. I thought," Seungyoun paused, "I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see me so I just let you sleep some more, but then Seungwoo called panicking at how you haven't been picking up your phone and how the boys were still at his place."

Wooseok carefully thought over the older's words. Seungyoun usually gets home at quarter to five in the evening when, according to the older, he was already home asleep.

But he was sure he was out yesterday. He had gone somewhere, that's why he asked Seungwoo to pick the kids up for him.

"Anyways, I picked them up and you were still asleep by the time we came back." Seungyoun continued, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I'll take the boys to school, you can keep resting."

Wooseok tried to refuse, but the older wouldn't take no for an answer, gently pushing the smaller man back into bed with a quick peck on his forehead.

The action brought a sense of calm over Wooseok and he tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of sleep, but the warmth of the bed and the familiar smell of woods and citrus quickly lulled him to unconsciousness.

  
  


____________________________________

_ “Don’t be late!” _

Wooseok woke up again, memories of what happened the night before rushing back to him. That's right. 

He went to the other side of town to attend Minhee's mother's funeral. And in his way back, he somehow...

He somehow went back in time to that particular day.

Was it memories or dreams?

Seungyoun had said he was sleeping at home.

But he was sure he was still by the station at six o'clock in the evening yesterday. 

It made much more sense if it was a dream. It being a memory would be impossible.

But it felt so real. So vivid. 

He remembered Seungyoun mentioning that Seungwoo had the boys, so he didn't dream about the funeral. But then what about all the things that happened after that? 

He couldn't have possibly just went home straight after the funeral. He was rushing to pick the boys up.

_ "Don't be late!" _

Well, it was a rather weird dream to have then. 

That day had been such a bittersweet moment for Wooseok. Bittersweet because it was the day he started closing a door he had always wanted to enter, just as the door to new possibilities opened. The moment he had unknowingly set aside the possibility of a future with Jinhyuk, just to meet Seungyoun.

As he came into this realisation, Wooseok's senses slowly returned, and he became aware that he was not alone in their room. 

"Yes ma'am, I'll talk to her I promise… No, no please don't, I'll sort it out," Seungyoun's soft voice sounded anxious, and Wooseok wondered who he was talking to, "Yes, thank you. I apologise again for what happened, yes… alright ma'am, have a good day."

Wooseok opened his eyes to look at his husband, who had his hands over his face. Seungyoun heaved a sigh of frustration before rubbing his face incessantly. 

Wooseok grabbed the others arm, hating Seungyoun's old habit. 

The other paused, surprised. He thought the younger was still asleep.

"Hey, I didn't realise you woke up. How are you feeling now?" Seungyoun asked as he moved closer to Wooseok.

"Better," Wooseok replied, and he did. The headache had passed but he felt lethargic despite sleeping for who knows how long.

"How long have I been out?"

The older laughed, eyes shining even though there was very little light in the room. "It's Saturday morning Seok-ie, you literally slept through the whole day yesterday."

Wooseok was a bit disorientated upon hearing this, from what he can remember, the funeral was on Thursday. How could he have possibly slept for that long? 

He was lost in thought until he realised the other was rubbing small circles on his right cheek again. Wooseok smiled, liking the older's new founded way of comforting him. 

"Yah, since when did you like doing this? I like it too though." 

The other continued the motion, smiling, but confusion was evident in Seungyoun's face, "Doing what?"

Wooseok rolled his eyes, but leaned towards the touch to emphasise what he meant. 

Seungyoun just laughed, "Seok-ie, I've been doing this ever since we met, I do it all the time, what are you talking about?"

Wooseok was about to object because, yes, the other had probably done this before, but saying all the time would be a stretch. Before he could though, the other kept talking.

"Ah, that's right! Seungwoo-hyung and Yohan came yesterday to check up on you, but you were literally dead to the world. They said they'll be coming back later today though."

Seungyoun paused, "You're feeling better now right?"

Wooseok looked at the other, the change in tone concerning him a bit. "Yeah," and to prove it he sat up the bed, glad that he no longer had dizzy spells, "See."

Seungyoun looked at the others eyes before smiling, "Good, I've just gotta go sort something out now, will it be alright if I leave you with the kids? They're still asleep I think."

That reminded Wooseok of the olders conversation over the phone, curiosity as to who he was talking to taking over.

"Ah, is it for what you were talking about on the phone?"

"Ah, yeah. It was just, um, just about eomeoni not putting the right rubbish in the right bin or something," Seungyoun said off handedly, albeit a bit rushed. "I'll just visit her quickly and then I'll be back as soon as I can."

Wooseok had doubts over Seungyoun's reason, but it sounded believable and putting rubbish in the wrong bins is definitely something petty landlords would complain to people about. 

So Wooseok just nodded. Seungyoun smiled once again, before moving forward to wrap his arms around the younger. Wooseok was taken aback, and the force of Seungyoun lurching towards him caused the both of them to fall back onto the bed. 

For a moment, Seungyoun was just nuzzling the younger's neck. Wooseok enjoyed the other's warmth, body relaxing in the embrace, appreciating the hearing silence apart from each other's soft breathing. 

"I'm sorry," Seungyoun softly whispered against his neck. 

Wooseok looked down, trying to see the other's face. "For what?"

The other sighed, before lifting his head and looking at the younger in the eye. 

"For… for overreacting about," Seungyoun looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he does so, "you know…"

Wooseok blinked, realizing what the other was apologising for. He could tell that the other was having trouble looking for the right words to say, but he could feel how regretful the older was. 

"I was just… I was an idio-"

"It's alright," Wooseok cut the other off, knowing that it wasn't all Seungyoun's fault. "I'm sorry too."

Seungyoun pouted, looking as though he was about to cry, before nuzzling onto the younger's neck again, crying out, "I love you." 

Wooseok laughed, hand going to the older's head to play with his hair. "You're such a crybaby."

Seungyoun shook his head, his muffled disagreement tickling Wooseok's neck, making him laugh more.

"But I love you too, you crybaby."

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


Wooseok wasn't sure when he fell asleep again, but the last memory he had before waking up was cuddling with Seungyoun in their bed. 

"Eomma?" Hyeongjun's soft voice was what woke him up. 

Wooseok stretched his arms, yawning, before he opened his eyes to see his beautiful son standing beside their bed. He laughed as the boy clapped in excitement upon realizing that his mother was awake.

"Yay! Dohyon-ah! Eomma's awake!" He had yelled. 

Wooseok laughed again when they heard Dohyon's dolphin shriek from another room, but he quickly stood up to search for the little boy when a loud noise and sounds of broken glass echoed throughout the apartment seconds after that. 

It wasn't hard to find Dohyon, Wooseok thought, as he followed his sons crying voice to the living room. There Dohyon laid, on his tummy, one foot caught on the side of their rug, surrounded by shards of glass. Wooseok quickly ran to his son, carefully picking him up, and setting him down the couch to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

His knees were starting to sport a bruise but apart from that, Wooseok thought he should be fine. 

"Aigoo, are you alright Dohyon-ah? Aigoo, the loud sound must've scared my baby," Wooseok said, rubbing the boys back, trying to sooth him.

Dohyon stopped crying after that, but he kept his hold onto his eomma's hand, his head down. 

"I think he's sorry, Eomma," Hyeongjun said, the younger boys quick nods confirming that his hyung was right. The younger pointed at the rug, pouting, before hugging Wooseok, hiding his face. 

"He must've tripped on the rug when he tried to come to your room after I called him," Hyeongjun concluded, hugging Dohyon's back, "I'm sorry Hyon-ie, I shouldn't have called for you."

Wooseok smiled down at his sons, finding their interaction so sweet. He let them stay like that for a minute, cherishing the moment, before he let them sit on the couch as he cleaned up the glass from the floor and the table.

"Hyeongjun-ah, Dohyon-ah, stay here whilst I clean all the glass away, okay? If you see one that I miss, don't touch it, let me know and I'll put it away."

Dohyon must have been drinking milk with the glass because the rug and the table was drenched with it. Wooseok decided to just brush all the pieces of glass from the table to the rug, wrapping it with a rubbish bag and throwing the whole thing away because he didn't know how to clean the milk from the rug anyway. Once he was sure that there was no glass shards left, he quickly took the plate of Oreos to their kitchen table and threw away all the magazines that got wet from the milk at their recycling bin, before wiping the table clean. 

Just as he had finished helping Dohyon change into dry clothes, their doorbell rang and Wooseok remembered Seungyoun mentioning Seungwoo and Yohan visiting him today.

"Yah, Kim Wooseok! You better not still be snoring your head off." Seungwoo shouted through the door, and Wooseok rolled his eyes good naturedly before opening the door. 

A blur of a small figure ran past Wooseok, greeting him with an "Annyeong, Useok-samchon!", before a shriek of excitement erupted in the living room as young Dongpyo found Hyeongjun and Dohyon.

"Ah, there he is! Our sleeping beauty."

Seungwoo didn't even wait for a second before he gave the younger a hug, "You got me so worried, really," the eldest said as he stepped away.

"Hyung was ready to hire the search and rescue team to find you," Yohan added, earning a smack from the eldest. 

Wooseok just laughed, giving the younger a hug, before he realised that he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet that morning. 

"Go in, go in. I'll just go to the bathroom quickly to brush my teeth and stuff," he said covering his mouth.

Rushing to their room, Wooseok quickly changed into some other clothes that weren't his pajamas, before going to the bathroom to freshen himself. 

Turning the tap and feeling the cold water all over his face felt so great to Wooseok. He didn't realise how dirty he felt until now, and was considering taking a quick shower when he felt something below his right eye. Wooseok splashed more water at the area, scrubbing it a little in the hope of getting off. When the strange spot remained, Wooseok wondered if it was a pimple, but when he looked up at the mirror, what he found something more alarming.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Ohhh my-"

Seungwoo and Yohan barged into the bathroom holding a broom and one of Dohyon's slippers, expecting to find Wooseok in a pool of his own blood or something. What they saw instead was Wooseok wide eyed as he stared at himself, face so close to the mirror, they wondered what he was actually looking at.

"Oh my God Seungwoo-hyung, I think I've been kidnapped," Wooseok said terrified, "Or tortured. Or chloroformed. Or something."

Seungwoo, alarmed by the younger's words came closer to make sense of what the other meant.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Wooseok turned to the eldest, pointing below his right eye. 

"A scar! Hyung I've got a scar!"

Seungwoo scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Wooseok's face, before taking Dohyon's slipper from Yohan's hand and throwing it at Wooseok.

The latter ducked to avoid the flying object hurled at him, "Hyung, what the heck?"

"Honestly Wooseok, the amount of times you make me worry about you for no good reason," Seungwoo muttered, walking back to the living room. 

"What? No good reason? Can you not see the literal scar on my face?" Wooseok asked, turning to Yohan knowing how the other would freak for him, "See, Yohan, do you see it?"

The younger pouted, looking at the scar as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, before cupping Wooseok's cheeks, "Hyung, I know what your scar looks like, I've seen your face everyday since high school."

The younger lightly slapped Wooseok's cheeks before going back to the living room with the others.

Wooseok stood frozen for a minute before barging into the living room asking for clarification. 

"What in the world does that even mean?"

"Useok, sweety, come here, have a seat. You must still be high from your fever," Seungwoo said, making space for the younger on the couch. 

"No I'm not, why are you guys acting like this is no big deal?" Wooseok asked in disbelief. 

"Because," Seungwoo replied, "You've literally had that scar since high school."

The older said it so seriously, Wooseok just straight up stared at him for a good thirty second before imploding. 

"Since high school? What are you guys talking about?" Wooseok repeated like a broken record, "Do you guys not think I would fuc-"

"Language!" Seungwoo warned, looking at the kids who was watching them the entire time. 

Wooseok gasped, giving the kids a forced smile and taking them to go play in their room, and when the adults were alone in the living room Wooseok continued quietly.

"Do you guys not think I would fucking remember getting a scar on my own face?"

"Well, you did have a concussion for like two days, so maybe it messed up your brain somehow," Yohan said off handedly, as though it was old news.

Wooseok was ready to neck chop the younger, but forced himself to reign it in.

"A concussion? When?"

"I don't know, Hyung. At high school, I think maybe around year seven. Actually no, I was in year seven, so maybe year ten for you?" Yohan said, looking confused as he tried to calculate their age difference.

Wooseok wracked his brain for a time in year ten, a time during his entire high school, where he had a concussion. The frustration must've been evident in his face when nothing came up because Seungwoo gingerly pulled the younger to air down next to him on the couch. 

"Sweety, I don't exactly know when. But all I remember was that one of them stupid soccer boys were practicing at the yard next to your homeroom or something and accidentally kicked the ball to your head." Seungwoo said, "Apparently you fell and landed on rocks, that's why you've got the scar. One sliced through. Good thing the school nurse was able to take the whole thing out and it didn't get infected."

Wooseok just stared at the older as though this was the first time he was hearing that story. 

He fell? From a soccer ball? Why does Wooseok have no memory of this? He had never in contact with a soccer ball. Sure he had been near a soccer ball, but never hitting distance. 

The only time a soccer ball came remotely near his head was that near miss during that day, just like in his dream-

Wait.

But it wasn't a near miss in his dream, was it?

That can't be. 

He was sure that the ball missed him in real life. 

Was he still dreaming?

Wooseok looked around him, before looking at Yohan, then Seungwoo, eyes glazed over. Unsure of what was real anymore. 

_ Woah! I’m so sorry dude, we didn’t mean to kick the ball at you. You alright? _

Wooseok was sure that it didn't hit him though. 

"Seungwoo-hyung was so mad when he heard about it. Jinhyuk-hyung had to offer literally everything so that hyung-ie here wouldn't blow off on one of his players," Yohan added, "Like those concert tickets where you met Yuvin-hyung, so you shouldn't be getting so mad right now."

"Of course I'm mad, he's having long term memory loss," Seungwoo said, pointing at Wooseok. 

Yohan just rolled his eyes, "He's probably just pranking us, right Useok-hyung?"

They both turned to look at Wooseok, who still couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. There was no other explanation for the scar apart from what they had told him, and he knew the two of them enough to know that they weren't joking with him at that moment. 

Deciding to let it go for now, Wooseok played along and nodded his head slowly. 

His two best friends looked at him for a minute before hitting him with a cushion as payback for pranking them.

"Anyways," Yohan said, once they settled down, "I've got to tell you guys how I met this hot as guy yesterday."

"Here we go again," Seungwoo sighed, making himself comfortable as they continued to listen to the youngest.

"Shut up. This guy was real hot. He had this cool tattoo on his calf, like wow," Yohan fanned himself, remembering the tattoo.

"Ew, no. Yohan, people with tattoos are a no-no remember," Wooseok commented, momentarily forgetting about the scar beneath his right eye. Yohan just pouted, opening his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Seungwoo.

"Kim Wooseok, you and your hatred for tattoos," he shook his head, "Honestly, why do you hate them so much? You know, if you weren't my best friend, I'd probably already be inked by now."

Wooseok fake gasped, "Don't you even think about it."

They had gone over this so many times in the past. It's not that Wooseok think that tattoos are bad or that people with tattoos are bad, it's just that they look ugly. Why ruin your beautiful skin with ink that would literally stay there forever?

"Well, whatever hyung. It's not like I had a chance anyways, I couldn't even say anything to get his attention," the youngest pouted again sadly, burying his face on the cushion beside him.

"Aw, Yohan-ah. You know what I always say to my other friends whenever they were trying to get someone's attention?" 

"You have other friends?" Yohan asked, teasing the eldest.

"Oh my God, shut up. Do you even want my help or what?" 

When the youngest nodded in silence, Seungwoo continued with a knowing smile.

"You just gotta ask them if they like Messi."

"Messy?" Wooseok asked, "You haven't even said a single word to the guy and you're already asking him if he likes it messy in bed?"

Yohan bursted laughing, as Seungwoo blubbered in embarrassment.

"What? No! Messi! Not messy. You know, Messi, the soccer player," the older clarified, "Usually those sort of guys are into soccer right? And so when they realise that you two have something in common, then it'd be easier for you guys to talk," he clarified with a satisfied smile.

"What if he doesn't like this Messi guy?" Wooseok asked with a smirk, trying to ruin the older's advice.

"Then you ask if he likes Ronaldo," Seungwoo replied, unbothered.

"And what if that doesn't work either?" Yohan asked.

Seungwoo huffed, "I don't know Yohan, Ronaldo was my only back up. Geez, I've never had to go past Messi before so just go for it."

"Well, you didn't really have that many other guys to use that on before Yuvin-hyung came anyways," the youngest said.

"Exactly! I used it on Yuvin-ah. And look where we are now," Seungwoo smugly pointed out, "Actually, thank you for reminding me. Our anniversary is coming up and we're having a small get together with everyone so don't forget."

Seungwoo turned to Wooseok, "I already told Seungyoun because you were too busy being sleeping beauty, but it'll be tomorrow, and the whole lot of you better come," the eldest said holding his hand.

Wooseok laughed, nodding his head, of course they were going to go, Seungwoo was his best friend after all.

"Ah that's right, you two's anniversary is coming up soon too, isn't it? Are you guys planning something as well?"

Wooseok paused upon hearing this. It was true, he and Seungyoun did get together a week or two after Seungwoo and Yuvin decided to date. They always celebrated together back then, before they adopted the kids, but ever since then Wooseok had pulled back because there celebrations were never cheap. 

"Seungyoun-hyung is probably planning something sweet this year," Yohan piped in, "He always tries to do something even though you just end up yelling at him for it."

Wooseok kicked the younger in mock hurt. It's not that he didn't appreciate the other's effort, he just questions why they need to waste so much money when they could just simply reaffirm their feelings for each other with words. He didn't need a bouquet of flowers that was going to die in a week when Seungyoun could just cuddle him and whisper his love for him on their special day. 

The trio continued to chat after that, catching Wooseok up on the day he missed when he was sleeping. By the time the two adults and Dongpyo left, Seungyoun had already arrived, searching through their pantry for lunch.

"Seok, were we just going to order take away?" 

"No," Wooseok said confusingly, "Wait, crap I didn't get to buy groceries yesterday."

And so, the four of them got ready to go to the shops, taking much longer than how Wooseok wanted. He usually goes grocery shopping on Friday evenings after work, alone because he knows how curious the boys are and how they would always ask to buy something they don't really need. And well, Seungyoun, who was completely powerless against their pouts, would more or less always submit to their request. 

But the boys were really excited to go out that day, and Wooseok guessed they hadn't really spent much time recently altogether as a family, so he nodded with a smile when the boys asked if they can join. 

Wooseok always had a set of things to buy whenever he went for his grocery runs, never straying from his list. Fortunately the boys were well behaved, and Wooseok only needed to go to the vegetable shop after buying majority of the things he planned.

On their way there, something shiny caught Wooseok's attention though. A beautiful pearl bracelet laid in display by the window of a jewelry shop. Wooseok didn't stop to look at the jewelry for long, but his family noticed it anyway.

"Eomma, what are you looking at?" Little Hyeongjun asked, standing on his tiptoes, trying to see what his eomma was looking at. 

Wooseok quickly looked away, encouraging the others to keep going, "Nothing Hyeongjun-ie."

"No wait, let's have a look," Seungyoun offered, taking hold of Wooseok's arm to stay for awhile. 

Wooseok took a quick look at the bracelets price, before shaking his head and pulling Seungyoun and the kids away from the window. 

"It's nothing," Wooseok insisted, "Honestly for that price, it's not worth it."

Wooseok concentrated on finding and buying the vegetables he needed for the week, not noticing the frown the formed in Seungyoun's face. 

Thankfully, their grocery run finished soon after that, with very little whining from the kids. They did end up having to buy the two a cone of ice cream to share and one for Seungyoun himself, simply because the elder insisted that they deserved a treat. In the end, it was Wooseok who ate the majority of the other's ice cream, unable to resist his favorite flavor. 

Wooseok was in a good mood by the time they arrived back to their apartment. The sun was beginning to set, and the air was nice and warm. Spring was about to come and Wooseok couldn't wait for it. 

"Ah right, Seungyoun-ah, don't forget it's recycling bin day tomorrow morning," Wooseok reminded the other, upon seeing their neighbours blue bins out to be collected. 

The elder nodded, bringing their groceries first inside their apartment before pulling their own blue bin out. 

Before he knew it, they had all finished eating their dinner, the boys had been tucked in and Wooseok found himself laying in their bed, feeling Seungyoun soft breaths as the other slept. He didn't realise how tired he was until he felt the heaviness of his eyelids that threatened to close any seconds, until finally, they did. 

____________________________________

  
  


When Wooseok woke up the next day, he was surprised to find the other side of their bed empty. Did Seungyoun go to visit Eomeoni again?

He looked at the clock by their bedside table, 7:32am it had said. He should probably do their laundry so that they can dry by tomorrow morning. Wooseok sat up in bed, stretching, before moving to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. 

Once he reached their living room however, Wooseok found Dohyon rummaging through their toy box. 

"What are you looking for Hyon-ah?" 

Dohyon jumped when he heard his eomma's voice, grabbing his hand to drag him to the toy box and then forming a rectangle shape to show the older.

Wooseok scrunched his eyebrows, wondering what his son was trying to communicate to him.

"Did you lose something Dohyon-ah? Is it a toy?"

The small child shook his head and squeaked in denial, prompting Hyeongjun to run towards them from the kitchen in excitement.

"Did you find it Hyon-ie? Did you fin- oh!" A beautiful bright smile blossomed on the young boy's face, "Eomma!" He shouted, running to Wooseok with a hug.

Dohyon tugged onto Hyeongjun once the older let go of Wooseok. 

"It's not here either?" Hyeongjun asked. The younger just shook his head sadly. 

"Hyeongjun-ie," Wooseok asked, "What are you guys looking for?"

"Appa said he lost my drawing," Hyeongjun said, "He's been looking for it since we woke up." It was interesting how the young boy seemed upset, not because his drawing was lost, but because he knows how much his father cherished it.

Wooseok's eyes grew large in alarm. Oh no. Hyeongjun's drawing. The one he accidentally ripped. He didn't have time and had forgotten to tape the two pieces together. If Seungyoun found it before he managed to fix it, he would be so mad.

Where did he hide it again?

Wooseok thought back to what had happened. He had accidentally ripped it and then what? What did he do with it?

When the realisation dawned on him, Wooseok turned quickly to look at the living room table. 

Oh.

The magazine. 

He hid it in the magazine. 

His heart raced as he hoped to find the magazine that was no longer there.

No.

Wooseok ran outside, going straight to their recycling, praying to the God's that it would still be there.

But the recycling bin was already empty. 

How can he…

How will he explain this to Seungyoun?

Wooseok didn't fully understood the reason why the other was so attached to the drawing but he was certain of how important it was for Seungyoun.

The older had put it in the frame to keep it safe. Always placed it proudly for their guest to see whenever their friends visit. Specially to his Eomeoni.

Wooseok stood outside for a while, guilt slowly eating his insides. He didn't want to go back inside and face Seungyoun. 

But there's nothing he could do about it. The drawing was gone and he can't possibly find it ever again. 

Seungyoun would understand. Dohyon spilt milk on it anyways. It was already ripped. It was just a drawing. 

When Wooseok finally went back inside the apartment, his first thought was to hide from the other. But he saw Hyeongjun and Dohyon running to the kitchen with a piece of paper and a small drop of hope somehow formed in Wooseok.

"Appa! Appa! Look!"

Seungyoun was bent down, looking through drawers when their son called out for him. 

He quickly turned, relief evident in his face when he saw the paper in Hyeongjun's hand. But his expression soon fell upon properly looking at it.

"I drew another one! See!"

Seungyoun tried to mask the disappointment from his face with a forced smile, but even the children could tell that he was not happy. Hyeongjun's lip began to quiver, realising that he failed to cheer his appa up and Seungyoun quickly reassured the boy. 

"No, no, don't cry. I love it! I really do," the elder said, wiping his son's tears away, "Thank you so much, Hyeongjun-ie for this new one. I promise I'll frame it too."

They gave up looking for the old drawing after that, the elder not wanting to make the boys guilty for not finding it.

________________________________________

"Wooseok, you haven't seen it have you?" Seungyoun asked quietly as they got ready for Seungwoo and Yuvin's dinner party. 

Wooseok tried to swallow the lump of guilt, thinking about confessing but not having enough courage to. "Seen what?"

Seungyoun opened his mouth, only to close it again, shaking his head for the other to not to worry about the question. 

Wooseok sighed, "Why is it so important anyway?"

Wooseok avoided looking at the other directly out of guilt. But the silence that followed caused him to look at the other through the mirror, seeing Seungyoun biting his bottom lip, deliberating whether to answer the younger. 

"It's not…" he finally began, "It's not really important."

"It's just… it was just the first…" Seungyoun forced a laugh out, feeling stupid. "It was just our first ever family portrait," he finally said. 

"It was the first time Hyeongjun ever referred to us as appa and eomma and I just… I just…"

Seungyoun sighed, then shook his head again, "Don't worry about it, I'm just being silly."

Wooseok wrapped his arms around the other, hugging the older from the back.

"I'm sorry," Wooseok whispered, guilt eating him inside. 

"What? No, don't be sorry," Seungyoun said quickly, "It wasn't your fault that I misplaced it."

But it wasn't Seungyoun's fault, it was Wooseok's. And he was to coward to admit it.

And so Wooseok kept his hold on Seungyoun for another minute, not even to comfort the other, but to keep himself from drowning in his own pool of guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** sentences that are italicized are, if you didn't notice, from previous chapters **  
Hi, um, sorry, this story is going slow as a snail. There is still one more chapter before Wooseok goes back to the past, where he may or may not make some big changes for his future. The two was meant to be in just one chapter, but this half was already dragging along so I decided to just half it here.  
I'm just carefully laying the finishing touches. If you noticed any loose ends or random information right now, hopefully they'll make more sense in future chapters.  
Thank you for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok has had enough of his life with Seungyoun. What would he do if he were given another chance to choose?

Seungwoo and Yuvin's dinner party consisted of a small group of people they were close with, some Wooseok knew, most he didn't. The boys quickly ran to little Dongpyo's room once they greeted their uncles and wished them a happy anniversary. 

"Happy anniversary you two," Wooseok said, giving the couple a hug each. 

"Thanks Hyung," Yuvin replied with a smile, before turning to Seungyoun with a grin. 

"Seungyoun-hyung! It's been forever!"

"Yes, because the last time we parted, the two of you were just literally moaning together," Seungyoun scrunched his nose, "I have so much regrets."

Wooseok laughed, remembering their last hangout at the karaoke bar. 

____________________________________

  
  


_ Seungyoun had challenged Yuvin in a competition on who can sing a song the sexiest while Seungwoo and Wooseok went to get food. By the time they came back to the karaoke room, the two were in an argument on who was winning, but the teasing smile in Seungyoun's face showed that he was slightly winning.  _

_ "You need to sound more chic, Yuvin-ah." _

_ The younger huffed in frustration, turning to look at Seungwoo once they entered the room, "Seung-ie, he says I'm not sexy enough," Yuvin complained pointing at Seungyoun, "Teach me sexy stuff." _

_ Seungyoun and Wooseok laughed at the innuendo, but to their surprise, Seungwoo accepted the request. _

_ "Sure," the eldest said confidently, "I'm an expert." _

_ The rest of the night was then spent with the two moaning through Day by Day, much to Seungyoun and Wooseok's dismay.  _

_ "Ararara~" _

_ ____________________________________ _

  
  


Seungwoo and Yuvin had to go greet their other guests, leaving Wooseok to trail behind Seungyoun who, being the social butterfly that he is, already began making new friends with the other people they were unfamiliar with.

“Did you hear about the crash that happened a few days ago?” 

Wooseok’s attention was taken by the ladies talking across the coffee table, momentarily remembering about the crash they were referring to.

“Apparently both of the other drivers passed away the day after the first one did,” the lady whispered, “And then the only other passenger’s heart suddenly stopped yesterday.”

They all gasped, shocked that all involved in the accident sadly did not survive. Thankfully Wooseok was spared from thinking about what could have happened if Seungyoun was part of the accident when Yohan came barging in, taking hold of Wooseok’s arm in excitement.

“Hyung-ie, guess who got a gift today?” The younger asked, hands on chin as if in thought, but clearly showing off the shiny new watch resting on his wrist.

Wooseok rolled his eyes, but going along with the younger's game. "Oh, I don't know. I wonder who?"

Yohan laughed giddily, "Hyung~ I managed to talk him!"

"Why are you so loud, gosh?" Seungwoo asked, going to the two when they heard Yohan's loud entrance.

"Seungwoo-hyung! Arrghh," Yohan hugged the oldest, the two older men looking at each other in question, before the youngest of the three let go.

"It pains me to do this," Yohan began. "But I have to," he sighed.

"Hyung, thank you," he said to Seungwoo, "Your freaking Messi question worked, likeohmygod!"

For a second the other two showed no reaction before they all burst in laughter from the news.

“Oh wow,” Wooseok managed to say in between their bouts of laughter, “And I’m guessing he’s the one who got you the watch?”

The younger nodded, smile so wide as he showed off the watch. “Isn't it so pretty?”

Wooseok looked at the gold Rolex, a small ball of jealousy forming in his throat before he swallowed it away with the drink in his hand. 

“A Rolex? The guy must be loaded,” Seungwoo commented teasingly. 

“And hot,” Yohan added, “Turns out it wasn’t just his calf that was inked.”

Wooseok made a gagging sound, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless. Seungwoo laughed even harder at that.

When the majority of their guests arrived, Yuvin and Sungwoo stood in their living room, thanking all their friends and family for coming to celebrate their ten year anniversary. A few sappy words came out of Yuvin’s mouth before he announced the happy news that he was also recently promoted, which added to the list of things they should also celebrate. 

Seungwoo ended up receiving a simple but clearly expensive gold earrings from Yuvin for their anniversary, which he excitedly showed to his best friends halfway through their party.

“Ah Hyung! We’re matching!” Yohan squealed, shaking his wrist. 

Wooseok watched the two gush about their gifts. He was genuinely happy for his friends, but he couldn’t quite shake the small ball of jealousy that nagged at the back of his mind this time. 

“You should totally put them on Hyung!” Yohan said, taking one of the earrings and quickly looking through the eldest pierced ears. 

As the pair put the earrings on, Wooseok couldn’t help missing the weight of the butterfly necklace that used to reside between his collarbones. Once they were on properly, Seungwoo turned to face Wooseok, asking for his opinion on how it looked. Wooseok smiled softly, genuinely complementing his hyung. 

Seungyoun then came to join the three for a short while, checking up on Wooseok. At first he struggled to get the younger’s attention because Wooseok’s eyes unintentionally kept returning to the shiny jewelry that decorated his best friends wrist and ears. Wooseok was a good actor, but Seungyoun could clearly see the flashes of jealousy that crossed the youngers eyes whenever the gold shined under the light.

“Hey, you alright?” 

Wooseok finally realised that the other was beside him. He nodded in answer for the question, forcing a smile, before getting roped back into the conversation that Seungwoo and Yohan was having. 

“Hey babe, apparently we’ve ran out of drinks already,” Yuvin popped in, “I’m just gonna go for a beer run.”

“I’ll come and help,” Seungyoun quickly offered, turning to Wooseok to give the younger a quick peck on the forehead. “Do you want anything?”

Wooseok wanted his butterfly necklace back so he doesn’t feel so left out, but he knew that was a childish request, so he just shook his head instead. 

When the pair returned, the both of them seemed to be in an even higher spirit then when they left. Yuvin sang louder than he usually did, and Seungyoun was buzzing with so much energy that Wooseok wondered whether they had more drinks before they came back to the party. To Wooseok’s displeasure, an overly energetic Seungyoun also meant an annoying Seungyoun, who tried to hype his husband up to the same level of excitement that he was feeling. But of course, no one could ever keep up with Seungyoun when he’s in such a buzz. Specially Wooseok who, with all his might, tried to calm the older down in the hopes that he won’t break anything too valuable in the Song residence. 

“I love you Seok-ie.”

Seungyoun’s drunken confession was the last intelligible sentence Wooseok could comprehend from the other as he finally managed to get him into bed. 

____________________________________

  
  


Ring. Ring. Ring.

Wooseok blearily opened his eyes to look at his phone. 6:30am. Too early for a Sunday morning. He tapped the screen until the sound of his alarm stopped, not quite sure what button he pushed but kinda hoped that it wasn’t snooze. He didn’t want the damn alarm to disturb his sleep again. 

The next thing Wooseok knew, he was shaken awake by a stressed Seungyoun, who was hopping on one leg as he struggled to put his work pants on.

“Wooseok,” he shook the younger again, “Wooseok, wake up.”

The younger lazily opened his eyes, eyesight slowly clearing as he watched the other rush in changing.

“What are you doing Seungyoun? It’s Sunday.”

Seungyoun was putting a random jumper when he turned to the younger, voice muffled by the woolen sweater, “Sunday? Seok-ie, it’s Monday already. We’re running late.”

Wooseok looked at his phone, eyes bulging as he realised that the other was right. The rest of their morning passed by like a whirlwind of chaos and utter mess. But they managed to get the kids to school, and get to work on time, which was a miracle in Wooseok’s mind. Sadly, Minhee was still not at work that day and Wooseok wondered how the younger was going. Maybe he should visit him again just to check up on how he was holding up, he didn’t want his friend to spiral down in the pit of sadness. He called the younger hoping to comfort him even with just words, but the younger did not answer which worried Wooseok, causing him to leave the younger a voice message that he will visit him soon. 

He didn’t see Jinhyuk at work that day either, and wondered whether the other noticed his absence on Friday before he quickly shook the thought away. Why would the other care anyway?

_ I had a massive crush on you, you knew right? _

When he took the kids home, the first thing he noticed was the white envelope that had the reminder that their monthly bill were due again soon. Wooseok sighed as his eyes raked through their expenses for the month. Their electricity use was slightly higher this month, he noted, telling himself to remind the boys to turn off everything once they no longer need to use it. Wooseok knew their grocery was also where most of their money was going to, but he couldn't really cut much out from there. The boys were growing, and they need proper food to stay healthy. Wooseok shook his head in frustration, him not working last Friday means they might be a little short this month or at the very least, they won't have much spare in case of emergencies. 

He was also greeted with an abundance of dirty laundry that they desperately needed to washed, or else they won't have anything clean to wear that week. Wooseok wondered whether he should hand wash everything to save money, the electricity bill he had just read pushed him to slowly go through all their clothes. Thankfully, the boys were eager to help in hanging the washing, saving Wooseok time and energy. 

Wooseok had just started going through the third batch of clothes to wash when he realised that there weren't enough to fully use up all the laundry soap he had used for the batch. He didn't want to waste it and so he went back into their room to look for anymore clothes that might need washing. Finding the clothes they wore last night, Wooseok thought he might as well wash them now, grabbing his and Seungyoun's tops and pants, and then bee lining to the boy's room to grab theirs as well. Sitting back down in front of his washing bucket, Wooseok stretched his back, preparing himself to finish these final batch. His shoulders had started hurting halfway through the second batch, and by now his hands were soaked and pruny from all the washing. The boys were coming back to ask if there was any more wet laundry they could hang when Wooseok felt something inside Seungyoun's pants pocket. Putting his hand inside, Wooseok was surprised to find a small velvet box. 

"Oh, Eomma! What's that? It's so pretty," Hyeongjun commented over his mother's shoulder, looking at the exact same pearl bracelet that Wooseok saw in the jewelry shop. 

The first emotion Wooseok felt was shock. How in the world did this pretty thing end up in Seungyoun's pocket? When did he even get it? The next thing he felt was warmth. Was this for him? Of course it was for him, it was their anniversary soon. Wooseok couldn't help the sense of smugness growing in him with the thought of showing it off to Seungwoo and Yohan. Now he wouldn't be the odd one out. Wooseok touched the bracelet, feeling the smooth pearls beneath his fingers. 

But his wrinkled and soaked fingers reminded him of their situation. Here he was, sitting in front of washing bucket, working hard to save money for them and what did Seungyoun do? Wooseok's hands started shaking from his effort in not throwing the damned box against the wall. 

"Eomma, what's wrong?"

Wooseok took a deep breath and told the boys that they can go back to their rooms, to which they obediently followed. He calmly walked to the kitchen and placed the box on their kitchen table. When he came back to their laundry room, he sat back down and prepared himself to continue the washing when a piece of paper fell from Seungyoun's pocket. The receipt was the final straw that broke Wooseok, the six digit number imprinted on the paper causing him to see red.

____________________________________

  
  


"Hey Seok-kie, I'm home."

Wooseok was facing away from the doorway where Seungyoun was standing. He was just finishing the last plates that needed to be washed when the older arrived home. 

"Wah, the weather's really crazy this year, isn't it?" The older asked, not really waiting for an answer before continuing, "Today was so hot, it's hard to believe that last month, we were all freezing!" Seungyoun laughed, opening their fridge to grab cold water. "Right, Seok?"

The only response that came from the younger was a grunt. Seungyoun left the kitchen and the only sound Wooseok could hear was the flow of the water as he rinsed the final plate. Wooseok wiped his hands with a towel when the older returned. 

"Hey Seok, where are the kids?"

"At Seungwoo-hyung's," Wooseok replied, finally facing the older. In all honesty, when Wooseok first saw how much Seungyoun spent for the bracelet, he wanted to explode. He wanted to lash out on the older for being so careless and unthoughtful of their situation. He even organised for the boys to stay at Seungwoo's so that he can scream as loud as he can without having to worry about them. But looking at Seungyoun in that moment, all that Wooseok could feel was how tired he was.

Wooseok sighed, closing his eyes briefly before looking at their kitchen table. Seungyoun's eyes followed his, finally noticing the small velvet box. 

"Oh."

Wooseok kept his eyes locked on the box, not having enough energy to look at the older. He was tired of having this exact conversation with Seungyoun. 

"I-um, I guess you found it early," Seungyoun nervously chuckled, taking a step forward. 

Wooseok didn't know where to start, didn't know how to start this tiring topic. 

"Have you tried it on?" The older asked, the anticipation clear in his voice. Wooseok finally looked at his husband, who's face bared a shy smile. 

"You haven't, have you? Come, I'll help you put in on, I want to see the pearls against your skin," the older walked towards the table, ready to take the bracelet out of the box. 

"Seungyoun," Wooseok finally spoke, stopping the other, "Seungyoun, that's enough."

There was nothing but silence at first and then Seungyoun quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

Wooseok looked directly at the other's eyes, begging the older not to make him say the words. 

"What do you mean, Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked innocently, eyes searching the younger's face, his expression slowly turning into disappointment, "You don't like it?"

Wooseok closed his eyes, the hurt look in the others face breaking his heart. Why must he always have to spell it out? Why does he always have to be the bad guy?

"Seungyoun, we both know that we can't keep this."

When all he was answered with was silence again, Wooseok opened his eyes to see the frustration from the older. 

"What do you mean we can't keep it?" 

Wooseok took a deep breath, "We can't afford this, Seungyoun."

"But I made sure we had more than enough to spare." 

Wooseok shook his head, it was just like that time with the bag, he can't believe there having this argument again. 

"No, wait- I was gonna work double shifts next week Wooseok-ah," Seungyoun tried reasoning with the younger.

"I've been trying to ask for more work, but the boss could only give me more in the next few weeks." Seungyoun grabbed the younger's hand, "Please keep it, I promise I'll work hard to earn it all back, I promise."

Wooseok could feel the earnestness in the other's voice, making it more difficult for him to deny the other. 

"Please Wooseok-ah, it's our anniversary soon, I wanted to give you-"

"But I don't need it Seungyoun, we-"

"I know you don't need it!" Seungyoun cried out, "I know you don't need it, Wooseok. But I wanted to… I wanted to give you something special this year." Seungyoun said sincerely, "I wanted you to feel special on our anniversary."

"I've seen how you've looked at Seungwoo and Yohan with all their pretty things." Wooseok huffed in response, but Seungyoun ignored it, instead cupping Wooseok's face. 

"You deserve all those things and even more and I know I can't give you much, but I just want… I just want you to…"

Wooseok felt small under the others desperate gaze. One of the things he loved about Seungyoun when they first started dating was his romanticism. He had enjoyed all the things the older had prepared to convey his love for him. But with too much romanticism comes very little realism.

"Seungyoun, no." 

And since Seungyoun was too romantic, too idealistic, Wooseok has to be the one to break the reality onto the other. 

"You need to give it back."

He knew he had to do it, but he hated how he could literally see the other's spirit break. 

Seungyoun let go of the younger's face, rubbing his hands against his own, releasing a huff in frustration. 

"Why can't you just accept it, Wooseok?" the older asked.

"Because I don't nee-"

"But those earrings that Jinhyuk gave, you needed them?" Seungyoun asked angrily.

Wooseok was taken aback by the accusing tone in the older's voice. 

"What? Stop changing the subje-"

"No, Wooseok, answer me. Did you need those damn earrings?"

"What does that question have to do with anything?" Wooseok asked back in frustration. 

"It has to do with this because apparently I can't give a present to my own husband and yet he can so easily take a gift from another man he just met again after ten years!"

Wooseok was momentarily shocked by the other's words before his own anger started to come out.

"No I didn't need them," he answered slowly, "And if I can remember clearly, I returned them back just as you asked!" 

Seungyoun scoffed, "Not before you graciously accepted them." Seungyoun pointed out. "And why? Because they were made of diamonds?"

Wooseok shook his head, closing his eyes. He can't believe where this conversion was going. 

"Because they cost so much more than my stupid bracelet?"

"Stop it, Seungyoun."

"Because he freakin-"

"Because he can afford it!" Wooseok snapped. "Because he owns a fucking hotel. Because he's filthy rich, with so much cash that he doesn't have to worry about the amount of money he is wasting on a pair of bloody earrings!" 

The words just started flowing out of Wooseok's mouth. 

"But you, Seungyoun!" 

"You are an average salary man, who works as a freaking sales agent, who has not only yourself to support but also your family, your sons, and you can't afford to spend money on worthless things just so you can save your fragile male ego from being bruised."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not a fucking hotel owner," the older spits back, "Maybe you should've just stayed with him back then instead of being with a pathetic loser like me."

"Well, maybe I should have!" Wooseok exclaimed, "Maybe I should have just chosen Jinhyuk, I probably wouldn't be stuck here living a hard life, huh?"

Wooseok was so angry that the words just continued to come out of his mouth without him thinking them through. 

_ I had a massive crush on you, you knew right? _

"I'd probably be so much happier. I wouldn't always have to stress about the bills and I'd get everything I wanted and even more because that's what I deserve!"

So much emotions were going through Wooseok at that moment. Anger, hurt, disappointment, hatred. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed by them all. He couldn't take proper breaths. He needed to get out. 

Out if here, out of this place, out of this situation. He couldn't breath.

Wooseok ran to the door, desperate. He ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building. 

He thought he would be able to finally take a deep breath when he was outside, but why did it still feel like he was drowning?

Tears started forming in his eyes. What just happened? 

What did he just do?

_ Maybe I should have just chosen Jinhyuk  _

He didn't mean it. He loves Seungyoun. 

But that didn't change the fact that what he said was true. 

He would be living a much easier life with the other. He would have all the pretty things he'd like and be spoiled and be happy and…

Wooseok shook his head in frustration. He's happy now, he's happy with his family. Mostly happy, sometimes happy…

Ugh, why is he being like this?

Wooseok didn't know what to do. He desperately needed someone to talk to. The first person that came to his mind was obviously Seungwoo.

Seungwoo-hyung will help him. He'll talk some sense into him and help him diffuse the situation. He was ready to walk to the other's house for support when he remembered that the boys were with the older, and he didn't want them to see him like this. 

Wooseok felt for his pocket, thankful that he had his phone with him. 

He can't come over to Seungwoo's house that moment but his voice and wise words would surely help comfort him.

But as the phone rang over and over again, there was no sign of his hyung answering. 

Yohan was the next number he tried. But as he rang the younger, he was met with the same result. 

It was getting dark and cold, and Wooseok still had no one and nowhere to go to. He truly didn't have a big group of friends, something he didn't really mind until now. The thought of going to Hangyul crossed his mind, but he knew the younger would be bias towards Seungyoun. Wooseok had calmed down somehow, and he just needed to be with someone to talk to. 

Looking over his recent calls, Wooseok noticed Minhee's name and considered. The younger has his own sadness and grief, he didn't need to listen to Wooseok's confused thoughts. 

But now that his mind has settled, regret and guilt from what he had said started to set, and he was too cowardly to truly recognise what he had said to his husband. He now just wanted to avoid the topic, he wanted to ignore it because he didn't want to be overwhelmed by everything again. Visiting Minhee would hopefully distract him from his own problems, even if just for an hour or two. 

With that in mind Wooseok called the younger asking if he could come over, he did tell him earlier that day that he will visit. Fortunately the younger answered this time and told Wooseok that he is free to come whenever. 

With that confirmation, Wooseok set out to the younger's house, pathetically running away from his own actions. 

_ I should've just chosen Jinhyuk.  _

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Once Wooseok made it to Minhee's apartment, he had fully prepared himself in comforting and focusing on the younger. But when the door was opened for him, he was greeted with a bright smile instead of the grieving son that Wooseok was expecting. 

"Hey hyung! Come in, come in!" Minhee greeted him. "How was work today? I wasn't feeling well this morning that's why I called in sick."

Wooseok nodded in understanding as he entered. "I think everyone knows that you're going through a difficult time at the moment, they'll understand why you weren't at work. "

Minhee just looked at the older weirdly. "Eh? Difficult time?" 

The younger moved closer, whispering, "Truthfully, hyung, I was just a little hangover from last night, that's all."

Wooseok looks at the younger disapprovingly. He shouldn't drink all his sorrows away like that. Wooseok was about to open his mouth to tell the younger that when the sound of a toilet flushing came from the bathroom, causing Wooseok to stop.

He didn't even consider that the younger may already have someone to talk to right then. The bathroom door opened to reveal a lady in her fifties, complaining about how dirty the toilet was and that Minhee should learn how to look after his apartment better. She paused when she saw Wooseok, smiling awkwardly with a small bow, making Wooseok bow more respectfully to the elder. 

"Aish, I clean the toilet every Tuesday, it's only Monday today, Eomma." 

_ Eomma? _

The lady before him had the same eyes as Minhee, which were looking at the youngest with a fond smile. 

"Aigoo, so if I come at Wednesday, can I expect a clean toilet then?" 

"Y-Yeah, of course," Minhee nervously laughed, before changing the subject. 

"Anyways, Eomma, this is Wooseok hyung from work, hyung this my eomma."

Wooseok bowed again at the introduction, looking at the two confusingly. But didn't Minhee's mom…

"You're lucky you came today hyung, Eomma just bought some fresh side dishes, did you already have dinner? Have some if you haven't yet."

A horrible feeling started setting in the pit of Wooseok's stomach as he tried to comprehend what was happening. This wasn't right…

"Apparently she was going to bring them last week-"

"Aish, but a gust of wind made me drop them on the floor on my way here. What a waste," she sighed. 

But the funeral was last Friday…

"You should've came to visit anyways, you were already halfway here," the younger insisted. 

_ Minhee's mother was on her way to his house to drop off some side dishes when a reckless driver hit her as she crossed the street... _

"No, no, no. I was going because I wanted to give you the food, why would I come here empty handed?"

Wooseok looked at the woman standing before him, the same woman that laid in a casket three days ago. Somehow, she came back from the dead. Or, to be more precise, her fate had somehow changed and she didn't meet the same end. 

"Where are you going, Hyung?" Minhee asked as Wooseok slowly walked backwards towards the door. 

"I just- I just remembered I needed to go do something right now," the older made up, "I'll get going now, thank you anyways Minhee-ah. Nice meeting you, Ajumma. Please take care."

The mother and the son waved their goodbyes, confused at Wooseok's sudden departure, but Wooseok didn't care, he had too many things in his mind. 

How was Minhee's mom still alive? It didn't make sense. But then, Wooseok suddenly remembered all the little things that didn't make sense. Like Seungyoun rubbing his cheeks and saying that he had always been doing. No, he hasn't. 

And his scar. He's never had a scar on his face. He's never had a concussion in his life. He was never hit by a soccer ball in his teenage years. Never in his real life. Only in that dream…

Or was it a dream? 

Did he really go back in time?

Because it would explain his scar. The story would all fall into place. It would all make sense then. But what about Minhee's mom though?

Wooseok had been walking for a while now, he didn't know where his feet was leading him until he realised that he was at the train station. 

It was empty again. There was no one in the train station. Only Wooseok.

And a white butterfly. 

Butterfly…

_ A flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a typhoon to happen on the other side of the world. _

Wooseok wasn't sure why he suddenly remembered that random piece of information. He has only ever heard of the butterfly effect in his psychology class before but as he watches the white butterfly flap its wings, Wooseok wonders whether… it is now causing a typhoon to happen. 

Or at the very least, a gust of wind. 

A strong gust of wind that can blow onto a woman causing her to drop the food she prepared for her son.

A very strong gust of wind that can blow onto a woman, causing her to drop the food she prepared for her son, which coincidentally saves her from her horrible demise.

Wooseok's heart starts racing as he watches the butterfly fly away. 

No, wait. Don't go. He was just starting to place the pieces in the puzzle. 

Wooseok followed the butterfly, hoping to find more answers from it. It kept flying. Faster and faster. Wooseok didn't know butterflies can go this fast. He was afraid he would lose it until it finally landed on a sign.

As Wooseok approached it, the butterfly suddenly flew away quickly and Wooseok did not know where it went. 

Wooseok turned in circles, looking for the butterfly. He sighed in frustration as he realised that it was gone. He was ready to leave when he finally saw the sign that the butterfly landed on before. It was a normal sign from the public transport committee, or so that was what Wooseok thought.

"  _ Please take care in your journey… _ " it had written. 

A train horn roared through the empty train station, echoing as it signaled the coming of a train. 

" _ Remember - it can't always be the same… _ "

Wooseok's heart starts racing as he finished reading the sign, remembering the first time he had heard of this phrase. 

The train had finally come to a stop by the platform, it's doors opened, waiting for any commuters to enter. 

Wooseok just stared at it, mind numb. He only realised he was moving when he heard the warning that the train will be leaving in a minute. He didn't even know what he was doing, his body was just moving without him thinking. His fingers reached for his pocket, surprised to find the fifty cents that the old man gave him. He quickly placed it in the ticket machine, allowing him to run inside the train just as it's doors closed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hyung, wake up!"

Wooseok opened his eyes, only to find his cousin Hangyul looking down at him.

"Goodness, hyung. You scared me, I thought you were having a seizure or something."

Wooseok didn't waste time. 

"Hangyul-ah, what's today's date?"

Hangyul looked at the older weirdly, before answering. 

"July 21, 2010."

"July 21 2010," Wooseok repeated, not sure whether he should believe that this was real. 

"Hangyul, slap me."

The younger made a face, before shaking his head. 

"Hyung, maybe you shouldn't go to school today. You're mom said we will be late if we don't go soon anyways, maybe we should just go tomorrow."

Wooseok could sense that the younger was nervous for his first day, so he tried to be the supportive cousin that the younger needed.

"No way, you're not getting out of this that easily. Let's go!"

And so they got ready to go to school quickly, Wooseok unable to hide his excitement on what was to come for that day. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


“Hyung! Hyung! Wooshin-hyung, guess what I fou-”

Wooseok turned around, arms spread apart, trying to put as much distance between the approaching boy and his cousin. 

"Yohan-ah, stop!"

Yohan came to an abrupt halt, almost slipping but fortunately managing to catch himself before he could fall. 

A white butterfly flew by the trio, distracting the oldest from Yohan's apology.

"Wow hyung, sorry for that and thanks for warning me, I didn't realise how wet the ground was."

Wooseok's eyes finally left the flapping butterfly as silence fell between the three of them. 

Wooseok realised that the two were eyeing each other quietly, clearly finding the others presence awkward as they were strangers, but that was better than the hatred the two has had for one other simply because of the incident.

The incident which Wooseok stopped from happening. Wooseok laughed. He looked at Hangyul and then to Yohan, and then to Hangyul again. He couldn't believe he had just stopped the root of the pair's fight. Does it mean they won't be each other's nemesis in the future. Wooseok hoped so.

Wooseok's day only improve as the morning continued. He went straight to his and Seungwoo's meeting place, keeping in mind the evil bird that sat on the top of the old peach tree. He managed to stay poop free by the time Seungwoo arrived, the younger visibly looking excited. 

"You look happy, what happened?" the older asked as Wooseok laughed and clung onto his arm. 

"Nothing!" he reassured the older, "I just have a good feeling about today."

Wooseok's happiness was infectious, causing the older to laugh along with him. 

"That's good- hey, you're not wearing makeup!" the older pointed out. 

"Yeah, I was too busy helping Hangyul get ready," the younger explained, "Why do I look bad?"

Seungwoo shook his head, "What? No way! You look good with or without makeup."

"And oh yeah. It's your cousin's first day, right? You should introduce him to Yohan, they're the same age, aren't they?"

Wooseok nodded, "Yep, they already met. And guess what? They don't hate each other!"

Seungwoo laughed at that, "You say that as though you were expecting them to hate each other on their first encounter."

Wooseok just gave a pointed look towards the older, "You won't understand it now, but you'll thank me in the future."

As they approached Wooseok's first class, they both saw the nervous boy waiting by the door at the same time. 

"I hope that good feeling means that something will finally happen between you two," the older whispered, "I'll see you later, good luck!"

Wooseok was finally left alone with the boy waiting for him unaware of his presence. Wooseok cleared his throat, making the other jump in surprise.

“Oh God, you scared me Wooshin-ie,” Jinhyuk said as he clutched on his heart. 

Wooseok laughed softly at the other, finding all of his mannerisms and behaviours so adorably cute. “What are you doing here, Jinhyuk? Isn’t your first class at…"

Wooseok caught himself, "...at another building somewhere else?" 

“Ah, well, um, yes-,” the other stammered, clearly flustered.

_ I had a massive crush on you, you knew right? _

Now that he knew how the other felt towards him, Wooseok felt more confident in his interaction with the older. 

"Have you…" he slowly asked, interrupting the other's mini internal crisis, "Have you heard of that band that will be playing for the school concert tonight?"

Jinhyuk nodded, thankful that the other broke the awkwardness. 

"I heard that they were really good, do you want to come see them with me?" 

Wow, did he really just made the first move?

"Um, well, I- actually I was going to ask you the same question, I have two tickets and… well… what was I saying?" the other mumbled, "Oh yeah! Yes…" he finally answered, smiling at Wooseok, "Yes, I would like to go see them with you."

Wooseok couldn't help the smile that blossomed in his face. This is it. 

"6 o'clock, okay? Don't be late," the other said. 

Wooseok nodded, determined to not be this time. 

Wooseok watched the other leave before turning to the group of boys who were playing soccer beside his first class. 

"Stop playing now and go to class! Aigoo, you're gonna end up kicking that ball onto someone's head giving them concussions," he shook his head as he entered his class.

This time, he'll make sure he'll be in time. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok couldn't shake his nerves as he walked towards the bus stop. He took such a long time finding the perfect outfit for the occasion, maybe he shouldn't have asked Hangyul for help.

"So who is this person you will be going to the concert with?" the younger had asked. 

"How many times have I already said his name, Hangyul-ah. It's Jinhyuk," he repeated tinted his lips.

The younger groaned.

"I know what his name is Hyung, it's not like you haven't talked about him for literally the entire day," the younger complained, "What I wanted to know is whether this Jinhyuk guy is your boyfriend."

Wooseok looked at the younger through the mirror, trying to hide his blush.

"No," he answered truthfully, "Not yet, but hopefully he will be by the end of the night."

Hangyul rolled his eyes at that, "Just have fun hyung! It's not like your fate depends on this moment."

Wooseok laughed, the younger doesn't know the truth. 

He stood by the bus stop, glad that he was early. 5:10pm. He looked around as he waited for the bus to arrive. 

Only to find the boy in the orange hoodie.

_ Seungyoun _ .

Throughout the entire day since he woke up, Wooseok hadn't even spent a thought on the other. 

Although now he tried to do the same, he couldn't help but steal glances from the other. 

Seungyoun looked relaxed as he waited for the bus, headphones on as he listened to a song. A small smile was present on his lips as he quietly hummed with the song. The last time he had heard the older hum to anything was when they were just dating. 

_ Seungyoun-ah, you were such a happy and worry free person back then.  _

The other softly chuckled as he looked at his phone. 

_ But why does your happy and relaxed face seem so unfamiliar to me now? _

Wooseok didn't realise he was staring until the other's fox-like eyes met his. 

This Seungyoun standing before him isn't the same Seungyoun that he was married to. This Seungyoun wasn't weighed down by responsibilities, wasn't worn out by all the hard work he had to go through, wasn't mentally tired from all the disappointments he had faced throughout his life. 

Looking at this Seungyoun's eyes now, Wooseok could see the other's hopes and dreams that were still present within him. He could sense his strong will and determination to achieve what he had set out to do. He could feel his desire to have a successful career in soccer and to have a happy family. 

Wooseok's heart breaks for the other knowing that he will not achieve any of those things in the future with him. 

Before Seungyoun could ask why the younger was staring, the bus fortunately arrived just in time, distracting him. 

As he waited for the other passengers to board the bus, Wooseok noticed the girl who was touched by the old man. Wooseok also saw the same ahjussi walking into the bus behind her. 

Wooseok wanted to warn her, wanted to make her stand away from the older man, but he was too far away from them. He couldn't say anything to the girl without making a commotion himself. 

At the end, Wooseok just stood quietly as the bus drove over a pothole, causing everyone standing to lose their footing as the bus shook. 

Wooseok saw it all over again, the moment when the older male's hand touched the girls bottom. Disgust was all that Wooseok felt, not only at the old man for doing it, but to himself for allowing it to happen again. 

“Excuse me but what do you think you’re doing?” the girl asked. “You think you can just touch my butt like that?”

“I didn’t touch your bottom,” the older man answered back, “My hand grazed them because the bus was shaking.” 

They argued like that for a couple of minutes, but it was clear that the other passengers in the bus was on the older man's side. 

“I told you I didn’t, so stop making a fuss and drop it," the older man insisted. “Did anyone see me touch your bottom? Tell them to come out if there are any.”

The girl fumed, looking around the bus to see if anyone did.

“Are you sure you’re a student?” the older man asked arrogantly, feeling confident since the girl had nothing the back up her accusation. “Maybe you’re just a gold digger who rips off money by framing people and picking a fight?”

“What? No, I’m not!” she denied.

She looked around the bus again to see if anyone could help her out when she made eye contact with Wooseok.

This is it. Wooseok could either choose to stick up for the girl and spend half an hour in the police station or…

"Wooshin-sunbae, you saw right?"

Or he could choose to ignore her gaze and avoid the whole situation altogether. 

The girl pleaded with her eyes, hoping that Wooseok would back her up. Wooseok's mind was a mess as his heart battles with his conscience. The poor girl didn't deserve being harassed and he knows he should help, but then he already made this mistake once and he knows how his future would pan out because of it.

Wooseok tried to look away, only for his eyes to fall upon Seungyoun. 

He was looking back at him expectantly. He was expecting Wooseok to do the right thing. But looking at the boy in the orange hoodie, Wooseok was reminded of the miserable future Seungyoun will have with him. He didn't deserve that. This good hearted boy that tries to help anyone he can deserved a good future too. Wooseok might look like the bad guy at this moment, but deep in his heart he just wanted to do what was best for everyone. 

And so he tried to ignore the disappointment in the other's fox-like eyes as he shook his head. 

"See! He said he didn't see it. You think you can just fish some money out of me, you little brat." 

The older man raised his arm to hit the girl, everyone gasped as they watch his hand aim for the girls face…

Only to be stopped by the boy in the orange hoodie.

"You have some guts trying to hit her when you know you're the one in the wrong," he said coolly. 

"I saw you touching her," he said, "And unlike others I'm not afraid of you."

Wooseok dropped his head in shame, knowing that the jab was for him. Everyone in the bus started whispering amongst themselves. 

“Wow, what a pervert.”

“Oh my God, that’s so disgusting.”

“How dare he deny it when he actually touched her.”

The ahjussi looked around, panicked, knowing he was losing the battle. “No, it’s not true,” he said trying to defend himself, “They- they’re just trying to…”

But no matter how much he tried to deny it, the confidence that the boy in the orange hoodie held left no space in anyone’s mind to doubt. 

The bus stopped at the side of the road and they didn't need to wait long before the police came to arrest the old man. 

"Wait! You're just going to take their word for it?" The old man asked as the police took him into the police car. 

People comforted the school girl as she walked to another police car to give her report. Seungyoun walked beside her. He turned back one last time, meeting Wooseok's gaze for a second. 

_ Goodbye, Cho Seungyoun. _

Wooseok hoped he could communicate his farewell through his eyes. 

_ And have a good life. _

The boy in the orange hoodie then turned to go into the police car as well. And as the vehicle drove off to the station, a white butterfly flew past Wooseok's face, trying to catch up to the police car. Wooseok didn't know why, but he felt heavy sadness as he saw the distance between the car and the butterfly grow bigger, until the butterfly was left to fly in circles when the car was no longer nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Wooseok's attention returned to the present, as the bus driver called out for his passengers. Wooseok looked at the time realising that it was already 5:32pm and that if he doesn't go now, that he will be late again. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


The dark and heavy clouds loomed over Wooseok as he rushed to the school hall. It was 5:57pm already, but he hoped Jinhyuk would wait for him. 

Just as the teachers called out for everyone to come in, Wooseok managed to catch Jinhyuk with Seungwoo and Yohan with him.

"There you are hyung!" the younger called out. 

The other two turned, Seungwoo looking relieved and Jinhyuk looking excited. 

"Wow, I thought I was going to get stood up," Jinhyuk joked, "I was just about to give the tickets to Yohan and Seunggook."

Yohan laughed at the face Seungwoo made hearing the incorrect name. 

"Well good thing I got here in time, right?" Wooseok asked as he tried to catch his breath. 

Seungwoo and Yohan both rolled their eyes before giving him a teasing smile. 

"Whatever, I didn't want to go anyways," Seungwoo said good naturedly, "Enjoy you too."

"Yeah, have fun!" Yohan added before the two ran as fast as they could to avoid the inevitable rain.

"Hahaha Hyung, why is that butterfly attacking you? You must've angered the butterfly God's," Wooseok heard Yohan yell as the two ran out of his sight. Wooseok wondered if it was a white butterfly and wanted to check when he heard an awkward cough from the boy in front of him. 

Wooseok properly looked at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk looked great, his hair was styled with gel for once and he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, with the other staying inside his pockets. 

"Hey," the older said with a shy smile.

"Hey," Wooseok said back.

____________________________________

  
  
  


The rest of the evening flew by like a blur, the acts for the concert were pretty good, especially the band Yuvin sang for. There was a lot of sweaty body dancing and jumping around. Lots of screaming and laughing. 

Wooseok watched as Jinhyuk danced randomly to the music, his limbs too long to make the moves look nice, but Wooseok found him endearing anyways. And by the time the concert ended, the rain had stopped and Jinhyuk insisted on dropping Wooseok home since there were no more buses going at that time. As Jinhyuk asked his driver to stop a few blocks away from Wooseok's house so that they could spend more time together, Wooseok looked up at the sky. The first time he walked home from this day, the sky was still dark and full of angry clouds and the winds were so strong and harsh. He remembered how the only solace he had back then was from that orange hoodie, how despite the horrible disappointment he felt from his encounter with Jinhyuk, he was still able to feel comfort from it. 

But then why, Wooseok asked himself as he watches the stars twinkle in the sky, despite having a great time with Jinhyuk just as he had wanted, why did he feel so disheartened?

Why did the good time he had with Jinhyuk tonight seemed more dull in comparison to the stars in the sky? Why is it not shining brighter than the stars in  _ his eyes _ ?

Wooseok was distracted from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand hold his. Wooseok looked at his and Jinhyuk's intertwined fingers before he looked up to the other's eyes. 

Jinhyuk's eyes doesn't have stars in them, but rather Wooseok felt warmth from his gaze. 

"I really enjoyed our time today," the older began, shyly smiling at the other. 

"And I'm really glad you came tonight, I really thought you weren't going to come," Jinhyuk confessed.

Wooseok's heart raced as butterflies start flying in his stomach. 

"Why would I miss this moment when I've been waiting for it for so long?" Wooseok replied, blushing at how desperate he sounded. 

The older looked surprised by the statement at first, but then his gaze shifted, eyes looking at Wooseok's lips.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. Jinhyuk took a deep breath before he slowly leaned forward, eyes falling shut as his face came nearer and nearer. 

Wooseok's mind became blank and he wasn't sure what he was meant to do. 

All that he could remember seeing before the other's lips finally connected with his, was the white butterfly flying from the corner of his peripheral vision, and then he closed his eyes to savor the moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooseok woke up.

He spent a good thirty seconds starting at the ceilings just thinking about what he had dreamt. He can't believe he chose Jinhyuk in the dream instead. But the dream ended so beautifully, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't real. 

Wooseok sighed as he looked for the time on his phone. 

11:58pm, it had said. Wooseok had barely slept.

Wooseok kept looking at his phone screen, confused. 

Something's wrong. Something's different. 

11:59pm. 

What is it?

12:00am. 

12:00am,  _ JUNE 27 2022 _

Wait, that can't be right. It was already July. It should be be July 27 2022. 

Wooseok turned to shake the body beside him, wanting to get clarification. 

But as the person lying with him in bed groaned, Wooseok froze in place.

The man beside him was not Seungyoun.

"Hmm? What's wrong Wooshin-ah?"

The man beside him was Lee Jinhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update TT  
In all honesty I've been trying to avoid the fight scene between Seungyoun and Wooseok, that's why I procrastinated.  
But ever since the news came out, I wanted to finally finish this chapter so I could upload it. Because I don't want Seungseok to sink.
> 
> Anyways....  
Wooseok-ah, why???  
I love how I wrote I don't want Seungseok to sink but then this chapter ends with Weishin sailing. 
> 
> Y'all please yell at me if I take more than two weeks to update. No one's updating their Seungseok au's anymore and that makes me sad.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm? What's wrong Wooshin-ah?"

Wooseok was speechless. 

Why? How?

"It's midnight already," Jinhyuk said pulling Wooseok back to bed, "And we've gotta get up early tomorrow so go back to sleep."

Wooseok felt awkward lying so close to the other. Why are they in the same bed?

It was silent for a minute or two, before Wooseok heard the sheets ruffle beneath them as Jinhyuk moved even closer.

Wooseok was frozen in place, he didn't even dare breath.

Then suddenly, Jinhyuk wrapped his arm around Wooseok's side, nuzzling his face against the younger's neck.

"Why are you so tense, princess? Just relax and sleep," he mumbled, tickling the younger with his breath.

It took awhile but Wooseok's breathing finally matched the other's slow and deep breaths, his body settling into the embrace. 

Wooseok was surrounded with the smell of petrichor during a hot summer night. Like the smell of rain after months of dry spell. Something Wooseok was not used to. 

But instead of shying away from it, instead of pulling away from the other, Wooseok shifted to feel more comfortable against Jinhyuk. 

Wooseok felt warm, safe and secure in the other's hold. 

It didn't take long for Wooseok's eyes to droop as the steady beat of Jinhyuk's heart lulled him to sleep. 

____________________________________

  
  


When Wooseok woke up again, there was no one beside him on the bed. 

Was all that just a dream? Is he going crazy?

But as he shifted in the bed he noticed how soft the mattress was and how nice the satin bed sheets felt against his skin.

Satin? 

Wooseok looked down to see the expensive looking sheets and blankets, wondering how in the world they ever got it.

It wasn't just the bed that was not the same, the room itself was different. It was bigger, more spacious and all the luxurious furniture around him made Wooseok feel slightly out of place. This wasn't home. Where is he?

As Wooseok exited the room and wandered around, he was met with the same luxurious design throughout the house. 

Glass chandeliers sparkled as the morning sun shines through the windows. An electric modern fireplace adorned by delicate ornaments. A grand piano beautifully placed by the corner. Everything exuded wealth.

The tiled floor sparkled as Wooseok stepped over them to walk to what appears to be the living room. The room was decorated just as exquisitely as the others, however something there caught Wooseok's attention. 

Photos hang across the walls. 

Photos of him. 

And Jinhyuk.

In white suits. With flowers all around them. 

It was beautiful. 

Wooseok's eyes roamed through the different pictures that were framed in rich woods. Each picture showed the special moments of what Wooseok thinks is their wedding day. Their grin was present when they were with their bridesmaids and groomsmen. Their eyes sparkled as they stood beside their parents. And they looked content as they stared at each other's eyes. 

Wooseok realised that he looked happy. Every single moment that was captured from that day showed how elated he was. 

Wooseok's mind recalled the simple wedding he had with Seungyoun. It wasn't a big ceremony like the one shown in the pictures. There were only the two of them, their parents and their closest friends. He remembered how it wasn't the wedding he had always thought of when he was young, but he was happy.

After looking through these pictures though, with all the pretty flowers, expensive looking clothes and the boxes upon boxes of gifts, Wooseok wondered if he was more happier there than how he was when he married Seungyoun. He certainly looked happier, but he didn't have any memories of the day in the pictures for him to compare to. 

"Oh, morning Princess! You're finally awake."

Wooseok's train of thought was disrupted by the voice that greeted him. Wooseok turned to see a half naked Jinhyuk, with only a towel covering his lower half, hair still damp from a shower. Wooseok faced away, hands covering his eyes, fighting hard to hide the blush. 

"I-um, you are… w-why is, um…" Wooseok stammered as he tried to look everywhere but the other man in the room.

"Why are you suddenly all shy, Wooshin-ah?" Jinhyuk chuckled, as he walked to the kitchen. "Anyways, do you want to have breakfast now or would you rather pack your things first and then just eat out?" he asked aloud from the other room.

Wooseok thought over the question slowly. Pack? Pack for what?

"Are we going out somewhere today?" Wooseok curiously asked.

The older's head popped from the side of the door frame, "Yah, Lee Wooshin, did you already forget about our mini weekend holiday?" the other asked jokingly.

A holiday? Wooseok has never been on a holiday since he got married to Seungyoun. 

"To Jeju Island?" Jinhyuk added upon seeing the clueless look from Wooseok's face. "You were the one that suggested we go somewhere close since we only have the weekend free…"

"Ah, yes of course. That's what I said," Wooseok played along with what the older had told him.

The older didn't look convinced, "You sure you're happy with Jeju? I can cancel the bookings and quickly look for somewhere else. We haven't been to… hmmm, how about New Zealand? I heard that it's snowing there now, do you want to go there?"

Wooseok's mind was everywhere, he couldn't even wrap his head around going to Jeju, yet alone going overseas. 

"Ah, no it's fine. Jeju sounds good," he replied, smiling. He really was just excited to go somewhere for a holiday. Wooseok realised that the other was still half naked.

"Um, I'll just… ah, I'll just pack now," he said before running upstairs to the room he came from. 

Wooseok was yet again struck in awe as he looked around the room. There was no drawer or closets visible in the room and so Wooseok wondered where his clothes were. He noticed a few doors and so he tried looking through them just to check. 

The first door opened to a big ensuite, with a generous bathtub and an equally generous shower. The room felt warm and Wooseok guessed that this was where Jinhyuk was when he woke up. 

Wooseok then took a pick through the other door and was amazed to see a walk in wardrobe the size of a whole room. 

Racks of clothes hung on one of the walls, separated by their colours. Wooseok could see even more clothes folded neatly above them. The other side of the room had designer bags lined up, in all shapes and sizes, from little purses to big totes. The wall at the far end of the room was also decorated with at least a hundred pairs of shoes, varying for different types of activities. Wooseok slowly stepped into the room. 

Are all of this his? Theirs? 

Wooseok spun around, noticing that the wall where the door was at had a giant mirror hanging on it. 

Wooseok tentatively looked through the clothes, wondering which ones were his. By then, Jinhyuk casually walked into the room grabbing two suitcases from the bag wall and gently placed one besides Wooseok. He started to look through the left side of the clothes wall, where Wooseok noticed had a small divider that divided the one third of the wall. The clothes on the right side seemed more fitting for his size and so…

Does that mean that two thirds of these clothes are his?

He must've muttered the question out loud as the older beside him laughed. 

"Of course they are Princess, who else would they be for?"

Wooseok blushed at the nickname and quickly looked through the clothes. He almost felt overwhelmed looking through all the nice clothes that he saw. He couldn't believe they were all his. 

Jinhyuk suddenly started stripping off the towel that kept his decency from the younger, and so in a fit of panic, Wooseok grabbed an arm full of random clothes and carried the suitcase out of the room. 

"I-um, I'll just pack outside and, um-eek!" Wooseok squeaked as he turned for the door, only to forget about the giant mirror that now reflected Jinhyuk's bare butt. 

Wooseok's face was beet red by the time he got out of the room. 

He fanned himself and took a deep breath before he could begin sorting out and packing the clothes. 

Fortunately, the random array of clothes that he took were decent and matched well with one another. He only had to go into the room one more time to grab a pair of black shoes. 

Jinhyuk was fully dressed by then, saving Wooseok from having to avert his eyes away from the other. However, he was once again blocked by another embarrassing obstacle.

"Um, Jinhyuk… where can I find all my underwear?"

The older laughed again before pointing at a drawer at the corner of the clothes room, Wooseok didn't even realise there was a drawer there.

"Wooshin-ah, are you feeling alright? You've been very strange this morning," the older asked, suddenly approaching the younger and placing his hand over Wooseok's forehead. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm- ah, I'm fine," Wooseok stuttered. 

Jinhyuk lowered his hand and looked at the younger carefully. He must've found whatever he was looking for because he quickly smiled and gave a peck on Wooseok's forehead. 

"Alright then, go take a shower quickly so we can finally have some breakfast."

Wooseok blinked, mind slowly going over what just happened. 

Jinhyuk smiled again before going to the door to leave the room. 

Wooseok watched him go, before looking at himself through the mirror. His eyes were wide open, shocked. Mouth slightly open, cheeks red as an apple. Is this just a dream?

Wooseok quickly took a shower as he deliberated whether what was happening now is just an elaborate prank being played on him. 

Did he really change the past? Is he really with Jinhyuk now?

Wooseok walked downstairs to find Jinhyuk with the suitcases and their passports in hand. It felt surreal walking to him. 

"Alrighty, are we ready to go now- wait, you're going without your wedding ring?" Jinhyuk asked, looking at Wooseok's bare fingers.

The older must've read the uncertainty in the other's eyes and took hold of Wooseok's hand before going upstairs. 

"You keep acting like this isn't your house Wooshin-ah," the older commented, "Or are you just trying to make me do all the work, huh?" he teased. 

Wooseok's eyes rolled upon hearing that only for it to go wide when Jinhyuk opened the door to another room. 

This one was slightly smaller than their walk in wardrobe. But it was as glorious as the other. 

The wall across from them had a big white table covered with different brands and types of makeup. On top of it was another big mirror, this one framed with white lights. That wasn't just what made Wooseok speechless. It was the two side walls that had many beautiful and expensive jewelry displayed in cases. From necklaces to bracelets, watches and glasses, and the countless rings that were there made Wooseok almost dizzy.

"You… You bought all these things for me?" Wooseok whispered as the other dragged him into the room.

"Of course, it's what you deserve," Jinhyuk casually answered before finally finding what he was looking for.

"Ah, there we are," he said as he held the gold ring with an elegant diamond attached to it. He looked warmly at the other before he gently placed the ring onto Wooseok's finger. 

It seemed like that moment solidified their situation in Wooseok's mind. 

This is real. All of this is real. 

He's married to Jinhyuk now. 

And he's happy. 

Wooseok silently followed Jinhyuk as the older took him to a cafe. The air smelled like freshly brewed coffee and sweet pastries. Wooseok took a nice deep breath as he took a seat across Jinhyuk, who was already looking through the menu. 

"Wow, I'm starving. What do you want to eat, Princess?"

Wooseok looked over the menu, over the pretty pictures of sweets, tarts, pies and other delicious things. 

Wooseok's eyes were drawn to the pastel colored macarons at the corner of the menu, finding the baby pink and blue cute. Wooseok looked at the other, pointing at the picture when he saw the price. 

Twelve thousand won for three small macarons? What were they made out of? Unicorn tears?

Wooseok was about to look for another cheaper food but Jinhyuk had already called the waitress and ordered the macarons. 

"Wait Jinhyuk, no they're too expensive!" Wooseok anxiously whispered as the waitress walked away. 

The older made a face, looking back at the menu. 

"Princess, that's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jinhyuk took hold of Wooseok's left hand, rubbing small circles along his skin. 

Wooseok watched their intertwined fingers, finally remembering their situation. 

That's right. He's married to Jinhyuk now. 

He doesn't need to worry about money. 

_ It's what you deserve  _

Yes. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to enjoy a good life. 

Wooseok reminds himself this as they are breakfast. His smile never leaving his lips.

After they ate, Jinhyuk drove them to the airport, where Wooseok was once again struck in awe at how different his life was now. Wooseok has never been on a plane before. The few trips he went on with his parents when he was young were all via the train. Traveling through air was pointless when every place in Korea is connected by the train line. 

But now he was seated in the first class area, next to the window, watching as the people on the ground began looking like tiny ants. 

It felt liberating, as the plane took off and flew between clouds. There he was, enjoying his champagne, in his designer clothes, looking pretty, his hand on Jinhyuk's warm hand, genuinely having fun.

This was the married life he had always wanted. 

This was it. 

____________________________________

  
  


As the two picked up their luggage after the flight, Wooseok's excitement couldn't be contained. 

"Where are we going?" 

The older smiled as the younger walked ahead of him with an extra bounce in each step he took. 

"It's a secret," Jinhyuk teased, causing Wooseok to pout.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting since we boarded the plane," Wooseok whined.

The older laughed, relenting. He could never resist the younger's aegyo.

"Somewhere we can lay back and relax."

Somewhere they could lay back and relax turned out to be a five star rated day spa. Wooseok had never been in one and was delighted when Jinhyuk held up the VIP cards in front of him. 

He felt like royalty as he laid on his back, face mask on, having his foot massaged. 

Wooseok had never felt so pampered in his life. He couldn't believe how good his life was right now.

And this was just the beginning. Wooseok couldn't even imagine what else was in-store for him.

Wooseok sighed in content as he felt his muscles relax. His eyes looked around the spa, appreciating the aesthetically pleasing design it possessed. 

A pair of laughter distracted Wooseok from his train of thought and his attention was then put on the two women chatting together as they had their manicure fixed. 

Looking at the two friends, Wooseok realised he had spoken to no one else but Jinhyuk for the entire day so far. Seeing the ladies laugh and talk made Wooseok miss his own friends. 

Wooseok wondered where they are right now. He quickly felt for his pocket and found his phone. Seungwoo was the first person he wanted to call, but as he looked through his contact lists, he couldn't find the older's name.

Just then, Jinhyuk took a seat next to Wooseok. 

"Jinhyuk? Did I get a new phone recently?" The younger asked. 

The older finished sipping his drink before he nodded and answered, "Yep, you always upgrade to the latest one whenever they come out. Why?"

"Ah," Wooseok nodded in understanding, "It's just that I can't find Seungwoo-hyung's number, I'm not sure if it's saved on this phone…"

Jinhyuk scrunched his eyebrows together, "Seungwoo?" he asked. 

"Yeah, Seungwoo... my best friend," Wooseok added to make it clearer. 

Jinhyuk remained looking confused, squinting as though he was trying hard to remember what the younger was talking about.

"Best friend?" the older repeated before having a light bulb moment. 

"Ah, Seungwoo," Jinhyuk drew out the name, "I keep forgetting that's his real name."

Wooseok blinked before bursting into laughter upon realising his mistake. He quickly looked through his contact lists again finding the name "Seunggook" before laughing again. He can't believe he actually saved the older's name as that. He would be so pissed if he found out. 

"You saved it as that to tease me," Jinhyuk said as he shook his head. The older pouted before adding, "And him too." Wooseok laughed again thinking about how the older hated the name. 

He pressed call and placed the phone by his ears as he waited for the other to answer. 

It rang once, twice, three times. 

Four times. 

Five times.

Seungwoo doesn't usually take this long to answer...

Wooseok was about to hang up when the call finally connected. 

"Hello? This is Seungwoo speaking?"

"Hyung!" Wooseok exclaimed, "Oh my God, you cannot believe where I am right now."

"Um, who's this?"

"Hyung?" Wooseok was taken aback by the question. Does he not recognise him?

Before Wooseok became too disappointed, he suddenly remembered that he has a new phone and a new number. "Hyung, it's Wooseok!"

"Wooseok?" The older was silent for a few seconds after that.

"Ahh, Wooshin-ah," he finally said, "Long time no talk, how have you been?"

"What do you mean long time no talk?" the younger asked. He could never last a whole week without talking to Seungwoo and Yohan. 

"Oh, well, you know, you've been busy…" Seungwoo casually said, "I've been busy too."

"Actually, I'm a bit busy at the moment," the older quickly said, voice turning into a whisper, "I'm waiting in line for a job interview so I can't talk for long."

"Oh, you're looking for a new job?" Wooseok asked curiously. 

"Yeah, the place I'm working at now just isn't paying enough, you know?" the older explained. 

"But I've been to so many interviews and none of them have gotten back to me yet," Seungwoo sighed, "Oh wells, what else can I do but keep going, right?"

Wooseok could hear how tired the other felt over the phone. 

"Anyways, the person ahead of me just got called in, I'll hang up now okay?" the older rushed.

"Yeah, sure hyung," Wooseok nodded, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Wooshin-ah," Seungwoo sounded genuinely thankful, "It was nice talking to you."

The older hung up , causing Wooseok to look at his phone strangely. That conversation was so odd. They still talked comfortably with each other but it seemed… off? Like the older didn't know why the other even called him?

But Wooseok has always done that. Even if there wasn't anything to talk about, sometimes he'd just call Seungwoo because he was bored.

Wooseok went over their conversation, trying to find a reason for the awkwardness.

Ah. Seungwoo was waiting for his interview. He must've just been nervous.

Wooseok sighed as he thought about his hyung's situation. He felt bad that the other is finding it hard to find a better job. It must be frustrating being rejected again and again.

Wooseok continued to ponder about his hyung's struggle as he went to dinner with Jinhyuk.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Wooseok finally snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the older and then at the romantic restaurant they were dining in.

"Ah- it's nothing, it's just…" Wooseok wondered whether he should share his friend's situation. "It's just that Seungwoo hyung is having trouble finding a job," he decided to say. 

Jinhyuk nodded at Wooseok's words, eyes trailing to the side as if deep in thought. 

"The new manager I was talking about," the older began, "Is starting this coming week and will be needing a secretary…"

Wooseok blinked, mind trying to follow the other's thought. 

"But we haven't really had interviews yet for the position… Do you think Seungwoo would mind the job?"

Huh? Wooseok thought, though he must've said it aloud based on Jinhyuk's soft smile. 

"The new manager," the older repeated. 

"You said it was too tough being the head hotel manager for the Incheon branch so we hired another one."

Wooseok just stared back at the other. Wait, who's a hotel manager now?

"He's starting on Monday, but we'll only get to meet him on Tuesday because we won't be back till around midday on Monday, " Jinhyuk continued. 

"What do you mean I said it's too tough being the head hotel manager?" Wooseok asked trying to back track. 

Jinhyuk chuckled, "What? Do you not want to work anymore, that's why you were complaining?"

Wooseok huffed at the question, embarrassed by the insinuation that he didn't want to work.

"Aigoo, you're so cute," Jinhyuk pinched Wooseok's blushing cheek.

Does that mean that he's not a cleaner anymore?

As Jinhyuk let his cheek go in favor of holding his hand, Wooseok finally reached a conclusion. Of course he's not a cleaner anymore, how can he be one when he is married to a hotel owner?

"So I manage the hotel?" Wooseok double checked.

"For the Incheon branch, yes."

"And there's an available spot for Seungwoo hyung as a secretary?"

A soft smile and a nod.

"How will the pay be?" Wooseok asked.

Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is he short on cash?" he asked. The look on Wooseok's face must've answered his question. 

"I'll make sure to pay him extra then," Jinhyuk said generously. 

Wooseok looked at the other. 

Jinhyuk continued eating their dinner. 

He saw no hesitation from the other. 

Jinhyuk was so very willing to help his best friend in his time of need. 

Wooseok saw how kind the other was. 

Not only was he now married to a man that is rich, he was also married to a man that is generous and thoughtful. 

Wooseok looked at their intertwined fingers, at the sparkling diamond ring. 

He finally has the life he deserves.

____________________________________

  
  


Wooseok woke up alone on their hotel bed. 

The couple had gone to watch a romantic movie after their dinner last night. Wooseok wasn't really sure how the movie was as he had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. The excitement of the entire day had taken a toll on his body and he couldn't even remember how they had gone back to their hotel room last night.

Nonetheless, Wooseok was determined to make the most out of this new life he was gifted with. 

His day started with a nice breakfast in bed before going to the beach. 

The sun was lovely as it's warmth balanced out the chill from the ocean. Wooseok took a deep breath of fresh air before he layed back on the beach chair. Jinhyuk was laying on his own beach chair, reading a magazine. 

Wooseok looked through his phone before remembering his hyung. He should call Seungwoo about the job offer. Wooseok couldn't help the smile from forming on his face as he pressed call. 

"Hey hyung, how was the interview?"

Wooseok was first answered with a sigh before the other responded.

"Hey Wooshin-ah, it was okay but I didn't get a call back yet."

Wooseok could hear the disappointment in the other's voice even through the phone. 

"Hey Hyung," Wooseok couldn't wait to cheer the other up with the news, "Jinhyuk said there's a job available for you in the hotel."

There was only silence from the other before he questioned, "A job for me?"

Wooseok laughed as he nodded, before remembering that the other couldn't see him, "Yes Hyung! As a secretary!"

"Really?" Wooseok could hear the doubt from the other.

"Yeah hyung he said the pay will be good."

There was another pause. 

"I don't know Wooshin…"

Wooseok only realised then that the older was referring to him as Wooshin as well. 

"Hyung… when did you start calling me Wooshin?" Wooseok asked. "Yah, I thought I'd always be Kim Wooseok to you," he added to lighten the mood.

"Hmm? I don't know," Seungwoo mumbled honestly. "It's what you insisted being called and everyone calls you that nowadays."

Wooseok fidgeted on his chair as he mulled over the older's answer. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something in the other's tone made Wooseok feel uneasy.

"So like…" Seungwoo said as he interrupted the younger's train of thoughts, "Would the hotel really take me in?"

"Of course, Jinhyuk owns the hotel!" Wooseok replied, trying to reassure the other. 

The next few seconds were filled with silence once again and Wooseok could not help but feel how uncomfortable the conversation was. Why did talking to his best friend feel so awkward? 

"So when do I do the interview?" Seungwoo finally asked after a few seconds.

"I… I don't know… I don't think you need to have an interview hyung…" Wooseok's words trailed to a whisper when he heard the older sigh over the phone, "...Jinhyuk said you can have the job already…"

"Look Wooshin, it's not that simple," the older began. 

"There needs to be contracts to be signed, paperwork to be filled out, you know?"

Wooseok felt small as the other continued, "I need to know how long I can keep the job. Is it a casual position? But since it's a secretary job I'm guessing it'll have to be a weekday work schedule? Like how many hours a week am I required there? So many things to discuss-"

"Wait, wait," Wooseok interrupted the other, feeling overwhelmed by all the questions, "Jinhyuk's here, I'm sure he can answer all your questions."

Wooseok looked for the other, panicking a bit when Jinhyuk was no longer on his beach chair. 

When he quickly found the other by the bar area, Wooseok rushed to give the older the phone. 

"Jinhyuk, you know how yesterday you said that Seungwoo hyung can have the secretary job?"

The older nodded at the question after sipping his drink. 

"I just told him about it but he has a few questions that I can't answer. Is it alright if you…"

The older nodded again, smiling as he took the phone from the other. Wooseok took a sigh of relief as the two spoke over the phone. 

"Hello Seungwoo-shi, what can I…"

Stood awkwardly at the side for a few seconds before walking back to his chair. He wouldn't have been able to follow the conversation anyways if it was about paperwork. 

Wooseok looked at the soft waves of the ocean as he waited for the two to finish. He could still hear Jinhyuk's voice as he patiently explained and answered the others questions. The calm tone the other was using soothed Wooseok's anxiety from all of Seungwoo's question. He's glad that Jinhyuk is handling the situation well. He doesn't know why, but it felt like his and Seungwoo's conversation were heading to an argument when all he wanted to was to help his hyung. 

Wooseok must've zoned out for a while. It took him a while to realise that Jinhyuk was standing beside him with his phone in his hand.

"Oh, thank you," Wooseok took the phone and placed it against his ear, "Hyung, how'd it go?"

"Oh sorry, he already hung up," Jinhyuk said as Wooseok was met with silence.

"I didn't realise you wanted to keep talking to him."

Wooseok awkwardly put the phone down upon hearing that, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to greet his hyung goodbye. But he dismissed the feeling knowing that he'll see him soon at work. 

"So, how did it go?" He asked the other, he wanted to make sure that everything was sorted for his best friend. 

"It was alright. It's a bit hard going through everything over the phone, but I've already given the call on the office at the hotel and they'll be able to sort things out tomorrow when he comes in for his orientation."

Wooseok nodded, trying to follow the conversation. "Wait, so he's starting tomorrow already? No interviews or anything?"

Jinhyuk smiled as he nodded, "Well it'll just be orientation and training for the first couple of days."

"Like I said the new manager will also be starting tomorrow, so I thought it would be better for them to start at the same time."

"Should I…" Jinhyuk asked, seeing the worried look from the younger's face, "...have given him more time before starting?"

Wooseok quickly shook his head, "No, no. I just… I just want everything to go well with him, you know?"

Jinhyuk smiled as he took the other's hand, "Don't worry about it. It's all sorted out."

Wooseok looked at the others eyes, feeling the warmth and comfort from the other's gaze. 

It's all sorted. Everything's going to be fine. 

____________________________________

  
  


Their day was filled with so many fun activities. Wooseok would never have imagined he would ever water ski in his life and yet he had managed to do just that that day. They were also meant to scuba dive but Wooseok didn't know how to swim, which confused Jinhyuk because they've swam in other places before, but he didn't push it since he could tell how nervous the younger was just from the water skiing. 

They had a lovely dinner as well in a different restaurant. Wooseok was never a fan of seafood but his experience there has really changed his perceptions towards seafood. 

Their day was finally drawing to a close as they arrived back to their hotel room. Wooseok went straight to the bathroom to shower the salt from his skin and to relax his taut shoulders under the warm water. His body was once again exhausted from all of the activities from that day and he couldn't wait to lay on the soft hotel bed.

Coming out of the bathroom after the shower, Wooseok quickly towel dried his hair before hopping into bed. The bed was as soft and warm as he had expected and the running water from the bathroom was easing him off to sleep. 

Wooseok must've dozed off. The dip in the bed as Jinhyuk joined him into bed jostled the younger awake. 

"Oh sorry, princess, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Wooseok hummed in reply as the other moved closer. 

"Did you have a good weekend?" Jinhyuk asked.

Wooseok turned to the other, wanting to let the older know how he truly enjoyed their mini holiday, but was stopped short. 

Jinhyuk's face was so close to his. He could feel the others warm breath against his skin. Wooseok could do nothing more than nod in agreement.

Jinhyuk chuckled at the younger's response, finding it cute how shy the other seemed at that moment. 

His eyes then lingered at the younger's lips before returning to his eyes. 

Wooseok's heart started speeding up as the other moved closer and closer. 

There was a moment where Jinhyuk paused an inch away from the other, as if waiting for permission, before Wooseok himself closed the distance between them. 

Wooseok knew how it felt like to kiss Jinhyuk. He remembers that night after the concert where they shared their first kiss. 

But it still felt so new. So fresh. So exciting. Jinhyuk tilted his head and Wooseok moaned as it deepened the kiss. Being so close Jinhyuk felt nice. The smell of petrichor was comforting.

He felt the other's tongue graze his bottom lip and Wooseok didn't even hesitate to welcome the other in. 

Jinhyuk tasted sweet and Wooseok felt drunk as he continued savor the feeling of the other's lips. 

Their breathing became more laboured and Wooseok felt hot, but his body moved closer to the other like a magnet. 

Wooseok wasn't thinking at that moment. He was just feeling. Feeling the other's tongue glide against his own. Feel the other's breathing increase along with his own. Feel the other's hand creep under his pajama pants. 

Wooseok paused.

Jinhyuk continued mouthing his jaw, kissing his neck, down to his collarbones. His hand continued to caress Wooseok's bare skin, before gently cupping his ass.

Wooseok's body moved closer to the others touch and he unconsciously moaned when the older squeezed his ass cheek.

But his mind was a mess. 

A mess of warning lights blaring off in alarm.

Somewhere, deep down in his subconsciousness, something was telling him that he shouldn't be enjoying this. 

That he shouldn't be doing this with Jinhyuk.

A sudden pressure against one of his nubs interrupted those thoughts for a moment as Jinhyuk's other hand slowly pinched his nipple. 

But why shouldn't he enjoy this?

It felt so good. 

Wooseok's body began reacting to the other's touch when a thought halted him in his tracks. 

_ Seungyoun _

Guilt started to spread all over Wooseok's heart.

_ Seungyoun was his first kiss. _

_ His first love. _

Jinhyuk's fingers moved from cupping his cheek towards his-

Wooseok pushed the other away, eyes wide open.

_ Seungyoun was the very first and only man to touch him so intimately.  _

_ The only one Wooseok had bared his soul to. _

"What's wrong, Princess?" 

Wooseok's mind was racing. 

This is wrong.

It felt wrong to let another man touch him.

It felt wrong to do it with another man that was not his-

"Wooshin-ah?" The worry was clear in Jinhyuk's voice. 

"Princess, take a deep breath. That's it. Another deep breath."

Wooseok didn't even realise that he was hyperventilating. 

_ How could he let Jinhyuk keep going? _

_ How would Seungyoun feel? _

Tears started to form in Wooseok's eyes, he was still in a state of panic when he felt Jinhyuk's fingers wipe away his tears.

"Shhh, Wooshin-ah. It's alright. Don't cry."

_ It's not alright.  _

"Hey, listen to me. Wooshin-ah, you're safe with me. You know that right?" Jinhyuk softly reassured the younger as he slowly wrapped his arms around Wooseok. 

A part of Wooseok wanted to push the other away again, but a bigger part of him enjoyed the warmth of the others embrace.

"I- I'm sorry, I d-don't know…" Wooseok hiccupped out.

"It's okay. You're okay," the older repeated, placing a soft kiss on the younger's forehead. 

Wooseok appreciated the other's embrace, but he still felt like he couldn't breath. He softly pulled himself away from the other, looking into Jinhyuk's eyes. 

Even though it was dark, Wooseok could still see the worry and care clear in the other's eyes. Jinhyuk took hold of his left hand, while brushing the younger's hair out of the way.

"Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything? How about some water?"

The older moved off of the bed to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge, before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, opening the bottle carefully before offering it to the younger. 

Wooseok felt bad. 

Jinhyuk didn't mean any harm. 

Wooseok took the bottle and took a sip. The coolness of the water sooth the dryness of his thought. He looked back at the other for a moment before taking another gulp. 

He felt bad for pushing the other away. 

_ But Seungyoun… _

Wooseok choked on the water. Jinhyuk was quick to take hold of the bottle and pat the younger on the back as Wooseok coughed his lungs out.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Be careful, princess," Jinhyuk softly said.

Once Wooseok finally settled, he found himself once again in the other's warm embrace. 

Guilt started to spread in his heart again. Now for a different reason. 

He felt guilty for rejecting the other. 

What about Seungyoun? He's not there anymore. 

The diamond ring on Wooseok's finger was just one reminder of that. 

Jinhyuk slowly let go of the other, moving slowly towards Wooseok's face as if to let the younger know that he can push him away again if he didn't want the kiss. 

But Wooseok let him. The kiss was brief, a peck. Sweet. Innocent.

"I don't know if I did something that made you feel uncomfortable, but I hope you know that you're safe with me."

Wooseok chose Jinhyuk. Wooseok chose to be with Jinhyuk, so why was he pushing him away?

"I'm sorry if it felt like I was pushing you."

Jinhyuk is his husband now. There's nothing wrong with being intimate with his own husband. Jinhyuk shouldn't be apologising. 

"I love you, Wooshin-ah," Jinhyuk whispered sincerely, "You know that right?"

Wooseok nodded, wanting to wipe the expression of concern and worry from the others face. 

Wooseok moved closer again, locking their lips together. 

This is fine. 

This is alright. 

He's allowed to feel good with his husband. 

Wooseok tried to stop his mind from thinking and just let his body feel. 

He tried to ignore the nagging voice at the back of his head, the one that kept repeating a certain name, and connected with the man he was now with. 

____________________________________

  
  


The next morning, Wooseok did not wake up alone. A heavy arm was wrapped over him, and he could feel the others soft breathing against his neck. 

Last night was… special for him. 

It felt like a real wake up call when it all started, scaring him a little as he realised that that was his reality now, but the soreness and bruises he felt that morning was a welcomed feeling. 

Jinhyuk woke up a few minutes after Wooseok, and the younger was peppered with a shower of kisses. They didn't have much time to after that, having needed to go straight to the airport for their flight. 

Flying seemed to take a great toll on Wooseok's body, that and since the two didn't really sleep much the night before, because when they arrived home all Wooseok wanted to do was sleep. 

Wooseok wanted to spend more time with Jinhyuk, he really did, but his eyes were only a few moments away from closing. 

"It's alright, Princess. We both have work tomorrow, go and have a rest," the older said as he tucked Wooseok into bed. 

And so he did.

____________________________________

  
  


Ring. Ring. Ring. 

Wooseok groaned as he took hold of his phone. 

0700am. Way too early. Snooze. 

Ring. Ring. Ring. 

0710am. Still early. Snooze. 

0720am. There's still time for a quick nap. Wooseok closed his eyes to catch those last moments of sleep before he had to wake up.

____________________________________

  
  


Wooseok woke up.

He had slept in. He had definitely slept longer than he intended to. Wooseok took his phone to look at the time. 

0758am. Shit.

"Oh my God, we're late," Wooseok gasped, sitting up and shaking the person beside him, "Seungyoun, wake up, we're already so late."

Stumbling out of the bed, Wooseok looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar room. 

"What? Where are we Seungy-"

Oh.

That's right. 

"Hmmm? Princess, what are you doing?" Jinhyuk groaned as he stretched himself awake. "We still have like an hour before we have to be at the hotel."

That's right, he's with Jinhyuk now. 

"Ah, sorry I thought we were…" Wooseok looked around, finally recognising the luxurious room they were in. 

Jinhyuk yawned, "Hmm, it's okay. At least we're awake now."

"Maybe we should go there early anyways to introduce ourselves to the new manager and to Seungwoo."

Wooseok perked at the thought. Oh yes, Seungwoo hyung would be working at the same place as him now. Wooseok quickly got ready for work, eager to meet his hyung. 

Wooseok couldn't wait to finally see Seungwoo and talk about his amazing weekend with the other. He also wanted to know how the other is finding the new job. Honestly, he just wanted to talk with the older. 

The two went for a quick breakfast at one of the coffee shops near the hotel before giving their keys to the parking valet and entering the hotel. 

He couldn't believe that he was walking through this very hotel, not only just as a manager, but the husband of the owner of the entire place. And to think he enslaved for years cleaning rooms there. 

Jinhyuk led the younger to the management area where Wooseok didn't really go often to in the past. It just dawned on him that he was, in fact, a manager and he has no idea what to do. 

"Jinhyuk?"

The older man turned, waiting for the other to say what was on his mind. 

"You know how Seungwoo-hyung is the secretary for the new manager? Can he be mine instead and you guys can have a look for another secretary for them?"

Jinhyuk scrunched his eyebrows, slowing down that they were walking together. 

"Since when did you want to replace Junho? I thought you guys were in good-terms?"

Ah, so he already has a secretary himself. 

Wooseok considered Jinhyuk's offer, but felt bad for his current secretary, even though he doesn't know him yet. He can't just fire him so that he can spend more time with his hyung. 

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just wondering. Forget I asked," Wooseok chuckled awkwardly.

They took a turn to one of the corridors, only to bump into someone. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see- Oh," the man exclaimed. "Jinhyuk-shi. Wooshin-ah."

Wooseok grinned as he finally recognised the man in front of them.

"Seungwoo-hyung!" 

Wooseok pulled the other into a hug, excited to see a familiar face. 

"I've missed you so much Hyung! How have you been?" Wooseok asked, eager to hear from the other. 

The older awkwardly patted the younger on the back, faking a laugh. "Ha ha, I'm good, thank you Wooshin-shi," before whispering, "Wooshin-ah, people are watching."

Ah right, Seungwoo just got the job, it would be fishy if he seemed overly close with the boss's husband. 

Wooseok let go of the other, but pulled him to a corner instead. 

"How are you finding the secretary job, hyung?" he whispered quietly. 

"It was alright I guess," Seungwoo offered a small but genuine smile. "Thank you Wooshin-ah. You don't know how much help this job is for me."

Wooseok beamed. He was so glad he could be of help to his hyung. 

"It wasn't really me hyung, it was actually Jinhyuk's idea," he explained.

The older nodded, the small smile wavering slightly. "Oh wells, thank you to both of you anyways."

Wooseok wanted to know how his first day went yesterday, if he liked working with the other new manager, so many other questions he wanted to ask but their mini reunion was cut a little short. 

"Wooshin-ah, come introduce yourself to your new co-manager," Jinhyuk interrupted. 

Wooseok turned to do just that only for his sight to fall on a certain fox-like eyes. 

The man before him offered a soft smile, eyes turning into semi crescents but shining bright nonetheless. 

"Nice to meet you, Wooshin-shi," the slightly high tone voice greeted him. 

"My name's Cho Seungyoun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok-ah :(  
I hope my weishin readers were satisfied with the Weishin moments. I apologize if it seemed awkward or forced. I'm a strong mono shipper, so I found it hard to think of Wooseok with someone else apart from Seungyoun.   
Like I hope you guys get how Jinhyuk genuinely cares for Wooseok, you know? He's a good guy, and you all know which ship is the end game here, so please keep in mind that it is also unfair on him because, in this alternate timeline, Jinhyuk is Wooseok's husband.   
It's just honestly, I'm just very frustrated at how blinded Wooseok is with all the good things he has in this alternate timeline. He barely, except for that one time, thought of Seungyoun at all.   
And when I reread the chapter, I found it funny how he kept repeating 'it's what I deserve' or 'it's alright' like he's trying to convince himself.   
Like boyyyy you in denial right now.  
He hasn't even considered ANY of the consequences of his actions at all, like his relationship with Seungwoo? Did they sound as close as they did before? No.  
It's all about him right now like ugh
> 
> Anyways enough of my rant, I'll try to change things up and try to reply to your comments straight away instead of waiting until I finish the next chapter. Maybe it'll be more interactive that way lol
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	10. Chapter 10

"Nice to meet you, Wooshin-shi. My name's Cho Seungyoun."

The man before him was dressed neatly in a fitted navy blue suit with a black and blue striped tie. His hair was slightly shorter than how he usually kept it, and it was styled half up, showing a good amount of forehead. His fox-like eyes curiously looked at Wooseok, in slight crescents as he smiled at the younger man. 

Something in Wooseok's chest fluttered as he continued to take in the other's appearance. Seungyoun's face was framed well with strong eyebrows. Did he draw them in or got them tinted? His eyebrows had always been non-existent. And are those earrings he got on? Since when did he have piercin-

"Yah, are you just gonna stand there and stare at his face?" 

Wooseok was shaken out of his stupor by another man who looked a few years younger than them. He looked at Wooseok exasperatedly for a few seconds, before using his eyes to point out the hand Seungyoun had offered when he introduced himself. 

Wooseok clumsily reached out for the other's hand before it became anymore awkward. 

"I'm s-sorry, I must've zoned out-ah!" He gasped when a small shock passed through them when their hands made contact with each other. Wooseok pulled his hand away, apologising again, hoping that he wasn't blushing, though he himself could tell how warm his cheeks were. 

The other man just gave a small smile upon seeing the shorter man's flustered behavior. 

"Um, okay," the other man that Wooseok didn't know interrupted once again, looking at the two back and forth weirdly. 

"Now that that awkward introduction is out of the way, let me introduce myself." He offered his hand. 

"I'm Cha Junho, Wooshin's secretary. Nice to meet you, Seungyoun-shi."

The man, Junho apparently, shook the older man's hand before turning to Seungwoo, "And you must be Seungwoo-shi, nice to me you too."

Based on the four sentences that Wooseok had heard from the younger's mouth, he was seriously reconsidering getting him fired and replaced by Seungwoo. Before Junho could say anymore, they were all interrupted by another staff member approaching Jinhyuk urgently. 

"Sir, Jellyfish Entertainment's CEO is here to talk about the hotel's advertising plans," the man puffed out. "He says he's on a tight schedule today and needs to leave before 10 o'clock."

Jinhyuk nodded, "Thank you, Byungchan. Please let him know that I will meet him in five minutes." The man nodded, following Jinhyuk's instruction and rushing back up the stairs to the meeting room. 

Jinhyuk sheepishly smiled at the others, apologising for not being able to stay with them for very long. 

"Junho, please continue to orientate our new staff," he said before leaving. 

"So since I was told that you guys weren't able to go around the hotel yesterday, we may as well do that now so that you guys won't get lost," the youngest of the four said before moving. 

Seungyoun and Seungwoo automatically followed the younger, whereas Wooseok was stuck in place. Should he follow them? He knew the main layout of the hotel, since he's probably cleaned all the rooms there before, but maybe following them will help him figure out what he was actually meant to do to manage the place. 

By the time Wooseok decided that it was worth following the three, he already could not see them anymore. How could they have already walked so far away?

Wooseok quickened his step in an attempt to find the others. He was looking through the corridors when he managed to get a glimpse of Seungwoo walking past the other side of the hallway. 

Wooseok quickly sprinted to reach them, but in his haste, he didn't bother to slow down before turning. By the time he realised that someone was walking past the hallway, he had already collided with the other, eyes closed as he expected to hit the floor from the impact. 

But instead of falling, Wooseok felt a strong pair of hands catching his small frame. 

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't see- oh, Wooshin-shi."

Wooseok was surrounded with the smell of the woods and of honey and lemon. His eyes were still shut but both his mind and heart knew who he had collided with. He felt his body naturally melt into the other's embrace and his heart raced as he finally opened his eyes. Worried eyes looked back at him, and any concept of time was lost to Wooseok as he swam in the other's gaze.

Had Seungyoun's eyelashes always been this long?

"...Wooshin-shi?"

Wooseok snapped out of his daze, "Sorry what?"

Seungyoun chuckled softly, eyes sparkling even if they were almost close. 

"I asked if you're alright?" He asked again with an amused tone.

"Uh, um, y-yeah, yes I'm fine thanks," Wooseok stuttered, finding it hard to look away from the others gaze even though he wants to cover his blushing face. 

"That's good," Seungyoun breathed out.

"...You can let go now, then… Or not, I mean-"

Wooseok looked down to see himself standing upright but with arms holding onto the other's shoulder and waist. 

Wooseok quickly stepped back, disentangling himself from the other, stuttering yet again another apology.

"No, it's fine honestly,” Seungyoun smiled softly.

Wooseok felt his cheeks warm once again.

"Actually, you don't need to follow us Hyung," Junho commented. Wooseok blinked. Hyung? Wooseok didn’t realise that they were close?

"Oh, actually Wooshin said he wanted to show me around the hotel," Seungwoo said.

"He's an old highschool friend."

Wooseok kept close to Seungwoo, glad that he still has the older by his side for support.

The orientation surprisingly went for almost two hours, with Junho going over some of the tasks they had to do everyday. 

Wooseok tried to focus on the youngest, but he could not shake the feeling of a certain fox-like eyes stealing glances at him every now and then. 

By lunch time, the four finished with going over the food court and restaurants. Wooseok's stomach lightly grumbled and he hoped the other's didn't notice. But based on all their shared looks, it was obvious that they did and they all wordlessly agreed to go to one of the restaurants for lunch. 

"We don't usually eat in, but since you're hungry…" Junho muttered. 

Wooseok's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Oh, no we don't have to if-"

"Hello Sir, how have you been? Will you be dining here today?" One of the waitresses asked. 

It took Wooseok a few seconds to realise that she was talking to him, and by the time he did all he could do was open and close his mouth like a goldfish. 

"Uh, yes he will. Can you prepare a table for four please?" Junho answered for the older instead. 

Wooseok felt like an idiot as he sat down on his chair. Seungwoo sat next to him, and Junho sat across from the eldest. This left Seungyoun to sit across Wooseok. 

"Are you feeling alright? Do I need to schedule a doctor's appointment for you?" Junho asked once they all were sitting down. 

All eyes were then focused on Wooseok. 

“You are a bit red Wooshin-ah, here have some water,” Seungwoo offered.

Wooseok shifted anxiously under all their gazes as he grabbed the glass before someone else interrupted the silence.

"Aigoo, what have I gotten myself into?" Seungyoun's loud voice broke the silence, "This job must be so stressful. Am I gonna start having wrinkles?”

Seungwoo and Junho laughed as the other jokingly used his phone to look at his own reflection and Wooseok watched the other animatedly talk about how he would probably go bald too. Wooseok realised then that Seungyoun had successfully taken all the attention away from him. Seungyoun had always been good at reading his moods, always quick in making him feel better in every situation. 

“I quite like my hair, though I would eventually probably go bald as well if I stayed in my old job.”

“Where did you work before?” Seungwoo asked. Wooseok focused back on the conversation, curious as to the other’s answer.

“Actually I lived in Brazil for about eight years before I came back here for good.” 

“Really? Brazil?” Junho asked.

“Yeah, I had a sch-,” Seungyoun paused. 

“I mean I moved there to play soccer after highschool,” he slowly explained. 

“My parents were always supportive when it came to what I wanted so off I went,” Seungyoun , smiling a soft smile as he spoke about his parents. 

Oh, that’s right. Seungyoun had wanted to be a soccer player when he was younger. Wooseok continued to watch the other as he explained how he also took up business management as one of his minors along with his sports major. A sense of pride grew in Wooseok as he realised that Seungyoun had been able to follow his dream. Looking at this Seungyoun now, Wooseok was more reminded of the playful young Seungyoun he had met twelve years ago than the frustrated and tired husband he had had in his old life. 

This Seungyoun was full of life, full of confidence and energy. So different from the man he was married to for ten years. What happened? Where did they go wrong that it completely dulled the sparkle in this man’s eyes. 

Wooseok did not know the answer to those questions, but what he can see is that Seungyoun is happier now. He was able to do what he had always wanted to do. He was obviously successful in what he did and is now a highly educated and respected young man. 

“So you’ve been living there ever since college,” Seungwoo mussed, “Why’d you decide to come back here?”

Seungyoun paused again after hearing that question before shrugging. “I guess I just missed home too much.”

The other two nodded understandingly, but Wooseok wasn’t satisfied with the others' answers. He could tell that that wasn’t the full reason for his return, and Wooseok was about to pry when he stopped himself again. Why should he pry the other? Who was he to ask Seungyoun such a question when, in this reality, they are complete strangers?

Their food arrived shortly after they placed their orders, and the delicious smell of the dishes quickly distracted Wooseok from his thoughts. He was so immersed in eating the spicy noodle dish that he didn’t notice a certain fox-like eyes staring hard at him.

“W-what?” Wooseok stuttered.

“Sorry Wooshin-shi, I didn’t mean to look like a weirdo,” Seungyoun awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his neck, “But you seem so familiar so I was just trying to think of where we might’ve met before…”

All Wooseok could do was blink as the other squinted to look at him closely. Wooseok’s heart started racing once again as the other’s gaze slowly went over his features. 

_ No way… _

_ Could it be… _

_ Does Seungyoun remember him? _

_ Remember them? Together? _

“Wooshin-shi…” Seungyoun muttered as he tried to search through his memories. “Do you perhaps…”

Wooseok was holding his breath.

“Do you perhaps go to the coffee shop down the street?”

Wooseok just blinked. “Huh?”

Seungyoun smiled, nodding his head in recognition. “Ah, yes that’s right."

“Hmm, what’s the shop called again?” Seungyoun thought hard, “Oh, I don’t remember. But I swear I’ve seen you there before!”

Wooseok has no idea what the other was talking about. He was still reeling from the mini heart attack he had from Seungyoun’s ambiguous words. Though he wasn’t sure whether he felt relief or slight disappointment that the older was oblivious to their past.

“I’m right, right?” Seungyoun continued, “Wow, it was driving me crazy trying to remember. There’s no way I would forget such a pretty face.”

Warmth spread through Wooseok’s face as he avoided the other’s gaze. 

“Um, coffee shop?” he mumbled.

It was only then did his secretary interrupt. “Yah, why are you acting clueless as if you and Mr Lee don’t go there for breakfast literally almost everyday.”

“Ah,” Wooseok nodded in understanding. Seungyoun must’ve meant the coffee shop they went to this morning. “Ah, right, sorry I don’t know where my brain went for a moment.”

Seungyoun squinted, “Actually, come to think about it, I think Mr Lee was with you that time too.” 

Wooseok just nodded again, for all he knows, Jinhyuk probably was with him.

“So you guys go there together for breakfast,” Seungyoun continued. “You guys must be pretty close?”

Junho laughed while Seungwoo chuckled softly. “Well, God I hope they’re close. They’ve been married for literally six years.”

Wooseok awkwardly laughed along with the two.

“Oh, really?” Seungyoun asked. The other looked at Wooseok straight in the eyes.

Wooseok automatically opened his mouth to say yes but the words were stuck in his throat when they made eye contact.

Seungyoun's expression was neutral but it took awhile for his conscience to let him speak. 

Wooseok took a deep breath before sitting up straighter to meet the other’s eyes. 

“Yes, Jinhyuk is my husband.”

_ Lee Jinhyuk. _

_ Not you. _

_ Not anymore. _

Seungyoun smiled softly at that, though Wooseok could tell that it didn’t reach his eyes, “I see.”

There was an awkward pause before Seungyoun quickly picked up the mood once again, “Okay! You’re a married man. To Mr Lee in fact, wow. Good job!”

“That’s why you should never get on Wooshin’s bad side,” Junho joked as he continued eating.

“Ah- yeah, I would never,” Seungyoun said. “Wooshin-shi, please look after me!” the older exclaimed before pretending to bow.

This earned a laugh from all of them, and as they ate their lunch, Wooseok felt more comfortable amongst them. Wooseok couldn’t help but think about how light he felt at that moment. 

He probably didn’t realise how guilty he felt when he saw Seungyoun again for the first time. How suffocated he felt facing the man he had chosen to part from, even though the other didn’t know it. But seeing him now, laughing and talking freely with the others, and considering how successful and happy he had been without him, Wooseok felt relieved. 

He made the right decision. Not just for himself but Seungyoun as well. Wooseok thought about how cruel fate was to them. They loved each other. We’re so in love with one another but fate led ultimately them to misery. 

They were both happy now though, not together but happy nonetheless. That’s what was important.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


After their lunch, Junho continued in orientating Seungyoun and Seungwoo, introducing them to the rest of that staff in the management team. 

“This is Kim Kookeon, he manages the restaurants in the hotel,” the two new staff greeted those that Junho points out. They were in the office area where all the managers worked.

“That’s Kim Hyunbin, he manages the bookings and rooming side for the hotel.” Wooseok tries to keep up with the others, trying to memorise the names of his co workers.

“That one over there,” Junho said quietly as he points with his eyes towards a lady walking past the office, “Is Bae Yoonjung, she manages the housekeeping.” Wooseok’s eyes widen as he recognises his old manager. 

“She’s a bit scary to be honest,” Junho whispered. Well, yeah Wooseok can agree. She was horrible.

“She mustn’t be too bad. Maybe she’s just had a bad day?” Seungyoun offered.

Wooseok scoffed, “You mean a bad century?” Causing the others to raise their brows.

“Since when did you have beef with her?” Junho asked, bumping elbows with the older.

Wooseok opened his mouth only to close it again. He can’t very well tell them that he used to have the woman as his manager when he used to work as a cleaner of the hotel. Even just the thought alone was absurd. Before he was forced to explain a voice took the other’s attention away from him.

“Where can you be? Aigoo, Junho, have you seen the red file for the Seoul project?” a man who was rummaging a desk asked.

“How should I know?” Junho shot back, “You really need to clean up a bit man, you’re setting a bad example to the new secretary.”

The man turned and straightened up upon seeing the others. Wooseok realised it was the same man with the dimples that had called Jinhyuk for his meeting.

“Ah, hello there, the name is Choi Byungchan!” he shook Seungyoun and Seungwoo’s hand. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier when we first met, Mr Hwang was getting impatient when Jinhyuk wasn’t there on the dot.”

“It’s a wonder why Mr Lee hasn’t fired you yet. God knows you’re a mess of a secretary,” Junho shook his head.

Byungchan gasped exaggeratedly, “Excuse me? I’m a great secretary!”

He turned to Seungyoun and Seungwoo before repeating, “I’m a great secretary!” 

“I bet you are!” Seungyoun encouraged, earning a dimpled smile.

“Yes I am! You have no idea how tough it is being the CEO’s secretary.”

“Must be very tiring,” Seungyoun added again.

“Exactly! Like all of the paperwork literally has to be organised by me, not to mention all of his notes and presentations…” Byungchan went on, listing all the things he had to do.

“And that’s why this hotel wouldn’t be standing without you Byunchan-shi,” Seungyoun said seriously, without a trace of sarcasm.

A quiet silence fell upon them before they all bursted laughing.

“Oh my God, you’re hilarious,” Byungchan managed to voice out once he could stop laughing.

“Seungwoo-shi, would you like to swap boss’s? I like this one better,” he joked. Wooseok frowned.

“I’m sorry Byungchan-shi, but weren’t you looking for something?” Wooseok interrupted.

Byungchan gasped again, “The Seoul project file!”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me Mrs Lee,” Byungchan was about to go through his desk again before he turned back to the other, “And nice tan by the way. I hope you enjoyed your trip to Jeju. Thanks for the Jeju Tea.” Wooseok was taken aback, what was he talking about? How did he even know that he has been at Jeju recently?

“Well, talk again later you guys,” The man flashed his dimpled smile before he went back on his search for the file.

“Yah! Hyung,” Junho exclaimed, “I can’t believe you came back without bringing anything for me.”

Wooseok looked at the other confused, “How do you guys even know that I’ve been to Jeju?”

Junho shook his head, “What do you mean how? Byungchan was probably the one that booked your flights. We’re your secretaries, remember? We need to know where you guys are in case of work emergencies.”

“I didn’t realise having a secretary means having a GPS tracker on me at all times,” Seungyoun joked. “Seungwoo-shi, I apologize in advance, I’m horrible with technologies so you’ll probably need to wait at least two business days before you get a reply from me.”

Seungwoo laughed, “But what if there’s work emergencies?”

“We’ll need to buy a big torch light, you know? Like Batman.”

“Oh wow, you’re like Batman now?” Seungwoo asked.

“Totally, and so you’ll just need to flash the light to the sky to call my attention!”

They all laughed, Wooseok included, but something in the back of his mind didn’t find the moment funny.

“That’s Lee Sejin,” Junho continued. Wooseok didn’t even realise that the group had moved on. “He’s the one that manages the advertisements for the hote- actually, how did that meeting with Jellyfish go?”

The man being asked, Sejin apparently, nodded as he took a gulp from his water bottle. “It was good, actually, considering that Mr Lee was ten minutes late. I was just about to go meet the model they suggested.”

“Ooh, who is it?” Seungwoo asked.

“Kim Mingyu or something like that I think?” Sejin mussed before bowing his goodbye, “Anyways, welcome to the team. Hope to work well with you Seungyoun-shi and Seungwoo-shi. Fighting!”

They all bid farewell before the man left and Junho led the two to an empty table. 

“And these are your tables,” Junho clarified. “You guys can decide which table you’d like to take, personally I would take the one on the end since this one is next Wooseok hyung.”

“Yah,” Wooseok complained, “What’s wrong with sitting next to me?”   
“Your table is bigger than everyone else's and yet some of your things end up on my table,” Junho explained.

Wooseok huffed, ready for a fight when Seungwoo stopped him. 

“I’ll sit next to you Wooshin-ah,” his hyung assured him, “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Everyone except Wooseok laughed.

“Hyung~,” Wooseok whined with a pout, enjoying the moment until he noticed a certain someone smiling softly at him. 

Wooseok cleared his throat, “Whatever. If you guys can excuse me, I’ll just go to the restroom quickly.”

Wooseok didn’t even wait for their replies before he went to the toilets. He didn’t know why but he felt hot, maybe he was sick. He turned the tap and splashed the cold water over his face in his attempt to cool down. When Wooseok looked at his own reflection he saw how pink his face was. Why was he acting like this? He doesn’t usually blush so much. Wooseok thought he was just being an idiot and decided to go back to the group.

“Did you see the new manager and secretary?”

Wooseok had just stepped out of the rest room when he heard two young ladies talking as they filled their water bottles. 

“Yep, they’re both so tall and hot,” the shorter of the two said. “The secretary is exactly my type, do you think he’s single?” 

The woman with longer hair laughed, “I knew you’d be interested in him.” 

“Whatever, don’t act like you weren’t drooling over the manager.”

Wooseok frowned, walking away. He didn’t know why but their voices were starting to get irritated. Too bad for them Seungwoo hyung is already married and Seungyoun…

He doesn’t care about Seungyoun.

“...already had our monthly meeting last week. So you won’t need to worry about it now, but since there’s two branch managers here now, you and Wooshin hyung can take turns attending the meeting. That means you’ll need to prepare for it next month.”

Seungyoun nodded slowly before quickly looking back to Junho, “Wait, you mean that I’ll be alone then?”

Junho nodded, “It’s just a standard branch managers meeting, seeing how impressive your resume was, I don’t see any reason for you to worry about.”

Seungyoun nodded slowly again, “Since…” he paused.

“Since it’s my first time managing here in Korea, would it be okay if I can get a little help with what I would need to prepare?” Seungyoun smiled at the younger. “Just by what was explained yesterday and today, things here are quite different from how they manage hotels in Brazil. I just don’t want to stuff things up.”

Junho thought about it before nodding, “Sure, that sounds fair. I could send you some old reports so you can see the format, but Wooshin hyung would probably be more helpful when it comes to the actual meeting.” 

Wooseok gulped. He knows nothing of what they were talking about. What would he say when they ask him to explain something? 

Wooseok was just about to back out of the room so they couldn't ask him any questions when they finally noticed him. 

“Hey hyung, come, Seungyoun-shi has a question.”

Wooseok didn’t want to come. He really would be of no help to the two. 

He took a reluctant step towards them when a voice saved him.

“Wooshin-ah, have you had lunch yet, princess?”

Wooseok turned to Jinhyuk, grabbing the older’s arm, “No I haven’t, let’s go eat together.”

The younger didn’t even dare look back at the others as he dragged Jinhyuk away from the office. 

“Oh wow, you must be starving,” Jinhyuk chuckled.

Wooseok wasn’t. Actually he was still full from the lunch he had with the others, but the older didn’t need to know that.

“Would it be alright if someone joins us for lunch?” Jinhuk asked. “The model from Jellyfish Ent wanted to ask a few questions, but I’m not free after two. And since he’ll be the face of our hotel, I thought it would be good to be acquainted with him.”

Wooseok nodded as he finally slowed his steps, anything was better than trying to explain things he doesn’t understand. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


  
Turns out the model from Jellyfish Entertainment was very good looking. Wooseok froze when he first saw the younger man sitting by the table prepared for them. He was awestruck by how clear the man’s skin was, of how high his nose bridge was, how plump his lips were. It was like he was looking at a celebrity. 

“Hello there, I am Kim Mingyu. Please look after me,” the younger man introduced himself.

“Nice to finally meet you Mingyu-shi, I am Lee Jinhyuk and this is my husband Wooshin.”

As soon as they sat down, dishes upon dishes of food were served to them. It reminded Wooseok of his first lunch with Jinhyuk, of how overwhelmed he had felt back then by how much was offered to him.

Wooseok still felt full but he knows that the other two can never finish the entire meal on their own. And Wooseok felt bad just thinking about the amount of good food going to waste if they don’t eat them now so he forced himself to eat.

It wasn’t too bad at the start, really. The food was delicious, but he was starting to find it difficult to swallow the piece of pork in his mouth

“... was just wondering when the promotion will start? I was hoping to...”

Wooseok took a deep breath before placing another spoonful of food in his mouth. He was starting to feel nauseous. He knew he should place the chopsticks down now. But then the food will go to waste...

“... go for a good two months, and then we’ll shoot a new set of advertisements with a different concept so that…”

He wasn’t really sure what the other two were talking about. He was too busy trying to keep everything he had eaten to stay in his stomach. 

“... have a say on the concepts? I have a few ideas that…”

Wooseok heaved. Oh no.

“Princess, you alright?” Jinhyuk asked worriedly, rubbing his back.

Wooseok shook his head, and then groaned as it worsened the nausea. Before he could embarrass himself any further, Wooseok ran to the nearest restroom to chuck the contents of his stomach.

Ugh, he felt disgusting, but his stomach felt better now. He sighed as he berated himself for forcing all that food down his throat. They just ended up being flushed down the toilet anyways.

Jinhyuk wanted the younger to go to their general practitioner for a checkup when he came out of the restroom. Wooseok protested, knowing that he only just pushed himself too much. But he didn’t want to go back to the office smelling like vomit. Plus, he felt so tired from the day's events. So he let the other drive him there, and once he got the all clear, Jinhyuk drove him home. He just wanted to brush his teeth and lay in his soft bed. To cover himself with a warm blanket and sleep. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


He doesn’t even remember the ride back home, all Wooseok knew was that he was awoken by the sound of a door closing. Wooseok opened one of his eyes to see Jinhyuk walking from the bathroom door to their walk in wardrobe. He must’ve fallen asleep again because the next thing he noticed was soft lips pressing on his forehead. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to wake you up, Princess. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye before I go to work,” Jinhyuk said softly when he saw Wooseok sleepily looking at him. 

“Oh, what time is it? I’m going to be late,” Wooseok murmured as he tried to get up

“Don’t worry about work, Princess,” Jinhyuk stopped him. “Just take care of yourself for now.”

Wooseok laid back as the older grabbed his suit blazer, “Sorry I can’t stay to look after you today. There’s still a few important meetings I need to attend.”

Wooseok nodded. It’s okay, he understands.

“I left my card by your bedside table though, I know how shopping always makes you feel better.”

Wooseok looked at the table beside the bed and saw the black credit card placed on it. 

“Anyways, I’ve gotta go now. See you later, Princess,” Jinhyuk gave a quick peck on the younger’s lips before leaving. 

Wooseok stayed in bed for another half an hour before he decided to have breakfast. He looked through their pantry surprised that they barely had anything to cook. Wooseok looked through their fridge and didn't find much either. Wooseok guess he’ll just have yoghurt and tea for breakfast.

Wooseok looked through his phone as he ate, trying to find out more of his new life. His gallery was full of selfies of him and Jinhyuk, a bunch of food pics, and some scenery from their holidays. When he went through his contacts, he was surprised to see so many numbers saved. He must have made a lot of friends. But when he looked at his recent contacts, Wooseok was surprised to see only a few calls to or by him. The list pretty much was made up of Jinhyuk, with a few calls to a Chaeyeon and an Eunbi. Of course there was his call to Seungwoo or “Seunggook” as it was listed. Wooseok chuckled before thinking he should change it back to his hyung’s real name. 

Wooseok looked further down his recent contact list, expecting to see more calls to Seungwoo or even Yohan but found none. Wooseok furrowed his eyebrows. That can’t be right. He went back to his contact list to look for Yohan’s name. At first he couldn’t find it. He went over the “Kim” list three times searching for his name. When he finally typed his name in the search bar he found only one, but it was under Lee Yohan which didn’t make sense. He guesses they were like brothers, but they already had the same surname before he was married. Maybe it was an inside joke between them? 

Or maybe it was a different Yohan. 

Wooseok sighed as he pressed the call button. Time to find out he guesses.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. 

Maybe he was busy? Wooseok looked at the clock by the wall realising that it was ten in the morning. Yohan was probably at work.

Four rings. Five rings.

Wooseok was about to hang up when the call connected.

“Hello?”

Wooseok smiled. That voice definitely belongs to Kim Yohan.

“Yah, Yohan-ah, why did it take you so long to pick up?” Wooseok demanded jokingly.

There was the sound of movement from the other side of the call before Yohan finally answered.

“Oh, Wooshin-hyung, sorry I was just fixing something.” The other’s voice sounded muffled.

“Are you busy?” 

Another round of sounds in the background. “Actually, sorry hyung, I am at the moment.”

Wooseok nodded. He understands.

“Oh okay, that’s fine. Sorry for bothering.”   
“Oh no, not at all hyung, sorry really. If you want, you can call again a little later?” Yohan asked.

Wooseok smiled, “You bet I will.”

Yohan chuckled, “Okay then.” There was a brief moment of silence before the younger spoke again. 

“It’s good to hear from you hyung.”

Wooseok furrowed his eyebrows again. The other sounded genuine, as if it had been a while since they last talked. 

“What do you mean, Yohan-ah? What happened?”

“Hmm? Nothing happened, hyung?” Yohan sounded confused too.

“I mean, has it been a long time since we hanged out?” Wooseok clarified. This moment reminded him of his first conversation with Seungwoo. He and Yohan are his closest friends, he can’t imagine not speaking to either one of them for longer than one week.

“Um, well yeah it has been. I guess our schedule just never lined up?” Yohan offered.

Wooseok shook his head. That’s stupid, they always made time for each other.

“Well, when are you free next?” Wooseok asked. “I at least get to see Seungwoo hyung at work. I need to see that you’re doing well.”   
“Oh yeah! I heard you helped him get a job,” Yohan said, “Thank you hyung, he’s been looking for a new one for so long.”   
“Of course, he’s our best friend, why wouldn’t I help him?”

Yohan was quiet for a moment. “Best friend?”

“Totally! Anyways, answer me! When will you be free next?” Wooseok pushed.

“Um, you don't have to hyung. I know how busy you are-”

Wooseok tutted, “I won’t accept that as an answer.” 

“How about tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow?” Wooseok was determined to see how his dongsaeng was in this life.

“Um, I think so?” Yohan finally replied “But the house is a mess, hyung.”

“Oh that's fine you can come over here,” Wooseok quickly offered.

Yohan was quiet again. 

“... No, that’s okay, hyung. I’ll just try to clean the place up.”

Wooseok laughed, he knows how the younger hates cleaning.

“Nonsense. What are you talking about?” Wooseok huffed. “My place is already free, no need to do all that.”

“Are you sure hyung? We don't want to be a bother....”

“Oh please, of course, again- you're my best friend why wouldn't I want you here?”

Silence, again.

“Besides I feel kinda lonely here, the place is so big, it needs more people to be here.” Wooseok wasn’t lying, he wasn’t used to the quietness of the house. It felt like something was missing.

“And I miss you guys,” Wooseok said honestly.

There was three seconds of silence before the younger spoke again.

“We missed you too, hyung.”

Wooseok smiled. He was happy to hear that.

“Yah, so tomorrow alright? Say 10am?”

“Okay hyung,” Yohan said. Wooseok can hear the smile in the other’s voice.

“See you tomorrow, Yohan-ah.”

“See you, hyung.”

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok was so excited once he finished his call with Yohan. He couldn’t wait to spend time with the younger and to catch up. Maybe he can tell Jinhyuk he was still feeling unwell so that he has a reason to not go to work tomorrow. He definitely didn't plan for their catch up to be tomorrow so that he can't go to work where he will see a certain someone. 

Wooseok looked through his pantry again before he decided to go grocery shopping. He needs to stock up so that he can cook something for the younger. Wooseok also planned to call Seungwoo to join them after work. He was about to leave the house before he remembered Jinhyuk’s card. How can he almost forget to bring it.

Wooseok took the bus to the nearest shops. It took almost half an hour and Wooseok was afraid he would get off the wrong stop. It wasn't the usual place he went to, since the food at the supermarket cost unreasonably more than at the grocery store. But he was on the rich end of the town and the local grocery stores were further away. 

Wooseok walked around trying to find the supermarket when he passed by something shiny. Wooseok stopped to look at the shining watch, quite similar to what Yohan had. Wooseok thought it'd be nice to match with the younger so he considered buying it, but looking at the price of the watch made him dizzy. 

Wow. How can a watch be so expensive? 

There's no way in hell that he can afford such a-

Then Wooseok remembered. He has Jinhyuk's card. 

The cost of the watch is way too much for Wooseok, but it would be close to nothing for Jinhyuk. Should he buy it after all? 

Wooseok was very tempted, but he felt guilty for spending Jinhyuk's money. Well he is working as well, he reasons, he should be able spend his earnings. 

Wooseok chewed his bottom lip as he contemplated on whether he should buy the watch. It was very pretty. And he remembered how nice it looked when Yohan wore his one. 

Wooseok finally decided to call Jinhyuk for his opinion. 

"Hey Wooshin-ah, how are you feeling?"

Wooseok smiled, "I'm better now thanks."

"Hey Jinhyuk, I'm just at the shops at the moment and I happened to see this watch…"

"Hmm and?"

Wooseok bit his lip, "It's three hundred thousand won," he whispered.

"Hmm, okay. What color is it?"

"It's red, but there's diamonds on the bezel," Wooseok described before going back to what he had originally wanted to ask. "It's really pretty, can I use your card to buy it?"

"Of course, princess," Jinhyuk replied in a heartbeat. "I gave it to you so you can use it."

Wooseok couldn't help the sound of glee that escaped him. "Thank you, Jinhyuk-ah. Ugh, I can't wait to show it to you later."

Jinhyuk chuckled, "I bet it'd look beautiful on you. Was there anything else?"

"No, I just… I just wanted to double check just in case. Thank you, Jinhyuk-ah."

"Alrighty. See you later, princess."

Wooseok entered the shop, taking a closer look at the watch. 

"Hello Mrs Lee, is there something you're interested in purchasing today?"

Wooseok turned to see the salesperson, he must have frequented this watch store often since the staff knew him. Wooseok smiled as he pointed at the watch he had been eyeing before the salesperson nodded and took the watch to the till. Wooseok swiped the card only to realise that he didn't know the pin for it. Wooseok had to awkwardly call Jinhyuk again for it before the payment was approved. The staff insisted to box wrap the watch, but Wooseok wanted to wear it to see how pretty it looked. It looked so elegant on his dainty wrist, and Wooseok loved how it looked. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok couldn't hide his smile for the rest of the day. He went to the supermarket after and bought food and other things he needed for his catch up with Yohan. He found a matching red pin as well, just before he finished his shopping, and impulsively bought it too because he can. 

"How did my princess go today? Are you feeling better?" Jinhyuk asked as he drove the younger back home. 

Wooseok was just going to take the bus back home but realised he bought too much groceries and that he couldn't carry them all with him. 

"Yeah," Wooseok sighed before extending his arm out to the other. "Look it's the watch I asked you about."

Jinhyuk quickly looked before turning his attention back to the road, "Oh, how pretty."

"But you know who's more prettier?" the older asked before taking Wooseok's hand when they were stopped by a red light, "The one wearing it."

Wooseok blushed as Jinhyuk placed a soft peck on the back of his hand. He giggled at how cheesy Jinhyuk was, but stopped short when he noticed a tall and jolly man crossing the street in front of their car.

He was wearing an orange tie today, one hand in his pocket while the other held onto his bag, swinging it as he walked. He was whistling a familiar tune but Wooseok couldn't remember what it was as the other finally crossed onto the other side of the street. Probably on his way home. Wooseok wondered where Seungyoun's home was now. 

"Princess?"

Wooseok finally heard the older, he wasn't sure how long he zoned out, but when he looked back to see which direction Seungyoun was going, the other was already out of his sight. 

"Wooshin-ah?"

Wooseok turned to the other, "S-sorry, what?"

Jinhyuk chuckled, "Yah, where is your brain flying to. I was just asking why you suddenly bought so much food? We always just eat out most of the time."

Wooseok nodded in understanding, that's probably why their fridge and pantry was empty.

"Oh nothing, I just made plans with Yohan tomorrow and I wanted to prepare some food for him."

"Yohan?" Jinhyuk asked, voice neutral. 

"Yeah, Yohan and Seungwoo-hyung too actually," Wooseok remembered.

"So you two aren't planning to go to work tomorrow?"

Wooseok choked. His plan to call in sick is totally busted now. 

"I-um, well, I was going to invite Seungwoo hyung after work. And I haven't seen Yohan in forever but he is only available in the morning…" Wooseok tried to reason. He was worried that he had upset the older.

But Jinhyuk was just smiling at how flustered the other was. "No, that's fine. You can take more time off since there's another manager there now."

Ah right, he has his co-manager now. Wooseok tried to push the thought of him to the back of his mind. 

“Just let Junho know so he can organise your schedule,” Jinhyuk said as he parked the car. Wooseok nodded and quickly helped the other carry the groceries inside. Their pantry was full and Wooseok was so excited to use his new kitchen. He hoped the day would go quicker so that tomorrow can come sooner.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok woke up without his alarm that morning. He was so excited that he was out of bed by 6:38am. He had cleaned up a bit last night, though their house wasn’t really messy. He found it strange, like there should be more things to pack up and clean. But the whole was clutter free and nicely organised. 

He knew it was ridiculously early to start cooking for Yohan, but he just couldn’t keep still. He had an idea of which dishes he would make but everytime he saw a vegetable or another food item, he kept remembering that Yohan liked a certain dish that had those ingredients. And so he would start cooking those dishes too. 

Jinhyuk came downstairs around 8:30am, all dressed and ready for work.

“Jinhyuk-ah, I cooked breakfast for you, come have some,” Wooseok said, bringing the plate of omelets to their dining table.

“Hmm, smells good, but sorry Princess, Byungchan just called,” Jinhyuk said, giving the younger a peck on his forehead, “Apparently there’s been some sort of trouble at one of the other branches.”

Wooseok pouted, which made the older laugh and kiss the younger again on the lips this time. 

“I’ll have your food for breakfast tomorrow,” Jinhyuk said. “If you manage to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Yah!” Wooseok whined. “I can wake up early, I woke up at 6:30 this morning.”

Jinhyuk laughed, backing away from Wooseok playful punch. 

“Okay, okay, I gotta go now though. Have fun today.”

Wooseok waved him goodbye as the other left. 

Just then he remembered that he hadn’t asked Seungwoo if he was free after work today. He hoped he didn’t have plans already, he wanted for all three of them to hang out together. Wooseok debated whether to call the older one later or now, he’s probably also on his way to work and won’t have time to pick up the phone. But Wooseok stood in front of his pan, stirring its contents every now and then for five minutes before he took his phone to dial his hyung.

He just couldn’t stand waiting for later to call Seungwoo, so to stop himself from going insane, he decided to just find out now if the older could join them.

Seungwoo picked up the call in three rings.

“Yes, Wooshin-ah? What’s wrong? How have you been?”

“Hi Hyung, nothing’s wrong,” Wooshin smiled. “It’s just that I spoke to Yohan and we were going to hang out today and we were hoping you could join us? After work? If you don’t have anything already?” Wooseok had his fingers crossed, wishing for the older to say yes.

“Oh yeah, Yohan told me.” Seungwoo said. 

“Actually I was going to go there with Yohan later. Seungyoun doesn’t work Thursdays apparently and he said I don’t need to either.”

“Oh.” The mention of the other’s name made him pause for a moment. “That’s great, hyung. So ten o’clock?”

“Yeah, what do you want us to bring for food? I know you guys don’t eat in too much so-”

“Oh no, no hyung, that’s fine. I’m cooking so much food already,” Wooseok reassured the older. “Are you sure? We-”

“Yeah hyung,” Wooseok smiled. “I can’t wait to see you guys.”

“Alright, yeah same, see you later”

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok was trying to plate up the kimchi dish when the doorbell rang. Wooseok squealed before running to the door.

“Hi hyung,” Yohan said, holding a plate of japchae noodles. Seungwoo smiled as he held a plate of dumplings. “I know you said not to bring anything, but I had a feeling we’ll need more food.”

Wooseok frowned, almost worrying the two before Wooseok smiled and gave the two a big hug.

“You guys don’t know how much I missed you two! Come in, come in,” Wooseok took the plates of food as he walked inside his house. 

“You guys better be hungry because I cooked a lot of food too.”

Wooseok turned to the others only to find them standing just inside the entryway. 

“What are you guys doing? Come in.”

Seungwoo and Yohan looked around, they seemed hesitant to step any further in. Wooseok walked towards them, wanting to ask if something was wrong when something small entered the door and towards him. Wooseok yelped, thinking it was a dog when it screamed.

“PRIKI!”

Wooseok looked down to see a small child hugging his leg. 

“Wha- what? Who?” Wooseok stuttered.

Yohan chuckled before taking the young boy away and carrying him in his arm.

“Eunsang-ie, I told you that you shouldn’t run around uncle Priki’s house,” Yohan scolded the boy.

“Wait, who’s uncle Priki?” Wooseok asked, clueless.

“Priki!” the young child said as he pointed at Wooseok. He struggled in Yohan’s hold, before the elder lowered him down. 

“Priki look I made you a blue rose, your favourite,” the boy said, taking out a blue paper flower out of his pocket. “Oh,” he pouted when he realised that it was squashed in his pocket. 

The boy looked like he was about to cry so Wooseok quickly smiled and squatted down so that he was the same eye level as the boy. 

“Thank you, um-” Wooseok thought hard, “What did uncle Yohan say your name was?”

“Eunsang-ie,” the boy said with a smile, “And eomma isn’t my uncle, you silly!”

Wooseok’s eyes bulged wide open, “Eo-eomma?” 

Wooseok looked at Yohan who was smiling fondly at the young boy. “Since when did you become an eomma?”

“Yah, I thought you guys were gonna help me with all this food!” A voice interrupted him.

Hangyul walked in the house holding plastic bags of food containers. “Why do I always have to do all the work?” 

“Aish, we were going to go back to the car,” Yohan scowled.

“Yeah, after two hours maybe,” Hangyul shot back.

“You guys still hate each other?” Wooseok asked, more to himself than for the others. He thought he had managed to salvage the two’s relationship when they first met.

“Still fighting till now,” Seungwoo nodded, trying to hide his smile. 

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Yohan faked a laugh.

“I’m a flippin clown, sweetheart,” Hangyul teased before locking lips with the other.

Wooseok’s mouth dropped open.

“Eww appa, that's disgusting.” Eunsang complained but he was smiling.

_ What the hell did Wooseok just see? _

“You’re gonna mentally scar your son,” Seungwoo added. 

“Eunsang-ie knows that kissing just means we love each other very much.” Hangyul laughed as he carried the young boy in his arms.

“Only if you’re married though, right appa?” Eunsang clarified.

Wooseok still couldn’t fully grasp what was happening.

“Wait, you two are married?” Wooseok asked, looking between Hangyul and Yohan.

The two nodded, confused as to why the older was asking.

“And he is your son?” Wooseok referred to the young child in Hangyuls arms.

“Hyung, stop acting like you weren’t there as one of Eunsang’s godparents for his christening,” Yohan said.

“I’m his godparent?” Wooseok asked. “I have another godchild?”

“Another? Who’s this other godchild?” Seungwoo asked with a laugh.

Wooseok gave a pointed look at the eldest, “Not funny hyung. Of course I’m talking about Dongpyo.”

“Who in the world is Dongpyo?” Seungwoo asked.

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “You and Yuvin’s son-”

_ If it wasn’t for him, I would have never met my Yuvin-ie _

Wait.

  
_ Seungwoo and Yuvin met at a school concert during their highschool days _

But...

_ "Whatever, I didn't want to go anyways" _

Seungwoo never went to the school concert

Because it was Wooseok and Jinhyuk that went to the school concert.

_ “Plus, if I didn’t meet Yuvin then I would have definitely never gone on that holiday at Yeongdeok-gun where we found our Dongpyo” _

Wooseok’s mind was racing. 

Something’s not adding up.

Something’s missing.

If Seungwoo didn’t end up with Yuvin and they don’t have Dongpyo…

Then…

Something clicked in Wooseok’s mind that drained all the blood from his face.

Then what about…

Wooseok couldn’t breath.

  
  


H y e o n g j u n

D o h y o n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update.  
This was honestly the chapter that took the longest to edit. I probably changed Seungyoun's personality four times. First he was the bestest boy, then he became a jerk, then he was a flirt, then back to an asshole, but I decided that he is the same nice guy in this alternate timeline, maybe just a little suspicious.  
And I can't with Wooseok right now.  
He's only just realising the consequences had made for changing the past.  
I wonder what your theory is on where the children are now, let me know in the comments
> 
> Oh yeah and tada! Welcome yohangyul :)


	11. Chapter 11

Wooseok ran. 

He himself didn’t realise what he was doing until he was already out of the door. 

Running to where, he didn’t know. But his body moved on its own. 

His mind on the other hand was a mess.

Hyeongjun. Dohyon.

Where are they?

How could Wooseok not remember them?

How could he forget his children?

He was breathing heavily, his body working hard to go faster.

Where are they?

God, Wooseok hoped they weren’t alone.

He had never ran this fast nor this far before. At least not in this reality.

Hyeongjun-ah. Dohyon-ah.

He couldn’t see where he was going. His eyes were filled with unshed tears threatening to run down his face.

His babies. Where are his babies?

Wooseok ran for twenty minutes straight. Body aching from the sudden action.

His mind kept racing. Going back and forth between wondering where his sons were to berating himself for forgetting them.

It was only when his body started slowing down did he realise where he was. 

He was by the poorer side of town. Only a block  away from the small, two bedroom apartment on the fourth level of a residential building. 

Home. He was close to home. 

Wooseok forced himself to move faster, to ignore the pain from his lungs every inhale he took.

He needed to see his children. He needed to make sure they were safe.

“Hyeongjun-ah!” Wooseok started screaming. “Dohyon-ah!”

When he finally arrived at the front of the building, his panic only grew bigger.

“Hyeongjun-ah! Dohyon-ah!”

The building looked abandoned. Windows boarded up. There was a for sale sign by the side of the building. 

Wooseok tried to go in but it was locked up.

“Hyeongjun! Dohyon!”

Wooseok looked up to the window by the fourth floor, the window to the very right.

“Hyeonjun-ah! Dohyon-ah! Eomma’s here!” 

Wooseok’s voice was starting to become hoarse from all his screams.

“Hyeongjun-ah! Dohyon-ah! Please…”

Wooseok’s legs finally gave up. He fell on his knees as he sobbed.

Where are they? If they weren't home, then where were they?

Where did he last leave them? Where did he last see them?

_ "Hey Seok, where are the kids?" _

_ "At Seungwoo-hyung's" _

Wooseok looked up. That’s right he brought them to Seungwoo hyung, Seungwoo would have kept them safe. He wouldn’t let anything happen to them-

_ “Who in the world is Dongpyo?” _

God, Seungwoo doesn’t even know his own son. What has Wooseok done?

What was he going to do? His children…

If not at home, where else would they be?

_ “Hyeongjun-ie, two years old, room F at PDX Orphanage”  _

That’s right. The orphanage. They must still be at the orphanage.

Wooseok started moving again. His heart was filled with guilt as he thought of what he had done.

How dare he? How dare he not remember them?

What if the orphanage is not there anymore? What if it closed down as well?

Wooseok gasped as he ran, finding it hard to breath. 

No. No. No. The orphanage has to still be there. Where else would he go to look for them?

FInally. Finally, he made it to the orphanage. 

PDX Orphanage. The sign almost fading. The wood cracking on the edge.

What will Wooseok say when he finds them?

How will they react when they see him?

Would they even recognise him?

_ "You and Seungyoun, you're the only two people those boys have right now, you're the only two people they've ever had.” _

Eomeoni’s voice echoed in Wooseok’s mind.

_ “Remember that, to them, you two were the special people that chose them when they were abandoned in that orphanage. _ "

Tears kept flowing down Wooseok’s face. He was no better than their birth parents. He had abandoned them as well.

God, how was he going to explain himself to them?

That he forgot about them? That he was too busy enjoying his new life to even think about them?

That they were left to grow up in the orphanage with no parents because of his selfishness?

Wooseok broke down. He hadn’t even taken a step inside the orphanage yet.

He couldn’t get over the thought of the two boys going to sleep every night praying for someone to choose them, to take them home. Only to be disappointed the next day when no one does.

But Wooseok was here now. He’s here to take his boys back.

_ "A nice lady and man came yesterday to look at everyone and said that me and Dohyon was cute" _

Wooseok’s body lurched forward. No. They were his babies. No. They couldn’t have been adopted by other people. They were his babies.

“Hyeongjun-ah? Dohyon-ah?” Wooseok looked around the orphanage. Calling out his children’s names.

“Hyeongjun-ah? Dohyon-ah? Please, can you hear eomma?”

Wooseok was becoming more desperate as he saw faces upon faces of children but none of them were his sons. 

No. What if? What if they were already gone? What if they have lived their life with other people?

Wooseok’s frantic calls must have alerted the carer of the orphanage because he saw a man walking towards him. The Father looked older but his kind eyes remained the same, now looking at him with concern. 

“Father,” Wooseok whispered as he took a shaky step to the older.

“What’s wrong, my child?” the Father asked.

“I… my chil- where… I don’t know where.. They’re not here- um, I…” Wooseok couldn’t speak properly. He was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Breath, my child. That’s it,” Father Dongwook encouraged the younger. “Come inside, we can talk more comfortably there.”

The Father helped Wooseok enter the old building. He made sure to give the younger a glass of water and patiently waited until Wooseok had managed to calm himself.

“Now,” Father Dongwook began. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Wooseok looked to the older’s eyes, only to see compassion and patience. Wooseok averted his gaze feeling undeserving of such kindness. There was only silence for a few moments before the Father spoke again.

“My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Father Do-”   
“-Dongwook. Father Dongwook,” Wooseok said. “I- I’ve met you before. A long time ago.”

“Me and my hus-” Wooseok stopped short, thinking of Seungyoun. “Me and my husband came a few years ago to visit some children here.”

Father Dongwook nodded. “It must have been a very long time ago. I’m afraid my memories have become worse. What is your name, my child?”

“Wooseok,” the younger answered. 

“Well Wooseok, what is the reason why you have come back to our humble abode?” Father Dongwook asked gently.

"Um," Wooseok doesn't know where to start.

How can he ask about the kids without making himself sound like a crazy person? Hi, I'm looking for my children from my alternate past? 

"When my, uh, husband and I came a long time ago, we actually met two of the boys from here." 

Wooseok thought about that day when he first saw the boy in the orange hoodie and the baby covered in a blue blanket. 

"I was just wondering if they were still here, just to… just to see how they're doing."

God, he hoped they were still here.

"Hmm. What were their names, Wooseok-ah?"

Wooseok found it difficult to speak.

"Hy-Hyeongjun and Dohyon."

Wooseok looked at the Father's face to gauge whether he still had the chance to see his children. 

At first, there was no sign of recognition from the Father. His face was neutral as he thought hard of all the children that had resided in the orphanage. 

Just as Wooseok was losing hope, the Father took a deep breath before collecting his expression. 

"How long ago did you say you and your husband came here, my child?" Father Dongwook asked. 

Wooseok thought hard. Dohyon's fourth birthday was in a few months. 

"Almost four years ago, Father."

Father Dongwook nodded, taking another deep breath before adjusting the way he was seating so that he was leaning forward towards the younger. 

Wooseok was bracing himself. He gathered from the Father's reaction that his boys had already been adopted by other people. 

"Do you perhaps have an idea where I will be able to reach them?" Wooseok whispered. Knowing full well that he had no right to see the boys because of what he had done. 

"Wooseok, my child," Father Dongwook began. "I don't remember when you and your husband came, but it must've been just after dear Dohyon was left on our doorstep."

Wooseok nodded, he knew that Dohyon was just new to the orphanage back then.

_ “Ahjussi! Ahjussi! New brother yesterday!” _

That was why Hyeongjun was so excited to show Seungyoun the baby.

"It was just before one of the most coldest winter we had seen," the Father continued. Wooseok wasn't sure where he was going. 

"I'm not sure if you remember, Wooseok-ah, but there was a great flu going that time."

_ “They were all getting sick, and they didn’t have enough funds to buy medicine so…” _

Wooseok knew that too. 

"The orphanage only gets very little money from the Government and no matter how hard we tried some of the kids started getting sick…"

"...The flu was really bad that season. A lot of people died from it…"

Yes, that's right. Seungyoun's dad passed away because of that flu.

"...Dohyon was still a newborn…"

Wait. 

"...And, well…"

No, but Seungyoun helped them. Seungyoun helped with-

_ “Actually I lived in Brazil for about eight years before I came back here for good” _

"...His immune system had no chance against the flu…"

Wooseok couldn't breath.

"... And little Hyeongjun fought very hard…"

_ "Eomma?" _

"... But his body just became too weak and he…"

_ "Eomma, I love you" _

Wooseok sobbed. 

"... Wooseok-ah?"

Wooseok wasn't listening to the Father anymore. He needed to get out of this room.

"Wooseok my child, are you okay?"

_ "What's that Hyeongjun-ah?" _

Wooseok can clearly remember the shy smile on the boy's face as he showed the piece of paper he was holding.

_ It was a drawing of four stick figures, all holding hands with each other. _

_ "The teacher said to draw what makes you most happy," Hyeongjun had explained as he looked fondly at the drawing. _

_ "That's Hyeongjun-ie," he pointed at the short stick figure.  _

_ "And that's Dohyon-ie," his finger touched the smaller figure at the very end. "And piglet as well," he giggled. _

_ "Those two..." Hyeongjun said as he looked up to Seungyoun and Wooseok, eyes shining as he smiled shyly.  _

_ "... are Appa and Eomma…" _

Wooseok managed to get out of the room. 

His babies...

His babies are gone...

Wooseok was almost hysterical. He was sobbing, tears were flowing from his eyes. He didn't know how far he had managed to go before he tripped and fell on the dirt floor.

What was he going to do now?

Wooseok bent himself into a foetal position.

_ I'm sorry... _

Not seeing anything. Not hearing anything. Not even feeling the cold rain that started pouring down on him.

_ I'm sorry Hyeongjun-ah... _

All he could do was try not to drown from the overwhelming pain in his chest that keeps him from breathing properly. 

_ I'm sorry Dohyon-ah... _

His mind was a mess of awful thoughts; blaming himself for what happened, accusing himself of being such a horrible parent and cursing at himself for his ignorance. 

In the midst of this all this self hatred and blame, a sudden warmth enveloped him. Easing the pain somewhat. 

He knew someone was calling him. Calling out his name. 

But Wooseok didn't want to show his face to anyone. Didn't want to come out of this darkness.

He just wanted to stay cocooned in his own world. Where he was surrounded by a comforting warmth and the woody scent of a campfire with citrus.

Wooseok started to feel himself falling into unconsciousness. Sweet, oh, sweet unconsciousness. 

Where he could escape from this pain. Where he could temporarily forget what had happened. 

But the last thing he felt before he was succumbed by the darkness, was the bitter disappointment that his baby Dohyon never had the chance to say even a single word. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok woke up in a white room. At first he wasn't sure where he was, but the intravenous line connecting him to a bag of fluids told him he was in the hospital. Wooseok wasn't sure how he got there. He did remember having small dreams of Yohan pushing his hair out of his face, of Seungwoo fixing his blanket, even of Seungyoun, sitting next to him in worry. Wooseok knew those were just dreams though. Why would the older even be there for him when they were not together. 

Wooseok choked. The memory of what had happened hitting him like a truck. 

He must've made some noise as a nurse entered his room. 

"Mrs Lee, take some deep breath."

Wooseok didn't even realise that he was hyperventilating again. 

"Mr Lee just went out to get some coffee. He will be back soon."

The nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face as he tried to deepen his breath. 

"That's it Mrs Lee, that's it."

A few minutes later, Jinhyuk came into his room. Two cups of coffee in his hand. 

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling?"

Wooseok didn't know how he was feeling. 

"You really got us worried, you know?" Jinhyuk said as he sat down next to Wooseok's bed. "Seungwoo called me yesterday saying that you just took off without telling anyone where you were going."

Wooseok tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry. 

Jinhyuk poured him a glass of water before handing it to him. 

"How… how did you guys find me?" Wooseok was genuinely curious. 

"Thankfully the new manager found you before you froze in the rain. He called for an ambulance and Seungwoo too."

Ah. So Seungyoun was there. 

"What's wrong, Wooshin-ah?" Jinhyuk asked, worry clear in his eyes. "Why'd you run off like that?"

Wooseok didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk, feeling the care and love from the other. 

He didn't deserve it. 

"It- it was nothing," Wooseok said. 

"I…"

"I just felt like running I guess," Wooseok knows the excuse sounded stupid even with his own ears. 

Jinhyuk sighed as Wooseok asked if he could have more rest, feigning tiredness. 

"Okay Princess, sleep well."

Wooseok couldn't. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Wooseok spent the weekend in the hospital. The nurses, doctors and dieticians all spoke to him about the importance of eating an adequate amount of food. But Wooseok had no energy to do anything. 

Jinhyuk had stayed with him the entire day of Saturday, trying to cheer him up and bringing his favorite chicken feet dish in the hopes that the younger would eat them. But Wooseok touched no food that day. 

He wanted to sleep some more. Sleep was good. It didn't hurt when he slept. 

But his body wouldn't let him anymore. And so as Jinhyuk talked about his week, Wooseok found himself just zoning out. The older really should just leave him. 

Jinhyuk had a meeting Sunday morning, so Seungwoo came in place of him. 

Wooseok loved his hyung, he really did. And he knew that all the older ever wanted to do was to help him. But he really didn't like how incessant the other was on how Wooseok should eat more. 

The doctors had taken him off the fluids, in the hopes that Wooseok's body would automatically yearn for some hydration, some nutrients. He felt thirsty, but he didn't see any point drinking water. He'll be thirsty again anyways. 

Seungwoo must have been really upset with him because he stormed out. Wooseok didn't even know what he was talking about. 

Wooseok was getting better at zoning out. Sleep started to betray him when dreams of his boys haunted him behind his closed lids. Zoning out just means his mind was like a complete blank space. Empty. Like how his heart felt. 

Wooseok wouldn't have minded staying in the hospital like that forever. 

It was only when Seungwoo was shaking him to make him listen that pushed him to finally move.

"Wooshin-ah. Come on, Wooshin. Yah, Kim Wooseok!"

It was upon hearing his name that took him out of his blank space. "Yes, hyung?"

"Wooseok-ah," Seungwoo sighed in relief. "Wooseok-ah you need to eat, otherwise the doctors will have to shove a tube down your throat to keep you from starving to death."

Wooseok flinched at the word. 

"The doctors said that you should be clear for discharge if you start eating properly. Don't you want to go home?"

Wooseok doesn't know where home was though. 

But the desperate look in his hyung's eyes made Wooseok feel guilty. Seungwoo doesn't have his son either and it was because of Wooseok. Why is he burdening him even more with his issues?

That evening, as he waited for Jinhyuk to come back from work, Wooseok sat on their sofa at their house as he went back to zoning out. 

He finally came back to reality when he heard Jinhyuk enter the house. 

"Wooshin-ah?" The older called out. "Princess, where are you?"

Wooseok stood up and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

"I'm here."

The light suddenly turned on making Wooseok blink. 

"What were you doing in the dark, Princess?" Jinhyuk asked. Wooseok didn't even realise how late at night it was.

Once Wooseok's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw how the older was holding a bouquet of roses with some balloons and a box. 

Wooseok felt his lips quiver at how touched he felt but he forced himself to not cry. No, not now. If he starts crying now, he won't be able to stop. 

"I've missed you so much, Princess," Jinhyuk whispered, as he put down all the things he was holding to the table to envelope Wooseok in a hug. 

"You were with me the whole of yesterday," Wooseok reminded him.

"Yeah, but it felt like you weren't really there," Jinhyuk said so quietly. Wooseok wasn't sure if he actually heard it.

"Anyways, look at what I got you," Jinhyuk said as he pulled the younger towards the table. 

The older opened the box to show Wooseok a beautiful brooch made out of a big ruby stone. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jinhyuk asked. "I saw it and thought of you straight away."

Wooseok touched the ruby, feeling it's cold surface underneath his fingers. 

"It is. Thank you, Jinhyuk."

Wooseok meant it. He knew how distant he had been the past few days and yet all the older had done was stay patiently by his side. 

Wooseok hoped the other could feel his genuine gratefulness. 

And as they laid in their bed that night, Wooseok thanked him again. For letting him cry in his arms. For not questioning why his tears won't stop running. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


He spent the day alone on Monday. Both Jinhyuk and Seungwoo had work. His crying session the night before made him feel slightly better. He managed to get out of bed, make himself a bowl of oatmeal before sitting in front of the television planning to watch something light as he had his breakfast. He has had a few spoons of his oatmeal before the drama he was watching went on a break. Wooseok hated watching the advertisements, so he mindlessly switched the channels until he saw a familiar character. 

The yellow sponge was running across a sea of flowers with his stupid laugh. 

_ "Look, eomma! Look!" Hyeongjun said cheerfully as he showed off the bag. "Look at all the Spongebobs!" _

Wooseok's heart ached but he watched the cartoon until the very end of its episode. He watched it for Hyeongjun. 

After it finished, Wooseok turned the television off, zoning away from the pain. His bowl of oatmeal forgotten. 

Tuesday came and Wooseok planned to go to his blank space again like yesterday. But Wooseok did watch that day's episode of Spongebob before he zoned out. He didn't know what time it was when he finally snapped out of his blank space. 

"Hyung? Wooshin hyung?"

It was Hangyul. Wooseok walked to the front door, opening it to see the younger in work uniform. 

"Hi hyung, how have you been?" 

Wooseok tried to smile. "I'm getting there. Do you want to come in? I hav-"

"Oh no, hyung that's fine," Hangyul smiled as he wiped his hands on his pants. "I just came from work so I don't want to dirty your place up."

"I just wanted to check up on you, since we didn't really get to hang out last Thursday."

Wooseok's eyes widened, remembering how he left the three in a hurry four days ago.

"Oh Hangyul, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay hyung," the younger assured him. "As long as you're safe now."

But Wooseok still felt guilty for what he did.

"Anyways, I'd love to stay for a bit longer but I have to go pick Eunsang up from school." Hangyul said, scratching his neck. 

"How is…" Wooseok hesitated for a second. "How's your son?"

Hangyul's eyebrows rose, "Eunsang-ie?" 

"He's doing well at school, hyung. Maybe a little weird," the younger chuckled. "But he's a good boy and we love him no matter what."

Wooseok's heart tugged at how loving the younger looked as he spoke of his son. "Good, that's good."

"When are you guys next free?" Wooseok asked. "I'd love to spend more time with you three."

"You want to spend time with Eunsang-ie? I mean-" Hangyul laughed, looking at Wooseok like he had grown another head. 

"Um, well actually Eunsang-ie's school has parent-teacher interviews tomorrow, so both Yohan and Eunsang should be free till two in the afternoon. Maybe they can come for a while before it?" 

Wooseok nodded, liking the sound of company. 

"Okay then, I'll let Yohan know you're free tomorrow too. It was good seeing you hyung."

Wooseok waved goodbye as the younger walked away passed their gate. 

Wooseok was glad to have talked with his cousin, but the interaction was tiring. Wooseok went back to bed, drained for the day even though it was only three in the afternoon. 

Yohan and Eunsang did end up visiting on Wednesday morning. Wooseok had just finished watching Spongebob when he heard the knock on his door.

"Hey Yohan-ah," Wooseok greeted the younger. "Hello there, Eunsang-ie," he smiled at the boy. 

Eunsang jumped shouting "Priki!" before he frowned. "Uncle Priki is sick?" He asked.

Wooseok's eyes widened. "No, uncle Priki isn't sick." Wooseok realised it had been a while since he looked at his own reflection. He must've looked horrid for the kid to think so.

"But uncle Priki is still resting because he just got better," Yohan said as he picked the child up. "So you must be a good boy so that you can help him feel even better, okay?"

Eunsang nodded, smiling brightly at his uncle Priki. Wooseok held out his hand, hoping to hold him too. Yohan's eyes widened before he came closer, and Eunsang held onto Wooseok as he was transferred into his hold. 

Wooseok felt his eyes water as he remembered how it felt holding his own children. 

"Eww, Priki smells," Eunsang suddenly whined.

Yohan gasped as the boy insisted on not being carried by Wooseok. "Eunsang, that's not nice."

"But Priki always smelled nice before," the boy pouted. 

Wooseok felt so embarrassed as he tried to think of the last time he had taken a shower. 

"I'm so sorry hyung," Yohan apologised. "He doesn't mean it."

Wooseok shook his head. "No. No. I should be the one apologising. Give me ten minutes. Come in, come in."

Wooseok directed the two inside only to finally see the mess that was his house. He had neglected not only himself, but his duty to care for the house also. Wooseok winced as he turned to see the younger look around the place.

"I'm so sorry for the mess, Yohan-ah."

Yohan chuckled, shaking his head. "Hyung, don't worry. You weren't feeling well. And besides this isn't messy at all. Not as messy as having a six year old running amok that is."

Wooseok's smile faltered for a second before he nodded and ran upstairs to shower. He knew he said he'd only take ten minutes. But he actually took twenty minutes in the shower. He tried to reign in his tears but little Eunsang reminded him so much of his boys. Oh, he missed them so much. 

"Did you get shampoo in your eyes?" Eunsang had asked when he finally went downstairs. 

"I do that sometimes too, by accident," Eunsang continued as he came closer to look at Wooseok's reddened eyes. "It stings a lot, doesn't it?"

Wooseok tries to hide from Yohan's eyesight, even though he knew that the younger would already know why he took longer in the shower. 

"It's okay Priki," Eunsang patted his hand. "It'll get better soon."

Wooseok swallowed. The six year old doesn't realise how soothing his words were. 

"Eunsang-ie, why do you call uncle Priki, 'Priki?" Wooseok asked, making Yohan laugh. 

"Why hyung? Do you regret it now?"

Wooseok just blinked. Wooseok regrets a lot of things, Yohan needs to be more specific. 

"Regret what?"

"Regret trying to teach Eunsang how to call you," Yohan clarified. 

"I don't know how, but you ended up completely hammered on Eunsang-ie's second birthday and spent a good hour going, 'Who's pretty? Who's pretty?'" Yohan tried to recreate the scene, going to the young boy and pinching his cheeks. 

"That's right! I'm pretty! Pretty! You're uncle's pretty!" 

Wooseok can't believe he actually did that, face of disbelief evident. 

Yohan laughed even harder. "Good thing Eunsang-ie already knew how to say eomma and appa. Otherwise his first word would have been a made up name."

"But uncle Priki's real name is hard to say," the boy complained. "Woo… Wooshim… Wooshan…"

"Wooshin, baby. It's Wooshin," Yohan tried to help the young boy. 

"Woooo-" Eunsang drew the syllable out. "-ooshing!" 

Wooseok, himself, laughed. "How about Wooseok? Uncle Wooseok?"

Eunsang tried sounding out the name as Yohan looked back at the oldest. 

"It's been..." Yohan started. "What? Twelve years? Since you last referred to yourself as Wooseok."

Wooseok tried to decipher the look the other was giving him, but he was distracted by the tugging of his sleeves.

"Priki, I think I can say that one," Eunsang insisted. "Woo...s-seok. Wooseok!" 

Wooseok smiled. 

"Uncle Wooseok! Uncle Wooseok! Guess what?" The boy asked. 

"What?" He decided to humor him. 

"I think I still like Priki better."

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


By Thursday morning, Wooseok felt more like a normal human being. He didn't zone out at all yesterday. Instead he cleaned up the house, making it look more livable than how it looked before. Jinhyuk looked glad that the younger was acting a little more like himself and Wooseok wanted to show how much he appreciated all the older's efforts. Last night, they fell asleep in a heap of sweat and heat. But Wooseok couldn't ignore how cold and empty he still felt on the inside.

Wooseok decided to visit the orphanage again today. Partly because having Eunsang around seemed to have made him feel better yesterday, and partly to apologies to Father Dongwook for suddenly leaving last time. 

Wooseok went outside on his own accord for the first time in almost a week. The season was definitely winter as he slightly shook from the cold. He was glad he was wearing a thick coat that protected him from most of the cold winds.

He really wanted to look for Father Dongwook first, he really did. But Wooseok found himself glued on the spot when he saw him. 

He was wearing a black beanie. Both cheeks and nose red from the cold. He was smiling as he wrapped a scarf around the little girl's neck. 

"Yah, you should wrap it around next time, okay? But not too tightly. It'll keep you more warm," his high pitched voice crystal clear as usual. 

"Yeah, thank you oppa!" The young girl gave him a small hug before running off to get friends. He watched her go before his fox-like eyes fell onto Wooseok. 

There was a moment of uncertainty, before he flashed him a bright smile, right hand waving.

"Wooshin-shi!" 

Wooseok wanted to avoid the older, but his feet remained planted on the spot as the other approached him. 

"How have you been, Wooshin-shi? I hope you're all better now," Seungyoun asked as he walked closer. 

Wooseok suddenly remembered that it was actually Seungyoun that found him when he collapsed last week. Funny how he saw him again today. 

"Oh, yeah, no I'm fine now," Wooseok assured him. "Thank you, by the way, for last week. I… um, I was-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Seungyoun said. "You did give me a fright though, lying on the ground as it rained and not responding to anything."

"Sorry I called the ambulance. I'm hoping you have health insurance. I just didn't know what to do at the moment," Seungyoun explained. 

Wooseok was waiting for the questions. He was expecting the other to ask why he was in that state. 

But the older just smiled at him before making him go inside when a fish of wind made Wooseok shiver. 

"So was there a reason why you've come back?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok looked around the small entryway, seeing the messy crayon drawings on the walls.

"Um, I was actually going to visit Father Dongwook…"

"Ahh," Seungyoun nodded. "He's not here at the moment. All of the vicar's had an emergency meeting today, or something. He wouldn't be back till later in the evening."

"Did you want me to pass him a message?" Seungyoun asked. "I need to stay here till he gets back anyways."

Wooseok thought about it. "Um, it's nothing, really. Can you just let him know that I came to say sorry for leaving so unexpectedly last time."

"Can do, Wooshin-shi," Seungyoun nodded. 

"Um, he actually knows me as Wooseok," he mumbled. "So if you can say Wooseok came…"

"Wooseok?" The younger can see the question in the older's eyes. 

"Wooseok's my real name. Wooshin is...um, my nickname," he explained. 

"Ahh, makes sense," Seungyoun smiled. "That's a nice name." Something tugged at Wooseok's heart. 

"Do you mind if I call you Wooseok-shi as well? I prefer calling people by their actual names."

Wooseok blinked before he nodded. He preferred being called Wooseok too anyways. 

"Well,was there anything else, Wooseok-shi?" Seungyoun asked. 

"Were you, perhaps, thinking of adopting with Mr Lee?" Seungyoun looked hopeful. 

Wooseok choked. "I-what, um, w-we aren't," he stuttered.

"You guys should," Seungyoun suggested gently. "The children here are really good. They deserve good parents too."

"I think you and Mr Lee would be great parents." 

Wooseok couldn't look the other on the eye. 

"What about you?" Wooseok asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"What about you? Have you ever thought of adopting?" 

Seungyoun laughed, making the other look up. 

Seungyoun was smiling, looking over the kids playing outside, before shaking his head. 

"I don't think I'll be a very good father."

Wooseok recalled all the times Seungyoun cradled baby Dohyon to sleep, how long it took Seungyoun to teach young Hyeongjun how to tie his shoelaces, and how Seungyoun kissed both their boys on the forehead every night as he tucked them in for sleep. 

"You were a great father," Wooseok whispered. 

"Sorry?"

Wooseok turned around hiding the single tear that escaped his eyes. "I mean you would be a good father. Um, I gotta go now."

Wooseok walked towards the exit. 

"Um, thank you," Seungyoun said, trailing behind the younger. "Anyways, when will you come back to work? You know you're meant to still teach me what to do." Wooseok knows the older was trying to lighten the mood. 

"Plus you're making Junho do all your work," Seungyoun tutted jokingly, making Wooseok laugh despite his sadness. He finally turned around to answer the older, only to have his breath taken away by how beautiful the other was smiling.

"I'm joking," the older clarified. "But I'm glad I made you laugh. Take all the time you need, Wooseok-shi."

Wooseok looked at the others eyes and saw the same warmth and care that Seungyoun has for every being. 

"Ow! Stop it! You're annoying me-ouch!" 

The voices of children fighting outside caught their attention. 

Seungyoun sighed.

"Sorry, Wooseok-shi. I need to go take care of that. Hope to see you soon. And do consider adopting with Mr Lee." Seungyoun added as he ran to break up the little fight amongst the children. 

"Hey, hey. That's not very nice…"

Wooseok watched the older made the involved children apologise nicely to each other, before he left the orphanage. 

That night, as he tried to go to sleep. Seungyoun's voice echoed in Wooseok's mind. 

_ "And do consider adopting with Mr Lee." _

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


Ring. Ring. Ring. 

Wooseok woke up to his alarm. It was Friday and Wooseok thought it was about time he finally acts like a normal human being who goes to work. Wooseok saw the black box that had the ruby brooch, and before Wooseok left the house, Wooseok decided to wear it for the day. Jinhyuk smiled when he saw the brooch, complementing the younger. Wooseok breakfast with Jinhyuk at the cafe, before going to work. Wooseok's eyes looking around to see if he could find a familiar face. 

Junho gave him a bunch of paperwork to read over and sign. At first, Wooseok tried to read everything and understand, but the pages of mind numbing words just kept going, so in the end, he just trusted Junho and signed all the pages. 

It was almost lunch time when he felt his stomach rumble. He didn't think he'd ever like feeling hungry, but Wooseok had felt like an empty shell the past week that it felt nice to feel  _ something _ . Something like hunger.

He looked over to Seungwoo typing on his keyboard. 

"Hyung," Wooseok called. "Hyung, when's your break?"

"Hmm?" Seungwoo finished typing what he was writing before turning to the younger. "Sorry, what's you say?"

"I asked when does everyone go for their break," Wooseok repeated. 

Seungwoo thought about it before shaking his head. "There's no set time really. People just go eat their lunch when they feel like it."

"Oh," Wooseok was a bit disappointed. "So we don't eat all together?"

"Am I hearing an offer?" Byungchan's voice cuts through the office. "I think I heard an offer"

Byungchan stood up with a clap. "Everyone! Mrs Lee is offering to shout everyone for lunch! Come, let's all eat lunch together!"

The six other people or so in the office cheered, thanking Wooseok for his generosity. 

Wooseok's mouth was gaped open in shock and Seungwoo helped him close it with a laugh.

"You missed out on a lot of fun while you weren't around," Seungwoo said. 

The group all walked towards the restaurants, talking casually about their everyday lives. 

"Oh, Seungyoun-hyung!" Byungchan called out, as the other walked past them. "Wooshin-hyungs buying everyone lunch. Come!"

The older lifted his eyebrows looking at Wooseok, and all the younger could do was shrug in defeat, making Seungyoun smile. 

"Game then. I just need to go to the toilet for a minute though, which restaurant are y'all going to?"

"Oh, we'll wait for you, that's fine." Byungchan said, holding onto Seungwoo and Wooseok. "You guys can go ahead and save us some seats." He instructed the other managers. 

"Cool, thanks," Seungyoun said, walking to the nearest restroom.

"You just wanted to wait and see where he will sit so you can sit next to him," Seungwoo teased Byungchan. 

Byungchan huffed, "As if you weren't thinking of taking the other seat next to him." 

Seungwoo rolled his eyes, Wooseok quietly looked between the two.

"So what's his favourite food, hyung?" Byungchan asked, looking at the oldest.

"How am I meant to know?" Seungwoo questioned.

"You're his secretary hyung, we're meant to know this," Byungchan complained. 

The youngest turned his head to look at Wooseok before bursting into laughter. 

"I'm just joking, hyung," Byungchan chuckled as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "Oh, your face was…" he continued laughing. 

"Them new-comers need to be teased so they can feel comfortable with us." 

Wooseok nodded, that made sense. 

"But, in all seriousness though, Cho is pretty hot," Byungchan commented, smirking at Seungwoo. 

"You think he has a boyfriend?"

"Or a girlfriend," Seungwoo included. "Not everyone's as gay as you, Chan-nie."

Wooseok laughed. The thought of Seungyoun being straight was ridiculous. 

"See, even Wooshin-hyung think's so," Byungchan tapped the side of his head. "My gay-dar's never wrong."

Wooseok chuckled at how random the younger was. 

"Hey, Seungyoun-hyung, hurry up!" Byungchan called. 

Wooseok turned to see the older walk towards them. Everyone had to wear the same navy blue suits for work, others looking shabby, while Seungyoun looked like a model walking on a catwalk with his long legs. 

Byungchan wasn't lying. Seungyoun did look good. 

Said man laughed, nodding, as he walked faster to the three. He was only a few metres away from them when a voice made them all turn. 

"Oppa!" The woman's voice called out. 

"Seungyoun oppa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun-ahhhhhh.  
Dohyon-ahhhhhhhh.  
I know a lot of you love the children, but I had to for the storyline.  
Actually, the first part of this chapter was the reason why I stared writing the fic.  
In the drama *spoiler alert* the main character grieved for his children for literally thirty seconds and then never thought of them again.  
I was so unsatisfied by his reactions, granted the story does focuses more on the husband and wife's relationship, but the drama really skipped the children out for most of the story.  
So yeah, I hoped you noticed the change in the tags before you read this.  
We will follow more closely the plotline of the drama now that I've inserted what reaction i wanted to see from the main character.  
The ending is still veryyyyyyyy far away. I did say that this is a slow burn.  
But I have thought of two endings, one somehow including the children, the other without. We'll see when we get there.  
I how you guys will continue reading to find out :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Oppa! Seungyoun oppa!"

A short girl with purple ombre hair called out.

"Oppa!" She called out again, waving, before running towards Seungyoun. 

It was like Wooseok was watching a scene from a movie. The female lead running to her lover, hair flowing over her shoulders. Eyes shining, smile reaching from ear to ear. Ams wide open, ready to jump into the arms of the man she loved. 

Wooseok didn't know what to expect. Maybe she will jump into Seungyoun's arms, lifting her up and spinning her around in happiness. 

Maybe she would be wrapped by Seungyoun's arms in a loving embrace. 

Wooseok frowned at that thought. 

Or better yet, they would lose their footing as she goes to him, Seungyoun falling backwards with her on top of him, and they would have a moment where they would look deep into each other's eyes before she would lean down to meet his lips-

The woman finally reached Seunyoun, arms wrapping around his head…

Wait, his head?

Wooseok exhaled a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as he watched the girl hold Seungyoun in a headlock, pinching his ear. 

"Yah, how dare you come back to Korea and not tell me?"

The older tried to get out of her hold, but she managed to go on his back. 

"You leave for three years and then come back without telling me?"

"Yah, Jimin-ah! Cut it out," Seungyoun protested.

It was clear that the two were close. 

"But 'Seungyoun-oppa' I'm just welcoming you back!" She laughed but finally released the other from her hold.

"I never want you to call me that ever again," Seungyoun said twisting his neck. "God, you're a pain."

"Honestly though, how long were you planning to keep quiet before you were going to tell us you were back?"

"Ahh," Seungyoun smiled awkwardly as he looked around, eyes meeting Wooseok. "Forget about that. Let me introduce you to my new workmates."

Seungyoun pulled the younger to the other three who watched the whole incident. 

"Um, sorry about that," Seungyoun said. "This is Jimin-ah… my good friend."

"Your good giiiiiirl..." Byungchan drew out the last word. "...friend?" He ended with an eyebrow raised. 

Wooseok watched closely for the other's reaction. 

Seungyoun blinked before looking down at the woman beside him. There was a moment of silence before the two gagged. 

"Ugh, the thought itself is making me sick," the girl covered her mouth. 

"Yeah, no, definitely not. I've known her since highschool, she's practically my sister," Seungyoun said, shaking his head in laughter. 

"This one," Jimin pointed at Seungyoun. "With a girl?" she asked.

"He's as straight as cooked spaghetti!" 

They all laughed, even Seungyoun who at first complained at how rude the younger was.

Now that she was closer, Wooseok could now properly see the face of the girl. She had round cheeks and big eyes, and something at the back of Wooseok's mind was telling him that she looked familiar. 

"Well now that's cleared up," Seungyoun continued as he finally reigned his laughter. "Jimin-ah, these are my workmates; Seungwoo, Byungchan and…"

Seungyoun smiled at him. "Wooseok-shi."

For a moment Wooseok couldn't look away from the other's smile, but the girl suddenly took a step towards him. 

"Wooseok-shi?" She repeated, tilting her head. 

She really does look familiar. How does he know her?

"I swear I've seen you somewhere before…"

Wooseok agrees. Where has he seen her?

_ "Wooshin-sunbae, you saw right?" _

Oh.

She lost a lot of weight and has tattoos on her arms now but Wooseok knew that the woman in front of him was the same girl on the bus twelve years ago. 

"You look so familiar…" she whispered, eyes squinting as she focused on Wooseok. 

Wooseok looked back at her and then to Seungyoun. 

Ah, they must've become close after that incident. Seungyoun did save her from that pervert. But Wooseok doesn't remember ever seeing the two talk after the incident. Actually, he had never seen the girl ever after he signed those reports for her. 

"Wooseok-shi goes to the coffee shop you work in a lot," Seungyoun offered, smiling at Wooseok. 

The woman tilts her head and continues looking at Wooseok. 

"Oh," she said before finally looking away from him. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense."

Wooseok wondered whether Seungyoun had actually stayed close with her even when they were dating. 

“So what are you guys up to?” Jimin asked Seungyoun.

“Actually, we were just about to have lunch,” Byungchan answered instead, “Wanna join us?”

The girl pouted, scratching her neck, “Oh, I don’t know.”

“The only thing I can afford in them fancy restaurants is the water,” she joked.

They all laugh, except Seungyoun who was frowning, “It’s okay, I’ll pay for you.”

Wooseok stopped laughing. Why did he laugh when he knew how it felt looking at the prices in the menu with barely anything in his wallet.

“Oh no, someone’s shouting for us, remember?” Byungchan suddenly said, smiling sweetly at Wooseok. 

Seungyoun shook his head, “Really, I’ll pay fo-”   
“It’s okay, Seungyoun-ah,” it was only after he said the words did Wooseok realise that he spoke to the older informally. “I mean- I can pay for everyone. Don’t worry about it.”

Seungyoun looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could open his mouth again, something else happened.

A rich looking woman walked past them, talking on the phone, walking without looking at where she was walking. Wooseok guessed she was the type used to having everyone move out of her way. Wooseok and the group were standing by the side of the common area, there was plenty of space for the woman to walk past them, but somehow she kept walking forward, bumping into Jimin. After that, everything happened very fast. 

“Oh my God!” the woman shouted. “Watch where you’re going!”

Jimin looked confused for a moment, “Excuse me? You were the one who bumped into m-”

The woman gasped, looking at the coffee stain on her coat, before turning to Jimin. “Look at what you’ve done! This is a Louis Vuiton, do you know how much this cost?"

Jimin looked like she didn't care, "Look lady, it's not my fault-"

Seungyoun was trying to hold the smaller female back as Byungchan stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hello Madam, we apologise for this incident."

The woman huffed, but Byungchan persisted. "Let me take you to the customer service area where we'll dry clean your coat for you."

The woman rolled her eyes, looking ready to pick a fight when two people interrupted. 

"Oh my God Natalie, how have you been?"

They all turned to find two other rich looking ladies.

"I thought you said you were in France for a holiday yesterday?" 

The woman, Natalie, opened her mouth to explain only to close it again. She looked back at the group, huffing once her eyes laid on Jimin, before plastering a fake smile for the two women.

"We had to fly back for an emergency. Actually I need to go now for it. Bye." 

She didn't even wait for the two to reply, walking away as fast as she could in her high heels.

The group heaved a sigh of relief, glad that the situation didn't go out of hand. 

"Oh Wooshin-ah, I didn't see you there."

Wooseok blinked. The two ladies looked at him with a smile. 

"Do I know you?" He asked in surprise.

The two raised their eyebrows before laughing awkwardly together. "Haha, very funny Wooshin-ah!"

Wooseok laughed along as he looked back to the group only to find Byungchan looking at him with a fixed smile on his face.

"Haha Wooshin-shi," Byungchan said in the most fakest voice. 

"How can you forget Eunbi-shi and Chaeyeon-shi, the wifes of our major sponsors?" He rhetorically asked, emphasizing on the word major.

It took Wooseok a moment to realise that those people were important.

"Ah," he acted as though he remembered them. Then he suddenly remembers seeing their names on his recent call list and his next sentence was more genuine. 

"Ahh, yes, yes. I remember!"

The ladies laughed, one of them playfully punching him on his shoulder. 

"Haha, your sense of humor is sometimes questionable." The shorter of the two women says. 

"But your sense of fashion never fails," the other commented. "I love your brooch, Wooshin-ie," she said looking at the ruby.

Everyone turned their attention on his brooch, and Wooseok awkwardly lifted his hand over it as if to cover it. 

"Have you eaten yet? We were just about to go have lunch, come join us!" The taller woman offered.

"Um no, I haven't," Wooseok answered without a second thought. He actually found the two very charming and apparently he was good friends with them so why not join them?

"Lunch sounds grea-" 

Wait. Wooseok turned to his coworkers. He was meant to have lunch with the group. 

It was only then did he realise that his friends had been standing there awkwardly as he spoke to the two ladies.

"Lovely!" the shorter woman said, linking arms with Wooseok and turning him to the direction they were originally heading to. 

"We heard that there's a new Japanese restaurant that just opened!"

"Um, actually-" Wooseok looked back, unsure of what to do, but the group was already walking away to a different direction.l.

Wooseok felt bad. He didn't even get to say see you later before he was dragged away. 

When the three of them arrived at the restaurant, the ladies quickly scanned through the menus, commenting on meals they enjoyed in their own travels to Japan. 

Wooseok found out that the shorter woman was Eunbi and that she was a year older than him, and that the other was Chaeyeon. 

Apparently they were all members of a VIP club and that the two ladies liked gossiping a lot.

"You know Karen's husband," Eunbi began. "I saw him by a bar with another woman."

Chaeyeon gasped. "What a lying cheater!”

Wooseok genuinely didn't mind spending time with them but he really wasn’t very interested in the conversation between the two. They had already eaten their lunch and were finishing their drinks but all they've talked about were other people. 

“Does Karen know?"

"I don't know," Eunbi answered. "But she knows he has a history of cheating with his ex wife so…"

Wooseok sighed as Chaeyeon went on to mention a different woman he didn't know. 

A burst of laughter caught his attention and Wooseok looked out the restaurant window to see the group of his coworkers walking together. Presumably back to the office. 

They must've finished their lunch already. Wooseok wondered who paid. He found it ironic how it was him that wanted all of them to eat together and yet here he was, not with them. 

They all laughed again. Wooseok was not surprised to find that the cause of their laughter was because of Seungyoun. He was walking in the middle of the group. The centre of their attention. Wooseok searched the group and was glad that the younger woman was no longer with them. 

____________________________________

  
  


By the time he came back to the office, Wooseok realised how the environment changed quickly once he came into the room. Wooseok tried not to make eye contact with anyone as he made his way to his table. He did however stop by Byungchan's table for a small apology. 

"Hey, sorry I bailed on you guys. I promise I'll shout you all lunch next week." 

Wooseok bit his bottom lip. Unsure of how the younger would react. 

"Yah, don't worry about it," Woosoek took a deep breath when he realised that the other wasn't mad. "Seungyoun-ie hyung took care of the bill for us."

Wooseok eyebrow twitched.

"Plus they were your friends, you're meant to hang out with them, not us."

That sentence made Wooseok frown. They're his friends too. Wooseok was going to point that fact out when Junho called him out to sign something urgent, and Wooseok was then distracted by work for the rest of the afternoon. 

That night, when he got home, Wooseok mentioned his lunch with Eunbi and Chaeyeon to Jinhyuk.

"I'm glad you had fun with your bestfriends today, princess," Jinhyuk said as he laid beside Wooseok in their bed. "If you guys plan to go on a shopping trip together next time, just let me know so I can give you my black card."

Wooseok was quiet for a moment watching Jinhyuk scroll through his phone before they slept. 

Best friends. Was Eunbi and Chaeyeon his best friends in this lifetime?

But what about Seungwoo and Yohan?

Wooseok was lost in thought when Jinhyuk chuckled at a video he was showing to him. 

"Look Wooshin-ah, the Park's new born opened his eyes for the first time."

Wooseok watched, seeing the little infant slowly blink like a tired koala. He couldn’t help but smile at how pure and wholesome the video was. Wooseok then looked at Jinhyuk, a subtle warmth spreading through him as he watched the older's eyes crinkle as he smiled. Jinhyuk muttered softly at how cute the baby was. 

_ "Do consider adopting with Mr Lee." _

Wooseok blinked. Seungyoun’s voice echoing in his head.

"Hey, Jinhyuk-ah," Wooseok began. "Have we… have we ever talked about adopting?"

Jinhyuk's small chuckles faltered, pausing the video before turning to the younger. 

"We did, but I thought didn't you didn't want children."

Wooseok paused, biting his lips, looking down. "What if I've changed my mind?"

Jinhyuk was quiet for a while. The silence was deafening to Wooseok before he finally replied. "Well, we'd need to have a proper conversation about it first."

Wooseok nodded. That was reasonable. Adoption is a serious commitment and he knows first hand how tiring it was. 

"I completely understand. I think we’re finally ready to-"

"I'm tired now though, princess," Jinhyuk interrupted him. 

"Will it be okay if we talk about it another time?"

Wooseok closed his open mouth, blinking for a bit before nodding again. "Yeah sure."

Jinhyuk smiled before giving Wooseok a kiss on the forehead, wishing him a goodnight before falling asleep just after a few minutes. 

Wooseok bid him a good night too, closing his eyes. Wooseok hoped he would fall asleep soon too. 

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


The next day, Wooseok was awakened by Jinhyuk’s alarm. Wooseok groggily opened his eyes. He hadn’t managed to sleep until two in the morning, looking at his phone for time told him he had only had three and a half hours of sleep. Jinhyuk groaned beside him before sitting up to stretch.

“Hmm, why’d you set your alarm so early? It’s Saturday,” Wooseok complained.

Jinhyuk yawned, rubbing his eyes. “One of the board of directors requested for a meeting at eight in the morning and it’s an hour and a half drive, ugh.”

Jinhyuk plopped himself back, snuggling closer to Wooseok. “I’d rather stay home with you. Who schedules a meeting on a weekend morning?”

Wooseok giggled. “Well, you still have a bit of time before you have to go, it’s only… five thirty-seven,” he reads from his phone.

Jinhyuk took a deep breath before shaking his head and getting out of bed.

“No, I scheduled the driver to pick me up by six. And we need to drive by Byungchan’s place, he’s bringing all the paperwork with him.”

Wooseok stayed in bed as Jinhyuk got ready, only extracting himself out of the warm cocoon of his bed to walk Jinhyuk out the door.

“What time will you guys finish?” Wooseok asked.

“Not sure, hopefully it won’t go too long though,” Jinhyuk answered. “I’ll message you when I’m on my way home.”

Wooseok nodded, waving as the other entered the car. “Oh, and say hi to Byungchan for me!”

Wooseok wasn’t sure if he heard it, the car already leaving their driveway. 

A meeting on a Saturday morning. Wooseok shook his head. He hopes Byungchan gets paid for the overtime. Do all secretaries have to do so much? Wooseok thinks back to Junho, feeling bad because he knows the younger organises everything and all that Wooseok has to do was sign things. How about Seungwoo? Wooseok wondered how the older was settling in his new job.

He ended up calling Seungwoo and found out that the older was with Yohan and Eunsang. Wooseok immediately invited them over, and half an hour later Wooseok heard the ring of his doorbell. 

"Priki!" Eunsang screamed once Wooseok opened the door. Wooseok laughed as he patted the boy's head, turning to greet his friends.

"Yah Lee Eunsang, take your shoes off first before you go inside someone else's house,” Yohan called out to his son. Wooseok tried to say that it was fine, that the tiled floor was cold and that it would be better to keep their shoes on. But Yohan insisted, and all three of them took their shoes off. Wooseok watched as Eunsang gingerly placed an old and worn out mickey mouse themed runners. 

“Do you like mickey mouse, Eunsang-ah?” Wooseok asked.

The boy’s eyes grew wide at the word, the biggest smile plastered on his face as he nodded vigorously. He then ran further into the house, causing Yohan to follow, ordering his son to not run inside. In his haste, Eunsang had accidentally kicked their shoes in disarray. Wooseok bent down to fix them when he noticed how the inside of Eunsang’s left shoe were covered in duct tape. Wooseok frowned wondering why, only to flip the shoes upside down to find a small hole through the heel of the shoe. It isn’t safe for a young boy to wear this, what if he steps on glass or something?

“Yah Wooseok-ah, where are you?” Seungwoo asked from the living room. Wooseok decided to put the shoe back into place and to ask the younger about it. 

“Eunsang-ah, you mustn’t touch the remote control without asking for permission,” Yohan chided. The boy was seated on the sofa, going through the channels, probably looking for cartoons. 

“What are you looking for, Eunsang-ah? I think Netflix has mickey mouse clubhouse episodes, do you want to watch that?” Wooseok offered. 

Eunsang nodded, while Yohan sighed behind them. 

“You don’t have to hyung, but thank you,” Yohan said after Wooseok managed the tv. 

Wooseok ushered the three of them to sit by the kitchen table as Eunsang stayed by the sofa, singing the theme song of the show. 

“He must really like Mickey Mouse,” Wooseok said and suddenly the image of Hyeongjun and Dohyon sitting on their old couch as they watched spongebob flashed by in his mind. 

“Oh hyung, you can’t even imagine how much,” Yohan answered. “It’s all Hangyul’s fault, really.”

Wooseok remembered a time when his little boys had scrawled through drawings of drawings of their favourite character, Seungyoun by their side making them laugh. 

“Hyung?”

They loved spongebob so much too.

“Wooseok-hyung!”

Wooseok was brought back to the present. He blinked, feelings tears running down his cheeks. Wooseok sniffed, quickly wiping his face and trying to ignore the worried look on his friend’s faces.

“Are you alright, Wooseok-ah?” Seungwoo asked. 

Wooseok licked his lips, nodding, before standing up. “Oh, my bad. I haven’t even offered you guys anything to eat or drink. Would you like some tea or coffee?”

Thankfully, the two decided to drop the topic and allowed Wooseok to fix some coffee for them. They were all sipping their drinks when Seungwoo spoke.

“Have you been eating well?”

Wooseok raised his brows as he swallowed his coffee.

“Hmm,” he nodded, he had been. Kind of. He was certainly in a better state than last week. 

“Where’s Hangyul?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, he was called for a job,” Yohan replied. “Something about a busted sink or something.”

“Busted sink?” Wooseok was confused. “I thought he was working in the retail industry.” 

Yohan was quiet for a moment before he replied. “Yeah he was, maybe about three years ago?”

“But the retail chain he was working in closed down so he’s been…” Yohan paused. “He’s been having to look for jobs afterwards. He’s worked in a lot of different places actually, but right now he’s working as a plumber.”

Ah, Wooseok nodded. “How about you Yohan-ah?”

“I work by the grocery store near our place during school times,” the younger answered quietly.

There was a silence between them after that. Wooseok thought back on Eunsang’s shoes and connected it back to their livelihoods. He knows that plumbers can make a decent amount of living, but only if they are established and highly recommended. And that most of the time, wages for groceries store workers were minimum pay. 

“Yohan-ah, you know that if you guys ever need any hel-”

“We’re fine, hyung,” Yohan insisted. “Thank you, but we’re trudging along fine at the moment.”

Wooseok blinked before nodding. Yohan’s jaws were clenched, and Wooseok couldn’t help but feel like he insulted the younger. He was going to apologise when Eunsang popped in front of them, pulling Wooseok and Seungwoo with him to the sofa.

“Uncle Woo! Uncle Priki! Look! Mickey is an astronaut!” 

The three of them sat on the sofa, Wooseok looking back to Yohan, still sitting by the kitchen table, head down. Eunsang had managed to take up his seat on his uncle Woo’s lap, pointing at the pretty stars in the tv. 

“I want to be an astronaut too!” Eunsang declared. “I can be an astronaut too right, Uncle Woo?”

Seungwoo laughed softly. “Of course you can, Eunsang-ie. Which planet will you fly to first?”

The boy tapped his head in thought. “Hmmm, Mickey went to mars so I’ll go to mars too!” 

Wooseok smiled as he watched the two interact.

“Mars is really far,” Seungwoo commented. “You’ll need a lot of food to bring with you. What food will you pack before you go?”

Eunsang smiled cheekily. “Cheese!”

Seungwoo made a face. “Cheese? But Cheese gives you an upset tummy though?”

_ "Look at me and Yuvin, sometimes I feel like ripping his head off when he gives Dongpyo cheese even though he's lactose intolerant."  _

Eunsang laughed and nodded his head. “And I make fart bombs!”

“You’re gonna suffocate in the spaceship,” Seungwoo joked.

Wooseok continued watching the two, but somewhere in his mind, the image of Eunsang was replaced by Dongpyo.

“But I’m not going to mars by myself,” Dongpyo said smiling at Seungwoo. “You’re coming with me!” 

The boy tackled Seungwoo and they bought bursted in a fit of laughter the older tickled young Dongpyo in attack.

“Haha, stop! No more tickles!” Dongpyo giggled, disentangling himself from Seungwoo.

Dongpyo ran to the kitchen, screaming. “Eomma! Uncle Woo’s attacking me with tickles!”

The boy then changed back to Eunsang in Wooseok’s mind, as he ran to Yohan’s arms. Wooseok watched as Yohan and Eunsang laughed, the older carrying the child back to the sofa.

Wooseok then turned back to Seungwoo, who laughed as Yohan commented on how all of them will die from Eunsang’s farts.

Wooseok was glad to see Yohan smile, but he now felt guilty for his other friend. Wooseok realised how fondly Seungwoo watched the father and son, sitting quietly on his own now.

It seemed that Yohan noticed it too. 

“Yah, hyung, did you ever go on a second date with that guy you were talking about two months ago?”

Wooseok perked up at the mention of a potential guy for his friend. 

“Yah, who’s this guy?” Wooseok asked, smirking at how Yohan wriggled his eyebrows at the oldest.

“He was just a guy I met at the bus stop,” Seungwoo answered, face neutral. “And no, we haven’t gone on a second date. He hasn’t even called or messaged me after the first,” he ended with a pout.

Wooseok pouted with the older, giving the older a hug. Yohan put Eunsang down to join the group hug, while the young boy hugged Seungwoo’s legs.

“Whatever,” Seungwoo said. “Who needs a boyfriend anyways.”

Yohan slapped his arm. “Yah, you should keep looking though.” he stressed.

“You're gonna be forever alone. Not good hyung.”

They all let go, Seungwoo rolling his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with being single, Yohan-ah. I like my freedom!”

Wooseok shook his head. “Unacceptable. I won’t take that as an excuse.”

“Exactly! Give us your phone, hyung,” Yohan asked, taking Seungwoo’s phone before the older offered it.

“Hey! You can’t just take my phone!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon fixing Seungwoo's profile on Tinder, the older complaining the whole time. 

Wooseok spent his Sunday with Jinhyuk, who suggested going to one of their club tea parties. It was basically a boring event where rich people played golf and drank their tea. Wooseok wasn't really comfortable the entire time they were there. He felt out of place, like he was pretending to be something he was not only to fit in with everyone. But Jinhyuk was having the time of his life talking to his friends there so he stayed the whole day and evening with him. At least he found Eunbi and Chaeyeon there, people he knew, but all they talked about was gossip again.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


On Monday morning, Wooseok and Jinhyuk went to the usual cafe for breakfast. Wooseok recognised Jimin as she waitered another table, shooting her a smile that was returned, albeit a little awkwardly. 

He could hear someone sneezing when he entered the office, offering a soft “Bless you,” to Seungwoo as the older blew his nose with a nod. 

“Yah, you better not still be sick by Friday,” Byungchan tutted. 

Wooseok took his seat beside Seungwoo. “Why? What’s happening this Friday?”

Byungchan smiled, melodramatically waving his arms in the air. “Oh we’ll all only celebrate the birth of the greatest person that has ever lived-”

Seungwoo looked at Wooseok with tired eyes. “He’s been going on and on about it since he got here.”

“The birth of the one and only… me! Your dear Byungchan!” 

Wooseok laughed as he watched Byungchan dance to another table, declaring the great event happening at that end of the week. 

Just then, Seungyoun entered the room, reading through paperwork until he was stopped by Byungchan. 

"Hyung! Guess who's birthday is this Friday?"

Seungyoun tilted his head, before smiling widely. 

"Wow! Happy advance birthday Byung-"

"Shhh," Byungchan stopped him. "I want to save everyone's wishes for me on the day." 

Seungyoun laughed. "How old will you be turning?" 

"I'm a 97 liner, hyung, so I'll be twenty-three. You better come with us to celebrate after work," Byungchan said. 

Seungyoun nodded, confirming his attendance. Once Byungchan was satisfied, he let him go and went about inviting other people. 

Seungyoun chuckled as he sat down by his desk. 

"He sure is very excited," Seungyoun commented. 

"You betcha," Seungwoo replied. 

Seungyoun tilted his head pouting as he watched Byungchan talk to the other managers and secretaries. 

"Do you guys have a gift for him already?" Seungyoun asked, turning to Seungwoo and Wooseok. "I have no idea what to give him."

Wooseok felt his tongue tie when his eyes met Seungyoun's unable to answer. 

"We only found out this morning," Seungwoo answered instead. "So I don't, do you Seok?"

Wooseok shook his head, trying to ignore the smile on Seungyoun's face. 

"How about we all chip in for a gift for him?" Seungyoun asked. "I don't really have time to go look for anything until this Thursday though."

Seungwoo easily agreed with a shrug. "Yeah, sure. Wooseok and I can try and have a look later. I'll message you if we find something."

"Cool," Seungyoun said as he went back to his paperwork. And Wooseok nodded, as he tried to ignore the other man's presence.

It was almost lunch time when a phone started vibrating. Wooseok and Seungwoo turned to the black iPhone vibrating by Seungyoun's table. The man quickly took it, excusing himself as he left the office to take the call.

Junso sighed as he leaned back on his chair. 

"I'm craving spicy noodles."

Byungchan groaned as he, too, abandoned his work. "Yah, now that you made me think about it, I want to eat some too."

And soon the whole office was filled with agreements from the other managers and secretaries. 

"You know who makes the best spicy noodles?" Junho asked. "The noodle shop by Ganseogogeori station. I wonder if they do delivery?"

He quickly called the restaurant and found out that they do. 

"Quick, everyone write your orders so that I can let them know."

Junho recited all their orders and asked if that's all the food for everyone. Everyone nodded and Junho was about to unmute the call when Byungchan gasped. 

"Wait! What about Seungyoun-ie hyung?"

"Ahh," Junho nodded. "Where is he? Do you guys think he'd mind having spicy noodles as well?"

"No way," Wooseok immediately said in response. "He can't stand spicy food."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and it was only then did Wooseok realised his mistake. 

"Who can't stand spicy food?" 

It was Seungyoun's voice that asked this, all their heads turning as he entered the room. 

"You apparently," Byungchan answered.

Seungyoun blinked before looking impressed. "Oooh, that's right," he confirmed with a smile. "Wow Wooseok, you must have psychic powers!" 

Wooseok fought hard not to squirm under all of the others' gazes, shrugging when he saw Seungwoo's raised eyebrows. 

Not that Seungyoun was there to order what he wanted for himself, they were able to complete the call. And half an hour later, they were all seated by their desk, stuffing themselves with noodles. 

"Oh," Seungwoo said, sniffing before he continued. 

He and Seungyoun, and occasionally Wooseok, had been casually talking to each other as they all had their lunch.

"Seungyoun-ah, I've been meaning to ask you. What were you doing at the orphanage that day?"

Wooseok watched as Seungyoun chewed his food before answering. 

"I volunteer to look after the kids every Thursday," he clarified.

"I- uh, found a boy who was lost from there a few years ago. He, um."

Wooseok choked on his noodles. The other two quickly offered him a bottle of water as he coughed. 

Wait. Does this mean he did meet Hyeongjun? But then…

But then why didn't he help them?

"You okay, Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked. 

Wooseok nodded, wanting to know if the boy he was talking about was Hyeongjun. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go on."

"Okay," Seungyoun paused for a bit just to make sure the youngest was fine. 

"Well, I came home from Brazil for a while because my dad was sick."

Wooseok nodded. That's right.

"And um, well," Seungyoun's usually bright face looked sad. 

"Let's just say the flu really took a toll on everyone there in the orphanage. A lot of the kids passed. I felt bad that I couldn't help the children then because my father's treatments were really expensive. He didn't make it either, though."

Ah. So Seungyoun's effort and finance were focused on his dad. Wooseok watched as Seungyoun looked down. He understands. Seungyoun loved his father. But what he would never be able to imagine was the amount of guilt the other must've felt when he found out what happened. 

"Um, so when I came back here a few months ago, I decided to do volunteer work too."

The three of them were quiet after that. Each one silently paying respect to the ones gone. 

"That's very nice of you, Seungyoun-ah," Seungwoo ended the silence with the comment. Patting the younger's back. 

Seungyoun smiled as he took hold of his chopsticks again to continue eating. 

"It's the least I could do for them."

  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  


It was nearing the end of the day, and one by one the managers and secretaries bid their goodbyes as they left the office. 

Seungyoun came back to his desk to give some paperwork for Seungwoo to organise. He was humming a simple but catchy tune as he handed the folder, letting the older know that he can go home and that it could be organised tomorrow. 

Wooseok was once again struck at Seungyoun humming. It was a different side of Seungyoun he had only briefly met when they were dating. 

Seungwoo nodded, placing the folder on the top of the pile of other paperwork. 

Seungwoo sneezed again for the nth time that day, causing the other to two to bless him.

"Ugh, thank you," Seungwoo said, blowing his nose. 

"Yah Seok, can we look for Byungchan's gift tomorrow instead."

Wooseok nodded, he didn't want his hyung to over exert himself. 

" _ You divin' in my pool~"  _

A soft falsetto voice floated through their ears. 

_ "In my heart~" _

Wooseok turned to look at Seungyoun going through his drawers.

_ "I feel like that you are, the only one here-" _

Seungyoun was barely opening his mouth, but his soft voice was still so clear. 

_ "You'll be like I'm the one~" _

His voice was so beautiful. 

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing," Seungwoo said. 

Wooseok tore his gaze away from Seungyoun, realising that he may have been staring. 

He heard a soft laugh as Seungyoun denied. 

"I'm not very good, though."

"No, you're great," Seungwoo insisted. "Sing more!"

Seungyoun chuckled again before continuing.  _ "She doin' like: boom boom boom boom boom~" _

How come Seungyoun never sang to him back then?

_ "You're paddling in my heart~ She doin' like-" _

It felt like Seungyoun was singing in rhythm to his heart beat. 

_ "Boom boom boom boom boom~" _

Wooseok looks back up, focusing on Seungwoo, in an attempt to avoid the others gaze. 

Seungwoo, on the other hand, was looking at Seungyoun, runny nose forgotten. Pupils dilated as he openly stared at the other man in awe.

Wooseok was taken aback by Seungwoo's expression. He had seen it before on the older man's face. It was the same expression whenever he looked at Yuvin. 

_ "I can't stop my heart~" _

Seungwoo smiled at Seungyoun as the younger finished. 

Wait. 

"Wow," Seungwoo said again, sounding breathless.

It was silent for a moment as Wooseok looked between Seungwoo and Seungyoun. 

"Seungyoun-ah," Seungwoo began. 

No, wait. 

"Hmm?" Seungyoun turned to look back at the older.

"Since you used to play soccer…"

Wooseok watched as Seungyoun smiled at the mention of the sport.

No, wait. Don't. 

"Then you must like Messi," Seungwoo said, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun.Dun.DUN!!!  
Ryeongseung is finally in the house!  
As we delve further in, we're starting to see little cracks through "the better life" that Wooseok chose.  
It's not so perfect after all.  
Anyways, did you know that I had originally had Byungchan as Seungyoun's other love interest (because Byungchan's dimples is the only thing that can rival Wooseok's beauty lol)  
But alas, I thought following the dramas story line has more impact.  
I mean like, can you imagine?  
You're best friend and you're previous husband, falling in love.   
Serves you right, Wooseok.


	13. Chapter 13

Wooseok shivered slightly, regretting his choice of not bringing an extra jacket for the cold winter day. It was Friday, and right after the clock struck five in the afternoon, Byungchan had gathered all his close friends out of the hotel to celebrate his birthday in his favourite chinese restaurant. Wooseok was walking with Seungwoo when a smiling Seungyoun caught up with them, hands in his pocket as a cold breeze blew past them. 

“Hey, did you guys bring the gift?” 

Wooseok kept silent as Seungwoo nodded, opening his bag slightly to show Seungyoun the small box neatly wrapped in purple gift wrap and bow. 

Wooseok had dragged the oldest out of the office that Monday afternoon to the shops before Seungwoo could get an answer from his question. 

_“Seungyoun-ah, since you used to play soccer then you must like Messi. Right?”_

Wooseok huffed in annoyance at the thought of the question, a puff of white air coming out of his mouth. 

Seungwoo had whined at the younger for taking him to the shopping centre when he had already said to go the day after. Wooseok knew that the older was not feeling well and that he should probably rest after work, but he found himself unable to stay still as Seungyoun tilted his head, considering the question. 

From that day on, Wooseok had found himself watching the two whenever they interacted at work. He would try to focus on reading the file Junho had given him only to be distracted by the two entering the office together, talking about the meeting they had just come from. He would wait by the water fountain as he filled his water bottle only to watch the two carrying a box each of paper to the office printer. He would walk to the bin to throw draft paperwork only to stop and observe Seungyoun silently asking Seungwoo for a sticky note as the person he was talking to through the phone tells him important dates and times. He would be listening to Jinhyuk talk about business meetings as they walked out of the hotel only to focus on Seungwoo discreetly showing Seungyoun the gift they had picked behind Byunchan’s back. 

In the great scheme of things, nothing much really changed. Wooseok knows that the two were just doing their work, just as they had the past two weeks, that they weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary. But Wooseok couldn’t help but feel suspicious everytime their hands stayed in contact for just a second too long as they hand each other things. He couldn’t help questioning the knowing smile they shared as Seungwoo showed the younger something on his computer screen. 

Even now, he couldn’t help scowling at how the two walked in sync, their longer legs taking steps that were far too big for Wooseok to keep up with. Wooseok walked faster, trying not to fall too far behind. 

They had finally reached the restaurant, and all gave a sigh of relief as they got out of the cold. Wooseok followed behind the two as Seungwoo and Seungyoun sat beside each other, leaving the last seat next to the oldest for Wooseok. He grudgingly sat down as he watched the two look over the menu together. 

Byungchan took the seat at the end of the table, and Wooseok tried to ignore how close the two people beside him were sitting by greeting Byungchan a happy birthday. Byungchan smiled widely as he thanked the older, before clapping his hands to gain everyone else's attention. 

"Everyone! Everyone!" 

"Before we begin, I'd just like to thank everyone for coming here to celebrate my birthday with me," Byungchan said gratefully. "Even though I know most of you have families and partners that you would usually spend your Friday evenings with, I really appreciate you all being here."

"And so!" He added. "I want everyone to have fun and socialise with each other, so before we eat, let's all turn our phones off and gather them on the centre of the table so no one will have the chance to be antisocial."

Before Byungchan had even finished his sentence, some of his workmates had already begun complaining.

"Hey, it's my birthday, I get to make up the rules," Byungchan insisted, smiling as everyone started stacking their phones in a pile. "First one to check their phone pays for everyone!"

This caused some people to protest, but the majority of the group seemed to like the challenge. 

Everyone's stomach was starting to grumble but thankfully the food finally came. Wooseok tried to follow along the conversation Byungchan was having with the rest of the table. Someone had apparently gifted him a charm for his love life, wishing the stars for him to have one. 

"Yah, who says I want one anyways?" Byungchan asked exasperatedly, pouting.

Sejin laughed, pointing at him. "Don't act like you didn't wish for a boyfriend when you blew out your candle."

This made the younger huff, shaking his head. "Please, I don't want to be in a relationship right now even if there is someone who comes," Byungchan said, sounding so sure of himself. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the whole table bursted into laughter. 

"What? I'm serious!" Byungchan insists over the other people's chatter.

"Oh no, that's too bad then," Seungwoo suddenly said. 

They all turned to see Seungwoo looking at Byungchan with a frown. 

“There was this guy that was looking for you this morning,” Seungwoo explained. “But you weren’t in the office when he came so he left.”

Kookheon snickered, “It was probably just the mailman or something.”

Seungwoo shook his head. “No way, he was our age and he wasn’t carrying a mailbag with him” he said genuinely.

“Oh,” Seungyoun gasped. “Wait, was he tall? Wearing a black suit with glasses?” he asked.

Seungwoo nodded, eyes open wide in surprise. “Yes he was! How’d you know?”

Seungyoun’s face brightened into a smile as he turned to Byungchan. “Yah, I saw him too!” 

“It was just after lunch time, he was by the office entrance looking around with a gift bag but then he left without saying anything to anyone.” Byungchan was listening with eager ears before pouting as he thought back. 

“Aish, I was stuck in a meeting with Jinhyuk until two oclock,” he mumbled. 

“Yah,” Seungwoo spoke again and Wooseok watched as the older placed his hand over Seungyoun’s shoulder to gain his attention. “Did he not ask for Byungchan?” 

“He didn’t go in, just looked around,” Seungyoun replied. “But the gift bag he was holding was purple,” Seungyoun added before turning back to Byungchan. “Your favourite colour is purple, right?”

Byungchan wailed as he lowered his head onto the table. “Yes, it is!”

“Oh, sorry Chan-nie,” Seungwoo said, reaching to pat the younger’s head. “I should have asked his name for you.”

Seungyoun sighed. “He was good looking too,” he commented.

Seungwoo nodded as he agreed with him. “Yeah, he was.”

Byungchan looked up with a pout, looking at the two desperately as if they could magically make the said guy appear from thin air. 

Byungchan kept looking, first at Seungwoo, then Seungyoun, then back to the older again, before his face turned sour. “Aish, I hate you guys.”

Everyone looked confusingly at one another before turning to Seungwoo and Seungyoun. The two blinked innocently before giving each other knowing looks and cracking up in laughter.

“Wait, it’s not real?” Hyunbin asked.

“It is!” Seungyoun answered, making everyone pause.

“... a joke,” he then ended, raising his arms in protection as Byungchan threw serviettes at him. Wooseok chuckled softly as he watched Seungyoun laugh and dodge the younger’s attack.

“Wow, you two really fooled us all,” Sejin commented.

Seungwoo laughed, offering his hands out for Seungyoun to high five. Wooseok's chuckle stopped.

“Your stories were so on point,” Junho said. “When did you practice all that?”

“We didn’t,” Seungwoo shrugged as he replied. 

“It was just too perfect of a chance to tease our birthday boy here,” Seungyoun added. 

“You guys are the worst,” Byungchan said, crossing his arms in mock anger. “You two are just a couple of liars.” 

Wooseok’s left eye twitched at the word “couple”.

“Yah, that was a perfect prank,” Kookeon clapped. “You two make a great pair.” 

Wooseok took a deep breath as the two stood up, bowing like they just put out a performance, not denying the statement.

“Oh, you two look good together too,” Kookeon continued with a sly smile. “I’m in for this couple.”

“Me too, I’m in as well,” Sejin agreed.

Wooseok grinded his teeth as other people joined in on teasing the two. 

“Aish, you guys are taking it too far,” Byungchan interrupted them all.

Finally, Wooseok thought. Someone was finally thinking rationally.

“You guys better not start dating,” Byungchan pointed at both Seungyoun and Seungwoo. “If you do, I’d be the only single one in the office, and I can't take being the third wheeler again!"

Everyone laughed, comforting the birthday boy that he would find someone soon when the meal came. Wooseok was glad that the conversation was interrupted by food, but he still couldn’t force his hand to relax, his nails forming indents in his palm. 

"You alright, Wooseok-ah? You've been really quiet."

Wooseok turned to Seungwoo, seeing the older's worried eyes. He didn't realise until then that he was forming some sort of bad feelings towards the older when, in fact, Seungwoo was doing nothing wrong. 

Wooseok swallowed the guilt before saying he was fine and excusing himself to go to that toilet.

He looked at himself through the mirror, at his furrowed eyebrows and clenched jaw. It was clear that he looked angry, did he look like this the entire time? 

Why was he angry? He wasn't angry. Just annoyed. 

Annoyed at what? 

Wooseok thought back on how the others teased Seungyoun and Seungwoo…

No. He's not annoyed by that. Definitely not.

They can tease those two, for all he cares. 

It's not like the older asked Seungyoun his pick up line. It's not like his hyung had shown any signs of interest towards the other.

Seungwoo would tell him if he's catching feelings for the new manager, wouldn't he? 

Wooseok is one of his best friends, they tell each other everything. Seungwoo hasn't said anything about Seungyoun so there's definitely nothing for Wooseok to be jealous about.

Jealous…

Wooseok scoffed at himself. Who said he was jealous? He's not jealous. He's not. 

Not. At. All.

Wooseok took a deep breath, before covering his face with his hands as he muffled his frustration away.

Wooseok is not jealous. He's just annoyed. 

Annoyed at…

Wooseok thought hard. 

He's just annoyed at…

He's just annoyed at how they were teasing Byungchan. That's right. 

Annoyed for Byungchan. The poor guy was meant to be celebrating his birthday not get teased for being single. 

Wooseok nodded as he reasoned with himself. 

He walked back to the table, already feeling better after having his little moment in the restroom. 

His good mood was short-lived, though, as he saw Seungyoun and Seungwoo sitting very close to each other, whispering. Seungwoo turned to Wooseok when he was close enough, and pulled the younger down to his seat. 

"We're gonna give the present to Byungchan now, okay?" The older whispered to Wooseok's ears. Wooseok just nodded as he watched Seungwoo push the box to Seungyoun. 

"You give it, he'd like to get the present from you the most."

Seungyoun pushed that box back, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? You're holding it already, just hand it to him."

"He'd be happier if you give it," Seungwoo insisted, letting go of the box and forcing Seungyoun to hold it. 

"Yah, I'm sitting the farthest away. What do you want me to do, throw it to him?"

They were bickering like an old married couple, Wooseok noticed. He was ready to just grab the box out of Seungyoun's hands to end it when the said person's eyes met his.

Seungyoun smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners as he looked at Wooseok. 

"Wooseok-ah can give it," he said, reaching over Seungwoo to place the box over Wooseok's left palm. 

"You've known Chan-nie the longest," he reasoned, taking Wooseok's right hand over the box so that he was securely holding it. Wooseok tried to ignore the familiar warmth he felt from the short contact. 

“Yah, you guys do know I can hear y’all?” Byungchan asked, looking at the three of them. 

They all looked at one another before smiling awkwardly and presenting the box with a weak “Happy Birthday”. 

Byungchan was happy nonetheless as he opened the gift, a wine glass set. Wooseok and Seungwoo had called Seungyoun when they went looking for a gift, and he had suggested buying something to do with alcohol, since Byungchan loves his wine. 

Byungchan squealed as he saw the glass, thanking all three of them. He then bought soju for everyone, to thank them all for celebrating his birthday with him. 

Wooseok didn't drink much, he wasn't really in the mood. He kept his eyes on Seungyoun as he took small sips of his soju, since he knew the older wasn't very good at handling his liquor. Wooseok didn't want the other to wake up with a massive hangover. 

But the fact that Seungwoo kept refilling their glasses every time they downed their drinks made it certain that Seungyoun will definitely have a splitting headache in the morning. 

Seungwoo usually had higher tolerance for alcohol but it seemed that the soju had already started streaming through his systems. 

"What?" Seungyoun asked, voice loud as he began to lose his inhibitions. "What's so funny?"

Seungwoo was smiling so widely, face slightly pink as Asian flush attacked him. 

"Nothing," Seungwoo said, but pointing at Seungyoun's face as he giggled.

"My face is funny?" Seungyoun asked, pretending to look mad, but his face broke into a smile as the older shook his head. His half opened eyes followed Seungwoo's finger as it moved closer and closer to his face. 

"Boop," Seungwoo touched Seungyoun's nose for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

"Yah! It's not nice to boop people's noses without consent," Seungyoun complained jokingly. 

"But you- your eyes," Seungwoo hiccuped as he tried to reign in his laughter. "You were crossed eyed for a second there," he explained before laughing uncontrollably.

Seungyoun blinked in thought as the older clutched his stomach in laughter, before his own fox-like eyes crinkled into half moon crescents.

Wooseok found it hard to swallow his drink as he giggled along with Seungwoo, his high pitched laughter rising over all the other conversations on the table. 

He's pretty, Wooseok thinks, Seungyoun is pretty right now. Seungyoun never has a full Asian flush like Seungwoo when he gets drunk, but his cheeks and nose would always have a tinge of pink and more often than not, a blinding smile would be plastered on his face. 

"For looking like an idiot!" Seungwoo slightly slurred as he held his glass for the other to clink on. 

"For looking like an idi- wait, hey!" Seungyoun pouted as the older claimed it as a joke. They bursted into laughter again before downing their drinks. 

Seungwoo went to grab for the soju bottle to refill their glass yet again, but Wooseok held his arm to stop him. 

"Hyung, you guys have had enough," he tries to reason with the older. 

Seungwoo only tutted as he shook his head. 

"No we haven't, and you, most definitely, have not either," Seungwoo grabbed Wooseok's glass and filled it. "It's a day of celebration, you need to have some fun Wooseok-ah!"

Wooseok tried to reject the glass the older was giving him when Seungwoo then hushed. 

"Shhhhhhh, wait," Seungwoo said, the finger he had over his lips moving towards Wooseok's face. 

"Boop," the older said as Wooseok watched the older poke his nose. 

Seungyoun snorted before tipping his head back in laughter. He had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Wooseok, trying to catch his breath. 

"That was so cute, what the heck?" Seungyoun exclaimed. Something fluttered in Wooseok as he watched the older smile so widely at him. 

"It was like booping a kitten's nose. Was I cute too?" Seungyoun asked the older. 

Seungwoo giggled as he shook his head. "No, you just looked stupid," he joked again. 

"Yah! How dare you?" Seungyoun complained, tickling the older until Seungwoo raised his hands in surrender. 

"I'm joking! I'm joking! You're cute, okay? There, I said it so stop-aha!" 

But the younger man didn’t stop. “No, you deserve to be tickled more!”

“No! Stop it-ahaha.” 

Wooseok almost stepped in, hating how close the two had become, when Seungwoo placed his hand over his mouth. 

Seungyoun stopped, realising that the older didn’t look too well. “Hey, you okay?”  
The older groaned, shaking his head which seemed to have made it worse.

“Wait- okay, um… anyone? A cup- no wait, a bucket, anything!” Seungyoun shouted out as Seungwoo started heaving.

Wooseok quickly grabbed the bowl he ate from and placed it under Seungwoo’s mouth, patting his best friend's back as the older threw up. Seungyoun looked worriedly at the two as he handed Wooseok serviettes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for him to puke,” he apologetically said, helping the younger clean the mess the oldest had made.

Wooseok just sighed, suddenly feeling so tired. 

“Well, I think that’s enough celebration for everyone tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was 11:49pm and Wooseok was walking home alone from Byungchan’s birthday celebration. After Seungwoo's little accident, the whole group decided it was time to go home. Wooseok wanted to help his hyung go home safely, but the older was holding onto Seungyoun like a koala and wouldn’t let go and so the other had taken in the job of catching the cab with Seungwoo to bring him home. Seungyoun had also offered to call for a taxi for Wooseok but the younger turned it down, wanting to have some fresh air and a little alone time.  
The cool air was nice and refreshing but it did little to calm the messy thoughts running through Wooseok’s mind. Maybe it was because of the soju that Wooseok’s thoughts were more honest. 

If he was being truthful to himself, he can admit that Seungwoo and Seungyoun are becoming closer and closer everyday. That if he was watching a movie, it would be like the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

But his mind just could not fathom the thought of the two ever being together. It was just not how it was supposed to be. Seungwoo was always meant to be with Yuvin and Seungyoun was meant to be with…

Wooseok shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

No, that wasn’t right. He and Seungyoun didn’t work out. They weren’t meant to be. 

But that didn’t mean it was right for the two to be together.

He finally reached his residence, opening the door and trying to be as quiet as he could to not disturb Jinhyuk. He didn’t have to, though, as the older was sitting by their kitchen table waiting for him.

“Oh,” Wooseok gasped in surprise. “Jinhyuk, I thought you’d be sleeping now.”

The other appeared unimpressed as he looked at the younger.

“Wooseok, where have you been? Do you know how worried I’ve been? I’ve called you so many times but you never answered.”

Wooseok blinked at the annoyed tone of the other. 

“I… I was jus-”

“You know what? I don’t care,” Jinhyuk interrupted, shaking his head as he stood up.

“You knew I had a crucial business meeting we had to go to today but I guess whatever you were doing was far more important.” 

Wooseok was speechless as he watched Jinhyuk walk out of their house in the middle of the night, slamming the door shut.

What just happened?

Wooseok furrowed his brows in confusion, turning his phone on to find sixteen messages and eleven miss calls from Jinhyuk. The messages began from reminding him of the meeting to panicked questions of where he was and if he was alright.

It then all clicked in place and a sudden memory of his and Jinhyuk’s conversation played out in his mind.

_ “I don’t know if we’ll be able to expand the other branches if we don’t secure this partnership...”_

_ Wooseok hummed mechanically as Jinhyuk talked about his plans for the hotel. The younger’s attention was somewhere else though. _

_ “But Swing barely sponsors other companies, let alone partners with them, so we have such a low chance of…” _

_ Wooseok really wasn’t focusing on the other’s words as his eyes followed the two men talking closely with each other. _

_ “I have heard though, that they will be attending one of the dinner meetings this coming Friday. I guess we better make good impressions on them…” _

_ Wooseok nodded, Jinhyuk’s words going in through one and leaving through the other as his entire thoughts revolved around his ex husband and his best friend. _

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

Wooseok stood in the dark and empty kitchen.

Jinhyuk did tell him.

He told him how important that meeting was for them and Wooseok didn’t hear. He didn't listen. 

From: Jinhyukie  
Please just be safe.  
Received: 10:47pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Can you atleast just let me know that you're fine?  
Received: 9:23pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Yah, Lee Wooshin. I've been calling and looking for you for hours now.  
Received: 8:08pm

From: Jinhyukie  
I've been calling everyone I know but nobody knows where you are.  
Received: 6:32pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Wooshin-ah, call me back as soon as you can.  
Received: 6:06pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Yah, Wooshin-ah. Why aren't you answering your phone?  
Received: 6:02pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Where are you?  
Received: 5:59pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Princess, are you home?  
Received: 5:56pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Come on, princess. We're already late.  
Received: 5:54pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Are you hiding?  
Received: 5:53pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Princess?   
Received: 5:53pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Im outside. Are you ready?  
Received: 5:52pm

From: Jinhyukie  
I'm running a bit late but I'll be home soon.  
Received: 5:41pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Princess, I'll be picking you up at around quarter to six, okay?  
Received: 5:18pm

From: Jinhyukie  
Princess, something came up so I won't be able to go home with you later but we should still be able to attend the meeting tonight.  
Received: 4:56pm

From: Jinhyukie  
I bought you a nice suit for tonight, princess. Hope you’ll like it :)  
Received: 3:44pm

Wooseok looked at the navy blue suit hanging over one of the chairs, feeling as useless as it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging comments <3  
I know this isn't much, but this was what I had already written before I fell in a slump and lost my motivation to write. I'll try to continue this story but seungseok is seriously not giving me anything to work with you know?  
*prays to the kpop gods* Please make them interact 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was just a roller coaster of feelings right? I hope I was able to even just partly give justice to how the plot was going. This was just the beginning and I don't know when I will update, so comments will be greatly appreciated as it will hopefully motivate me to keep going. I hope you guus enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> If you're interested in watching the drama, here's the link for it  
https://www4.dramanice.movie/drama/familiar-wife-detail  
It's sooo good, I have a thing against people not appreciating the things they have in life, so it really riles me up and always makes me cry whenever I watch it :) Suffer with me pls


End file.
